Algo valioso para mí
by Diluanma
Summary: Tras el intento de boda, todo es muy confuso, Ranma decide recuperar un recuerdo valioso para él, pero no contaba con que debía afrontar muchos retos para lograrlo. Akane por su parte se ve envuelta en algo peligroso consecuencia de su aventura en china. Como resultará todo? Parece que no es fácil recordar algunas cosas
1. capítulo 1 Algo valioso para mí

Algo valioso para mí

Ese tonto de Ranma, ni siquiera fue capaz de reconocer lo que me dijo en Yusenkyo -TE ODIO RANMA SAOTOME BAAAKAAA-, gritó con tal alcance la menor de las Tendo que hizo volar lejos algunas aves, la gente en la calle la miraban con preocupación.

-pobre chica seguro la dejó el novio- susurraba una señora

-yo creo que le fue infiel, en los hombres ya no se puede confiar- agregaba otra

-pero si está muy linda, yo sería feliz si ella fuera mi novia- decía un joven que pasaba en bicicleta y se había detenido por el grito de la joven.

Muy avergonzada, Akane aclaro su garganta, alisó su falda y se abrió paso entre la gente, apurando el paso hacia el instituto. Tan solo el fin de semana había sido una locura con el intento de matrimonio, el lunes se había ido con Ranma a clase solo por no dar más de que hablar en su casa, pero no le había dirigido más de tres frases por cortesía y además habían salido temprano de estudiar por una reunión de los profesores, así que no tuvo mucho tiempo para hablar con sus compañeros, pero ahora tendría que aguantar los rumores por todas partes. Suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse, no sabía muy bien que era lo que sentía esta vez no era tanto enojo, si no algo un poco diferente, tal vez era su imaginación pero le ardía el pecho, le costaba respirar. Indignación, tristeza, dolor, o podría ser una combinación de las tres, de todas formas no la estaba pasando bien, por esto, esa mañana decidió levantarse temprano y dejar al dormilón de su prometido atrás.

-ya está demasiado crecidito como para que yo lo tenga que despertar- refunfuño mientras pasaba por el portón.

-Akane, por aquí -, agitaban la mano desde el rincón de un pasillo, tres de sus amigas; Akane las saludo con la mano y se acercó caminando.  
Apenas la tuvieron cerca la rodearon, haciéndola sentir muy pequeña, sus expresiones denotaban una gran tristeza, Akane se sorprendió, pensó que había sucedido algo realmente malo, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarles.  
-¿cómo te encuentras? — la interrogaron al unísono  
-se puede saber ¿de qué hablan? - levantó una ceja.  
Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, como si hubiera sido muy obvia su pregunta.  
-pues obvio de la boda, o mejor dicho de la "no boda" – aclaró Sayuri  
-Ahhh esoo,... No tiene importancia, solo fue otra de las locuras de mi padre y los padres de Ranma, lo raro hubiera sido que no pasara nada, en fin, vamos a clase-, se encogió de hombros tratando de parecer convincente.  
-¿estás segura Akane?, Ranma te dejó plantada por ir a conseguir el agua del hombre ahogado-,  
Primera daga de Yuka directo en el punto.  
-además todas esas personas que dañaron el dojo- segunda daga de Asami. Si que sabían reconfórtala, pensó la pobre Akane.  
-es más, apuesto que ni siquiera te ha pedido una disculpa o ha hablado del asunto contigo-, Tercera y última daga directo al corazón. La joven de cabello azulado quiso soltar a llorar, pero su gran terquedad no se lo permitía.  
-chicas, déjense de bobadas, ya saben que lo de nosotros es solo un arreglo de nuestros padres- se abrió paso entre sus compañeras y apretando los dientes para contenerse, se dirigió al salón; las chicas se quedaron un rato más hablando de lo sucedido y luego se retiraron también, en el camino al salón pudieron ver un gran agujero en una de las paredes.

-creo que después de todo s i le afectó un poco-

-¿de qué hablas Asami?-

-¿Pues quién crees que hizo esto?

-Pobre de Akane- suspiraron las tres

Algunos de sus compañeros se encontraban sentados hablando, otros se encontraban cerca a la ventana mirando hacia el patio; en una búsqueda rápida no vio al motivo de su disgusto

\- _cómo imaginé va a llegar tarde-,_ Akane se sentó en su puesto mirando a un lado el lugar vacío de su prometido.  
Llegó la hora del almuerzo y en la terraza del instituto Furinkan, la joven Tendo se encontraba devorando sus alimentos con movimientos tan rápidos que hacían casi invisibles sus brazos, por poco se atora con un tomate cherry, el cual salió expulsado a unos cuantos metros con la tos que le provocó.

\- cof cof, cof... Ranma, donde estarás? –

En ese momento sonó el timbre de regreso a clases, sacando Akane de sus pensamientos. Ella no había dejado de pensar en él durante toda la jornada, si bien no lo había despertado, ya era hora de que apareciera, que se supone que estaba haciendo. Estaba segura que con Ukyo no andaba porque se la encontró en la mañana y le preguntó por él, entonces sería acaso Shampoo, Kodachi, alguna nueva prometida o tal vez un nuevo reto de algún artista marcial que lo entretuvo. No iba a darle más vueltas al asunto, regreso a su rutina y todo transcurrió con tranquilidad el resto del día.

\- ya llegué familia- anunció Akane al quitarse los zapatos, en la entrada del dojo Tendo  
-bienvenida hija- la recibió con su habitual sonrisa la señora Nodoka.  
-hola tía-, le devolvió la sonrisa. Tenía un enorme deseo de preguntar por su prometido, pero simplemente se dirigió a su cuarto, en el camino tampoco se lo topó, se tumbó en su cama con un profundo suspiro, pero al poco tiempo se levanto para cambiarse de ropa e ir al dojo.

 _-tal vez con un poco de ejercicio mejore mi ánimo_ -. dijo ajustándose el cinturón

Aquel lugar era un refugio para ella, aún antes de sus alocadas vivencias con Ranma, cada que se sentía nerviosa por los exámenes, enfadada con alguien o simplemente para despejar la mente acudía allí. Algunas cosas en el dojo indicaban que Ranma también había estado practicando, La joven caminó directo al saco, dándole unos buenos golpes, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, se imaginaba a Ranma con cada una de sus prometidas, Kodachi dándole comida en la boca, Ukyo abrazándolo y por último Shampoo sentada en su regazo, esta última imagen desencadeno una serie de golpes que hicieron que el saco se saliera de su lugar y fuera a dar a un rincón. Akane fue por él para ponerlo en su lugar pero al sujetarlo sintió algo más con su mano, le dio la vuelta y vio que era una de las guirnaldas de la boda, que había se quedado pegada, la cogió suavemente y estuvo unos minutos en silencio,

-tal vez fue lo mejor, somos muy jóvenes y Ranma... Bueno es un inmaduro-. sus ojos brillaban amenazando con dejar salir algunas lagrimas.  
-no estés triste hermanita…por 5000 yenes te digo donde está tu amado prometido o si quieres te ayudo a reorganizar la boda- se asomo su querida hermana por la puerta, vestida para salir en alguna de sus citas con sus victimas habituales a los cuales les pedía toda clase de regalos y caprichos, para luego dejarlos hablando solos.  
-NABIKI¡…Y QUIEN TE DIJO QUE QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTÁ ESE ENGREÍDO —, estrujó la guirnalda  
-Tranquila hermanita, de seguro lo está pasando muy bien pero regresará pronto a casa- le guiñó un ojo en son de burla  
-hmp, NO ME INTERESA— giró la cabeza y se dirigió a la basura para tirar la dichosa guirnalda, sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar cómo se sentía aquel día que regresaron a casa después de la batalla con Safroon.

* * *

 _Durante el viaje, no se habló de todo lo sucedido en China, debido a que tuvieron que amontonarse en un pequeño y apestoso barco pesquero cuyo capitán era un viejo barbado algo canoso, de corta estatura, vestido con un impermeable amarillo que le cubría su abultada barriga ,quién había accedido a llevarlos, "conmovido" por los dotes de Ranko._

 _Mientras Ranma intentaba zafarse del coqueteo del viejo capitán, Mousse y Ryoga cocinaban algo para todos y Shampoo al parecer no toleraba muy bien el viaje, estaba mareada su piel pálida por el malestar, de seguro vomitaría en cualquier momento por lo cual no tuvo tiempo de estar pendiente de su amado Ranma._

 _Akane alejada de todos, repetía en su cabeza lo que había escuchado mientras estaba inmóvil "tu diste la vida por mí, siempre hacías cosas como esta, eres tan tonta... Eso no es lo que quería decir, solo quiero decirte gracias Akane... Lo siento, soy muy malo para estas cosas... Nunca te dije lo que en realidad sentía, solo te hacía enojar y te lastimaba, Akane, ¿puedes oírme?, quiero decirte algo, por favor escúchame, TE AMO Akane", solo pensar en esas palabras la hacía sentir una descarga de electricidad, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y no se dio cuenta que Ranma se había aproximado, de pronto sintió la mano de la pelirroja en su frente y de inmediato dio unos pasos hacia atrás._  
 _-ra.. Ranma- tartamudeo_  
 _-lo sabía tienes fiebre-_  
 __ahhh? No, yo solo... Estoy bien- atinó a decir, comprobando con sus manos que la cara le quemaba._  
 _-segura? -_  
 _-si, no te preocupes- posó la mirada en el inmenso mar que se extendía delante de ellos._

 _Ranma quiso decir algo más pero se vio interrumpido por el viejo pescador_

 _-linda pelirroja, ven aquí conmigo, te enseñaré a navegar- le guiñó un ojo, provocando le arcadas a Ranma_

 _-lo lamento señor pero voy a acompañar a mi hermosa novia un rato- puso voz de niña mimada al decir esto_

 _El viejo no supo que decir, por su mente pasaron todo tipo de imágenes de Ranko y Akane como novias y fue peor porque de ahí en adelante no dejó de molestarlas_

* * *

-OHE, AKANE, Akane- le pasaba una mano frente al rostro Nabiki a su hermana.  
-ummm? -  
-Vaya que estás mal hermanita... Bueno te lo diré y lo anoto a tú cuenta,….tú amado prometido estaba esta tarde paseando por el parque con Shampoo, luego entraron al Neko Haten y los perdí de vista-  
-Nabiki, él puede hacer lo que le plazca, nosotros, no tenemos nada- giro la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos fingiendo desentenderse.  
-No te engañes hermana o lo podrías perder, ese carácter tuyo va a terminar alejándolo-  
-cállate... Mejor me voy a bañar, permiso- se marchó.  
Akane abrió la llave del agua caliente , mientras caía el agua, caían también sus lagrimas – _qué es lo que me pasa, ni que me importara lo que haga ese bobo-_ Refugiada en el agua tibia, decidió sacar todo aquello que la afligía y lloró hasta que pudo sentirse mejor.  
- _no es tan sencillo, no soy la única que debo cambiar mi carácter, además ni que fuera tan violenta, tampoco puedo hacer magia-_  
La joven decidió ir a dormir, sin averiguar nada más de la suerte del chico de la trenza.  
Con su pijama amarilla se fue a la habitación y cansada de tanto llorar se quedó profundamente dormida.

Eran las 5 de la mañana, todavía muy temprano para que Kasumi estuviera en la cocina, unos ruidos extraños provenían de aquel lugar. La menor de la casa tomo su bate y bajó sigilosamente las escaleras, asomó la cabeza y pudo ver una trenza que sobresalía del refrigerador  
-Ranma? -  
-A.. Akane... Qué haces despierta a esta hora de la madrugada? -  
-lo mismo te pregunto a ti-  
Ranma se acercó al rostro de Akane, casi hasta tocar su nariz, ocasionando el sonrojo de Akane  
-etto,¿ has estado llorando? -  
-¿qué dices? - le quitó la mirada fingiendo no saber de que hablaba  
-Bueno es que tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados-, hacia un gesto con las manos indicando que estaban muy hinchados,

-¿qué sucedió, te pasó algo, quién te hizo esto? Responde Akane- la sujetó por los hombros y la movía hacia un lado y otro. Ranma pensaba que tal vez había tenido alguna pelea con Kodachi o Ukyo, le enfermaba pensar que esas locas siempre buscaran enfrentarse a ella o hacerle daño.  
-Ay!, sueltame Ranma que me mareas, se zafó del agarre, apartándose un poco.  
-¿No me digas que Kodachi te volvió a ganar?, a ver …¿estás lastimada? - la miraba de arriba a abajo buscando heridas  
\- hmp, no me creas tan debilucha-, sacó su habitual mazo y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a su testarudo prometido.  
-niña fea marimacho, de seguro que serías derrotada en un segundo - se sobaba la cabeza  
-pues si soy tan fea vete de nuevo con Sham_poo- golpeo las palabras y se quedó mirándolo fijamente para ver si había una reacción.  
-cómo sabes que yo.. Bueno, no estaba haciendo nada.. Es solo que.., ejmm yo necesitaba.. -  
\- ahh, entonces es cierto, largo de aquí! - le dio una patada que lo sacó volando de la casa.  
Después de chocar de cabeza contra un tejado, Ranma regreso dando ágiles saltos hasta la residencia Tendo, aunque quiso buscarla, prefirió darle su espacio, algo conocido por todo el mundo era que a la menor le costaba calmarse _-niña boba, nunca me deja explicar nada, hmp... Y yo que quería despedirme de ella... Ni modo... -._ Sacó algunas cosas de la nevera y las guardó en su mochila de viaje, caminó por el pasillo y deslizó una carta bajo la habitación de sus padres, tenía otra en sus manos, pero esta, estaba arrugada, la había estado apretando en sus manos por un rato, recorría el pasillo como un animal enjaulado

 _-ya no seas ridículo Saotome, es solo un papel, déjaselo por debajo de la puerta y ya-_ intentaba darse ánimo, pero finalmente ganó su cobardía y se marchó.  
Al encontrarse en las afueras de la casa, dio un último vistazo a la ventana de Akane, esperando que tal vez ella asomara su cabezota por ahí, pero nada... Dando un largo suspiro acomodó su mochila y emprendió la marcha.  
El sol comenzaba a calentar Nereima, Ranma tenía su esperanza puesta en esta aventura...

"Madre, estaré por fuera un tiempo, no te preocupes por mí, haré un entrenamiento muy importante"  
La familia se encontraba desayunando, Akane con su uniforme azul se encontraba sentada en su puesto comiendo un poco de arroz fingiendo desinterés, pero en realidad había analizado cada una de las palabras.  
\- y eso es todo lo que dice, tía Nodoka? -, preguntó intrigada Kasumi.  
-si eso es todo-  
-y tú ¿qué dices Akane?, ¿no te dijo nada? -  
-¿y a mi porqué?. -, se levantó de la mesa sin terminar su comida, con un gesto de molestia - me voy al colegio, ADIOS-

 _-pero como puede ser tan odioso, que tanto le costaba decirme anoche… me voy a entrenar nos vemos Akane. Ushhhh eres detestable Ranma Saotome-_ Mientras pensaba esto Akane se dirigía hacia el Mao Fandian, en busca de una respuesta o tal vez del mismo Ranma, al llegar al lugar encontró a Mousse barriendo la entrada, quien se ajusto las gafas para enfocar mejor

-¿Akane, vienes a desayunar?-

-Eee, hola Mouse, solo pasaba a hablar algo con Shampoo- dijo mirando el suelo, apenada por la incómoda situación

-Ni hao chica violenta, que hacer aquí tan temprano,¿ no tener que ir a estudiar?-

Salió Shampoo de la cocina con un traje chino Fucsia bastante ceñido, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, Akane no pudo evitar mirarla y pensar que la verdad si era bastante linda y tal vez a Ranma le interesara, recordó aquel beso que tuvo que presenciar entre esos dos, como le molestaba saber que si bien Ranma no dio el primer paso, tampoco se negó o quito, suspiró como queriendo volver al presente y aclaró su garganta decidida a averiguar del tan misterioso viaje de su prometido.

-Bueno, Shampoo ,¿ tú sabes dónde se encuentra Ranma?- contuvo la respiración esperando la noticia.

-Umm?, de que hablar chica violenta, Shampoo no saber de Ranma desde hace mucho tiempo. Un destello se vio en los ojos de Shampoo, imperceptible para los ojos de Akane pero no para Mousse quien la conocía muy bien.

-¿pero..que ustedes no se vieron hace poco?- frunció el ceño Akane

-Vernos?, no, tu estar equivocada, ahora si me disculpas, tener mucho que hacer. Entró al café dejando al chico pato y a Akane de una pieza.

- _esa Shampoo, algo trama, no le creo ni una palabra-_ -Bueno Mousse, me alegró verte, nos vemos pronto- se despidió cruzando la esquina

-Adiós Akane-

Pasados unos minutos, Shampoo llamó al chico pato a la cocina,

-Ven aquí Mousee, cierra los ojos, voy a darte un beso-

Mousee pensó que estaba soñando- Sha Shampoo ¿esto es verdad? , ¿Al fin correspondes mis sentimientos?, no lo puedo creer- corrió a abrazar a la abuela Cologne que se encontraba ocupada cocinando

-Bueno si quieres dame un besito- estiró su arrugada boca la anciana

Al escucharla Mousse retrocedió rápidamente hasta caer sentado, sacó de inmediato del bolsillo y se puso enormes gafas.

-A usted no, momia, a mi adorada Shampoo- caminó hasta la joven amazona y la tomó por la cintura.

-espera Mousse- sin querer aquel acercamiento le había causado cierta descarga eléctrica, viéndolo así de cerca era un joven atractivo no lo podía negar, por un momento vaciló en lo que tenía planeado, pero su capricho por Ranma era más grande.

-cierra los ojos Mouse-

La abuela Cologne suspiró y movió la cabeza, ya sabía de sobra las intensiones de su nieta

Mousse cerró los ojos, pero no soltó a Shampoo , podía sentir su corazón a mil como si se le fuera a salir del pecho, como era posible que después de tantos años, al fin sus deseos se volvieran realidad, ya se estaba imaginando una grandiosa boda, unos cuantos hijos con la amazona, cuando de repente sintió el líquido frío recorrer desde su cabeza hasta los pies y lo que con ello venía…transformarse en pato.

– _De nuevo he caído en su trampa, porque juegas con mi sentimientos-_ pensó el pobre mientras solo se escuchaba –cuak cuak-

-Lo siento Mousse tú te quedas aquí-, dijo Shampoo mientras metía al pato en una jaula y se lo pasaba a Cologne

-Cuídalo bien abuelita, nos vemos pronto-

La joven de cabellos lila se apresuro a buscar una maleta enorme, en donde guardó algunos alimentos y ollas

-lo que más le gusta a Ranma es la comida- aseguró

-cuídate mucho, espero que tú y el yerno se diviertan mucho-

-no te preocupes así será-

Shampoo asomó la cabeza, miró a la derecha e izquierda cerciorándose que nadie interfiriera en sus planes

-muy bien ahora Ranma será todo mio-

...

Al salir del Mao Fandian Akane sabía muy bien que Shampoo le mentía, ella no perdía oportunidad para alardear y exagerar cualquier encuentro con Ranma, entonces porqué afirmaba que no se habían visto, La joven Tendo no era cobarde pero sabía que con la amazona había que tener mucho cuidado, así que doblo la esquina, espero unos prudenciales minutos y regreso al café, asomándose por una de las ventanas pudo observar todo, dejó que Shampoo se adelantara para poderla seguir, ¿que tanto tramaba?, será que ya era tarde y Ranma estaba bajo algún hechizo, poción o encantamiento, será posible que por su propia voluntad Ranma quisiera escaparse con ella?. Ese pensamiento la hizo poner furiosa, la cara le quemaba y una vena empezó a brotarle en la sien – _ya verán, ese Ranma es un …..-_ lanzó un golpe a una de las paredes provocando que uno de los carteles del café se vinieran abajo., lo cual alertó a la vieja Cologne, quien dando saltos en su bastón pudo alcanzar a Akane ,a pesar que esta había echado a correr tras Shampoo.

-lo siento Akane, no te dejaré ir tan fácil-

Akane frunció el ceño, sabía que la señora le ganaba en fuerza y habilidades pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, su terquedad podía más, tomó posición de defensa y esperó, una ráfaga de viento comenzó a mover las hojas que había barrido Mousse, la falda de Akane danzaba con ellas, comenzó a sentir pesada la cabeza – _pero en qué momento….- -_ ¿qué me hizo vieja bruja?- antes de caer al suelo pudo ver que algunas partículas brillaban en el aire y su origen era un frasco que sostenía Cologne.

-duerme tranquila chiquilla y no te entrometas- regresó Cologne a sus labores dejando a Akane inconsciente en el pasadizo detrás del negocio

-Akane… Akane.. Estás bien, reacciona-

 **Hola a todos, feliz año, felices pascuas, no sé cuánto tiempo pasé sin escribir pero por aquí me tienen, esta va a ser una historia corta, eso creo, bueno es que la verdad no me queda mucho tiempo y la estoy escribiendo desde el celular y así no rinde. Los quiero a todos besos abrazos, si me dejan algún mensaje o sugerencia no tardaré en responderles.**


	2. Capítulo 2 recuerdos y olvidos

Capitulo 2. Recuerdos y olvidos

 **En el otro capítulo me olvide del disclaimer, Ranma ½ es una obra de Rumiko Takahashi, los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí, no hago esto con ánimo de lucro, solo por entretenerme. Gracias por leer. pensamientos en cursiva - _kkkkk,-_** dialogos mm-

-duerme tranquila chiquilla y no te entrometas- regresó Cologne a sus labores dejando a Akane inconsciente en el pasadizo detrás del negocio. La vieja astuta sabía que con un golpe había bastado para dejarla inconsciente pero de verdad le encantaban todos esos hechizos y artimañas, este polvo era algo nuevo que le había llegado de china y no perdió tiempo en probarlo con la pobre chica.

-le doy créditos por valentía, pero eso no es suficiente, la ley amazona es clara, Shampoo debe casarse con Ranma.. todo está dicho- sentenció

-Akane… Akane.. Estás bien, reacciona-

La chica sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía abrir los ojos pero escuchaba una voz conocida llamándola a lo lejos como si se tratara de túnel lleno de muchos grillos que cantaban ensordecedores, se sentía tan débil como cuando entrenaba hasta caer en piso del dojo – _como pude caer en los trucos sucios de la abuela Cologne-_ pequeñas gotas de sudor le perlaban la frente, poco apoco el color fue volviendo a su rosto y la fuerza a sus parpados, con un último esfuerzo los abrió

-Akane, ¿te encuentras bien?- pronunció su nombre con tanta familiaridad, que la joven Tendo trato de ajustar su visión borrosa para enfocarlo mejor.

-Ra..Ranma?-

-Se supone que soy yo quien olvida las cosas- sonrió un poco tímido el joven, quien la sostenía en sus brazos, dejando que las piernas de ella reposaran en el piso.

-Shinnosuke- abrió los ojos con sorpresa divisando ahora claramente aquel atractivo rostro de su amigo de la infancia.

-¿te encuentras bien?.. ¿Qué te pasó?- la ayudo a sentarse en el suelo, quedando ambos arrodillados uno frente al otro

El callejón continuo al restaurante de Shampoo estaba prácticamente solo, a excepción de algunas cajas y dos gatos que merodeaban en busca de comida. Akane pudo percatarse que su amigo había crecido un poco más, estaba segura que era más alto que Ranma, sus ojos se veían de un azul tan profundo tal como ella los recordaba, no vestía su ropa habitual, esta vez solo llevaba un pantalón café y una camisa blanca, algo formal, su rostro reflejaba preocupación por el estado actual de ella.

Los rayos implacables del sol anunciaban el medio día, tanto tiempo había estado inconsciente pensó Akane tocándose la cabeza.

-gracias por tu ayuda, lo que pasa es que …es una larga historia… fue solo uno de los tantos problemas en los que me meto a veces….- suspiro Akane - ¿y tú qué haces por aquí?- le sonrió desviando el tema .

-Bueno, vine con mi abuelo a tramitar unos papeles ya que el bosque de Ryugenzawa va a ser declarado patrimonio y un lugar protegido, por lo tanto hay muchas cosas por hacer, ahora tenemos muchas más personas que nos ayudan y bueno la paga también ha mejorado- su rostro se alegró , a pesar de que aquellos monstruos gigantescos le causaban muchos problemas , eran casi como su familia se podía decir, últimamente estaban llegando cada vez más cazadores furtivos a tatar de hacerse con un trofeo, por lo cual había tenido que luchar con ellos día y noche … se rasco la cabeza -pero me sorprendí mucho al verte aquí tendida en el suelo, ¿no te duele nada?-

\- estoy bien, te lo aseguro-

-te puedo invitar un té para que hablemos? Tengo otra cosa muy emocionante que contarte- se apoyo en una rodilla el chico para luego incorporase y tenderle la mano a ella para que hiciera lo mismo, Akane la aceptó y pudo comprobar que ya había cesado todo efecto del dichoso hechizo o lo que fuese que le hubiera puesto la vieja, sacudió su uniforme y alisó la falda con las manos.

- _por ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer, Shampoo debe estar muy lejos y si le preguntó a la momia de seguro me irá peor…. Idiota de Ranma mira que ponerme en esta situación-_ Akane había bajado la mirada y empezaba a apretar los puños y la mandíbula con fuerza.

-de seguro que tu prometido tiene algo que ver en esto ¿no?- preguntó con algo de recelo por la indiscreción, el joven

-eee.. ¿Cómo es que te acuerdas de él?- sonrió nerviosa con una gotita de sudor bajándole por la frente.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado, te parece si te las cuento con ese té- extendió la mano como indicando el camino a seguir

-mejor vamos a almorzar, mira que ya es medio día y yo conozco un lugar a donde podemos ir- sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad

-está bien lo que tú quieras Akane- - _vaya que suerte tan grande la mía encontrarme a la hermosa Akane, todavía en un día que está peleada con su prometido y para mejorar la situación me acepa una invitación, he de ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo-_ Sus ojos brillaban al mirar como Akane lo guiaba hacia el lugar, miro las delicadas manos de ella, queriendo tomarlas como cuando estaban en las montañas alejados de todo y todos, pero esto no era Ryguwenzawa , estaría muy mal de su parte tomarse aquel atrevimiento.

Mientras, Akane trataba de mostrarse tranquila, no podía simplemente dejar al pobre Shinnosuke plantado en medio de la nada e irse a buscar respuestas, o si?. No sabía ni a quien preguntarle en primer lugar, si tan solo la noche anterior no lo hubiera lanzado de una patada por los aires, de pronto él le hubiera dicho que hacía con Shampoo , si de verdad se iba con ella o para donde iba o que era lo que iba a hacer, se maldecía a si misma por ese mal carácter que se le atravesaba cada vez que se encontraba con su prometido, si hubiera una forma mágica de aplacarlo ella sin duda la tomaría.

En pocos minutos llegaron a un restaurante , uno de los meseros era un chico delgado, vestido de pantalón negro , camisa blanca y el delantal propio, se detuvo con la bandeja levantada a la altura de la cabeza y siguió con la mirada al par de jóvenes, percatándose que no se trataba del mismo chico que acompañaba a la joven hermosa que tanto le gustaba atender, no pudo disimular su asombro y a la vez su tristeza – _como no me di cuenta que al fin termino con ese chico de la trenza, si no hacían si no pelear, quizá me hubiera dado una oportunidad-_ clavó la mirada en el piso y se llevó el pedido a la mesa correspondiente.

Akane y Shinnosuke se sentaron en una mesa uno al frente del otro, Akane llamó de inmediato al mesero, no quería darle largas al asunto.

-Disculpa, levantó la mano para llamar la atención de aquel joven-

De inmediato el chico hizo presencia con una pequeña libreta listo para anotar el pedido

– si señorita desea lo de siempre?-

-si por favor- se saboreó Akane

-¿y usted joven?- dijo sin levantar la mirada de la libreta

\- yakisoba por favor-

-y de tomar-

-té por favor-

-para mí igual-

-de inmediato los traigo- se perdió tras el mostrador

Akane miraba hacia afuera, la ajetreada vida de Tokyo no dejaba de sorprenderla, miles de personas iban y venían de las diferentes oficinas, con sus trajes negros, otros hablaban y caminaban a toda marcha, habían construido muchos edificios nuevos, ya no era tan tranquilo como en la época de su niñez, pasaron algunas jóvenes con el uniforme de su instituto lo cual la sobresaltó, pegando un brinco en su asiento.

-¿pasa algo?- miró Shinnosuke intrigado hacía la ventana también

-bueno… es que hoy falté a clase y tendré que darle una excusa a mi padre más tarde- se puso la mano sobre la frente tratando de inventar algo.

-si.. quieres puedo ir contigo …digo … a tú casa, le diré que fue mi culpa, como hace tanto tiempo no te veía, nos pusimos a conversar y pasaron las horas…bueno …si tú quieres le decimos eso- se le tornaron sonrosadas las mejillas.

-aquí está el té- interrumpió el mesero poniendo la bebida caliente delante de los jóvenes para luego retirarse.

-ee. Etto . Shinnosuke, me da pena hacerte pasar por eso- - _con esa familia loca mía, quien sabe que vaya a pensar… y si Ranma ya regresó, no me quiero imaginar el lío-_

-no se diga más si solo es por pena, no hay ningún inconveniente, iré contigo más tarde a tú casa-

Akane abrió la boca como queriendo inventar una excusa…. Nada, nada salió de sus labios.. nada pasaba por su cabeza, tanto tiempo sin verlo y rechazarlo así de entrada, no le parecía nada amable, además disfrutaba de su grata compañía, era bueno de vez en cuando variar esa ráfaga de insultos y bobadas que salían de su tonto prometido , por una charla amena.

-bueno, si no estás muy ocupado con todo el papeleo-

-hoy apenas tengo una cita para entregar el listado de especies del bosque, pero es más tarde, puedo ir después de acompañarte-

\- y que hay de tú abuelo, creo haber oído que venías con él-

\- sí, bueno, es necesario que el firme algunos de los documentos, pero no hoy, ya sabes que él está de muy avanzada edad, así que lo dejé en un hotel y vine yo solo-

-dale mis saludos cuando lo veas o quizás podamos reunirnos con él después- le sonrió amable. Después de todo el señor se había comportado muy bien con ella mientras estuvo en aquel bosque, era una buena persona y se preocupaba mucho por su querido nieto, sin duda quería agradecerle por sus atenciones.

\- seguro que se alegrará mucho de verte…. Y quién no …- dijo esto último en voz baja, pero para Akane fue perfectamente audible

-gra.. gracias- se limitó a tomar la taza del té con ambas manos y mirar el líquido

Un humeante plato estuvo delante de los chicos interrumpiendo –aquí está su orden, buen provecho- sonrió el mesero

-gracias- dijeron los jóvenes al unísono

-itadakimasu- juntaron las manos en agradecimiento por los alimentos y se dispusieron a disfrutar de los platillos

\- Akane, yo realmente quería agradecerte por todo, tenía muchas ganas de verte y mira, el destino quiso que nos encontráramos-

-no tienes que agradecerme por nada, tú me salvaste cuando me perdí, yo solo te devolví el favor-

-¿y cómo vas con Ranma?- le soltó con naturalidad el joven, más como una formalidad, pero en el fondo esperaba que la joven peliazúl le diera la noticia de disolución del compromiso o algo parecido. Mientras estuvieron viviendo juntos esos días en Ryguenzawa sabía que Akane había sido amable por petición de su abuelo, pero también tenía la impresión que él le agradaba un poco más que como amigo.

Akane miró a la ventana y dio un suspiro, él está bien, supongo…- _espero que este bien y no se haya metido en otro problema-_ está en un entrenamiento – _más le vale, porque si anda con Shampoo lo mataré-_

-no pareces muy convencida…- _lo sabía algo anda mal-_ quieres contarme que te pasó, ¿Por qué estabas en aquel callejón?-

-eee…- Akane dudaba si decirle toda la verdad, él era su amigo pero no quería involucrarlo en algo que ella no tenía claro que era, se miraba las manos y jugaba con ellas nerviosa cuando de pronto sintió la mirada de Shinosuke sobre ella, levantó la cabeza para verlo y él aprovecho este gesto para tomarle ambas manos entre las de él, la joven no se esperaba esto, así que se enderezó en el asiento, abriendo la boca por la sorpresa, el joven no disminuyó su agarre, por el contrario le tomó las manos como tuviera el más preciado de los tesoros y no deseara soltarlo.

-¿No confías en mí?- la interrogó mirándola a los ojos

-no, no es eso… claro que sí- empezó a incomodarse y deslizó sus manos para tomar los palillos y empezar a comer. Shinnosuke enderezó en el asiento observándola

\- es una tontería- continuó Akane con una sonrisa nerviosa. - en el lugar donde me encontraste hay un restaurante, allí vive una anciana que es experta en artes marciales.

-¿ella te agredió? – frunció el seño el joven poniendo las manos con fuerza en la mesa, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los comensales quienes, voltearon a mirar a los jóvenes. Shinnosuke se sintió apenado, aclaró su garganta y preguntó nuevamente en voz baja - ¿ella te agredió?-

-no , no, no – movía las manos delante de ella para persuadir a su amigo-. –solo hacíamos un entrenamiento y pues bueno.. Esas cosas pasan ..jejeje-

\- ¿estás segura?, entonces ¿porqué te dejó allí?-

- _vaya que puedes ser insistente Shinnosuke, ya déjalo así y ahora que le digo-_

\- Bueno Shinnosuke, ella es una anciana un poco senil, creo que se olvido que yo estaba allí inconsciente y solo volvió a sus oficios en el restaurante jejeje-

El ojiazúl no le quitaba la mirada y Akane no tuvo más remedio que mirar de nuevo a la ventana – _tan mala soy mintiendo, bueno creo que algo me creyó porque no siguió preguntando… Solo quisiera saber dónde está el IDIOTA de Ranma, por su culpa es que me en tanto en tanto lio , él si que no confía en mí, bobo.. lo odio .. lo odio-_ mientras pensaba en esto Akane había cambiado su semblante , un aura peligrosa se desprendía de ella , los ojos se le veían oscuros a pesar de la luz del día.

-¿qué dices Akane por lo que veo te desagrada la idea?, dije algo malo?-

- _qué? Cómo? Cuando? Qué idea?-_

Mientras Akane se sumergía en sus pensamientos asesinos, el pobre de Shinnosuke había estado hablando con ella todo el tiempo.

-no no dijiste nada malo, todo está muy bien-

-ok, listo entonces le diré a mi abuelo y alistaré todo-

- _uff, me salvé solo era la visita a su abuelo-_

\- Cuéntame Shinnosuke, ¿Cuál era esa otra noticia que me decías?-

-ahh eso, bueno, ahora ya no se me olvidan las cosas, es, más he empezado a recordar cosas que ni sabía que habían pasado, no es que tenga memoria fotográfica, pero supongo que ahora soy más normal – se rascó la cabeza

\- qué alegría Shinnosuke-

-recordé algo que te dije, bueno si no estoy mal te lo dije más de una vez- un leve sonrojo se formó en las mejillas del castaño, quien tragó saliva esperando la reacción de la chica

-Shi..nno..suke, yo…, ¿porqué no pedimos postre para celebrar que ya no te olvidas tanto de las cosas… Meserooo-

Shinnosuke simplemente asintió, pensó que aquel no era el momento adecuado, apenas si se volvían a ver, pero haber recordado todo eso, lo había estado inquietando, recordado que ella le había correspondido en algún momento o todo sería un juego de su memoria, lo tomaría con calma, como siempre lo había hecho, pero eso sí, si Ranma no era el indicado, sería su oportunidad con Akane.

Terminaron de comer hablando de cosas triviales y Shinnosuke pagó la cuenta.

-Sigue en pie la invitación a tú casa verdad Akane?-

\- si.. Por su puesto-, va… vamos

Los jóvenes salieron del restaurante rumbo al dojo Tendo, en el camino Akane pudo notar que al igual que su prometido, Shinnosuke era blanco de muchas miradas femeninas, se suscitaban todo tipo de comentarios entre el género femenino, algunas enrojecían al verlo pasar, otras lo seguían con la mirada, él se encontraba ajeno a todo esto.

- _vaya.. supongo que Shinosuke es apuesto, pero que descaradas son algunas mujeres-_ lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a una chica mayor que ello quien le estaba guiñando un ojo al muchacho. La chica se giró avergonzada por haber sido evidenciada. Shinnosuke quien solo miraba el camino, notó de pronto la mala cara de Akane

-¿pasa algo?-

Akane solo atinó a ponerse totalmente roja y sacudir la cabeza, apuró el paso hacía su hogar.

-¡Vaya!…..- exclamó el joven contemplando el dojo Tendo, comparada con su cabaña, esta era toda una mansión; sus ojos recorrieron el portón y los alrededores.

Akane se giró para mirarlo y sonrió

-Shinnosuke…- atrajo la atención del joven quien también se giró para quedar frente a ella – mi familia es un poco… como te lo podría decir – se puso un dedo en la frente pensando que palabras usar- escandalosa e imprudente, así que te pido disculpas por adelantado.. jejeje- le hizo una reverencia

\- seguro que no es para tanto, debe ser lindo tener una familia numerosa- le sonrió

- _eso dices tú que no vives con sus locuras-_

-adelante por favor- sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió el enorme portón. Mientras se quitaban los zapatos se escuchó una voz desde adentro.

-¿Akane eres tú?-

\- sí, ya estoy en casa- - _menos mal es solo Kasumi_

-bienvenida- salió al recibidor la hermana mayor con su sonrisa habitual – Oh¡. No sabía que traías visitas-

-Mucho gusto, soy Shinnosuke – hizo la reverencia correspondiente

-Tendo Kasumi- - espera dijiste Shinnosuke?, él joven que rescató a mi hermanita cuando se perdió en el bosque?-

\- si el mismo hermana- se apresuró a decir la hermana menor

\- qué sorpresa tan agradable-

Kasumi se acercó lo más discreta posible a su hermana – papá te está esperando en el comedor- le susurró al oído. Akane abrió los ojos algo asustada.

-pon .. te cómodo Shinnosuke-, le indicó el camino a la sala, -voy a saludar a mi padre-

Kasumi acompañó al chico a la sala y Akane se fue a recibir lo que podría ser un regaño seguro

En el comedor, se encontraba Soun leyendo el periódico, al ver a su hija los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que caían como ríos por su rostro

-hiiijaaaa, llamaron del instituto, creí que te habían secuestrado y Ranma no está para rescatarte- se aferró a la falda de su hija.

-papá no es para tanto- una gota de sudor rodaba por su frente

-cómo que no es para tanto?, en donde estabas entonces?-

\- es mi culpa señor- se asomó Shinnosuke que había escuchado los gritos del señor Tendo y acudió en ayuda de Akane

\- no es necesario – trató de intervenir la chica

\- y tú quién eres?- Arqueó una ceja el señor Tendo , mirando al joven fijamente

\- señor, yo soy Shinnosuke, a su servicio- hizo una reverencia- lamento toda la situación, soy amigo de Akane y hace mucho no la veía, nos encontramos temprano y estuvimos hablando, la verdad se nos pasó el tiempo, por favor discúlpenos-

-vaya, pero que guapo está, es el chico que te rescato en Ryuguenzawa – en algún momento Nabiki había bajado y se encontraba recostada sobre el borde de la puerta con los brazos cruzados examinando de arriba abajo al recién llegado

-NABIKI- gritaron los presentes

Shinnosuke se apenó tanto que parecía que le iba a salir humo por los oídos

-¿qué?, es verdad. Está muy guapo- le dedicó una última mirada lasciva y tal como llegó, se marchó

\- si ves por qué te pedía disculpas por adelantado- le dijo en voz baja Akane a su amigo

\- está bien, que no se vuelva a repetir- dijo sentándose nuevamente en el comedor el Señor Tendo y escondiéndose tras el periódico – eres bienvenido-

\- Gra.. gracias Señor- tartamudeo, haciendo una nueva reverencia

\- ven alejémonos de esta locura- salió Akane rumbo al dojo, haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera

-pero Akane recuerda que ya tienes un prometido, el hecho que esté entrenando todavía, no te da derecho a buscarle reemplazo- sentenció el padre sin siquiera quitar el periódico

-PAPÁAAAAA por favor-, AGHHH…VAMOS SHINOSUKE-

-con su permiso señor-

-vaya que chico tan educado, para haber vivido tanto tiempo solo-

Shinnosuke era prácticamente arrastrado por Akane por los pasillos de la casa, cuando sintió que la chica frenó bruscamente y le soltó el brazo

-Tía Nodoka, tío Genma-

-Hola Akane - se dirigieron cordiales los esposos Saotome que venían de comprar algunos vivieres

-¿ No vas a presentarnos?- se ajustó las gafas Genma, intrigado e imprudente como siempre

\- El es Shinnosuke, ustedes ya saben la historia, es un viejo amigo-

-Encantados-

-El gusto es mío-

Pasaron de largo ahora si caminando hasta el dojo, donde Akane se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso, dando un largo suspiro

-siéntate por favor, aquí no nos molestaran-

\- que linda familia tienes-

\- ¿te parece? - jejeje

* * *

-¡señor Tendo, que significa todo esto!?- gritaba exaltado en el comedor Genma

\- A que se refiere Señor Saotome, le respondió con su usual seriedad-

\- ¿Cómo que a que me refiero?, su hija anda con un muchacho que no es Ranma por la casa, ni bien se va a entrenar mi pobre hijo y ya le buscan reemplazo- fingía en la más lastimosa de las actuaciones sentirse muy afligido, hasta una lagrima dejó caer por la mejilla

-Cálmese señor Saotome, es solo un viejo amigo-

\- Si cálmate querido, Akane es una chica muy seria, no sería capaz de cometer una locura- de un solo tirón la señora Nodoka que ya estaba sentada hizo que su esposo se sentara también

-pero Soun .. Que será del destino de nuestras escuelas si no se casan nuestros hijos, no quiero romper mi promesa-

La señora Nodoka le dedicó una mirada a su esposo que podía congelar el mismísimo infierno y con esto el pobre quedó como de piedra, sin poder continuar la discusión.

El señor Tendo que pensaba más calmado que su amigo, se acercó con tranquilidad para que la señora no los escuchara

-no se preocupe Señor Saotome, en el peor de los caso a Ranma no le vendría nada mal un poco de competencia, si siente celos a lo mejor se arrepiente de llevarse mal con mi pequeña y todo termina en matrimonio-

-es verdad señor Tendo jajajajajja-

-los secretos en reunión son de mala educación- dijo la señora Nodoka desenfundando su katana

Los señores se pusieron azules por el pavor que provocaba la filosa arma

-tra..trann quila querida, solo vamos a jugar un pequeño partido de sogui- se dejo caer hacia atrás apoyándose en las manos

-verdad señor Tendo?-

-cierto señor Saotome-

-jajajajjaja- rieron al unísono y se alejaron al pasillo contiguo al estanque para empezar su dichoso juego.

* * *

De vuelta en el dojo, los amigos estaban por despedirse

-Bueno Akane, creo que es hora de irme la cita es a las 4 en punto, no puedo faltar- se levantó Shinnosuke

-me alegra mucho haberte visto, salúdame a tú abuelo –

-claro.. te recojo entonces el fin de semana, será muy emocionante viajar contigo, paso el sábado a las 6 am-

-ahh?- Akane lo miró desconcertada – ¿ _escuche bien hablo de viajar juntos?_ –

Iba a preguntarle pero el chico ya se había ido corriendo, se quedó con la palabra en la boca, tomando con ambas manos la cabeza intentaba recordar de qué rayos hablaba

-agghhh de qué demonios hablaba, yo solo recuerdo que quedamos en ir donde su abue…..- Akane abrió los ojos como platos

-qué torpe soy, quién sabe qué me habrá propuesto y yo diciendo que si, eso me pasa por estar distraída-

\- hermanita que torpe eres, hiciste una cita y ni siquiera te acuerdas, aunque no te culpo, con ese chico tan guapo, a cualquiera se le nubla la mente-

-Nabiki¡, no te cansas de espiar a la gente?- se levantó Akane.

-Solo vine a avisarte que Ranma llamó, dijo que estaba bien y que regresa hasta el otro lunes-

-¿qué? ¿qué?- - _y no pidió hablar conmigo_

\- sí, hace un momento llamó y hablo con la tía Nodoka-

-ya veo… bueno pues gracias-

-Kasumi también me pidió que te dijera que vayas a tomar algo de té-

-mm dile que no quiero, voy a ir a donde Yuka para ponerme al día con las clases de hoy. gracias-

Akane subió a su habitación, las gradas retumbaban con cada paso que daba, ya toda la familia se encontraba tomando té en el comedor

-veo que Akane está algo molesta-

-usted cree tía?- le respondió con sarcasmo Nabiki

-debe estar preocupada por Ranma, aunque Akane es violenta, patosa, testaruda, es buena chica-

- _no le ayudes tanto Kasumi-_

Akane se cambió el uniforme y se puso unos jeans y un blusa blanca, organizó algunas cosas en su maleta y se fue.

-Estúpido Ranma te odio.. ni pienses que voy a ir a buscarte-

* * *

-AAA Achuuu-

-Ranma encontrarte bien?-

-Si gracias Shampoo, alguien debe estar hablando de mí

...continuará

* * *

 **Ahh por cierto les dije que este era un fic de Shinnosuke X Akane … jajajaj mentiras, no me maten, siento que Ranma no aparezca todavía, pero ya en el próximo, no puedo negar que me encanta Shinnosuke pero amo a Ranma y el fic es Ranma x Akane. Gracias por leer saludos a**

 **Eli ventura, Haruri Saotome, Andy Saotome Tendo y por su puesto a mi amiga Vanessa.**

 **Soy muy juiciosa con mis comentarios, así que quedo atenta.**


	3. Capitulo 3 el inicio de los viajes

**Buenas por aquí con otras actualización, me pregunto si algún día Rumiko hará la continuación de Ranma T.T, quien vota por que al menos muestre un besito entre esos dos .**

Si a Ranma le pagaran por dormir, ya tendría una fortuna, esa mañana estaba más cansado que de costumbre, dormía plácidamente en bóxer y su habitual camisilla blanca, la cobija había sido lanzada fuera del futón, seguro con alguno de los sueños del chico de la trenza. La noche anterior tuvo que continuar con las reparaciones del dojoTendo gracias a la locura de todos sus "amigos", Ryoga casi derriba entera una de las paredes del Dojo, Kodachi llenó todo el piso con pétalos de rosa, Ukyo tiró masa de okonomiyaky, Shampoo fideos explosivos, todo un completo y absoluto desastre, excepto por Akane en su hermoso vestido blanco, se despertó con una sonrisa bobalicona – _de verdad se veía hermosa con ese vestido-_

Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con los rayos del sol que se asomaban por la ventana anunciando que ya eran pasadas las 8 de la mañana, se sobresaltó y dando un brinco estuvo de pie, miro a todos lados hasta ubicar el reloj de pared

-Pero qué, AKANE PORQUÉ NO ME DESPERTASTE MIRA LA HORA QUE ES- gritó como loco desde la puerta de la habitación, ocasionando que los habitantes de la casa se asustaran. Kasumi se llevó una mano a la boca en señal de sorpresa y subió apresurada las escaleras.

-Lo siento Ranma, Akane se fue temprano, salí a hacer unas compras y no pensé que estuvieras todavía aquí-

\- Gracias Kasumi-

-Cámbiate rápido, puede que aún te dejen entrar – sonrió para volver a sus ocupaciones de ama de casa

-estará enojada conmigo, pero luego yo ¿que hice?, todo fue culpa de esos locos,- decía mientras metía los libros al maletín, se detuvo y ladeo la cabeza confuso – pero si ayer me despertó y hasta me reto a una carrera al instituto, no entiendo NADA- se pasó las manos por la cara con desespero. – Quién te entiende Akane- bufó, tirando el maletín lejos.

-hijo, no toleraré esas pataletas, no es nada varonil-

Ranma sintió como se le helaba la sangre, su cara se puso azulada y se giró tembloroso hasta poder verla tan solo de reojo, no quería quedar frente a ella y su afilada katana.

-ma..má, lo lo siento, se me resbaló- dijo mientras se dirigía recoger, su maletín, lo sacudió y lo sostuvo frente a él –ves? No pasó nada-

-no puedes mentirme Ranma, ya no son horas de presentarte en el instituto, ponte a hacer algo productivo, anda, ve a entrenar, le entregó el perfectamente planchado y doblado traje de entrenamiento –

-si..si señora-

La madre de Ranma se retiró en un silencio digno de un ninja, dejando a Ranma con los vellos del cuello erizados, no se atrevería a contrariar a su madre por nada del mundo, en el fondo tenía el deseo de ir a hablar con su prometida, pero su suerte estaba dicha, entrenaría esa mañana. Suspiróy se puso el dichoso traje, notando que ya le estaba quedando algo pequeño y ajustado, no le importó y salió con resignación.

" _en las fosas de yusenkyo tú dijiste que me amabas_ "... Cuando la algarabía de la boda que nunca se llevó a cabo pasó, después de recoger y enmendar de todos los daños, esta frase retumbaba en la cabeza del chico de la trenza, por más que hiciera el esfuerzo por acordarse no lo lograba. -seguro que yo no dije tal cosa... Akane está loca... O no? -llevaba un buen rato dando golpes y patadas al aire en el dojoTendo, sin encontrar respuesta. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y en su entrenamiento que no era consciente del tiempo que pasaba y de lo exigente que estaba siendo con su cuerpo, en una acrobacia aérea, se elevó para dar una patada y fue allí cuando lo escucho crakkkkk, el traje que ya llevaba con él desde los 14 años se rompió.

-bueno ya era viejo- se retiró lo que faltaba de la parte de arriba quedando con el torso desnudo, continuó con su entrenamiento, ahora hacía algunos mortales, de nuevo el ruido aquel crakkkk, el pantalón quedó hecho pedazos.

-rayos, creo que hasta aquí llegó el entrenamiento, si me llega a ver mi madre entrenando en calzoncillos, me mata-

Estaba agitado por el duro entrenamiento y sus músculos palpitaban, sentía el ardor propio por su cuerpo, las gotas de sudor rodaban juguetonas desde su cuello, pasando por sus pectorales hasta caer desde el abdomen. Respiró para tratar de calmarse y haciendo un breve estiramiento se retiró al baño que su madre ya le tenía preparado.

-Ranma, que ha pasado con el traje?- preguntó desde fuera del baño la señora Nodoka.

-era muy viejo y se rompió por el entrenamiento-

-Cómo todo un Saotome entrenas duro, me alegra, cuando termines de alistarte vas a ir a comprar otro, no te preocupes por el dinero-

El día anterior la señora Saotome había hecho una jugada maestra

* * *

- _Querido ven aquí- llamó a su esposo con su habitual cordialidad_

 _-¿si, dime querida?-_

 _-El otro día me encontré al Dr Tofú, me dijo que podías pasar por la paga el día de hoy, espero no te olvides de ayudar con los gastos de este hogar, además de dejar algo para los nuestros-_

 _-Pasaré más tarde - - de paso me daré algunos gustos, bastante comida es lo que necesita un artista marcial ajajja- dijo esto último para sí mismo_

 _-ni hablar, vamos los dos, a mí se me da mejor lo de administrar el dinero-_

 _El señor Saotome agachó la cabeza limitándose a asentir, y así Nodoka se salió con la suya, bien conocía las mañas de su marido._

* * *

Ranma se dio un baño rápido y salió envuelto en una toalla que le cubría lo justo, en el pasillo se topó con Nabiki quien se abanicaba con varios billetes.

-Cuñadito que acaso tu no tenías clase hoy?- le soltó frenando su marcha

\- lo mismo digo yo-

-hoy no, la profesora enfermó, pero gracias a esto he hecho un buen negocio hoy- sonrió mostrando los billetes.

-bueno pues me alegro- - _me compadezco del alma que haya estafado_

Ranma se vistió con una camisa azul claro y unos pantalones chinos negros, recorrió el pasillo, bajo las escaleras, hasta llegar a la cocina, corrió las cortinas y pudo ver a su madre cocinando entretenida con Kasumi.

-madre ya estoy liso, pero de verdad no es necesario comprar otro traje, entrenaré con mi ropa habitual-

\- no te preocupes hijo a tu padre le pagaron y guardé esto para gastos improvistos- le sonrió

\- ja, si es dinero del viejo, entonces no hay problema-

La señora le entregó el dinero y Ranma se marchó, caminaba despreocupado con las manos tras la nuca cuando le llamo la atención su estómago –grrrrr-

\- Vaya que hambre tengo, pasaré donde Uchan-

Sin pensárselo dos veces fue al restaurante, solo para encontrar que estaba cerrado

-que torpe soy, ella debe estar en clase- se puso la mano en la cara

-grrrr- le seguía reclamando su estomago

-ni modo, tendré que ir a otro lugar-

Encontró un puesto de comida rápida en el centro y se sentó en uno de los taburetes, pidió un par de jóvenes se encontraban juntó al chico una de unos 18 años y la otra de unos dieciséis comenzaron a hablar entre ellas.

-te digo que sí es él-

-no creo que un modelo famoso coma por estos lados-

Ranma seguía comiendo pero había inclinado ligeramente la cabeza para escuchar lo que decían las chicas, como siempre las jóvenes se fijaban en él eso no era raro, pero le llamó la atención cuando una de ellas sacó una fotografía de su pecho y se la mostró a la otra.

-míralo- le indicó una de las jóvenes roja como un tomate

Las jóvenes miraban la foto y a Ranma, como si se tratara de un partido de tenis. El artista marcial un poco incómodo por el asunto, terminó de comer y se levantó para pagar. Una de las jóvenes se apresuró a pagar por él. El chico la miró extrañado

-por favor acéptalo, pero a cambio, te tomas una foto con nosotras?-

-creo que me confundes con alguien más- se rascó la cabeza

-pero si este eres tú, el nuevo modelo de ropa interior, RanmaSaotome- sostuvo la chica la fotografía con ambas manos frente al joven de la trenza.

Ranma enmudeció y se quedó como una estatua de piedra , ahí estaba él con un bóxer como única pieza de ropa, sudado, en una pose del artista marcial que era – _pero, cuando, como, yo…., recordó el encuentro con su cuñada, maldita Nabiki me las pagara-_

-entonces. Si eres tú verdad?- le preguntó la otra chica sonrojada

Ranma solo asintió, las chicas gritaron como locas y lo abrazaron, en cuestión de segundos ya habían sacado los celulares y tomado varias fotos.

El joven de la trenza no creyó necesario explicarles nada, solo atinó a agradecer por la comida y continuó con su encargo.

En la tienda deportiva habían varias cosas interesantes para él, se midió algunos trajes hasta que encontró uno que le quedó bien y se ajustaba a su presupuesto.

-me llevo esto- le entregó al encargado la ropa

-Algo más joven?-

-no…gr..- en el mostrador habían unas pesas de color lila, se imaginó a Akane que tanto le gustaba utilizar mancuernas, pero las del dojo eran metálicas y estaban muy gastadas, siempre terminaban por maltratarle las manos, en cambio las de la tienda estaba recubiertas de espuma suave

- _pero porque pienso en esa marimacho, como le gusta hacer pesas, para volverse más fortachona y golpearme cada que piensa mal de mi …hmp… no merece ningún regalo-_

Mientras pensaba esto, hacía lo contrario, ya había escogido las pesas, había pagadao y se encontraba fuera de la tienda deportiva, al parecer no podía auto convencerse de lo que no era.

-Pero que rayos…- se miró las manos y vio la bolsa con las compras

- _ojalá no piense lo que no es, solo lo hago para que entrene y podamos llevar el dojo como es debido cuando nos..case…, ¡AHGGGG que me pasa!_ – sacudió la cabeza y emprendió la marcha

- _no es como si yo la amara….-_ en sus pensamiento una Akane vestida de novia se apareció nuevamente diciéndole " en las fosas de Yusenkyo tú dijiste que me amabas"...

-Tengo que recordar que fue lo que dije-

-Ni hao Arieen- Shampoo llegó con su bicicleta dándole un buen golpe en la cara

-Shampoo¡,podriás BAJARTE ¡-

-Que ser lo que no recordar Arien, yo poder ayudarte- le decía mientras lo abrazaba, restregándose sobre el cuerpo de Ranma

-Ahh?, eso jejeje- se rascaba la cabeza Ranma – bueno es que cuando era pequeño, mi padre me dio un pergamino con una técnica secreta de los Saotome y no recuerdo donde lo guardé- Mintió sabiendo que nada de lo que se relacionara con Akane podía hablarlo con Shampoo

-Oh, eso ser muy sencillo de resolver-

-¿Ah si?- se sorprendió Ranma, alejándose con disimulo del agarre de la amazona

-si..poder recordar todo, lo que necesites- de nuevo lo cogió del brazo

\- ¿y tú podrías decirme cómo?- la miró de reojo, temiendo hacerlo de frente para que no se ilusionara con él

\- Shampoo no acordarse-

Ranma se llevó una mano a la cara – _definitivamente está loca-_

-pero abuela Cologne si saber cómo hacer eso, podríamos ir ahora- le tomó la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo por la calle

\- Ee.e.e… Shampoo, está bien, yo puedo caminar- En ese momento Ranma tuvo la sensación que había un peligro, miró a todos lado pero no pudo ver nada extraño.

Caminaron las 4 cuadras que faltaban para el restaurante y de nuevo la sensación de ser perseguido alertó a Ranma, saltó a un tejado para ver mejor pero no habia nada extraño por ahí

- _tal vez es mi imaginación-_

-pasar algo Airen?- dijo Shampoo dejando la bicicleta a un lado

-no, creo que fue mi imaginación- dio otro salto regresando junto a la chica

-Shampoo, ¿Dónde está Mousse?- - _lo último que me falta es una pelea con el pato este-_

-Umm?, está haciendo unas entregas, tu no preocupar-

Los jóvenes entraron al Mao Fandian, mientras detrás de una caneca grande de basura salió Nabiki - _uff, por poco me descubre-_

La vieja Cologne se encontraba preparando algún delicioso platillo en la cocina porque todo el restaurante despedía un olor exquisito que Ranma percibió de inmediato

-umm, que bien huele-

-Airen sentarse, Shampoo traer gran plato de fideos chinos-

-No hace falta, hace poco que comí- - _y quién sabe qué diablos le quieras poner a la comida, yo..paso-_

\- Querido Yerno, que haces por aquí acaso no tenías que estudiar-

-Bueno es que yo , tenía que hacer unos encargos para mi madre- levantó la bolsa de compras

-ya veo.. –

-Abuelita, Ranma ha olvidado algo muy importante y desea recordarlo, ¿tú le puedes ayudar? ¿Verdad?-

-umm- decía mientras le daba la vuelta al chico pensativa - ¿y eso que olvidaste es demasiado importante?.. ¿Cómo para pedir mi ayuda?-

-si, señora …..es algo valioso para mí- la seguía de cerca con los ojos

\- ¿y estás dispuesto a todo para recordarlo?- finalmente paró de dar vueltas quedando frente a él joven

-de que habla, si yo soy el gran RanmaSaotome, nada me queda grande jajja- se erguía en pose de victoria, sacando pecho, el muy ególatra.

\- bueno, pero será bajo mis condiciones- mostró una sonrisa malévola la señora

\- acepto- dijo confiado el artista marcial – solo no me vaya pedir casarme con Shampo o algo así-

-está bien, solo tienes que luchar conmigo, si me das 3 golpes te diré como se puede recuperar ese recuerdo-

\- claro que si momia, ya verás como he mejorado desde nuestro último encuentro-

-Ranma, poder salir lastimado – se preocupó Shampoo – ¿ser tan importante lo que querer recordar?-

-sí, demasiado importante, no te preocupes Shampoo, he peleado con el viejo Haposaai, ellos tienen el mismo nivel- afirmó con seriedad

\- como siempre tan confiado Ranma, anda vamos afuera, no querrás tener que pagar por los daños en el restaurante-

-Adelante- dijo Ranma haciendo sonar su cuello y luego sus dedos

En un espacio abierto cercano al Mao Fandian se desarrolló la pelea, la señora se paró apacible con su bastón en la mano, cualquiera diría que era una dulce ancianita, el viento sopló levantando algunas hojas y moviendo la larga cabellera de la señora. Ranma adoptó su pose de batalla, con un pie detrás del otro, y las manos en puño.

-Ataca querido Yerno-

-no tiene que decírmelo-

Ranma se avalanzó sobre la anciana, lanzó un puño directo a lo que la señora respondió saltando apoyada en su bastón con gran velocidad, le dio varios giros al bastón antes de caer nuevamente a tierra, de nuevo el joven de la trenza arremetió impulsándose en ambos pies para tomar velocidad, pretendíadarle un golpe de lleno con la cabeza, la señora no tardó en leer los movimientos, llevó el bastón hacia atrás y luego lo dejó caer con toda su fuerza sobre la cabeza de Ranma , de inmediato brotó sangre de la cabeza del muchacho, se sintió mareado la vista se le nubló viendo por momentos dos Cologne

-rayos- frenó en seco para limpiarse la sangre que ya le caía sobre los ojos

-jajjaa. Que pasa Yerno,¿ te arrepentiste?

\- esto apenas empieza-

Ranma comenzó a dar puños rápidos contra la señora, la cual los bloqueaba con su bastón

-pretendes derrotarme con el truco que te enseñé?Ja jajajja-

- _es solo una distracción-_ pensó Ranma mientras desde abajo lanzaba una patada certera que le dio en el brazo a su rival.

-punto para Ranma- gritó emocionada Shampoo, quien los veía desde cierta distancia

La anciana sonrió de medio lado –está bien, vamos en serio querido Yerno, no me atraparás con tus trucos-

Ranma reanudo su ataque, saltó al tejado frente a Cologne, apoyado sobre sus manos, lanzó un golpe con los pies juntos, el cual la anciana bloqueo con agilidad, así continuaron, Ranma dando golpes Cologne bloqueándolos. El chico se sentía frustrado ya que contra ella no podía ir con el dragón volador y menos con las castañas calientes, además se estaba agotando, por el contrario la amazona se encontraba intacta.

- _lo haré, me jugaré la carta escondida- -_ OH NO, MIREN SE INCENDIA EL RESTAURANTE, DEJARON LA ESTUFA ENCENDIDA- Gritó Ranma al tiempo que señalaba en dirección del Mao Fandian

-¿QUÉ?- Se giraron las mujeres al tiempo, en lo que Ranma aprovechó para darle un gran coscorrón que hizo que le saliera un chichón y algunas lágrimas a la anciana

\- no parecerme nada divertido, pero punto para Ranma- levanto la mano Shampoo

-ahora si me hiciste enfurecer Ranma, con esas cosas no se juega- la mayor de a amazonas saltó para golpear al chico de la trenza, con el bastón, este dio varios mortales hacia atrás esquivando los golpes, pero la señora lo alcanzó y le propinó un golpe certero en el abdomen dejándolo sin aire

-Abuela, tener más cuidado con Airen-

-tú no te entrometas Shampoo-

Las horas pasaban y el golpe de la victoria no parecía llegar, ya se le empezaba a notar algo de cansancio a Cologne, Shampoo se había aburrido e iba y venía del restaurante para atender a los clientes, cada que regresaba la misma imágenes, golpes, puños patadas, pero nada que acertaba Ranma

-Shampoo- gritó el muchacho con desespero – necesito tú ayuda-

-pero Shampoo no poder intervenir en batalla, ser las reglas-

Ranma dio un brinco para quedar cerca a la chica y le susurro algo al oído, ella se limitó a asentir y salió corriendo, la rival del joven solo los miraba con atención, continuaron con el duelo hasta que una pequeña gatita se asomó por la esquina ronroneado, el chico de la trenza tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, la minina se trepó con gran agilidad en la espalda de él, lo que ocasionó que comenzara a gritar como loco, en un minuto ya estaba transformado de gato.

- _muy astuto joven yerno-_

En ese estado Ranma era imparable, destrozó con las uñas el báculo de cologne, la persiguió enfurecido ganándose varios puños, patadas y cabezazos, lo cual poco nada le importó, finalmente con la mano como una garra logró dejarle una marca profunda en el brazo a su rival, rasgándole su vestido verde.

-Miau- levantó la pata Shampoo

-Si ya se nieta, punto para Ranma, ahora corre y trae agua fría a ver si se le pasa la locura-

La gatita corrió a hacer lo que su abuela le ordenaba y volvió transformada en mujer,

-toma abuela-, le lanzó un recipiente cuyo contenido fue a parar inmediatamente a la cabeza de Ranma

-qué..qué que paso- movía la cabeza la pelirroja sacudiéndose, al ver la ropa rasgada de la abuela cayó en cuenta de todo –lo hice le di 3 golpes, ahora debe cumplir su promesa-. La señaló con el dedo

-claro que sí, por algo soy una amazona- se miró con desconsuelo la marca del brazo

Todos regresaron al Mao Fandian, ya había anochecido, se sentaron en uno de las mesas

-dime abuelita, ¿es una poción mágica'-

-no-

-¿acaso es un hechizo'-

-no-

-bueno pues ¿que es'-

-no lo tengo, jejje- rio la señora rascándose la cabeza

-¿no me diga, que me hizo perder mi tiempo, vieja momia?-

-no es así, verás, lo que tienes que hacer para recuperar ese recuerdo, es otra cosa-

.

.

* * *

El viernes por la noche llegó y Akane no había tenido noticias de Ranma ni de Shinnosuke

- _al menos debí pedirle el teléfono a Shinnosuke-_ se lamentaba intentando hacer la maleta

\- ¿ _y que rayos debo poner aquí?.Se supones que es solo por el fin de semana, tengo que volver a clase el lunes, iremos cerca o lejos, será clima caliente o frio, nadaremos, caminaremos?-_

Sacaba del armario algunas prendas, vestidos, trajes de baño, camisetas, shorts, la tienda de acampar, la mochila, al sacar esta última un olor nauseabundo inundó todo el lugar

-iuuuk , que asco- del fondo de la mochila pudo sacar un recipiente con alimentos podridos que había escurrido por todo el fondo de la misma, con las puntas de los dedos deposito el recibiente en una bolsa , la cerro y la tiró a una esquina.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso de su habitación con la ropa regada por todas partes

-vaya, que desorden, vas a ir a buscar a Ranma hermana- se asomó por la puerta la dulce Kasumi – quieres ayuda, te puedo preparar comida para llevar-

-One-chan, no no voy a buscar a Ranma, voy a salir, quiero decir que Shinnosuke, me invitó, … bueno, voy de viaje con Shinnosuke-

-ohh, ya veo ¿A dónde van hermanita? ¿Papá ya lo sabe?-

-bueno..Todavía no se a dónde vamos, no le digas a papá ya sabes cómo se pone, mañana le diré yo-

-está bien, pero dime Akane, qué es ese olor?- se tapaba la nariz

-creo que deje comida en la mochila desde la última vez que la utilicé y pues….-

-ya veo, voy a lavarla, pero entonces tendrás que utilizar la del señor Genma, no creo que le moleste, ve por ella al cuarto de Ranma, te prepararé mucha comida para llevar-

-gracias Kasumi, tú siempre tan atenta-

Kasumi se retiró con la mochila apestosa y Akane tuvo que abrir la puerta y la ventana para que saliera el olor – _genial ahora tendré que ir al cuarto de ese presumido, bueno para nada-_ salió dando pisotones hasta el lugar, abrió con rabia la puerta y se dirigió al closet, en el cual no había muchas cosas, algunas camisas rojas de Ranma, un pantalón y la mochila. La joven Tendo miró a lado y lado para verificar que nadie la viera y tomó una de las camisas rojas, la miro por algunos segundos para luego enterrar la cabeza en ella, aspirando el olor – _huele a él-_ sonrió, para dejarla nuevamente en su lugar, tomó la gran mochila y se disponía a cerrar el closet cuando algo llamó su atención, una bolsa de la tienda deportiva, se sintió tentada a revisarla, por un momento se detuvo, pero al final le ganó la curiosidad, lo primero que vio fue el traje de entrenamiento nuevo, -pero porqué pesa tanto?- levantó las prendas para poder encontrarse con las pesas de color lila

-LILA¡, con que comprándole regalos a Shampoo, te odio Ranma Saotome¡, por mi te puedes quedar en donde sea que estés con ella¡-, lanzó el objeto con tal fuerza que fueron a dar al fondo del closet, rompiendo una de las divisiones, entonces cerró y se marchó. Como pudo hizo la maleta con prendas para todos los climas y circunstancias que se pudieran presentar, dando como resultado una enorme carga.

-Akane, te necesitan, tu amigo llegó- anunciaba Kasumi desde el recibidor

Akane se sobresaltó y corrió hacia el lugar, donde ya se encontraba el chico, esta vez sí llevaba su ropa usual de pantalón café y camisa azúl claro.

-Akane ¿cómo estás?, ¿ya tienes todo listo?- preguntó con su habitual seriedad

-bueno… es que ..tengo un problema.. yo.. no le he dicho aún a mi padre y pues.. no se…-

-No hay ningún problema, yo se lo diré-

- _buenos al menos sabré para donde rayos es que vamos-_

-Papá se encuentra jugando Shogui con el señor Genma en el pasillo- acotó kasumi

-está bien, sigue, Shinnosuke-

El señor Genma agradeció la interrupción ya que como es usual iba perdiendo

-¿van a algún lado chicos?- miró la maleta que tenía su hija menor

-Señor Tendo quisiera pedirle permiso para una salida este fin de semana con su hija-

\- Ah sí ¿y adonde piensan ir?-

-Akane ya está lista la comida para ti y tú amigo- salió Kasumi de la cocina con varios platillos bien empacados, haciendo que su hermana se distrajera por unos segundos, en los cuales la conversación entre Soun y Shinnosuke ya había terminado.

-qué tengan un buen viaje, cuida mucho a mi hija y diviértete- le sonrió el señor

-¿qué?.Pero , ¿qué le dijiste?-

-uum?, pues el lugar al que vamos y que regresaremos pronto, tú padre es un señor muy agradable. ¿Vamos?-

- _no lo puedo creer, por qué me distraje- -_ sí, claro, vamos- fingió una sonrisa

Shinnosuke muy caballeroso cargó la maleta de Akane y caminaron juntos

-¿cómo sigue tú abuelo?-

-está bien, se encuentra ya en casa descansando-

\- ¿y ya terminaste con el papeleo que estabas haciendo?-

-sí, ya todo está en orden, hice toda clase de dirigencias durante esta semana –

-ya veo- miraba Akane la reja por donde normalmente camina su amado prometido-

-¿pasa algo?- frenó la marcha Shinnosuke

-¿eh?. No, no es nada-

-Akane, tengo una pregunta espero no te incomode-

-sí, di di me-

-¿Dónde está tú prometido?, no recuerdo su nombre en este momento, pero si me acuerdo que tiene una trenza verdad?-

-jaja, Shinosuke, veo que no estás del todo curado,…. Ranma, él está en un entrenamiento, creo ya te lo había dicho, jeje-

-ya veo ¿y no le molesta que vamos juntos a un viaje?-

-no te preocupes por eso, ni que fuera mi novio o algo así-

Era cierto, Akane y Ranma no eran novios, el único beso que se habían dado era con Ranma actuando como gato, y aunque se había demostrado ser incondicionales, no había una declaración oficial, ni besos ni nada, así que lo de prometidos era solo decidido por sus padres, los sentimientos estaban presentes pero ninguno se atrevía a demostrarlos porque pensaba que el otro no le correspondía y así había pasado el tiempo sin remedio alguno para el par de idiotas más enamorados de Japón.

Akane dio un suspiro –que me dices tú Shinnosuke,¿no tienes novia?-

-no, yo , la verdad no había tenido tiempo ni de pensar en esas cosas estando en el bosque tan alejado de todo, pero ahora, todo está cambiando ¿no crees Akane?-

-ee? Si, supongo- se aclaró la garganta tratando de cambiar el tema –bueno y ¿en que iremos?-

-¿Cómo que en qué?. Tenemos que ir a la estación del tren –

-ah, claro que torpe soy-

Ese sábado la estaciones de trenes estaba repleta, muchos viajeros debían hacer diligencias en Tokyo otro estaban ahí por turismo, Akane se acercó a una fuente muy llamativa que estaba en el centro, cerro los ojos y lanzó una moneda para pedir un deseo, Shinnosuke estaba comprando unas bebidas, pero como es usual en él lo olvido y fue a comprar los tiquetes del tren

-todo listo Akane, vámonos, ya dentro de poco sale el tren número 7-

-¿qué?, ¿ya compraste los boletos?- - _ahora sí, creo que no descubriré a donde vamos, solo hasta que estemos ahí-_

\- Sí, vamos , es por esta puerta- la condujo hacia el lugar donde abordarían el tren , en pocos minutos ya estaban sentados en el vagón correspondiente a la espera de algunas horas de viaje

 **Hola todos. Quedamos en las mismas? No, no creo, algo avanzamos al menos ya vimos a Ranma y lo imaginamos rompiendo ese traje (no digan que no, la imaginación voló), en fin espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajes**

 **Saludos a , guest, Andy-saotome-tendo, haruri saotome, eli ventura, y todos los lectores anónimos.**


	4. Capítulo 4 La verdad

**Hola de nuevo a todos,** _ **voy a hacer una aclaración, estoy narrando diferentes momentos de Akane y de Ranma, por ejemplo en el capitulo anterior inicie con el día de Ranma cuando Akane no lo despertó es decir el martes y luego regresé al de Akane que serían 4 días después, sábado. Mi profesión no es ser escritora, solo trato de divertir a quien lee estes fic, así que me disculpo por los errores en redacción, coherencia, cohesión o cualquier otro error y acepto los tomates. Gracias por leer**_

Capítulo 4. **La verdad**

El sonido del tren era arrullador, con su dulce sonido, Akane se perdió en los brazos de Morfeo, sin ser consciente de los paisajes que se dibujaban a través de la ventana, sin darse cuenta tampoco que eran paisajes familiares para ella. Se dejó vencer descansando su cabeza sobre el joven a su lado.

Shinnosuke, permaneció inmóvil, nunca había tenido un acercamiento así con ninguna mujer, en sus 17 años había vivido siempre con su abuelo, quien sabía muy poco de sentimientos y relaciones. El chico solo estaba seguro de una cosa, lo que Kane le hacía sentir era agradable, también le daba temor, pero más que nada era un sentimiento de calidez. Sintió su respiración hacerse más profunda, tuvo miedo de despertarla y perder aquel hermoso momento, pero tras dos horas su destino estaba próximo y no había más remedio.

—Akane, despierta, ya llegamos— le decía casi en un susurro

—mmmm— , se acomodó en el asiento abriendo los ojos — ya llegamos tan rápido—

—bueno, llevas dos horas dormida.

—di ..Disculpa, estaba un poco cansada.—Akane se acomodó en el asiento y estiró el cuello, parpadeó varias veces para aclarar su vista

—está bien no hay de que disculparse, vamos, salgamos— Shinnosuke se puso en pie, extendiéndole la mano a ella para que hiciera lo mismo

Los jóvenes abandonaron la estación del tren y Akane empezó a observar los alrededores, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, este lugar sí que le era conocido

—RYUGUENZAWA— exclamó, frenando en seco

—umm?, ¿sucede algo?—

—no. Es solo que veo que ha crecido mucho este lugar— una gota de sudor rodaba por su frente

—Sí, es verdad- dijo el chico mirando a los alrededores – como te decía se ha vuelto un lugar muy turístico.

En la entrada al bosque ya no había una humilde caseta como en otros tiempos, si no una casa grande con taquilla de entrada, un almacén de recuerdos donde habían toda clase de peluches , llaveros, tazas, camisetas y demás chucherías relacionadas con los animales del lugar, el más popular era el del ornitorrinco. También estaba el museo donde había fotos de las especies, con su respectiva descripción, algunas huellas que habían sido enmarcadas y también historias de los visitantes los cuales las escribían en un muro destinado para ello. Akane estuvo divertida mirando todo aquello, saltaba de aquí para allá

—qué lindo esto— levantaba un miñeco —y esto también— se probaba una camiseta —Ay que ternura mira esto— sostenía un llavero en forma de ardilla

—seguro que no debo pagar nada.

—No, escoge lo que quieras, recuerda que ahora yo dirijo este lugar- dijo con algo de sonrojo el joven.

Akane se decidió por unos aretes en forma de conejo, Shinnosuke le hizo señas al encargado de la tienda y este le devolvió un gesto de aprobación

—¿Puedo?— Sin esperar respuesta Shinnosuke tomo los pendientes y comenzó a ponérselos a la chica, causando que a esta se le ruborizaran las mejillas. La incómoda situación por suerte para Akane no duró más de un minuto, la chica se disculpo para ir al baño.

—Te espero en la entrada del bosque— se adelantó Shinnosuke

—está bien, no tardo.

Antes de ir, Akane vio un pequeño animalito de felpa del ornitorrinco, ya que Shinnosuke no estaba viendo se dirigió a la caja. Donde una chica de más o menos la edad de ella había estado observando todo el espectáculo, le pareció que aquellos formaban una linda pareja, le sonrió a Akane y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

—voy a llevar este

—no se preocupe, el gerente dijo que usted podía tomar lo que gustara.

—ee, está bien, gracias.

— ¿se lo empaco?

—si por favor.

La chica escogió un papel de color rojo, la muchacha de la caja haciendo alarde de sus habilidades lo envolvió de tal forma que parecía una linda canasta, Akane lo puso en su bolso de mano, fue rápidamente al baño y continuó el camino hacia la entrada del bosque.

—Quisiera que pudieras venir una temporada más larga, como la última vez, solo que sin tanto peligro— le soltó Shinno mirando hacia el camino.

—Aquí es muy agradable, tal vez podamos venir en vacaciones—le sonrió inocente la chica, creyendo que la invitación era para toda la familia.

Una pareja de unos 30 años que venían vestido como si fueran a un safari, con unas mochilas más grandes que ellos se abrieron paso, por un lado.

—te digo que hay animales gigantes.

—yo escuche que había un dragón de 7 cabezas, que emoción, quisiera conocerlo-

—Mujer eso solo son mitos, vamos que no quiero que nos alcance la noche sin haber hecho la carpa.

Akane y Shinnosuke se miraron con complicidad, conociendo de primera mano la verdadera historia y también emprendieron el camino, ahora tenía un sendero muy demarcado con letreros de señalización por todos lados, advirtiendo no alimentar a los animales y guardar las distancias, así como no alejarse de los senderos y acampar solo en las zonas permitidas. Solo tomaba unas dos horas de camino llegar a la casa, pasaron por el lago donde había varias personas maravilladas por los peces gigantes que de vez en cuando saltaban dando todo un espectáculo.

—¡qué lindo! – Akane parecía una niña divertida, recostó los codos sobre el cerco de madera que rodeaba el lago. Algunas gotas de agua cayeron como rocío salpicando a Akane, dando un espectáculo aún mejor para Shinnosuke, quien la miraba con la boca entreabierta.

—si ….hermoso.

—claro que tú debes estar acostumbrado a todo esto.

—Por mí lo vería toda mi vida— le sonrió

Akane ajena a los pensamientos del chico, le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó curiosa mirando el estanque, tras algunos minutos fue interrumpida por el joven

—deberíamos continuar, mi abuelo nos espera para almorzar.

—sí, vamos, no es correcto hacerlo esperar.

Continuaron por el sendero de adoquines, encontrándose también algunos pájaros carpinteros gigantes, conejos y algunas otras criaturas, quienes ya se habían acostumbrado a la gente y no la atacaban salvo raras excepciones. Finalmente llegaron a la casa, Akane se sorprendió al ver que esta no había cambiado mucho, ahora era una casa de ladrillo limpio y no una cabaña de madera, con un techo a dos aguas de teja de barro con chimenea, adentro tenía una sala pequeña pero acogedora, la habitación del abuelo y la de Shinnosuke, un baño que ahora se encontraba dentro de la casa, al menos ya no tendría otra escena vergonzosa pensó Akane, la cocina contaba con gas por lo que ya no había que reunir leña y eso era todo, Shinnosuke definitivamente era un hombre sencillo. El abuelo los recibió con lágrimas en forma de cascada que salían de sus ojos.

—Shinnosuke hijo, que bueno que regresaste.

—Abuelo, tampoco es para tanto.

—Veo que se encuentra bien – sonrió Akane

—Akane, veo que viniste a visitarme, que felicidad, siéntete como en casa.

—Muchas gracias— le hizo una reverencia

—Ven, te mostraré tu habitación— Shinnosuke la condujo a su modesta pero cómoda habitación donde pudo dejar su maleta.

—¿está bien que tome tu habitación?, no quiero incomodar, además yo traje una tienda para acampar— señaló la maleta

—no hay ningún problema, eres nuestra invitada, yo dormiré con mi abuelo, no te preocupes.

—está bien, te agradezco mucho.

–después de almuerzo, podemos partir.

—¿cómo?, ¿regresamos tan pronto?.

—no, vamos al lugar que quería mostrarte, recuerdas.

—Ah, sí claro, claro una gota de sudor rodaba por su frente — _y yo que pensé que este era el lugar, no tengo ni idea de que me habla—_ le sonrió intentando disimilar su incertidumbre

— si no deseas ir, no hay problema- hablo con seriedad Shinnosuke

—no, no, no, no es eso, es solo que estoy un poco cansada por el viaje, ¿te molesta si tomo una siesta antes de irnos?.

—Descansa tranquila, te llamaré a la hora del almuerzo— Se retiró, cerrando la puerta

Akane se estiró un poco y se asomó por la ventana, un lindo koala gigante colgaba de un árbol, le pareció de lo más tierno, la invadió la nostalgia pensando que le hubiera gustado dar ese paseo con Ranma, dio un largo suspiro, de repente le pareció ver algo familiar, ¿una trenza quizá? Detrás de un árbol lejano, parpadeó varias veces y ya no la pudo ver.

—¿ _será posible?, noo, es solo mi imaginación—_

Sacó un pantalón de licra largo color negro y una camiseta de color amarillo para estar más cómoda, los dejó a un lado de la cama y se estiró sobre esta, en cuestión de unos minutos se quedó dormida.

Eran pasadas las 12 del mediodía cuando escuchaba a lo lejos su nombre –Akane ya está listo el almuerzo.

—En seguida voy— dijo con algo de pesadez, dándose vuelta para quedar boca arriba

El abuelo y también Shinnosuke se habían esmerado en hacer un gran banquete con sopa, pescado, arroz, verduras y hasta postre, Akane se sintió muy complacida por aquello, todos se sentaron a la mesa a disfrutar de los alimentos.

—dime Akane, ¿disfrutaste el recorrido?

—Si abuelo, fue muy entretenido, veo que se han hecho grandes mejoras, ya no tienen que cargar ustedes con todo.

—sí, es verdad el lugar ha cambiado mucho, extraño los tiempos en los que solo éramos Shinno y yo, pero esto tampoco está mal.

—ya veo.

—cuando Shinno me dijo que vendrías pensé que llegarías con el prometido tuyo.

Shinnosuke quien había estado en silencio, bajo los palillos para escuchar la respuesta de Akane.

—ee. Si, bueno, él no se encuentra en el momento está.. en un entrenamiento, ya sabe usted que él es un artista marcial y bueno… no sé cuando regrese a casa.

—Oh , ya veo , debes sentirte muy sola, no te preocupes que Shinnosuke te hará compañía, no es el más hablador del mundo pero es un buen muchacho.

El aludido por poco se atraganta con el bocado que acababa de tomar, rápidamente tomó un poco de té para pasar el mal rato —ABUELO!, no digas cosas sin sentido— le dio una palmada un poco exgareda que por poco deja sin aliento al anciano

—jajajaj, pero si es cierto hijo, eres un buen muchacho, ¿o no Akane?.

La chica que estaba avergonzada por todo el asunto solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo

—discúlpalo Akane.

—no te preocupes.

Llegó la hora de partir nuevamente y la joven Tendo se encontraba ante el mismo dilema, que llevar, a donde iría y por cuánto tiempo, se decidió por algunas piezas de ropa, dinero y alimentos que le había preparado Kasumi.

El anciano se acerco a la joven sin que su nieto lo notara —Akane querida, por favor no le rompas el corazón a mi Shinnosuke.

Akane no pudo formar una oración coherente, como explicarle que ella solamente lo quería como amigo, que había aceptado la invitación pero no significaba nada más allá, además estaba Ranma que aunque sabía que andaba con Shampoo o al menos eso creía, tendría que hablar con él para aclarar todo el asunto y al fin de cuentas su corazón siempre había pertenecido a él. Así las cosas se limitó a asentir y se despidió.

—te parece bien caminar?, es un pueblo cercano, o si gustas podemos tomar un bus.

—no hay problema Shinnosuke, puedo caminar…-y dime ¿cómo es ese pueblo?, ¿Qué vamos a hacer allá— _ya estoy harta de tanta incertidumbre, es hora de averiguar todo—_

—como te lo dije el día que nos encontramos, es una sorpresa, ya lo veras.

— _genial—_ Esta bien, pero ¿no me puedes adelantar algo?.

—umm?— se llevó la mano a la barbilla —no, no seas curiosa Akane-chan.

Akane bajó los hombros derrotada y lo siguió por el sendero, este salía desde la casa, pasaba por la parte más oscura del bosque, donde la naturaleza era más densa, Shinnosuke le había advertido que era de uso exclusivo del personal de la reserva natural, para vigilar a los animales, de vez en cuando habían cazadores furtivos o gente buscando al dragón de las 8 cabezas y el tenía que hacerse cargo. Decidieron descansar después de unas horas de camino, Akane escogió un claro pequeño para poner todo lo que había traído, en una mantel de cuadros rojo y blancos puso la canasta con los alimentos, era todo un festín de bocadillos y dulces, tan bien preparados como presentados, digna obra maestra de su hermana Kasumi. Los jóvenes se sentaron a degustar con la tranquilidad de los sonidos de la naturaleza, el viento silbaba entre las ramas de los arboles, algunos pájaros entonaban sus melodías, haciendo todo muy agradable.

—Cuando recobré las memorias perdidas, uno de los primeros recuerdos fue el almuerzo que tomamos junto al rio—le sostuvo la mirada el joven-

—ah, eso.. Discúlpame, yo no soy muy buena cocinera, pero estos alimentos los preparó Kasumi que es la mejor— sonrió nerviosa, sabiendo a que se refería

—el sabor de la comida es lo que menos me interesa….. yo recuerdo haberte dicho algo muy importante y cuando te vi ese día tendida en el piso supe que quería protegerte… quiero… estar contigo Akane, solo déjame ser tú compañía-

Akane se sentía muy extraña en esa situación, no quería herir a su amigo, pero tampoco darle falsas esperanzas —Shinnosuke, gracias, por compartir esos sentimientos conmigo, pero tú sabes que yo estoy comprometida—

—¿ese compromiso lo realizaron ustedes?.

—este.. nosotros.. bueno.. fue algo que decidieron nuestros padres— se vio obligada a decir la verdad, porque aquel muchacho le inspiraba mucha confianza. Un breve recuerdo pasó por su cabeza en ese momento, aquel día en el que una mojada Ranko apareció en su casa y la derrotó con solo un dedo , ese había sido el inicio de aquella extraña relación que ante los demás era un compromiso.

—entonces no veo que haya inconveniente si es solo por compromiso, yo puedo hablar con tú padre, te prometo que no te faltará nada la trajo de nuevo a la conversación el joven

— _QUEÉ QUE, SHINOSSUKE SE QUIERE CASAR CONMIGO. —_ Shinno. Su ke. no.. yo

En ese momento un ruido interrumpió la tranquilidad del bosque, un disparo se escuchó a lo lejos

—son ellos, Akane, escóndete— le señaló un hueco en uno de los arboles

—¿ellos quienes?—abriendo los ojos por el miedo

—los cazadores, iré tras ellos— saltó a la rama del árbol más cercano, Akane lo siguió

—voy contigo, yo también se me defender— Hablo con determinación, se había sorprendido por los disparos, pero no por nada ella era la heredera del Dojo Tendo

—pero esto puede ser peligroso, quédate aquí, yo sé cómo lidiar con ellos.

—Ellos no son animales, no creo que caigan en tus ton… en tus trampas, ¿te olvidas además que soy una artista marcial?- lo miró con orgullo de mujer guerrera.

Mientras discutían se escucharon a los lejos algunos gritos horrorosos, así como pedidos de auxilio, por lo que los dos se apresuraron a correr lo más rápido que daban sus piernas, al llegar al lugar de donde provenían los gritos encontraron una escena inusual. Varios cazadores atados de pies y manos, algunos con los dedos de las manos fracturados, estaban colgados de los pies a un árbol y en el suelo estaban las armas, grandes escopetas con la punta doblada.

—pero ¿quién hizo esto?.

—ayuda—gritaban nuevamente los hombres ahora acobardados

Shinnosuke sacó un radio comunicador

—Giro, me escuchas, necesito que vengan a recoger una "basura" del sector cerca a la salida a Takao, cambio-

—Aquí Giro, si, te escucho, llamaré a la policía y los recogeremos, cambio- se escucho a través del aparato

Akane se había aproximado a los cazadores, reconocería esas lesiones a metros, sin embargo preguntó —¿Quién les hizo esto, respondan.

—nos dijo que guardáramos silencio.

—shh cállate no digas nada, podría volver- se balanceó uno de los hombres para golpear con su cuerpo al que estaba hablando

Akane que tenía una limitada paciencia, miró a Shinnosuke quien continuaba hablando por el radio, recogió una piedra del suelo y con gran habilidad la lanzó dándole justo en el brazo herido a uno de los que colgaba —respondan o les irá peor.

Muerto del susto uno de los hombres, el más joven le soltó —no sabemos su nombre, solo vimos que tenía el cabello largo en una trenza, eso es todo lo juro.

—¿ _trenza?. Podrá ser? ._

Akane se alejó ignorando las suplicas de los cazadores para que los bajaran, en algunos minutos más llegaron al lugar las autoridades quienes se los llevaron para judicializarlos.

—¿quién habrá hecho esto Shinnosuke?-

—no lo sé, pero le estoy muy agradecido, al menos no creo que vuelvan a cazar por estos lugares. ¿Vamos?-

—sí, continuemos— Akane dio un último vistazo, queriendo agudizar la vista en medio de la densidad de los árboles y la maleza, pero solo encontró tonos verdes y marrones, ninguna trenza.

Charlando de forma amena llegaron a un pueblo cercano, habían unas cuantas casas en la entrada hechas en madera y sembradíos de arroz con ese verde intenso que brillaba con el sol, algunas personas hombres, mujeres y ancianos, trabajaban en ellos con el agua en los pies y tradicionales sombreros puntiagudos.

Akane les sonrió al pasar y todos saludaron amablemente.

—El lugar a donde vamos está dentro del bosque, ya casi llegamos, por si estás cansada-

—estoy bien no te preocupes, es un pueblo muy lindo, ¿cómo conociste este lugar?.

—Un amigo de mi abuelo fue a visitarnos, después de lo que sucedió con el dragón de 8 cabezas, el notó de inmediato el problema que yo tenía de mala memoria, me recomendó que viniera a este pueblo y buscara a la señora Shibuya Ayame-

—¿ella te curó?.

—Ella es una anciana muy amable y sabe de muchas cosas, me prepara una pócima que ha mejorado mucho mi memoria, pero tengo que tomarla por tres años, una vez al mes, vengo aquí por ella.

— esa es una muy buena noticia, me alegro por ti—le dijo con total sinceridad Akane regalándole una sonrisa.

— quisiera que después de la visita a la señora Ayame termináramos la conversación que dejamos pendiente en el bosque.

—si.. si , está bien- se sonrojó Akane agachándose para seguir por el camino

Las calles se terminaron dando paso a una trocha de piedra que conducía a una casa hecha en madera con algo de enredadera sobre sus gastadas paredes, el ambiente era húmedo, costaba algo de trabajo respirar, los arboles que rodeaban la casa le daban un aspecto algo sombrío.

—Te vas a dar cuenta de tú verdad luego de conocer a la señora—adquirió un tono más serio del que lo caracterizaba usualmente

—Mi verdad ¿a qué te refieres?— lo miró frunciendo el seño, bastante misterio hasta ahora como para que le saliera con esta declaración

—Ya lo vas a ver, vamos— se adelantó un paso indicándole con la mano que lo siguiera

* * *

Ranma era un joven de poca paciencia, siempre actuando por fuerza de sus instintos e impulsos y no era de extrañarse ya que su padre, quien lo había criado, no era un dechado de virtudes, sin embargo algo del carácter de Nodoka por fuerza de los genes más que del ejemplo permanecía en él. Quizá no midió bien las consecuencias de todos sus actos, tal vez debió haber hablado con Akane del asunto y así recuperar su memoria, pero no, a él le gustaba el modo difícil, el rudo, el de guerrero. Se encontraba con los brazos cruzados atendiendo las indicaciones de la vieja amazona, ella parecía confiada en sus palabras, no tenía razones por las cuales darle información errada, o al menos eso pensaba el joven.

—¿Estás seguro que ese pergamino es importante?, será un viaje agotador y no lo digo por la distancia, si no emocionalmente, para poder recuperar un recuerdo no será tan fácil, tal vez recuerdes cosas que no querías, que habías bloqueado, que te hacían daño… —guardó silencio por un momento —yo se que los duros entrenamientos y tener que soportar al interesado de tú padre no es lo peor por l que has pasado

El joven se agachó la mirada para luego asentir, recobrando luego su valentía, se levantó apoyando las manos en la mesa y hablando en una intensidad mayor de la requerida insistió

—no me importa, recuperare ese recuerdo como que me llamo Ranma Saotome, si no tuviera la valentía de enfrentar mi pasado ¿qué clase de hombre soy?

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí un poco sobresaltadas con el nacido entusiasmo del joven

—Ese es mi Airen , yo te acompaño en tú aventura— levantó la mano en puño entusiasmada la joven amazona.

— No hace falta, te agradezco tú ayuda, pero esto es algo que quiero hacer yo solo. — Le cortó las ideas locas a su amiga, ella era quien menos quisiera involucrar, trató de no sonar muy brusco para que la chica no se encaprichara

—pero Airen…

—Basta Shampoo, no seas entrometida, te lo digo como amazona, esto es algo que él debe hacer solo, ¿entendido?— le apunto con su nuevo bastón que habías sacado quien sabe de dónde, pero era claro que no podía vivir sin uno. La chica enmudeció, sabía que no debía contrariar a su abuela o lo pagaría caro.

Se había hecho más de noche, Ranma agradeció a las mujeres y tras zafarse por enésima vez del abrazo de Shampoo empezó su marcha hacia la residencia Tendo, pero que le diría a todos, esa fue la primera pregunta en su cabeza, para luego soltar una risotada, — _a las únicas que les debo una respuesta…. Que quisiera explicarles algo es a mamá y….a…Akane—_ Este pensamiento lo tomó desprevenido, sonrojándose un poco, sacudió la cabeza para tratar de olvidar todo el asunto, pero como un inexorable pensamiento volvía el angelical rostro de su prometida a aparecer.

Ante él ya se encontraba la casa, no quiso utilizar la puerta, solo se limitó a dar saltos hasta el tejado, sabía de sobra que a esa hora ya todos debían estar dormidos, pero como tantas otras veces sin que Akane se diera cuenta se descolgó desde el techo para mirar por la ventana, en medio de la oscuridad la luna le servía como cómplice para poder vislumbrar la figura de su prometida quien se encontraba como una niña abrazando la almohada, con su habitual pijama amarilla , la observó por algunos minutos , parecía que tenía un sueño divertido porque sonreía , pero de repente cambio su expresión por una de enojo —te odio baka— dijo entre sueños provocando que por poco el muchacho perdiera el equilibrio y cayera — _estará soñando con migo—_ decidió que era peligroso estar ahí y volvió ágilmente al techo, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y de su bolsillo sacó un par de papeles, escribió la nota a su madre, luego empezó con la fastidiosa, a su modo de ver, tarea de escribirle a Akane . "querida Akane", no, no puedo poner eso— "Akane, niña torpe", —no tampoco, sonaría horrible, aunque ella es una niña torpe, no tendría porque ofenderse. —Argh — bufó ofuscado, apoyando las manos atrás y elevando la cabeza para ver las estrellas, que al parecer le sirvieron de inspiración "Akane, lamento irme sin despedirme pero es muy tarde en la noche, he decidido hacer un viaje para recuperar algo valioso, no se trata de nada peligroso, por favor no te preocupes por mí, regresaré pronto. Atte. El gran Ranma Saotome". Miró el papel, hizo una mueca viendo la horrible caligrafía que le caracterizaba, pero estaba seguro que a los ojos de Akane sería entendible, sonrió satisfecho, era como una especie de código secreto entre los dos.

La madrugada sorprendió a Ranma en el tejado de la casa, cansado por el día que había tenido, decidió entonces ir a hacer la maleta, entró sigiloso a su cuarto, se cambió la ropa, ahora llevaba su tradicional camisa roja estilo chino de manga larga, pantalones y zapatos negros. Metió algunas cosas de utilidad en su mochila, se aseguró de tener las indicaciones de la vieja Cologne en su bolsillo. Dejó la maleta en el recibidor de su casa porque su ruidoso estomago no dejaba de indicarle que tenía que alimentarse, en silencio nuevamente se dirigió a la cocina —que suerte que Kasumi haya comprado ayer— en un descuido por no prender la luz tropezó con su cuerpo el mango de un sartén que cayó al suelo .Ranma se asomó al comedor y dirigió una mirada al pasillo, al parecer el ruido no había despertado a nadie, así que metió de lleno la cabeza a la nevera, y fue ahí cuando la escuchó

—Ranma.

Su melodiosa voz, esta vez le infundía miedo, no quería encontrarla cara a cara, solo le dejaría una nota como un cobarde y volvería a burlarse de ella por haber dicho que él se había declarado en Jusenkyo. Pero entonces la vio, su cara no era la misma, a la luz de la nevera podía notar los parpados hinchados de la joven, el joven frunció el seño y le dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo

—¿ _quién se atrevió a tocarte?, ¿quién es el causante de esto?—_ todas sus locas prometidas pasaron por su mente, sin medir sus acciones ya se encontraba pegado al rostro de su prometida , la vio tan indefensa que no dudo en repasar el listado de las que le hubieran podido hacer daño causando lógicamente una furia incontenible, aunque no tanto para él , ya que en su infantil pensamiento solo se estaba preocupando por ella, pero en ella por el contrario solo ofendía su honor y su fuerza.

—niña fea, marimacho, de seguro que serías derrotada en un segundo.— Ahí estaba otra vez, porqué de su boca solo podían salir ofensas hacia ella , pensaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza, ya que se iría de viaje, era mejor no hacerlo peleado con ella, al menos eso pensó pero no contaba con que su prometida ya supiera un pequeño detalle

—pues si soy tan fea …vete con Sham-poo— Nada bueno podía venir de eso, como rayos se había enterado Akane y que tanto Sabía ella, acaso era ella quien lo había estado vigilando el día anterior, sabía que alguien estaba tras de él y se maldijo por no perseguirlo Intentó encontrar las palabras que lo dejaran bien parado ante ella pero su torpe lengua solo lo hizo trastabillar con las palabras, sabía que ese era su fin, en vez de explicarse terminó por confirmar las sospechas de Akane , no vio venir la patada que lo mandó a volar.

* * *

La señora Cologne despertó agitada, recordó que el día anterior al darle las indicaciones a Ranma de cómo llegar a aquel lugar había cometido un error, bueno más bien algunos errores

—puede que mi edad, me esté pasando factura, jejeje, pero si soy una jovencita aún— se llevó la mano al rostro y parpadeó imaginándose como algún día fue, una hermosa amazona. Salió pronto de su sueño llamando a su bisnieta con afán

—Shampoo, ven pronto.

L a chica de cabellos lila se encontraba aún dormida y el grito la sobresaltó, levantándose de un salto de su futón, salió corriendo en una diminuta pijama que más parecía ropa interior, de tela roja pero con transparencias que dejaba notar su bien formado cuerpo. Mousse que se encontraba, como buen esclavo-empleado, ya despierto a esa hora, tuvo una hemorragia nasal al verla correr así. La chica ni lo determinó, como era su costumbre.

Al llegar al dormitorio de la abuela, la joven se puso la mano en el pecho tratando de contener su agitada respiración, se paró en la entrada viendo que su abuela se encontraba bien.

—Abuela que suceder.

—Tendré que encargarte algo— se encontraba encorvada sobre una mesa escribiendo algunas flechas y garabatos

—Dime abuela, de que tratar, se aproximó al mesa, al ver de lo que se trataba se llevó las manos ofuscada. — _pobre de mí Airen_

La abuela terminó de escribir y le dio un vistazo de arriba a abajo a Shampoo con desaprobación

—primero cámbiate eso, no es digno de una amazona andar por ahí medio desnuda.

La chica se cubrió con las manos y haciendo una mueca de desacuerdo pero sin pronunciar ninguna palabra se marchó a su cuarto, obviamente a obedecer lo que la señora le había pedido

—no creo que a Ranma desagradarle esta pijama—, se la quitó y metiéndola en la mochila, se puso su tradicional ropa de pantalones a la altura de la pantorrilla y blusa ajustada al cuerpo de manga larga con dibujos tradicionales chinos, regresó con su abuela, Mousse que ya se había recuperado se agachó con tristeza de no verla de nuevo con aquel atuendo.

—Shampoo estar lista.

—recuerda Shampoo, dile que debe seguir al pie de la letra estas nuevas instrucciones

—Claro que sí.

Las amazonas escucharon una voz familiar a las afueras del restaurante

—se inteligente nieta, si le sueltas la verdad por completo, entonces ella te seguirá y habrás perdido una valiosa oportunidad, por más que quieras decirle algo, trágatelo, ¿me escuchaste?-

La chica hizo una mueca de fastidio pero siguió con el plan.

Después de dejar el restaurante y pensando que había engañado limpiamente a su rival en el amor, se apresuró a tomar el camino que Ranma había emprendido, lo pudo alcanzar gracias a que su abuela había llamado a un viejo conocido que vivía cerca de donde debía pasar Ranma para que lo detuviera y esperara por nuevas indicaciones.

—NI hao Airen

El joven de la trenza se encontraba sentado en el andén, a un lado su mochila descansaba sobre la pared

—¿qué es lo que pasa Shampoo?...¿por qué la vieja momia me hace esperar aquí, perdiendo el tiempo?

—Mirar— Shampoo se metió la mano en el escote, provocando que Ranma abriera la boca con desconcierto

—que…que haces—

La poco tiempo sacó un papel —estas ser las nuevas indicaciones, abuelita equivocarse en algunas cosas y enviarme a dártelas

—Gracias , Shampoo— estiro los dedos en pinza para coger el preciado papel pero Shampoo en un rápido movimiento lo hizo trizas y reuniendo los pedacitos se lo trago

—PERO QUE HACES— le gritó ensordecedoramente, a lo que la muchacha respondió entrecerrando los ojos y encogiéndose

—Shampoo memorizarla, ahora ser guía, tú tener que llevarme— se acomodó el cabello en forma de coquetería y puso las manos en la cintura

— _ya sabía que algún truco se gastaba en todo esto, Shampoo me las vas a pagar—_

— ¿Vamos?— le sonrió malévolamente adelantándose unos pasos, Ranma la siguió resignado arrastrando los pies.

CONTINUARÁ

 **Hola a todos, espero se esté entendiendo bien la historia, disculpen la demora, es que cada vez que leo y releo pues me da por poner, quitar etc . No quise repetir enteramente el dialogo entre Ranma y Akane en la cocina, por lo que ya está en el capítulo 1, pero espero haber plasmado los sentimientos de Ranma de una mejor forma.**

 **Saludos a todos los lectores, en especial a VAnezl, Mari C, Llek BM, Haruri, Bustamante Kayla, Andy Saotome y Eli .**


	5. Capítulo 5: el primer reto

Capítulo 5. El primer reto

 **Hola a todos, la verdad esta iba a ser una historia de 5 capítulos, pero.. me extendí y bueno aquí estamos, no me vayan a malinterpretar yo odio la forma de ser de Shampoo.. sin más aquí viene el capítulo.**

Ranma iba tras Shampoo pensando en la forma de obtener las instrucciones, sabía que con tan solo darle un beso las obtendría, pero eso en el pasado solo le había traído problemas, además recordó una pequeña promesa que Akane le había hecho hacer …

* * *

—Akane no seas celosa, si fue Shampoo la que me abrazó— trataba de justificarse al haber sido descubierto por su prometida en una situación comprometedora ya que cuando se encontraba entrenando la amazona lo asalto por sorpresa y después de dejarlo semiinconsciente por el golpe de la bicicleta, se le lanzo y lo abrazó descaradamente.

— ¿Y quién dijo que estoy celosa?— apretaba los puños y cerraba los ojos con fuerza respirando agitadamente la aludida.

En medio de la discusión no se habían percatado que Shampoo después de cometer el delito se había marchado sin más, eso sí con una sonrisa triunfante, por haber logrado una discusión más entre esos dos y como de costumbre dañando alguna de las paredes.

—pues parece que si estás celosa—

Los chicos ya se encontraban nariz con nariz, pero ningún cedía en esta contienda

—ay, cállate, tú siempre andas besando a cualquiera que se te aparezca.

— ¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?— se revolvía cabello ofuscado

— Bueno besaste a Shampoo, cuando recién supo que eras hombre, besaste Shampoo cuando estaba convertida en gata y em.. me …besaste a mí cuando estabas en modo gato… y quien sabe a quién tanto más….— se alejó de Ranma , evitando mirarlo para que no notara su tristeza.

—todas esas fueron equivocaciones, tú nunca me dejas explicar nada, además fue Shampoo la que me beso..—

—pero tú te dejaste.

—no me dejé, solo estaba sorprendido y de lo otro.. cuando estoy convertido en gato no soy consciente de nada.— Ranma cruzó los brazos y resopló indignado

—hmp..

Akane que se sentó en el suelo de madera del dojo e invitó a Ranma a hacer lo mismo dando una palmada en el suelo, el chico temía por su vida, — _y si quiere sacar el mazo —_ pero igual lo hizo, se sentó junto a ella y los dos miraron hacia la puerta.

—Ranma… me prometerías algo?.

—pro..me.. ter..te

—No seas niño, di que sí.

—pero, si ni sé que es lo que tengo que prometer — se llevó las manos tras la cabeza, haciéndose el desinteresado.

—¡Ranma!— chilló Akane como una niña pequeña que no obtiene lo que quiere —solo di que sí—

—Ya Akane, dime que es— se sentó frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos

—está bien, pero solo tienes que responderme si o no, ¿bueno?.

— bueno— suspiró

—es..que..esto.. ¡Prométeme que cuando beses a alguien lo harás solo porque amas a esa persona!— dijo con el volumen un poco más elevado dándose fuerza.

Ranma se quedó helado, parpadeaba como tratando de analizar cada palabra, intentó balbucear algo, pero su prometida lo detuvo

—yo..solo..tú.

—solo responde "si lo prometo o no lo prometo" y no hablemos más del asunto— se encontraba ya bastante sonrojada y mirando hacia el suelo.

Ranma apoyo las manos en el suelo y se echó hacia atrás mirando hacia el techo

—lo prometo.

Akane le dedicó una de sus dulces sonrisas y Ranma sintió vulnerada su autoimpuesta barrera de seguridad contra Akane, ambos se miraban sonrojados se acercaban lentamente con casi imperceptibles movimientos.

—Deberías de prometerle que la vas a besar a ella— interrumpió Soun en la entrada del Dojo

—Anda bésala Ranma, se hombre entre los hombres—añadió la señora Nodoka

— _Pero en qué momento…todos son unos pesados—_ rodo los ojos Akane viendo como Ranma prácticamente gateaba hasta la esquina del dojo.

….

* * *

— A quien de verdad amo— pensaba en voz alta Ranma

— ¿qué decir Arien?

—No nada, démonos prisa— sacudió la cabeza

Shampoo llevó a Ranma a las afueras de Tokyo, de donde tuvieron que tomar un camino empedrado y caminar varias horas. El paisaje ahora era árboles frondosos que no permitían que los rayos del sol pasaran fácilmente por lo que había bastante humedad, mosquitos atormentándolos con sus picotazos y zumbando alrededor de los oídos como si se tratase de un ruido blanco interminable o alguna clase de tortura. Por fin a lo lejos divisaron un claro, los chicos corrieron con las últimas energías y para su buena sorpresa había un rio de fácil acceso. Shampoo arrojó la pesada mochila al suelo y se sentó sobre una piedra, dando un gran suspiro, Ranma por su parte se sentó a una prudente distancia de la chica

— ¿seguro que conoces el camino?, porque yo no tengo ni remota idea de donde estamos

—tranquilo Airen Shampoo saber, no tener que preocuparte, además mira, — saco una olla y algunos ingredientes para preparar el almuerzo

—grrr.— gruñó el estómago de Ranma

—grrr— respondió el de Shampoo

—creo que esa es la mejor idea de todas Shampoo— se apretó el estómago el muchacho

Shampoo como siempre, cocinó a la perfección platillos dignos de un chef, pero no tuvo ni tiempo de ofrecerse a dárselos en la boca, ya que el muchacho devoró todo a gran velocidad, dejándola con los palillos en la mano y la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

—pasha algo?— pasando el último trozo de alimento, se giró para mirar a la sorprendida chica quien se limitaba a abrir y cerrar los palillos

—…que lo disfrutes Arien— fue lo único que pudo responderle

Ranma que se encontraba sentado en forma de indio agradeció por la comida y dio un brinco para estar nuevamente en pie —vamos Shampoo, debemos llegar a la primera aldea antes de que anochezca ¿no?—

—¡Airen!, esperar un momento Shampoo no terminar su comida—

Ranma miró el palto de la chica aún entero y una gota de sudor rodó por su frente —vamos apresúrate, quiero llegar ya—

—tal vez si Airen darme la comida yo acabar más rápido— le guiñó un ojo

El joven Saotome chocó una mano en puño con la palma abierta de la otra. — Claro que sí, dame, te ayudo— tomó el plato de la chica

Shampoo se asombró de ver a su querido aceptando así sin más su propuesta pero antes de que pudiera alegrarse con el hecho, Ranma le abrió la boca tan grande como pudo mandando todos los alimentos de un solo envión, la pobre por poco se atraganta con toda esa comida, no le quedó más remedio que tragar entero.

— ¡Listo!— exclamó el torpe de Ranma dándole una palmada para que terminara de pasar —vámonos—

La joven de cabellos púrpura no tuvo fuerzas siquiera para reclamarle, después de eso, guardó sus ollas y demás y lo siguió guiando por el denso bosque. Llegaron finalmente al borde una montaña en donde había una aldea de no más de 20 casas hechas en madera rústica, se encontraban conectadas por caminos hechos al arrancar la maleza y transitar por ellos diariamente, se podía notar que el acceso era muy difícil en caso de lluvia. Ya empezaba a oscurecer y se notaba que por lo lejano del lugar no había electricidad, en algunas de las casas habían encendido velas,

—La tercera cabaña ser la indicada — señaló con renovado entusiasmo la joven

—Vamos, apresurémonos—

La cabaña de madera casi gris por lo vieja, parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento al tocar la puerta, una luz tenue se veía aproximarse a través de las rendijas que dejaban las tablas, la puerta chirrió al abrirse y tras de ella apareció un anciana de cabello casi blanco recogido en un modesto moño, gafas bastantes gruesas y una yukata blanca. La señora que era mucho más baja que los jóvenes se empino y ajustó las gafas para ver mejor

—Shampoo niña, como has crecido— pronunció en chino la señora

—Señora Chiyoko, que alegría verla, mi abuela le dijo que vendríamos ¿verdad?—

—sí, pasen deben estar muy cansados— cambió ahora al japonés, lo cual Ranma agradeció

Ingresaron a la vivienda la cual constaba de un salón que hacía las veces de sala y comedor, un mesón con una cocineta de leña y un pasadizo que seguramente conducía a los dormitorios por lo que alcanzaban a ver. La señora les pidió sentarse, los jóvenes se sentaron doblando las piernas, dejando la pesada maleta al costado

— ¿Así que tú eres el yerno de Cologne?— comenzó a darle vueltas la señora como si se tratara de una pieza de exhibición, Shampoo sonrió divertida

—mi nombre es Ranma Saotome señora.

—te ves muy fuerte, ¿Qué practicas?

—soy representante de la escuela libre de combate.

—ya veo, bueno, basta de charla, que mala anfitriona, pueden bañarse, afuera dejé el agua caliente, cuando regresen les tendré lista la cena.

—Vaya que amable muchas gracias, se levantó Ranma rebuscando en su maleta una toalla y ropa limpia.

—Airen, bañarnos juntos — lo cogió por el brazo la amazona

— ¿Qué te pasa, Shampoo?—La miró nervioso, trataba de empujarla para zafarse

La señora que desde la cocina los miraba de reojo se acercó rápidamente

—No se-ño-ri-ta— golpeo las palabras— no en mi casa, ustedes dos no se encuentran casados — tomo la mano de la chica con firmeza y la apartó del muchacho — ayúdame en la cocina mientras Ranma se da un baño, luego puedes ir — Shampoo se dejó llevar resignada, si no podía bañarse con él al menos le demostraría nuevamente sus dotes en la cocina.

Ranma agradeció mentalmente el gesto de la señora y se dirigió rápidamente al ofuro que era calentado por algunos leños, fuera de la vivienda, se dio un baño rápido como para quitarse el sudor, bien sabía de las artimañas de su amiga. La regresar a la vivienda el olor que venía de la cocina era más que delicioso, el estómago de Ranma le recordaba que ya era de noche y gruñía como si no hubiera tenido un generoso almuerzo, Shampoo lo vio entrar y ya iba a abalanzarse sobre él cuando la señora la detuvo nuevamente.

—A bañarse rápido para que podamos cenar juntos y la comida siga caliente— le indicó la salida con el dedo.

Shampoo se detuvo a mirar a su Airen , a quien le escurrirán algunas gotas de agua por su larga cabellera, siguió la trayectoria de una de esas gotas por el cuello del joven y se relamió por ir a atraparla con su boca, el joven notó la mirada y se dirigió a la humilde mesa, sentado con la espalda bien rígida simulando interés en la comida. La señora se aclaró la garganta y nuevamente señaló a Shampoo la salida.

—Sí, ya voy— se giró y torció los ojos en un gesto de desagrado — _que señora tan metida—_

La cena pasó sin más dilaciones y la conversación se tornó amena, la señora Chiyoko le contó a Ranma que ella también era una amazona y que había venido al Japón por que un hombre de este país la derrotó y ella se vio obligada a casarse con él, pero para su sorpresa el señor había sido el mejor de los esposos hasta que hace dos años lo sorprendió la muerte y la dejó sola ya que sus hijos ya grandes se habían ido a las grandes ciudades a probar suerte y los veía de vez en cuando. Una lágrima asomó por los ojos de la señora, a lo que los chicos guardaron silencio.

—no los entretengo más con las historias de una vieja, vamos a dormir.

— _espero que duerma profundamente señora, así yo podré dormir con mi amado Ranma—_ sonreía sospechosa Shampoo

Los condujo entonces a la única habitación de la casa donde había tres futones en el centro, un armario a un lado y una mesa de noche donde había un candelabro con una vela

—Que descansen—, la señora se tumbó en el futón del medio indicándoles que debían dormir cada uno a un lado, ni bien se arropó comenzó a roncar.

Shampoo se quedó con entreabierta, miró a Ranma que se quitaba la camisa roja, solo para descubrir que abajo tenía otra de tirantes , entonces se le vino a la mente el pobre Mousse que casi tiene una ataque cardiaco con su pijama transparente, no le importaba el frío esa noche seduciría a Ranma a como diera lugar.

—voy por un poco de agua — le susurro para no despertar a la señora

Ranma solo asintió, al retirarse Shampoo empezó a quitarse el pantalón, pero lo pensó nuevamente, como iba a dormir en calzoncillos en esa casa, se ajustó el pantalón y se tiró en el futón, el clima era un poco frio pero agradable para él.

Shampoo regresó con su indecente pijama dispuesta a hacerle todo un desfile a su amado, pero casi se le disloca la mandíbula al verlo profundamente dormido, suspiró con resignación, pero en ese momento otra idea se le cruzó por la mente, sigilosa como una felina, se recostó al lado de Ranma, quien no se dio ni por enterado, la chica deslizó una mano por debajo de la camisa del chico sintiendo sus bien fortalecidos músculos abdominales, de pronto el chico dio la vuelta, dándole con el brazo un golpe seco que le sacó el aire, la pobre chica pensó que el joven estaba soñando y nuevamente se acomodó , poniéndole una pierna sobre la de él y rodeándolo con el brazo, Ranma comenzó a revolverse un poco —suéltame Ryoga te mataré— murmuró en sus sueños, para luego dar una patada al lado , suerte que Shampoo estaba del lado contrario. La joven se apoyó en el codo mirándolo con preocupación.

—no la toques— dijo un poco más alto el chico y dio una patada que le atinó en las piernas a la chica haciéndola soltar un grito que ahogó con sus manos, entonces, salió del futón, se sentó en cuclillas dándole un poco de espacio solo para ver que el muchacho seguía con su batalla en sueños y daba patadas, se daba la vuelta, volvía a su sitio, etc , una gota de sudor rodo por la frente de la amazona, soltó un suspiro y regresó a su futón

— _cuando estemos casados me asegurare de dejarte bien cansado para que duermas como un bebé_ — sonrió de lado

La mañana siguiente Ranma se despertó escuchando a la señora Chiyoko que parecía regañar a Shampoo en otro idioma, la chica se ajustaba el escote del yukata que le había prestado la señora y solo miraba el suelo apenada, eran apenas las cinco de la mañana, Ranma parpadeó un par de veces y luego creyó escuchar algo en japonés sobre la ropa apropiada para dormir.

Durante el desayuno, todo estuvo en relativa calma, excepto por Shampoo que ocasionalmente estornudaba.

—Así que deseas llevar uno de los frutos de aquel árbol que se encuentra en la cima de la montaña ¿no? —Interrumpió la señora

—Así es, tengo que recuperar un recuerdo — hablo el muchacho dejando de lado el desayuno por un momento

—ya veo, pero te advierto que el camino es muy resbaloso y cada que asciendes más, es más difícil respirar, además es una zona lluviosa, en cualquier momento cae un gran aguacero—

—No preocupar, Airen y Shampoo ser muy fuertes—

La señora tomo de su taza de té tranquilamente y no respondió nada.

Los chicos alistaron la maleta nuevamente y agradecieron a la señora todas las atenciones, Shampoo se veía más que feliz de irse

—señora ser muy regañona.

—no sé a qué te refieres, a mí me pareció muy simpática— se puso las manos tras la cabeza con despreocupación para iniciar la marcha

—Ser muy anticuada— giró la cabeza con enfado

Ranma no prestó más atención a los berrinches de su compañera de viaje, al alejarse se veía ante ellos una espesa neblina que les dificultaba avanzar, el anterior paisaje verde se fue tornando más y más blanco, tenían que concentrarse en el camino que había sido trazado únicamente por el andar de los aldeanos y una y otra vez.

En el camino recogieron dos palos para poder apoyarse a subir la montaña, habían pasado ya dos horas, en las que Shampoo a pesar de estar acostumbrada a duros entrenamientos comenzaba a sentir que no lo iba a lograr, además de los estornudos del desayuno, ahora tosía cada vez más, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y se desplomó. Ranma sintió que ya no era seguido por Shampoo y giró para comprobarlo, la chica estaba de rodillas en el suelo y con la mano se sostenía el pecho, además la cara estaba roja, al respirar emitía un silbido agudo que indicaba que algo estaba mal con sus pulmones.

Ranma la veía con miedo y preocupación era una latosa, pero igual la consideraba casi una amiga, le había ayudado en su lucha con Saffron y eso no lo olvidaba.

—Tienes mucha fiebre, tenemos que regresar— le tocaba la frente preocupado

—pero.. pero— intentaba ponerse en pie pero el frio aire cortaba a su paso por la laringe y bajaba como un puñal hacia su pecho, perdió el conocimiento cayendo de frente. Ranma la sostuvo para que no se golpeara y tuvo que emprender el camino de regreso con ella en brazos.

—Señora Chiyoko— llamaba desesperado a la puerta

La anciana que por su edad era parsimoniosa al caminar, se demoró en abrir la puerta, al encontrarse aquel escena les abrió la puerta de par en par

—rápido recuéstala.

Ranma hizo lo que le pedía la señora, y pudo ver como la joven estaba pálida, con los labios resecos y azulados. La señora Chiyoko , se agachó para examinarla bien, le tocó la frente y se acercó para escuchar su respiración

—tal parece que tiene neumonía, le dije a esta chiquilla que no debía dormir con tan poca ropa, el frío en las madrugadas es terrible y para completar se ha ido contigo sabiendo que estaba enferma, niña terca.

— ¿usted puede ayudarla?

—Espero que sí, tengo varios remedios que la pueden mejorar, espera aquí— la señora se fue a la cocina y solo se escuchaba como sonaban algunas ollas caer, mientras revolvía todo

Ranma se sentó con las rodillas dobladas al lado de Shampoo, parecía que la fiebre aumentaba y tosía más y más.

—Mo..Mousse— deliraba la chica

— _Vaya, parece que después de todo no le es tan indiferente el pato, me aseguraré de hacérselo saber al cegatón cuando regrese—_ hizo una media sonrisa Ranma.

La anciana regresó con algunas píldoras y brebajes, Ranma sostuvo a Shampoo por el cuello inclinándola levemente, la chica entreabrió los ojos con dificultad, entonces la señora le puso una de las píldoras en la boca y luego le acercó el brebaje a los labios, Shampoo lo bebió haciendo una mueca de desagrado, pero en su estado no se podía dar el lujo de ser quisquillosa, al terminar Ranma la puso nuevamente sobre el futón .

Al pasar una hora, Shampoo aún tosía y respiraba con dificultad, pero había recobrado la conciencia

—Shampoo sentirlo Airen— dijo con voz entrecortada por la falta de aire. — ya podemos irnos

—shampoo querida, tú no te preocupes yo te cuidaré y me aseguraré de llamar a tu abuela para que envíe a alguien por ti— le acariciaba el cabello la señora

—Pero yo, ser guía de Ranma, cof cof, señora Chiyoko, el no poder cof cof avanzar sin mí—

—no te preocupes las indicaciones se las puedo escribir perfectamente en un papel, al igual que tú abuela yo conozco lo que debe hacer —

La pobre chica se sentía tan mal que no tuvo más remedio que resignarse a que la señora la cuidara hasta que estuviera mejor, asintió y se volvió a quedar dormida

—¿seguro que estará bien dejándola sola con Shampoo?—

—No te preocupes, la cuidaré bien y cuando se recupere le enseñaré algunos modales que la vieja Cologne no se ha dignado en hacerle entender, además será bueno tener una visita más de un día—

Chiyoko cogió lápiz y papel dándole las indicaciones necesarias al chico de cómo llegar a las otras dos aldeas y que debía buscar en ellas, luego tendría que ir a otro lugar, más exactamente el sábado debería estar ahí para entregar todo lo que había recolectado y así obtener el beneficio de recordar lo olvidado.

Con renovadas energías Ranma retomó el camino por la montaña, esta vez la señora le prestó un abrigo mullido que fuera de su difunto esposo, este le tapaba además la cabeza y la boca aminorando el frio, el ascenso duró en total tres horas, pero Ranma no se daba por vencido, finalmente en la cima de la montaña pudo ver el dichoso árbol, más bien era un arbusto, de él colgaban unos frutos de color verde de tamaño pequeño, Ranma tomó uno de ellos y lo meneó cerca al oído, era liviano y dentro parecía moverse algo, no necesito de cuchillos ni nada para abrirlo, simplemente enterró los dedos y la cáscara se partió, dentro había una membrana blanca que recubría , el chico arrancó un pedazo, para poder ver ahora sí el verdadero contenido, era muy jugosa estaba llena de semillas duras color negruzco, rodeadas por un aro gelatinoso, transparente, de color gris claro , una especie de mocos, pensó con desagrado el chico; la olió y no le pareció desagradable, entonces intentó tomar una de las pepas para probar pero todas estaban pegadas entre sí, se encogió de hombros, estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y deslizó todo el contenido en la boca, el cual paso de largo gracias a su acuosidad —mmm, está delicioso— cogió otra más y otra más, cuando se dio cuenta ya solo quedaba a lo mucho unas diez en el árbol, recobrando la cordura las recogió en una bolsa y las puso con cuidado en la mochila.

Bajó la montaña con prisa, casi resbalando por el camino lodoso, hasta volver a la casa de la señora Chiyoko para devolverle el abrigo. Al entrar a la habitación Shampoo ya se veía mucho mejor, pero aún estaba delicada, no quiso importunarla despertándola así que hablaron fuera con la anciana.

—Dime Ranma conseguiste el fruto?.

—sí, ya sé porque es tan preciado, es delicioso— se relamía mientras se sobaba el abdomen

— Eso es cierto, además tienes suerte, porque solo se da en esta época del año.

—muchas gracias por el abrigo, señora— estiró la mano pasándoselo

—Puedes quedártelo, de pronto te sirve en otra de tus aventuras—

—Muchas gracias— se inclinó haciéndole una reverencia

—Todo esto tiene que ver algo con una chica ¿cierto?.. y no es precisamente Shampoo

—yo..no..se de qué habla, quiero recordar donde deje un pergamino con una técnica importante— movía las manos delante de la señora en un intento muy malo de mentira

—no te preocupes, Shampoo está sedada por ahora, no puede escucharnos, además ella dice ser tú prometida pero a quien llama en sueños y en medio de sus delirios es a Mousse, si mal no recuerdo él vive con ellas en el restaurante ¿no?

—sí, así es y ella no es mi prometida, yo solo la vencí por equivocación, usted ya sabe cómo son las reglas amazonas.

—si lo sé, ella te perseguirá por su orgullo, la única forma de salvarse es que ya estuvieras comprometido.

Ranma abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo y dejó caer la mandíbula — ¡¿qué…qué…dice?!—

—no me digas que tú...

—sí, yo estoy comprometido desde el día en que nací.

— Ya veo, Colgne y Shampoo se guardaron muy bien ese secreto….entonces eres libre— le sonrió la señora — espero que encuentres lo que perdiste— le guiño un ojo

—gracias, gracias por todo— se despidió Ranma con las instrucciones en la mano

.

.

.

La joven Tendo tenía un poco de miedo a lo que encontraría en esa casa, por un momento solo quiso salir corriendo y volver a su casa, ya el dichoso paseo se le estaba tornando algo incómodo y miedoso, tragó saliva y alcanzó a Shinnosuke en la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y una imponente señora de cabellera larga color plateado, les sonrió, aunque ya estaba anciana se conservaba muy bien, se notaba que había sido muy hermosa en su juventud, llevaba un kimono muy elegante como si fuera a salir algún festival o algo parecido, con impecables modales los invitó a seguirla . Dentro no había nada sombrío como creía Akane que sería, todo estaba en perfecto orden, decorado con flores blancas en algunas mesas.

En la sala se sentaron en un sofá los jóvenes y la señora en el sillón frente a ellos

—Mi nombre es Shibuya Ayame, pero puedes llamarme solo Ayame— le sonrió a Akane y esta le devolvió la sonrisa

—Tendo Akane, puede decirme también solo Akane

—qué linda señorita que te acompaña querido Shinnosuke

—Así es— dijo con su característico tono serio

—cómo pasa el tiempo de rápido, ya es hora que tomes nuevamente tú remedio, al menos lo recordaste, es un buen indicio… desearía tener algo más efectivo, pero así no tendría una visita tan agradable.

La señora se retiró para poder preparar lo necesario para el brebaje, en menos de 10 minutos regresó con el vaso humeante entre las manos

—Aquí tienes querido, traté de ponerle algo de canela para mejorar su sabor, siento que sea tan feo.

—El sabor es lo de menos— se pasó todo el contenido del vaso de una sola pasada, de inmediato comenzó a sudar frio y sintió que la vista se le nublaba, la señora Ayame lo ayudó a recostarse en el sillón. Akane se paró de un brinco asustada.

—¿qué sucede?, Shinnosuke, ¿estás bien?— se acurrucó junto al sillón para verlo mejor

— Él va a estar bien, debemos dejarlo descansar un poco, son los efectos secundarios del remedio de la memoria, no te preocupes, acompáñame, la condujo hacia el patio trasero, Akane caminó girando para ver de vez en cuando a Shinnosuke, quien parecía solo dormir. Las dos mujeres salieron por la puerta de atrás donde la señora tenía gran variedad de matas, flores, plántulas, arbustos y por supuesto después de unos metros se podía ver el extenso bosque tupido.

—Puedo ver tú mano, pequeña Akane— rompió el silencio la Ayame

Akane quien no estaba prestando atención, se giró nuevamente para divisar por el vidrio de la puerta a Shinnosuke

—Akane… te aseguro que está bien, tranquilízate

— ¿segura?—

—Si—

Akane le sonrió nerviosa

—Déjame ver tú mano— le extendió la mano la señora dándole a entender que la pusiera sobre la de ella, como solo vio temor en los ojos de Akane, la retiro. —solo te iba a leer las líneas de la palma, pero tranquila no tienes que hacerlo si no deseas—

Akane dudo por un momento, regresó a ver a su amigo que continuaba igual y luego suspiró, le extendió la mano tratando de controlar el temblor en ella. La señora la tomó con delicadeza

—¡ vaya que interesante!—

Continuará

 **Feliz día de la mujer, en especial a las Otakus, a las fan de los fanfic, bueno a todas.**

 **Jajajjaajajaj todavía no me termino de reír de imaginarme a la boba de la Shampoo toda atragantada con la comida, eso le pasa por buscona. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo**

 **Me imagine una abuelita bien regañona, toma lo tuyo Shampoo y de repeso se enferma, eso le pasa por andar buscando lo que no se le ha perdido diría mi mamá, jajajaj**

 **La fruta de la que hablo aquí es la granadilla de semana santa, que no es la misma granadilla anaranjada, bueno en Colombia solo se ve para época de la semana santa, busquen en google, tampoco es un arbusto, es como una plántula, pero como es ficción pues imaginemos que es así jejejej, es deliciosa, tengo una prima que se come un bulto entero si puede, no me mates Natalia, te quiero mucho, te voy a mandar unas granadillitas.**

 **Gracias especiales a Vanezl,**

 **Eli ventura: bueno aquí pudiste ver un poco de castigo a la gatita y Akane no ha hecho nada raro con Shinnosuke, todavía jajaj mentira, bueno no se, ya veremos**

 **Andy-Saotome Tendo: gracias por lo de buen fic y pues si ese Ranma nada que se pone en su lugar, ojalá muera de celos pronto jajaj**

 **Mary C: gracias aquí la continuación**

 **Bueno y gracias a los lectores anónimos, pasen y dejen sus dudas y comentarios. Besos y abrazos**


	6. Capitulo 6 El segundo reto

**Capítulo 6. Segundo reto**

— ¡Vaya que interesante!

Akane miraba con atención a la señora, quien con su dedo índice seguía las líneas de la mano, le daba vuelta, se tocaba el mentón pensativa y toda una serie de ademanes que Akane simplemente no entendía.

— ¿Qué puede ver usted ahí?— preguntó finalmente con curiosidad

— ¿Segura que quieres saberlo todo?— levantó la mirada para poder ver a los ojos a la chica

Akane tragó saliva y guardo silencio— _si me dice que voy a morir joven o que alguien que quiero va a morir o que me voy a quedar sola por siempre —_ se imaginó en su vejez en una cabaña, toda encorvada acariciando decenas de gatos. Esa imagen le trajo un escalofrío que le recorrió por toda la espalda haciéndola brincar, sacudió la cabeza espantando aquella sensación y finalmente respondió casi en susurro —sí, quiero saber —

La señora sonrió de lado — _todos quieren saber su destino—_ pensó antes de empezar —mira querida Akane, esta es la línea de la vida, dijo mientras le deslizaba el índice por el centro de la palma hacia abajo, —como puedes ver tendrás una vida larga, pero por lo que veo en el camino , has estado cerca de la muerte , puedo ver además que tienes alguien que siempre te protege en el cielo, es una persona muy cercana a ti, un familiar ¿o me equivoco?—

Akane solo asintió con la cabeza, el recuerdo de su madre, vago, pero aún estaba presente en ella, recordó una sensación cálida de haber estado en sus brazos y trato de esbozar una sonrisa para la señora.

—No te preocupes, ella está bien y te cuida desde el cielo.

La línea del amor es complicada, volvió a recorrer la palma con el dedo, solo para cerciorarse de lo que veía —umm… eres una chica afortunada, tienes muchos pretendientes—

—yo no diría que soy muy afortunada por eso— escondió las manos tras la espalda, mirando hacia el bosque con tristeza, no podía considerarse afortunada, después que todos esos locos la persiguieran antes de llegar Ranma, además persistía el molesto de Kuno y por si fuera poco Ranma después de declararse se retractó, así que llenó de aire los pulmones reafirmando su sentir —para nada afortunada—

La señora que la había imitado mirando hacia el bosque, no pudo reprimir una risotada, Akane se giró para mirarla desconcertada, pero que rayos le causaba tanta risa, ser desafortunada en el amor no era para nada gracioso, menos recibir toda clase de insultos de su prometido y pasarse la vida discutiendo con él. Una venita asomó por la sien de Akane, aclaró su garganta para luego soltar—no me parece para nada gracioso.

—Lo siento, querida Akane— se compuso mostrándose apenada —es que, en realidad, mira— le tomó la mano nuevamente, Akane agudizó la mirada queriendo ver más allá de lo evidente y luego la miró esperando que le dijera algo, la mujer señaló la línea del amor, —hay alguien destinado para ti— Akane se sonrojó un poco y no pudo evitar que a su mente llegara Ranma

—pero, el gran problema es que tú tienes un comportamiento..ehm.. mm como te lo digo muy agresivo—

— ¡agresiva yo!, para nada— dio un resoplido

—Pero no te preocupes, todo tiene solución, ¿quisieras controlar tu mal carácter?— le dijo como quien invita a tomar una taza de té, en ese momento una brisa fresca pasó haciendo que Akane se abrazara a sí misma. —piénsalo —

—Deberíamos de entrar a ver a Shinnosuke— se giró Akane para regresar a la casa, la joven se sintió insegura, quería gritar si por supuesto, haga magia, quiero ser carácter apacible, pero por un lado su experiencia con las pociones, bebedizos y mejunjes no era grata y por otro lado quería comprobar si Shinnosuke de verdad se curaba. — _De verdad tengo mal carácter, yo que pensaba que era dulce como Kasumi—_

—Shinnosuke, ¿estás bien? — se arrodillo en el tapete para quedar a la altura del joven que se encontraba sentado en el sofá con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Al ver a Aknae en esta posición se irguió de inmediato

—sí, estoy bien, siempre me da algo de mareo pero ya estoy bien—

.

.

.

El camino se hacía largo para Ranma quien llevaba un buen rato caminando desde que dejó a Shampoo en aquella aldea. Cerca del medio día pudo divisar un pueblo a lo lejos, construido alrededor de un gran lago, desde donde se encontraba tenía que bajar para poder llegar, solo que él camino era una especie de espirar que rodeaba el lago que se encontraba en el fondo, comenzó a correr movido más por las ganas de encontrar algo que acallara su estómago, era la púnica razón por la que le hacía falta la compañía de Shampoo. En ocasiones el lago parecía estar tan cerca que lo podía tocar, luego daba otra vuelta al camino y se divisaba a lo lejos, casi como un espejismo, luego de varias vueltas encontró la primera casa, una chiquilla de cabello negro jugaba divertida con un gato haciéndolo perseguir un juguete amarrado de un hilo. Ranma dejó caer la maleta en el suelo, lo que llamó la atención de la niña

—hola nena, ¿puedes decirme donde queda la casa del señor Zhou?

La chiquilla puso una sonrisa malévola y sin saber de dónde sacó una pistola de agua y la descargó en Ranma quién no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y en segundos estuvo convertido en mujer

—pero que rayos…— se sacudió el agua

—¡mamá!, un demonio un demonio— gritaba la niña mientras corría hacia su casa

La pelirroja miró a un lado y a otro, antes de darse cuenta que la niña se refería a él, suponiendo problemas, se echó a correr, a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de una furibunda madre hacia él, pero no se detuvo a mirar atrás. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, probó nuevamente suerte, un par de ancianos en sus mecedoras se encontraban en el pórtico de su casa. La pelirroja se acercó para verificar que estuvieran despiertos.

—Etto.. disculpen, señores—

Nada, no hubo respuesta. —Señores— llamó nuevamente con mayor intensidad, de nuevo nada, entonces se acercó hasta el señor y lo tocó en el hombro con el dedo índice, El señor dio un brinco que provocó que cayera de espaldas con todo y silla. Ranma se dio prisa en darle vuelta para dejarlo sentado nuevamente.

—disculpe, no era mi intensión asustarlo— hizo varias reverencias. La señora sin embargo permanecía aún en su sueño profundo a pesar del escándalo.

—¿umm? ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiero robarlo? Dices, preguntó asustado el señor.

—NO señor, que no quería asustarlo— le gritó en el oído para que le entendiera

—oh, está bien señorita, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

— ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar al señor Zhou?.

— ¿qué si se donde está el sol?.. Claro hija allá en el cielo— señaló hacia el cielo

Ranma suspiró agotado, se despidió con la mano y continuó su camino.

—Puedes creer querida, esa chica vino a preguntarme donde está el sol. — le tocó la mano a la viejecita, pero como respuesta solo tuvo un ronquido.

Ranma continuó caminado por las calles del pueblo, habían algunos puestos de artesanías, otros de comidas rápidas, todo lo típico de un pueblo turístico por lo que podía ver, cansado de no haber encontrado nada, se decidió a darle gusto a su estómago, contando el poco dinero que llevaba en el bolsillo, se acercó a una caseta de madera donde habían varios jóvenes comiendo y charlando, se ubicó en uno de los banquillos altos y pidió un ramen. Dejó caer la pesada mochila junto a sus pies y devoró los alimentos, quería preguntarle al encargado por el señor pero no recordaba bien el nombre, tanteo con los dedos por debajo de la silla pero no sintió la mochila, entonces bajó la cabeza para buscarla y nada, se giró en el asiento y miro a los lados tratando de ubicarla.

— ¿Buscas esto preciosa?— levantaban la mochila entre dos, unos de los jóvenes que había visto antes.

Ranma, puso una expresión de enojo en su rostro —eso no te pertenece, pa-sa-me-lo—

—No llores preciosa, si me aceptas una cita te lo entregaré— le indicó en tono meloso el más alto de los jóvenes, quien vestía uniforme de alguna preparatoria

—No estoy jugando, ya devuélvemelo o te arrepentirás— Ranma ya se encontraba apretando los puños conteniéndose por no darle una paliza a esos dos

—Esas no son formas de hablar de una señorita, anda dame un besito — se tocaba la mejilla el otro chico

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para la pelirroja, dio un salto y aterrizo dándole una buena patada en la cara al mayor, el chico cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza, el otro muchacho lo sujetó del brazo para ayudarlo a pararse.

— no quiero hacerles daño, solo entréguenme lo que me pertenece y me iré— se paró desafiante .Mientras tanto varias personas se había parado a ver el espectáculo.

—vámonos, no quiero problemas— le dijo al oído el más chico

—Me crees cobarde, como le vamos a huir a una niñita como esta— decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

El encargado del puesto de comidas, salió para ver el porqué del alboroto y se encontró con la chica pelirroja parada en pose perfecta de pelea

— ¡Botan, Daichi!— llamó a los gritos a los jóvenes, quienes se giraron para ver al señor —esta chica no es cualquier chica, dejen de molestar o no les vuelvo a preparar okonomiyakis —

—¡Pero señor Zhou!— chillaron como niños pequeños

—Ya les dije, váyanse — sacudió la mano, indicándoles que se retiraran.

Los chicos pusieron la mochila en el suelo y se alejaron refunfuñando, la pelirroja se acercó al señor, quien se la pasó con una sonrisa.

—gracias.

—los que deberían agradecer son ese par, por lo que pude ver les habrías dado una buena golpiza ¿o me equivoco?

Ranma no dejaba pasar un elogio para su ya de por si inflado ego — claro que sí, no por nada soy el mejor artista marcial de Japón.

—dirás la mejor.

La pelirroja se miró recordando el cuerpo que tenía en ese momento — ve-verá, eee, ¿es usted el señor Zhou?.

—si niña a tu servicio— le hizo una reverencia

— _Gracias al cielo —_ suspiró aliviado —verá, yo vengo de parte de Cologne, ella me dijo que usted me podía ayudar—

—pero… ella me dijo que vendrían un joven y su nieta, tú no eres Shampoo ¿o acaso te teñiste el cabello?, recuerdo que lo tenías de color lila— la miraba entrecerrando los ojos

—Ejm, mm, verá, ¿cómo le explico?, ¿me puede regalar un poco de agua caliente?—

El señor hizo lo que la pelirroja le pedía y pudo ver ante sus ojos el cambio.

—¡vaya!, un maldito de Jusenkyo.. .Pero veo que no te fue tan mal, te transformas en una linda chica, al menos sigues siendo humano —

— ¿Cómo es que usted sabe de esa maldición?— preguntaba incrédulo Ranma

—Hace tiempo quería preparar un cerdo al horno, fui a buscar un lechón al mercado, pero causalmente me encontré uno bien gordito en la calle, lo llevé inmediatamente al restaurante, pero cuando estaba a punto de matarlo uno de los ayudantes se tropezó y le dejó caer una olla de agua caliente …¿ y qué crees que pasó?—

Ranma que había retomado el color en su rostro con la noticia del agua caliente, respondió con angustia — ¿está bien Ryoga?

—Ah , ¿así que aquel chico despistado es amigo tuyo?—

Ranma solo asintió con la cabeza

—Tranquilo, yo creo que está bien, se marchó muy rápido, estaba desesperado por llegar a Tokio, al dojo Tendo, recuerdo que decía que allá estaba su novia—

— ¡JA!, pobre iluso, ya verá cuando lo vea, le voy a dar una paliza para que recuerde quien es su novia— mascullaba las palabras, mientras se iba poniendo rojo de ira

—Calma muchacho, ya veo que estamos hablando de una chica que te gusta, ¿son rivales en el amor?.

—no, no no , para nada, ese cerdo no es rival para mí—

El señor rió divertido por haber incomodado al chico de la trenza. —No me has dicho tú nombre—

—disculpe, soy Ranma Saotome— hizo una reverencia

—Bueno Ranma Saotome, si me ayudas hoy en el restaurante, te daré posada y podrás ir mañana por lo que necesitas—

—me parece bien señor Zhou.

—Pero creo que así me ayudarás más— Le lanzó un vaso con agua, ocasionando que reapareciera la pelirroja

—pero que rayos le pasa.

—perdona, pero una linda chica atrae más clientes al negocio por estos lados— se rió con burla

Ranma rolo los ojos, no sería la primera vez que atendía en un restaurante como mujer, pero ya se hacía pesado el asunto, durante toda la tarde el señor la hizo trabajar primero con un cartel invitando a los clientes, luego como ayudante en la cocina y después tuvo que ayudarle a dejar todo limpio para poder cerrar el puesto. Ranma estaba agotado.

—Lo has hecho bien por hoy, toma— le pasó una tetera para que regresara a ser hombre

Los dos hombres caminaron algunas cuadras hasta llegar a una casa a la orilla del lago, era una casa de dos plantas, con un antejardín de abundantes flores muy bien cuidadas, Ranma se quedó mirando una en especial, recordando aquella vez que quiso ser tierno y regalarle una a Akane pero se vio interrumpido por una horda asesina de prometidas y finalmente terminó en el rio empapado

— ¿Te gustan las azucenas?, mi esposa las cuida con esmero, al igual que toda la casa— sonrió el señor

—tiene usted una casa muy linda

—gracias, todo se lo debo a mi querida esposa. Ven te la presento

El delicioso aroma de la comida casera inundaba el lugar, el estomago del chico gruñó, lo cual le causo un sonrojo, agachó la cabeza para disimular la pena.

—Querida, tenemos visita— anunció desde la sala el señor

Una menuda señora con un yukata modesto y un delantal asomó por la puerta

—te presentó al yerno de nuestra amiga Cologne

—Mucho gusto Ranma Saotome, pero no soy el yerno de Cologne— hizo una reverencia

—Vaya, que apuesto muchacho, me puedes decir Hikaru.

El señor Zhou condujo a Ranma al segundo piso para que se pusiera cómodo y tomara además un baño antes de la cena, el joven aceptó gustoso.

Mientras recorría el pasillo pudo ver algunas fotografías colgadas en la pared donde estaba un grupo de jóvenes, pudo distinguir Cologne, Zhou y su esposa quien se veía que había sido muy atractiva, con cabello largo rubio y grandes ojos verdes.

—Me imagino que tu amada también es muy guapa ¿no?— lo sorprendió el señor por la espalda

—Sí, digo no, digo, no tengo ninguna amada— se apresuró al baño dejando al señor hablando solo.

.

Ya en la noche, la cena estuvo reconfortante para Ranma quien ya llevaba un par de días fuera de casa, mientras cenaba, algo le llamaba la atención en una mesa contigua al comedor, aquel aparato que podía acortar la distancia que lo separaba de aquella chica molesta, irritante, agresiva, pero que se moría por escuchar aunque no lo admitiera, se desanimó pensando que nuevamente le contestaría otra persona y no Akane. La señora Hikaru no fue ajena al lenguaje corporal del chico.

—Lo puedes utilizar cuando desees — interrumpió brevemente su cena

Ranma que se vio sorprendido por el comentario, solo pudo esconder la mirada abochornado.

La pareja de ancianos se durmieron temprano y Ranma comenzó a pasearse como un león enjaulado frente al teléfono, su mano temblorosa al fin se decidió a marcar el teléfono, timbró una, dos veces, tres veces, el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho , lo podía escuchar retumbar en sus oídos.

—Casa de la familia Tendo—

Ranma guardó silencio, todo lo que había deseado era hablar con ella y ahora que tenía la oportunidad se había paralizado, llenó de aire sus pulmones, abrió la boca queriendo articular una palabra — _Akane soy yo Ranma, ¿cómo estás?, siento haberme ido tan de repente —_ todo sonaba muy bien en su mente pero por alguna razón, no conseguía emitir sonido alguno

—Sí, ¿Hola?, ¿hola?

— ¿Quién es? Akane— se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Kasumi

—Algún idiota sin oficio— tiró el teléfono enfadada.

Ranma se quedó con el auricular en una mano y con la otra comenzó a marcar el número nuevamente — _al menos sigues con tu mismo buen genio Akane—_ pero desistió, colgó el teléfono y resignado se fue a dormir.

Se despertó agitado en la madrugada, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de donde se encontraba y se llevó una mano al pecho para tratar de calmar su agitada respiración. Otra vez esa pesadilla que lo atormentaba desde que llegaron de China, Akane inerte, sin respiración, con un tono azulado en sus labios, por más que él la llamara no regresaba, por más que la apretaba en sus brazos no reaccionaba, no le hablaba, no lo miraba, Safron sonreía triunfante por encima de ellos y él simplemente no podía hacer nada, sentía como caían sus lágrimas sobre el cuerpo de su prometida.

—Es solo una pesadilla Saotome— se tumbó nuevamente en el futón, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta una hora después.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora llamó el señor Zhou a la puerta —El desayuno está servido— .

—Gracias— respondió entre dormido el joven de la trenza.

Casi arrastrando los pies se dirigió al baño para refrescarse y cambiarse de ropa al salir, pasó nuevamente por el pasillo de las fotografías, le llamó la atención una joven que se encontraba con Hiraku, llevaba ropas chinas, un cabello castaño hasta la cintura y grandes ojos de un color extraño, casi violeta.

—Esa chica no es de fiar— mascullo Hiraku , más para ella que para el mismo Ranma, mientras pasaba con algunas prendas de ropa hacia la habitación —te dejé el desayuno en la mesa chico.

Ranma bajo con todo listo para partir, esperando las indicaciones del señor Zhou

—Chico, lo que vas a hacer, no es del todo fácil, a pesar de ser un artista marcial, te convertirás en chica a penas toques el agua ¿no es así?

—Es cierto, pero, todo estará bien, usted no se preocupe, he pasado por cosas peores y siempre he salido victorioso— dijo con ínfulas de superioridad

—Necesitaras más que buena suerte, llévate esto— le lanzó una bolsa de papel, envuelta con hilo blanco, la cual Ranma interceptó con agilidad y guardó en su maleta.

Agradeciendo por la hospitalidad, partió hacia el lago. No había forma de evitar convertirse en mujer, se paró a la orilla, observando su inmensidad, el clima había cambiado y la neblina le daba un toque misterioso a aquel lugar, por ser tan temprano no había personas, ni vendedores en sus puestos, solo él y la inmensa masa de agua que era mecida por el viento, casi alcanzándole los pies, se quitó la camisa roja y los pantalones quedando en la camisilla negra de tirantes y bóxer, empezó a nadar convirtiéndose en la chica pelirroja. Después de media hora, visiblemente agotada pudo divisar una formación rocosa en medio del lago, era como el anciano le había dicho, se distinguía por tener cierto parecido con un águila con las alas abiertas. Ranma se sujetó de la roca y respiro agitada.

—Vamos kappa, ven aquí, no tengo todo el día— se puso las manos a la altura de las cejas buscando a lo ancho del lago, pero no veía nada raro. El tiempo pasaba y el vaivén de las olas lo estaba haciendo cerrar los ojos, la pelirroja se frotaba con fuerza y ocasionalmente se daba palmadas en la cara. Finalmente el cansancio lo venció y termino dormido sobre la roca, teniendo un aparente dulce sueño.

— _A.. a.. kane porque me abrazas tan fuerte, que no ves que me asfixias—_

 _Ranma se encontraba en la habitación su prometida, tomando una agradable siesta, hasta que Akane comenzó a apretarlo con más y más fuerza. El joven de la trenza que no podía abrir los ojos vencido por el sueño comenzó a pasar las manos por la espalda de la chica, notando un contorno un poco diferente al que imaginaba._

 _— Bueno, pues que estás comiendo, que estas tan repuestica—_

 _Notó, algo más, su piel estaba algo húmeda y además escamosa — ¿escamosa?_ — El sobresalto lo hizo abrir los ojos.

— ¿pero qué rayos?—

Aquel ser baboso de color verde, piel escamosa y fría, con cara de sapo, pico de tortuga pero cuerpo humanoide la tenía abrazado y se fregaba contra ella, además con su lengua bífida le relamía el rostro dejándole un camino de una sustancia pegajosa.

—qué asco, quítate, engendro— trataba de liberar los brazos y sacudía con fuerza todo el cuerpo pero no lograba soltar el agarre.

—Señorita cálmese, solo quiero que sea mi esposa y viva conmigo en la inmensidad de este hermoso lago— hablo el extraño ser con una voz nasal y temblorosa, que provocaba todavía más repulsión.

— ¡Cuál esposa renacuajo!, no ves que soy hombre— gritó histérica pero su voz le recordó que estaba en su apariencia de mujer.

—¿umm?— el kappa soltó un poco el agarre para mirarla mejor

Ranma aprovecho esté descuido y abriendo con fuerza los brazos logró liberarse.

—Vamos preciosa, tú eliges si estar junto a mi como mi reina o como mi esclava—

La pelirroja no soportaba aquel asqueroso bicho frente a ella, se llevó una mano a la boca para contener las ganas de vomitar, este gesto no pasó desapercibido por la criatura, quien cambió el gesto amable.

—Como esclava será entonces— se arrojó sobre Ranma tratando de atraparla nuevamente en un abrazo, la chica dio una voltereta hacia atrás quedando en el borde de la roca.

—Cálmate sapito, solo quiero que me hagas un favor—

El kappa aprovechó la ventaja que tenía, se impulsó sobre sus patas traseras, sobre ella cayendo los dos al agua, la tomó por el cuello y nado ágilmente hacia el fondo con sus patas palmeadas. Ranma aguantaba como podía la respiración mientras golpeaba y trataba se halarle el brazo que la estrangulaba; finalmente llegaron al fondo del lago y el kappa le mostró orgulloso su hogar que no era más que una roca con una entrada rodeada de algunas plantas. La chica de la trenza hacía señas con las manos por la falta de aire, por lo que el kappa regresó a la roca.

Ranma de rodillas en el suelo tosía para expulsar el agua de los pulmones, mientras que el kappa se encontraba sentado en cuclillas observándola

—perdona, solo que ría que vieras mi hermoso castillo para que aceptaras ser la reina de él—

—Por poco me ahogas renacuajo, no te perdonaré— se apoyó en una rodilla para ponerse en pie, con las manos empuñadas —vamos pelea

—que chica más ruda, pero no importa, después de que cumplas con tus deberes conyugales, todo está bien—

— ¿qué cumpla con mis qué?, degenerado… además ya te dije que soy hombre, solo necesito un poco de agua caliente y ya verás—

El monstruo que se había sentado a mirar a la, según él, señorita frunció el ceño —qué conveniente, si todo lo que nos rodea es agua y por lo que puedes ver bastante fría, no me vengas con cuentos chinos— se cruzó de brazos apretando el extraño pico de tortuga

—Es la verdad allá tú si no me lo quieres creer, yo solo quiero el agua que está en tú cabeza—

— ¿cómo te atreves insolente niñita?

—Ahora veo que si quieres pelea— sonrió de lado satisfecha —pues ven.

—lástima, con lo linda que estas y ahora tendré que matarte— se encogió de hombros

El monstruo empezó a hacer una serie de sonidos guturales bastante desagradables, Ranma permaneció en posición de pelea, alertando todos sus sentidos, no sabía de lo que era capaz aquel ser.

El Kappa echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió el pico de forma exagerada, una bola de baba verde y pegajosa salió expulsada como bala de cañón sobre Ranma, quien tuvo que tirar el torso hacia atrás casi hasta tocar con la cabeza el suelo para evitarlo

—iuk, no lo soporto, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan asqueroso?— se estremeció

El monstruo apuntó nuevamente hacia la chica y escupió. Ranma ladeo la cabeza tratando de esquivarlo pero no pudo del todo, ya que algo de baba le rozó la mejilla y rodó por esta lentamente, un ardor insoportable como una quemadura química hizo que Ranma se echara al agua restregándose con fuerza la zona afectada que se encontraba bastante irritada.

—Ahora sí, estás en mi elemento, no tendrás escapatoria— el ser, dio un salto al agua, tras la chica pelirroja, quien comenzó a nadar rápidamente en círculos alrededor de la gran roca.

— _si sigo así me voy a agotar y si me atrapa nuevamente será mi fin_ — pensaba Ranma sintiendo que las pegajosas manos de su rival le tocaban la punta de los pies, así que decidió hacer una jugada maestra

—Mira sapito lindo— se levantó la camisilla mostrando descaradamente sus pechos desnudos, lo cual ocasiono que el kappa se frenara en seco y tuviera una hemorragia nasal

— ¡Qué idiota!— se rio de lo simple que había sido eso y aprovechó para regresar a la superficie de la roca.

El reptiliano reponiéndose de la agradable sorpresa, brincó de espaldas, y girando rápidamente la cabeza le arrojó otra de sus repulsivas babas, cuando la chica de la trenza advirtió este último movimiento, trató de impulsarse hacia el lado contrario, pero cayó azotándose la cabeza contra la roca, había sido solo un segundo pero su pie izquierdo se encontraba ahora atrapado en aquella técnica.

El sapo sacó su lengua, que movía como una serpiente, para rozarle el rostro —me divertiré un poco contigo y luego te mataré, seguro que tu carne debe tener un buen sabor—

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

 **Esta vez me demoré un poco más, lo siento, lo siento, espero disfruten del capítulo, me avisan si quedaron errores de cualquier tipo, solo lo leí dos veces y una con mucho sueño , así que no sé.**

 **Aclaraciones: Kappa: mitología japonesa monstruo de rio, lago, laguna, que le gusta comer niños y espiar chicas desnudas, tiene una calva o un hueco en la parte superior de la cabeza donde tiene agua, si el agua se evapora o la pierde, pierde también sus poderes.**

 **No sé si el kappa lance babas pero me pareció oportuno**

 **Pobre Ranma, que l e va a hacer el maldito sapo, averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo jajaj**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Ranmasan: gracias por tus palabras de apoyo**

 **Yeka 453: espero no romper el kokoro de Shinno**

 **Haruri Saotome: espero que te haya quedado aclarado la duda de la mano, tal vez no jajaj**

 **Eli ventura: yo creo que Akane es así, zopenca, se pasa de buena gente y los chicos lo toman por otro lado**

 **Vane: espero no haberte dejado con mucha intriga**

 **Andy Saotome: si, esa Shampoo se manda sus trucos pero ni modo, mira como le sale todo**

 **Nata: prima Last but not least, te quiero mucho, espero tus múltiples ocupaciones te permitan leer este capítulo. Besos**

 **Besos a todos, gracias por leer**


	7. Capitulo 7 Doble Problema

9

 **Ranma ½ es una obra de Rumiko Takahashi , solo hago esto con fines de diversión.**

 **Hola a todos, sé que me demoré así que los contextualizo, Akane anda con Shinno en una cabaña en el bosque, donde se encuentran a la señora Ayame que es medio curandera y le ayudó al bueno de Shinnosuke, por su parte Ranma que está unos días atrás, anda en el segundo reto peleando con el Kappa, quien lo capturo con sus pegajosos poderes y el pobre de Ranma se golpeó la cabeza y al parcer perdió el conocimiento. Sin más preámbulo…**

 **Capítulo 7. Doble problema**

El aire se sentía pesado, inicialmente todo estaba oscuro, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No tenía ni idea, sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo y además ardor en el pie y tobillo izquierdos, estaba consiente por cortos periodos, hasta que finalmente regresó. Intentó frotarse los ojos para acabar de aclarar su vista, pero algo se lo impidió, tiró de sus manos pero no pudo moverlas, sintió la cuerda quemarle las muñecas. Se revolvió frenético solo para descubrir que también tenía atados los tobillos.

—Pero qué demonios— su voz sonaba femenina, lo cual lo hizo recordar lo que había sucedido.

Sus sentidos no le alertaban de la presencia de aquel Kappa, así que se dedicó a analizar la situación, levantó la cabeza, se encontraba en una cama grande con postes en cada una de las esquinas de los cuales colgaba un tul blanco, al lado se encontraba una mesa de noche y sobre ella joyas que de ser reales valdrían una fortuna por su gran tamaño. Como pudo reptó como un gusano tratando de escapar hasta que cayó al suelo golpeándose fuerte e inspeccionó nuevamente, el lugar era desconocido, las paredes eran de piedra lo cual generaba un ambiente frío, había una única salida, sin ventanas ni nada, solo una gran y pesada puerta de piedra.

—Maldito sapo— gruñó

La puerta comenzó a chirriar, se abrió despacio, Ranma realizó movimientos ondulantes para llegar al pie de la cama.

—veo que ya despertaste querida reina mía—

—Suéltame sapo inmundo y ya verás de lo que soy capaz— le escupía las palabras

El kappa no respondió nada solamente se acercó a ella, la tomó en sus brazos y la arrojo en la cama nuevamente, el contacto con la piel babosa la hizo tener arcadas.

—relájate, va a ser una linda noche de bodas, bueno, aunque es de día todavía, en fin— se encogió de hombros

—no-che de ¿qué? — un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ranma haciéndolo temer por su integridad. — _piensa Saotome, piensa—_ cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse, trató de utilizar la fuerza para deshacerse del amarre, pero el ser había hecho un buen trabajo.

El monstruo se acercó sonriente, se relamió con su lengua de serpiente el filudo pico, sus ojos brillaban como quien tiene servido ante sí un gran banquete.

—unos arrumacos primero— se abalanzó sobre Ranma restregando su baboso cuerpo con el de la chica y hundiendo la cabeza entre su pecho.

—¡Ahhh!— se retorció nuevamente la pelirroja con un gesto de desagrado —este es tu fin te mataré pervertido— empezó a tratar de abrir los brazos y piernas con todas las fuerzas hasta que la cuerda empezó a crujir. El kappa se alertó, poniéndose nuevamente en pie, se sacudió el kimono que bien podía ser especial para una boda, silbó esperando la reacción de la chica y finalmente se acomodó el sombrero metálico.

—Vamos querida, es mejor por las buenas—

—que buenas ni que na-da— hacía tanta fuerza con todo su cuerpo que la cara se le ponía cada vez más roja, sin embargo, el Kappa no se movió de su lugar.

Finalmente, la cuerda cedió rompiéndose en mil pedazos, —ahora sí— se sonrió de medio lado la pelirroja— ¡me las pagarás! —

—este lugar no tiene otra puerta que esa— señaló a su espalda —y solo se abre si yo digo la palabra que la active— sonrió con un gesto de superioridad

— _Rayos—_ los ojos de la chica bailaban de una esquina a otra buscando una salida, pero no había más que roca sólida. _—_ No pienso dejar que me toques un pelo— se puso en pose de defensa

—no te enojes, mira que dañas la imagen de niña buena que tenías con ese hermoso vestido—

—Ves- ti do? — Ranma se miró incrédulo, en medio de su desesperación no lo había notado, un vestido casi transparente en tono rosa con encajes, abierto desde el centro del busto con una ropa interior a juego había sido colocado en su cuerpo femenino mientras estaba inconsciente. Una vena se le brotó en la sien, palpitando al ritmo de su corazón enardecido.

Ranma, recorrió lo que le faltaba para quedar cerca al kappa y le lanzó una patada hacia la cabeza tumbándole el sombrero que cayó cerca a la puerta con un fuerte "clank", el kappa frunció el ceño y por instinto se tocó la cabeza.

—Crees que no sé qué dependes de eso para vivir, no seas ingenuo— sonrió Ranma

—¡hmp!, niña malcriada, te enseñaré a ser buena—

Ranma intentaba acertarle puños, patadas, golpes con la rodilla, pero el sapo no dejaba de rebotar de pared a pared, era casi tan escurridizo como Haposai. Finalmente se quedó quieto en la esquina superior de la habitación sostenido por sus pegajosas extremidades, luego comenzó a realizar aquellos sonidos que advertían lo que Ranma ya sabía.

La pelirroja se alertó, flexiono un poco las rodillas para poder saltar cuando el sapo le lanzara su baba, pero para su sorpresa, él comenzó a lanzar unas burbujas, igual de viscosas y verdosas. Una a una iba inflándolas como si se tratara de enormes bombas de chicle que ahora flotaban por toda la habitación, Ranma se movía de un lado a otro tratando de no tocarlas.

—que te parecen mis poderes ¿son geniales no?— le dedicó una mirada

—Más vale repugnantes— hizo un gesto de asco

Las burbujas de repente se quedaron suspendidas, el sapo hizo una señal y todas se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo de la chica a gran velocidad.

—Demonios— Ranma se agachó quedando tendida en el piso y las burbujas pasaron sobre ella, pero entonces el kappa sin darle tregua hizo otra señal con su mano para hacerlas cambiar de dirección nuevamente, persiguiendo a su presa, lo cual obligó a la chica a realizar un arrastre bajo, hasta quedar resguardada bajo la cama donde al parecer las burbujas babosas no llegaban.

El kappa lanzó ahora una baba que se estiro hasta sujetar la cama por uno de sus postes, tiro de ella con fuerza, ocasionado que esta se levantara y quedara recostada sobre una de las paredes.

Ranma no tenía escapatoria, tuvo que utilizar nuevamente sus armas secretas

—sapito mira— lo llamó con voz sensual bajándose una de las tiras del vestido.

—No caeré en esa trampa — giró el rostro sonrojado

— ¡Oh!, pero si se me cayó la ropa interior sapito—

El kappa giró la cabeza con disimulo solo para ver que la pelirroja estaba casi sobre él. Ranma se había impulsado en la cama para llegar al kappa con un cabezazo.

— _lo tengo—_ pensó victorioso Ranma , pero en segundos se vio envuelta por varias de las burbujas que la arrojaron al suelo, sintió como le quemaban la piel como un ácido, dejó escapar un quejido de dolor. Al estallar, la masa pegajosa que quedó, le sujetó las muñecas y tobillos como un potente pegante al piso, por más que trataba se zafarse la sustancia solo se estiraba un poco y luego la regresaba a la posición inicial.

—ja ja ja— rio estridentemente el kappa, bajándose del techo para aterrizar en el suelo cubierto de sustancia pegajosa, que se abría paso cuando él pasaba. —Ahora si, serás la señora kappa—

—señor kappa, claro que aceptaré ser su esposa, solo quería probar que fuera un ser super fuerte, no me casaría con un enclenque, jejeje— rio nerviosa

—claro que soy súper genial, el mejor de los kappas— infló el pecho orgulloso

—pero quisiera, que me cumpliera un deseo primero — lo miró suplicante—es que toda esta pelea me cansó, quisiera tomar un baño primero y además ponerme ropa más adecuada para la boda— cogio con dos dedos el borde del vestido

—Pero por su puesto mi amada— los ojos del kappa brillaban con ilusión — pero si intentas algo .. Serás mi cena— le susurró al oído provocándole un escalofrío.

El monstruo del lago puso sus manos abiertas cerca de la masa que mantenía prisioneras las muñecas de la chica pelirroja y esta se deshizo, luego hizo lo mismo con la de los tobillos liberándola por fin

—Permítame conducirla hasta el baño— le indicó que caminara delante de él

EL kappa susurró algo cerca de la puerta y esta se abrió, caminaron por un pasillo oscuro también de paredes de piedra, iluminado tenuemente por algunas velas. Ranma no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver por un agujero en la pared, que tenía una delgada y transparente capa de baba recubriéndola, el fondo del lago con algunos peces nadando.

La pelirroja caminaba despacio debido a la herida del tobillo, trataba de encontrar algún escape, alguna salida, algo, pero comenzaba a perder las esperanzas en aquel sombrío lugar.

El kappa se acercó a la pared y murmuró algo que, de nuevo, Ranma no pudo entender, la puerta se abrió y mostró el cuarto de baño con una gran tina de piedra en el centro, Ranma se apresuró a entrar.

—supongo que no me vigilarás cierto?—le dijo con voz juguetona

—Esperaré afuera, no intentes nada— salió del lugar y nuevamente la puerta se desvaneció dejando ver una sólida pared.

Ranma se apresuró a desnudarse, entrar en la bañera y dejar correr el agua — ¡qué!—

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, pero nadie entró — ¿qué pasa, por qué los gritos?— se escuchó la voz del ser acuático

— ¡El agua está helada!— se quejó la pelirroja

—aquí solo encontraras agua fría, a los kappa no nos agrada el agua caliente—

— _genial—_

—Apresúrate, que ya está todo listo para la boda—

Ranma trago saliva, nada podía hacer mientras estuviera encerrado en aquel lugar, se sentó en el borde de la bañera, la piedra se sentía fría sobre su piel desnuda, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se tomó la cabeza con las manos, cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro; una sonrisa asomó en su rostro, porque aún en aquel momento de desesperación, sabía que Akane estaba bien y eso lo tranquilizaba. Recorrió de nuevo el lugar con la vista; la tina, el lavamanos, un cajonero, el baño. Se acercó al cajonero revisándolo, el primer cajón estaba vacio, en el segundo se encontraba la ropa que había traído. Sus ojos azules brillaron como nunca, ahogó una risotada con su mano para no alertar al kappa entonces tomó su ropa y se dirigió a la puerta.

—querido, ya terminé de bañarme—

La puerta se abrió y el kappa entró con una paquete en las manos, apenas vio a Ranma frunció en ceño

—¿qué se supone que es eso? — señaló con un dedo

Ranma se miró , sabiendo que se refería a la ropa — solo quiero estar cómodo, digo.. Cómoda para dar un paseo—

El monstruo alzó una ceja y de inmediato Ranma se acercó a él cogiéndole del brazo —anda dime que me mostrarás el resto del castillo del que seré reina… prometo recompensarte— le susurro al oído

—e.e.e..Está bien, apresuremos— le dio una nalgada haciendo que Ranma caminara delante de él, Ranma fingió un una sonrisa tragándose las ganas de matarlo ahí mismo.

—Por aquí podemos ver las profundidades de mi reino— señalaba una de las ventanas redondas y selladas como las de un submarino

—esta es la cocina… aunque no hay mucho ya que los kappa nos gustan las cosas crudas y frías— se relamió el pico.

—genial, nada de agua caliente — farfullo Ranma

—¿qué dices querida? —

—no nada, querido— movió la mano restándole importancia.

— Por acá tenemos más habitaciones— indicó un largo y oscuro pasillo como los que ya habían recorrido

Ranma miraba atento e intentaba escuchar lo que el kappa susurraba cada que habría una puerta, al parecer era otro idioma, uno que nunca había escuchado. Algo los interrumpió, un ruido como una corneta se escuchó por todo el lugar, Ranma miró al kappa

—es el timbre del palacio — respondió antes de que le preguntara — nuestro maestro de ceremonias ya ha llegado— le dio un vistazo a la novia quien traía ropa interior de hombre, además del cabello rojo pegado al rostro e hizo una mueca de desagrado —tú ve a cambiarte—

—ehh?, pero si así estoy bien por ahora, anda, déjame ir ensayando mis dotes como ama de casa, yo le abriré al señor—

El kappa rodó los ojos algo fastidiado —vamos, apresúrate— el portón gigante se abrió, el agua era detenida por una especie de barrera mágica que impedía que ingresara al lugar, el otro monstruo solo se diferenciaba por el color del sombrero que era rojo, Ranma los miró, midiendo exactamente su próximo movimiento

— _Esta es mi oportunidad_ —

.

.

— ¿Seguro te sientes bien?— Akane empezaba a sentir un extraño desasosiego que la hacía querer salir corriendo de aquel lugar, giró la cabeza para ver a la señora Ayame que venía a pasos cortos entrando a la casa

— La señorita Akane desconfía de mí, pero no hay problema, yo también dudaría en su lugar— le sonrió sin detenerse, alejándose hacía la cocina. Akane quiso decir algo a su favor, pero era cierto, ella desconfiaba de la señora, así que tan solo la siguió con la mirada

—ella es un poco excéntrica, eso es todo, si no quieres estar en una consulta con ella lo entiendo—

—¿consulta?..¿qué quieres decir con consulta?— se echó un poco hacia atrás.

—te explicaré, ella hace todo casi como lo haría un doctor, digamos que primero te examina, luego te da un diagnóstico y por último un tratamiento, algunas veces como en mi caso, hay que venir a controles y tomar más remedios —

— vaya… Eso es.. Mmm… Interesante, bueno quiero decir, si tú te sientes bien, entonces lo que yo piense no importa —

—¿qué les parece si comemos algo?, preparé unos deliciosos bocadillos— anunció desde la cocina Ayame

— se lo agradecemos mucho, pero ya nos vamos— se adelantó Shinnosuke viendo la angustia en los ojos de Akane

—y yo que había hecho unos deliciosos pasteles de cerezo— salió con una bandeja llena de apetitosos pasteles decorados exquisitamente — creo que a Akane le traen buenos recuerdos —le sonrió

Por la mente de Akane pasaron las imágenes de Ranma lleno de marcas de cerezo en el rostro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Shinnosuke la miró buscando alguna respuesta

— sería descortés irnos, Shinnosuke — le dijo con voz baja.

.

Durante la merienda la señora Ayame no paraba de dedicarle miradas a Akane, lo cual la hacía sentirse aún más nerviosa, Shinnosuke ingenuamente se encontraba ajeno a toda la situación

—Shinno querido, ¿por qué no me haces un favor?—

— Claro señora lo que necesite—

— Ve hasta el claro del bosque y tráeme unas flores que tienen un color como el de mis ojos, las hojas son de color amarillo—

Shinnosuke miró a Akane, pero antes de pedirle que lo acompañara Ayame se adelanto

—Danos un tiempo de chicas, anda, apresúrate para que no se les haga de noche para partir—

—Ve tranquilo— le sonrió Akane para después tomar un sorbo de té

Shinnosuke se perdió tras la puerta trasera dejando a las damas sentadas frente a frente. Akane miraba su taza de té con sumo interés, de vez en cuando pasaba los ojos por los alrededores y se detenía en la señora Ayame que no dejaba de mirarla y sonreír

—debe ser algo difícil no saber si el amor de tú vida te corresponde ¿no querida?—

—¿cómo sabe?, bueno yo.. esto—

—tranquila, cuando leí tu mano pude ver algo, pero no todo, déjame hacerte una consulta, te prometo que no te cobraré, o págame con lo que tú creas conveniente después, te aseguro que nadie se ha quejado de mis servicios hasta ahora, además, me muero por leer tu aura, pero quiero que me des primero tu permiso—

— Es que yo… tengo— agacho la cabeza sin completar la frase

—el miedo que sientes es normal, es miedo a lo desconocido, pero te aseguro que no te pasará nada malo, mira a Shinnosuke, ¿no lo ves, un poco mejor que la última vez?— acercó el asiento al de Akane y le tomó las manos entre las suyas mirándola con dulzura, Akane permaneció tranquila sin decir palabra- —Además eres una gran artista marcial y los artistas marciales no le temen a nada— se levantó abruptamente alzando los brazos con energía. Akane abrió los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa y luego dejó salir una risita

—Está bien señora Ayame, que no se diga que Akane Tendo es una cobarde — se levantó también de su puesto dispuesta a todo.

—Muy bien querida, vamos entonces a mi consultorio— la rodeo con el brazo conduciéndola a una de las habitaciones.

Akane apretó los ojos cuando la señora abrió la puerta, imaginándose una guarida de una bruja con bruma, caldero, escoba y gato negro incluido.

—Te puedes recostar aquí— le señaló Ayame volviéndola a la realidad

Tan solo se trataba de una habitación de tamaño mediano con un escritorio con dos sillas, algunos papeles, pluma, tintero y una camilla a un lado del escritorio vestida con una sábana blanca pulcramente extendida.

La joven se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró aliviada, caminó hasta la camilla y se recostó. Ayame se paró junto a la chica y Akane pudo ver como la luz le resaltaba el color violeta de los ojos de la señora, algo fuera de lo común.

—¿empezamos?—

Akane asintió con la cabeza y permaneció expectante. La señora Ayame cerró los ojos y puso las manos abiertas sobre el cuerpo de Akane pero sin llegar a tocarlo

—bueno querida, tú aura es muy interesante, veo que eres muy activa, tienes mucha energía, eres una chica valiente, con un carácter bastante fuerte como te lo había dicho…por aquí veo una parte de tú aura que me indica tristeza ..ummm…deseas con todas tus fuerzas que alguien te corresponda, pero eres tú misma la que has impuesto una barrera con esa persona—

La joven no se atrevía a interrumpir a la señora, solo la miraba y movía levemente la cabeza en señal de aprobación

—¿sabes? Aunque hay muchas cosas inevitables en el futuro, todos tenemos aunque sea una leve oportunidad de cambiar las cosas para no perdernos en un círculo vicioso, me refiero a que si continuamos con haciendo lo mismo de siempre no podemos pretender que lo que nos molesta cambie ¿no crees?—

—me parece que es correcto lo que me dice—

— Ja ja ja ja— la señora retiro las manos cubriéndose la boca, Akane que no había entendido el porqué de la risa frunció el ceño disgustada— discúlpame, discúlpame, es que… tú haces exactamente eso que te digo, si no cambias tú comportamiento ¿cómo esperas que cambie la situación con la persona que amas?—

—yo…— guardó silencio

—Que jovencita tan terca …mira— golpeó con un dedo la frente de Akane y ella empezó a ver borroso, luego la imagen se fue aclarando, pero no se trataba del mismo lugar, era una escena más familiar, el techo de su casa en Nereima, Ranma corría con una tetera en la mano y golpeaba a alguien ¿Kodachi? , segundos después de rescatarla estaba la rosa negra roseándole paralizante y lanzándosele atrevidamente.

— _Con que eso fue lo que paso… fue un malentendido—_ pensó Akane en medio de su alucinación

La escena cambió ahora era Shampoo la que se abalanzaba sobre el sorprendido Ranma, otro malentendido.

Así pasaron varias escenas tras sus ojos, todas las escenas de celos ocasionadas por malos entendidos, hasta que llegó la escena final

Ranma en su forma femenina caminaba con P-chan en la mano, el cerdito no paraba de removerse hasta que lo metió de lleno en el ofuro, quien emergió fue Ryoga .

El corazón de Akane dio un brinco, como era posible, su amigo la había traicionado; y P-chan, su confidente, a quién tantas veces le había confiado sus sueños no era otro si no Ryoga Hibiki

—lo mataré, lo mataré RYOOOGA, TE ODIO— gritaba y movía la cabeza con desespero tratando de regresar a la realidad.

La señora la tocó nuevamente con el índice en la frente y la joven regresó de su trance —tranquila querida, a veces es mejor saber la verdad de ciertas cosas —

Akane se limpió algunas lágrimas de rabia que habían salido de sus ojos y trató de normalizar su respiración.

— ¿continuamos?—

— ¿es que hay algo más?—

—bueno, puede ser, es mejor cerciorarse —

—Bien, continuemos— — _cuando te encuentre ya verás maldito cerdo—_

La señora se giró para coger unas rocas pequeñas del escritorio y regresó junto a la camilla, movió nuevamente las manos sobre Akane sosteniendo las piedras en las manos, después de unos segundos eternos, Ayame dio algunos pasos hacia atrás dejando caer las piedras, abrió la boca para querer decirle algo a Akane, pero se giró y avanzó a grandes zancadas los tres pasos que la separaban de la biblioteca, comenzó a buscar frenéticamente, dejando caer los libros descartados. La chica se incorporó quedando sentada en la camilla

— ¿sucede algo malo? —

La señora ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada solo levantó una mano indicándole que esperara, metió la cara en un libro viejo y empolvado

— ¿Tu estuviste de alguna forma en contacto con este elemento chino?— le señaló una de las hojas

— El kinjakan— abrió los ojos con sorpresa

— ¿dime lo tocaste, por eso estuviste a punto de morir?— la tomó por los hombros, mirándola fijamente

—Sí, pero estoy bien, como puede ver— una gota de sudor pasó por la frente de Akane

—no estés tan segura—

 _Continuará_

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Me demoré mucho en actualizar, lo siento, no encontraba el tiempo para sentarme a escribir como Dios manda. Además me quedo corto T.T, culpen a mi esposo que vino a pararme del computador, es todo culpa de él.**

 **Ahora a falta de uno tenemos dos kappas jajaj, pobre Ranma, ya quieren que vuelva Ranma hombre?, yo también**

 **Saludos y respuestas**

 **Vanezl: gracias mi fiel lectora**

 **Bustamante Kayla: no te sientas abandonada, yo no abandono mis historias, no me gusta dejarlas inconclusas. La terminaré como que me llamo Diana Luz Ana María, jajaja sí, que así me llamo, casi me quedo sin espacio en la cédula**

 **Haruri Saotome: a mí también me da como asquito aquel Kappa y ahora dos, pues el doble de ganas de vomitar**

 **A los demás lectores anónimos, gracias por continuar leyendo**


	8. Capítulo 8 El tercer reto

**Capitulo 8**

Los kappas se dieron la mano y luego se abrazaron efusivamente palmeándose en la espalda

—señor Kappa bienvenido— hizo una venia Ranma —les tengo un presente — sacó de entre la ropa un paquete.

Los kappas se miraron intrigados, Ranma sostenía el paquete entre las manos, le quitó el hilo blanco y de inmediato el envoltorio se deshizo dejando ver su contenido.

—Pero si es… ¡Un delicioso pepino!—, gritaron al unísono los monstruos, dejando que su saliva cayera sobre el suelo de piedra.

– ¿Es para tu apuesto futuro esposo verdad?— lo miró con ojos suplicantes el kappa del sombrero metálico

—Por supuesto que no, es una atención para el invitado ¿cierto chiquilla?— objetó el otro monstruo

Los kappas se iban acercando dejando el rastro de saliva por el suelo, Ranma pasaba la vista por el uno y por el otro con afán.

— ¡Alto!— gritó la pelirroja ocasionando que los dos se frenaran y la miraran con sorpresa —es para él más rápido— avisó, dejando caer el pepino al suelo.

Los kappas se abalanzaron sobre el pepino y tarde se dieron cuenta de la trampa. Ranma sonreía victorioso, con un frasco de vidrio pudo recolectar el agua que dejo caer el kappa invitado al agacharse, el cuál lanzó un agudo chillido, su tamaño se fue reduciendo cada vez más hasta que quedó hecho un simple sapo. El kappa de sombrero metálico alcanzó a derramar la mitad del preciado líquido antes de erguirse nuevamente con el pepino en la mano, su mirada furiosa hizo que Ranma temiera por su vida por lo que dio un salto para llegar del otro lado de la puerta y adoptó pose de combate.

—Maldita chiquilla, ya verás

El kappa comenzó a hacer ruidos guturales, tratando de fabricar mucosidad pero cuando lanzó la burbuja, esta era del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong y se reventó tan pronto como salió. Ranma que había contenido la respiración a la expectativa, soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—Adiós sapito— corrió hasta llegar a la membrana que contenía el agua para que no entrara; metió una mano, luego la otra, tras la barrera gelatinosa se sentía el agua fría, tuvo que hacer bastante fuerza para traspasarla, cuando estaba con la cabeza en el agua, miró hacia arriba, unos cuantos metros lo separaban de la superficie. — _Finalmente—_ pensó y comenzó a pasar el resto del cuerpo, pero cuando solo le faltaban las piernas, una mano pegajosa lo atrapó por el tobillo, Ranma comenzó a patalear, se tomó con las manos la pierna tratando de zafarse pero el kappa era insistente, en medio de la lucha Ranma se había quedado ya casi sin aire, con su último esfuerzo dio una patada que por fortuna le atinó en toda la frente haciendo que el Kappa se tambaleara y soltara el agarre.

Ranma nadó con tal fuerza y agilidad como su cansado y herido cuerpo se lo permitía, sentía el ardor en los músculos y la necesidad imperiosa de tocar tierra firme, al llegar a la superficie tan solo dio un vistazo rápido de donde se encontraba la orilla y continuó rumbo a esta con desespero, daba grandes bocanadas de aire de vez en cuando para continuar aguantando lo que más podía. No habían señales del Kappa, pero no quería detenerse para cerciorarse, solo quería con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar tierra a como diera lugar.

Emparamado y adolorido llegó a la orilla, estaba desorientado en cuanto al tiempo que había transcurrido pero todavía había luz del día, miró una vez más hacia el vasto lago para cerciorarse que no lo estuvieran siguiendo, entonces se quitó la ropa mojada para escurrirla dejando a un lado de forma cuidadosa el frasco con el agua, busco la mochila que había dejado en la orilla y se puso nuevamente la ropa seca.

—Todo lo que necesito es un buen baño de agua caliente— trato de sonreír para sí mismo dándose ánimos.

Se alejó lo más que pudo de la orilla y calentó agua en una tetera, mirando como danzaba el fuego y crepitaba quiso quedarse dormido, pestañeó un par de veces pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza, el sonido de la tetera lo sacó de su ensoñación, sin preocuparse mucho por lo caliente que estaba el agua la dejó caer sobre su cuerpo ocasionando la tan ansiada transformación. Agitó un poco la cabeza para retirar los restos del agua y le echó una mirada a su tobillo, la herida no se veía nada bien, algunas ampollas se habían formado y el área circundante era de color rojo vivo, sin muchos conocimientos médicos se vendó como mejor pudo y continuó su marcha hacia el tercer y último de los retos, que anhelaba fuera más fácil de cumplir, pero estaba lejos de imaginarse lo que vendría, haciendo alarde de su orgullo a pesar que nadie lo estaba viendo trataba de caminar disimulando el dolor, sin embargo se tambaleaba ligeramente al apoyar el pie afectado.

.

.

.

En medio del bosque, en aquella casa donde solo se escuchaba el trinar de algunos pájaros y el murmullo de la naturaleza, una estupefacta Akane, miraba el libro que sostenía la señora de ojos purpuras, el recuerdo de aquella batalla no era grato para la chica, estar en forma reducida, casi inerte, con sus ojos a punto de cerrarse pero su mente totalmente lucida era algo que prefería olvidar, solo la reconfortaba el recuerdo de las palabras de Ranma, sabía que no era una jugada de su mente atemorizada por la muerte.

—Akane, querida— llamó la atención la señora poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro

—Lo siento— tartamudeo las palabras, recobrando la concentración

—jamás pensé que tuviera que ver un caso de estos—

—¿un caso de estos?, ¿a qué se refiere?— arqueo una ceja exasperándose por la parsimonia de la señora ante un tema aparentemente serio —¿algo malo me puede pasar?— se levantó de la camilla donde había permanecido sentada con los pies por fuera

La señora frunció los labios y la miró algo contrariada —no estoy muy segura de lo que te voy a decir… pero el agua que supuso tú cura, no fue del todo efectiva

—Podría ser más clara por favor señora Ayame— lo dijo con un tono duro, ya al borde la exasperación.

Ayame relajó el rosto y dejo caer un poco los hombros — te lo demostraré, muéstrame tu brazo—, extendió la mano indicándole que hiciera lo que le pedía.

Akane miró la mano que extendía su examinadora, de un tono blanco pero lleno de pequeños lunares, pecas y manchas que evidenciaban el paso del tiempo, la piel que debió haber sido tersa alguna vez, se mostraba surcada por pliegues finos de piel. Se abrazó a sí misma, sopesando si quería descubrir lo que la señora estaba por revelarle, quiso más que nunca que el tonto de su prometido estuviera ahí diciéndole alguna cosa como " _no seas tonta, nada raro te pasa",_ si algo le sobraba a Ranma era confianza, cosa de la cual ella carecía en este momento. En un último intento de darse valentía tragó saliva y estiró el brazo hacía Ayame quien la tomó por el antebrazo, el silencio cayó sobre la habitación como un elefante blanco por eternos 15 segundos que Akane contó con cada desplazamiento de las manecillas del reloj de pared.

Ayame pasó de mirar el brazo a rozarlo con los finos dedos punto por punto —en este no— sentenció, —enséñame el otro — dijo señalando el brazo izquierdo, Akane hizo lo que le pedía.

—Aquí— hundió una uña en el brazo de la chica ocasionando que esta diera un respingo más por la sorpresa que por la pequeña punzada sobre su piel.

Akane miró el punto con detenimiento, a parte de la marca roja que había dejado la señora, no veía nada extraño, se tomó el brazo con la otra mano acercándoselo al rostro para observarlo mejor, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería, levanto la cabeza buscando la mirada de Ayame, pero esta se había girado rebuscando algo entre los cajones.

—Ajá, aquí está— murmuró la señora para sí misma y se dirigió hacia la joven con una caja entre las manos, hizo una mueca indicándole a Akane que le dejara ver nuevamente el brazo, lo cual la joven obedeció.

Los ojos de Akane se posaron sobre la tapa de la caja que la anciana no vaciló en abrir, dentro había un pincel de mango grueso, la señora lo movió varias veces para impregnarlo de un fino polvo blanco del fondo de la caja, luego tomó el brazo de Akane con una mano y con la otra esparció el polvillo desde la muñeca hasta la mitad del brazo. Los ojos de la joven Tendo se abrieron al máximo al ver como el polvillo blanco al contacto con su piel revelaba letras en otro idioma, uno desconocido para ella.

— ¿qué es eso señora Ayame?, no me vaya a decir ahora que me hizo un tatuaje— se quejó Akane frunciendo el entrecejo, las letras que se habían revelado eran de color rojo como la sangre, tres letras que no pasaban de los tres centímetros cada una, se ubicaban justo donde había puesto la uña momentos antes la señora.

Ayame no respondió a la ocurrencia de la chica, soltó con delicadeza el brazo y se sentó en el borde del escritorio con la mirada perdida en el suelo

— ¡Que no piensa decirme nada!— gritó Akane mientras con el dedo pulgar trataba de borrar las letras —mire, no se quita —

—ni se quitará—

—¡ Qué!— una vena empezó a brotar en la sien de Akane, apretó los puños con tal fuerza que sus manos temblaban

—Al menos no por ahora— le mostró una sonrisa triste que Akane interpretó como un preludio de malas noticias. Ayame se giró para tomar el libro que le había mostrado antes y lo abrió — una persona normal no debe tocar el kinjakan mientras está activo, el agua de su cuerpo se evaporará y solo podrá recuperarse con el agua de la fuente de Gekkaja… pero eso ya lo sabías—, miró a Akane quien asintió. —lo que no sabes es que una vez maldita por el kinjakan, siempre estarás maldita

—No entiendo lo que quiere decir, yo me siento perfectamente— hizo una mueca de desaprobación

La señora ignoró aquel berrinche y continuó viendo el libro —al principio se manifiesta como algo imperceptible, perdidas del conocimiento ocasionales, mareos, insomnio , migrañas, ardor en las manos, lo cual se puede confundir con cualquier otra enfermedad, pero la única forma de darte cuenta si estás en peligro es con lo que acabo de hacer— señaló el polvillo

— Es normal cuando uno se sobre esfuerza con el ejercicio que pierda el conocimiento, además si usted tuviera una familia tan loca como la mía también sufriría de migraña— Akane cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, su malgenio iba en incremento.

—Tienes razón querida, pero que me dices de las letras… lo que hay en esa caja es el resultado de procesar las alas de un habitante de Jusenkyo… después claro de que este falleció — quiso aclarar la señora ante la cara de espanto de Akane

La joven se miró nuevamente el brazo con incredulidad, intentó borrar las letras arañándose con fuerza, pero solo logró que la piel se pusiera roja, entonces buscó la mirada de la anciana — ¿qué rayos significa esto?—

—Es algo así como _"no eres digna"_

Akane permaneció con los labios entreabierto meditando la información _—_ Digna de tocar el Kinjakan— murmuró Akane para sí misma

—Exacto— cerró el libro la señora con mayor fuerza de la necesaria ocasionado un pequeño sobresalto en Akane

— Usted dijo que al principio se manifestaba con mareos y todas esas cosas y … ¿después?—

— la muerte —

.

.

.

Ranma había avanzado bastante ese día, no quiso regresar con el señor Zhou, aunque quería agradecerle por todo y decirle que estaba bien, sentía que tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al siguiente pueblo, debía caminar varios kilómetros entre pueblos y aldeas no muy alejadas unas de otras y finalmente llegar a un bosque. El camino le resultó de lo más calmado, sin otro contratiempo que el dolor que ocasionalmente cuando pisaba alguna piedra grande le hacía recordar la herida — _no debo volver a bajar la guardia…nunca más—_ se repetía con algo de rabia guardada por el mal rato que había pasado.

.

El amanecer del sábado se veía esplendoroso desde aquel peñasco donde había ido a parar Ranma después de su largo recorrido, el cielo vestido de azul era interrumpido por los destellos naranjas dando paso a la tan anhelada luz. Bajó la mirada para observar el extenso bosque que se extendía desde el borde del peñasco hasta algún punto lejano en el horizonte, al fin había llegado a su tercer y último reto.

Al adentrarse en el bosque una sensación de _deja vú_ se apoderó el joven de la trenza, continuó caminado hasta encontrarse con un sendero de piedra lo cual lo hizo desistir de la idea, creía nunca haber pisado ese lugar, sin embargo unos minutos más tarde sintió temblar el suelo bajo sus pies, algo se acercaba y no tenía las mejores intenciones o al menos eso pensaba. El temblor se sintió cada vez más fuerte, decidió ser cauteloso y subir a las ramas de uno de los arboles manteniéndose oculto a la vista de cualquier cosa extraña. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar lo que pasaba por donde hace unos instantes se encontraba él, un enorme zorro de pelaje rojizo y majestuosa cola con por lo menos cinco veces más del tamaño habitual, corría a gran velocidad, tan pronto como llegó se fue, pero a medida que el temblor se fue haciendo menor, otro sonido interrumpía el silencioso bosque, esta vez no era algo tan grande.

—Se fue por ahí— gritaba un hombre con ropas de color caqui quien cargaba un poderoso rifle e iba montado en una camioneta de última gama especial para terrenos agrestes.

—No lo dejen ir — vociferaba otro de los cazadores asomando la cabeza por la ventana del auto

La camioneta frenó en seco quedando cerca al escondite de Ranma

—parece que se metió en esa cueva— señaló el más alto de los hombres

—genial, la tenemos, tal vez tenga crías las cuales también podemos aprovechar—

— ¡Será un gran botín!— exclamó uno con regocijo mientras bajaba del vehículo

Los hombres se disponían a disparar desde fuera de la cueva para asustar al animal y hacerlo salir para luego darle el tiro de gracia, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando de la nada se materializó frente a ellos la silueta de Ranma, los cazadores se miraron confundidos.

— ¡quítate o te mataremos, mocoso imprudente!—

Una risa seca salió de la garganta de Ranma y sin mediar palabra se propuso a acelerar el combate para no perder más de su preciado tiempo

—jefe yo escuchado que el guardián del bosque es un muchacho muy fuerte ¿no cree que se trate de él?— le preguntó el más delgado y al parecer cobarde.

Las palabras llegaron a los oídos de Ranma —Shinnosuke— dijo Ranma para sí mismo, no se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir que se encontraba en Ryugenzawa

— ¡No me comparen con ese olvidadizo!— bramó enojado

Los hombres se pusieron a la defensiva apuntándole con los rifles pero en movimientos muy bien calculados Ranma los desarmó doblando la punta de las armas con sus feroces patadas. Al verse en peligro echaron a correr, pero el joven Saotome había decidido que no era suficiente castigo, corrió tras cada uno de ellos hasta dejarlos fuera de combate, luego los llevó a rastras como un saco de papas y los ató de cabeza a un árbol ignorando sus chillidos y súplicas.

Ranma sonrió complacido y reanudó su camino, al mirar hacia atrás el animal perseguido estaba fuera de la cueva y detrás de él tres lindos cachorros se asomaban. Antes de perder de vista la cueva, Ranma se topó con un cartel.

"Ryuguenzawa, bosque protegido por el gobierno de Japón se prohíbe la cacería y cualquier otra actividad que atente contra la flora y fauna"

—lo sabía, este es ese tonto bosque donde vive Shinnosuke y su abuelo, no tiene caso pasar a saludarlo, probablemente ni se acuerda de mí— se encogió de hombros

Según las indicaciones de la anciana en la primera aldea donde estuvo Ranma, debía ir hasta lo profundo del bosque donde encontraría una cabaña. El joven Saotome caminó a grandes zancadas por dos horas, el bosque se encontraba tranquilo, algunos animales gigantes pasaban sin percatarse de la presencia de Ranma, aunque por precaución siempre se mantuvo alerta. Los arboles cada vez más altos y frondosos hacían que esa parte del bosque diera un aspecto tenebroso, húmedo, las tonalidades de grises y la oscuridad se adueñaban del lugar, Ranma escucho el crujir de una rama proveniente de algún lugar a su derecha, sin pensarlo dos veces trepó por el árbol más cercano

— ¡Joven, joven!— lo llamaba a gritos una voz femenina —por favor espere, no se vaya—

Ranma pudo divisar a una chica menuda demás o menos 15 años, cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura, vestida con un pantalón blanco y camisa de manga larga rosada. Bajó entonces de su escondite con gran agilidad cayendo junto a la chica quien se sobresaltó por su presencia

—lo siento, te asuste— se rascó la cabeza el chico de la trenza

—discúlpeme usted a mí joven, es que llevo varias horas dando vueltas en este bosque y no sé cómo salir, ¿usted podría ayudarme? —

— ¿vienes sola?—

—e..e.. no, yo venía con unas amigas de excursión y me separe de ellas para tomar unas fotos , pero me perdí— unas lágrimas querían salir de los ojos ambar de la chica

—tranquila, tranquila, encontraremos el sendero para que puedas llegar a donde tus compañeras— trataba de sonar calmado para darle ánimos a la chica

—¡De verdad!— se mostró muy entusiasmada la jovencita

—sí, de verdad.

—disculpe, no me he presentado me llamo Kobayashi Midori… puedes decirme solo Midori.

—Saotome Ranma, también puedes decirme solo Ranma.

La chica, ocasionalmente se giraba para dedicarle una sonrisa a Ranma y caminaba delante de él

—Creo que fue por aquí donde las vi por última vez— decía la joven mientras señalaba hacia lo profundo del bosque

—pero si el camino, está del otro lado— señaló Ranma hacia la dirección opuesta

— Lo que sucede es que a lo mejor ellas también estén perdidas, no nos fijamos muy bien en el camino—

—te propongo algo, te dejo en el sendero y luego regreso a buscar a tus amigas ¿te parece bien?—

—¡No!— grito con rabia la chica para luego aclarase la garganta y decirlo con una intensidad más baja — di..digo..no, no podemos hacer eso, tendría mucho miedo de estar sola—

Ranma suspiró exasperado y se rascó la cabeza —está bien iremos juntos—

Una sonrisa de lado imperceptible para Ranma que ya se encontraba delante de la chica, se formó en los labios de ella.

Caminaron alrededor de 20 minutos en los cuales el paisaje se fue tornando cada vez más tétrico, los arboles añosos, la oscuridad, el silencio, que era interrumpido por algunos sonidos de quien sabe que animales, para completar una bruma se fue haciendo más espesa impidiendo la visibilidad, iban guiados únicamente por una brújula que Ranma agradecía por haber guardado en su mochila. Finalmente unas voces femeninas al parecer de auxilio se escuchaban en algún lugar del bosque.

—Son ellas, son mis amigas— exclamó asustada la chica y echó a correr

—e..e.. espera— Ranma tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, perdiendo de vista a la chica

—ohe, Midori— la llamaba sin obtener respuesta — ¡Midori!— nada, no hubo respuesta. Ranma cerró los ojos para escuchar mejor, las voces anteriores se repitieron, entonces corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenían

Algunos metros más adelante se encontraban varias chicas, con la particularidad que todas tenían el cabello negro, muy oscuro y sus ojos eran de una tonalidad rojiza, al contrario de lo que se pensaría estaban calmadas y sentadas en el suelo, la joven que venía con Ranma se les había unido.

—Chicas, él es Ranma, me ayudó a encontrarlas— extendió una mano Midori, presentándolo

Ranma al ver el gesto hizo una leve reverencia

—Vámonos, es mejor que salgamos, este bosque es peligroso, esta aérea está restringida para los visitantes— se dirigió Ranma con tono serio a las jóvenes

—Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y susurraron algo, luego soltaron risitas juguetonas —Anda, no seas aguafiestas, nada nos pasará contigo aquí.

Ranma miró a su alrededor, luego a las chicas, una sensación de escalofrío subió por su columna, haciéndolo vibrar, permaneció de pie con el ceño fruncido sin decir nada

—Ven, siéntate aquí— palmoteo en el suelo con la mano para indicarle —mis amigas y yo te agradeceremos por encontrarnos en este bosque ¡chicas!— les hizo un gesto con la mano a lo que las jóvenes reaccionaron sacando cada una, quien sabe de dónde, una biwa

—Ven— volvieron a llamarlo efusivamente las chicas.

Ranma hizo una sonrisa que pareció más una mueca de disgusto, dejó caer su pesada mochila a un lado, luego caminó hacia las chicas con las manos en los bolsillos y finalmente se sentó junto a Midori, quien le sonrió. Inmediatamente el grupo comenzó un concierto, digno de ser escuchado por los más conocedores de música, una melodía embriagadora y romántica.

Después de unos minutos las jovencitas comenzaron a cuchicherar sin dejar de tocar su instrumento, no podían disimular sus caras de desconcierto, Ranma las miraba algo aburrido, tenía el codo apoyado en una de sus piernas y descansaba el mentón sobre la mano. Midori les hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándoles que siguieran tocando.

Después de unos 20 eternos minutos para Ranma, decidió que era hora de partir

— ¡Bueno, muy lindo el espectáculo, gracias de verdad, pero debemos partir!— habló un poco más fuerte de lo normal Ranma, mientras se ponía de pie y emprendía la marcha, haciendo que las jovencitas detuvieran la música.

—Lo siento Ranma, ya no podrás salir de aquí— se levantó con parsimonia Midori y chasqueo los dedos.

Ante este sonido todas las chicas se fueron transformando, primero les salieron varios pares de patas de la espalda, luego sus dientes se volvieron afilados y la boca más grande de lo normal, tanto que las comisuras parecían llegar hasta las orejas, la piel se les tornó de un tono blanquecino que más recordaba a un ser no viviente, finalmente varios pares de ojos redondos les aparecieron en la frente.

Ranma había retrocedido unos pasos para defenderse, estaba horrorizado y asqueado con la transformación

—ja, ¿pensabas que no sabía que eran Jorōgumos?... gracias por ahorrarme la búsqueda— sonrió Ranma complacido

Las monstruosas jóvenes araña se abalanzaron sobre Ranma, pero él sacó la mano que había tenido todo este tiempo en el bolsillo, puso el puño cerrado a nivel de la boca, abrió la mano de golpe y sopló con fuerza, el polvo que la vieja Cologne le había dado justo para este momento fue más que efectivo, una a una las Jorōgumos cayeron en un profundo sueño del que probablemente despertarían en una década. Midori que se encontraba lejos de la batalla que creía por comenzar no se vio afectada.

—¡Chicas despierten, hora de comer!— gritaba la Jorōgumo Midori con agudos chillidos

—No te preocupes solo dormirán una década—

—tú, insolente, como te atreves y ¿por qué rayos no te quedaste dormido con nuestra música?, nadie ha sido capaz de soportar ese hechizo— gritaba enfurecida Midori , mostrando una larga fila de dientes en su boca

—Simple… ya sabía de su trampa desde un principio, tenía esto en los oídos desde que saliste corriendo para encontrarte con tus amiguitas— Ranma decía esto mientras se sacaba del bolsillo contrario unos tapa-oídos.

—Ahora verás— la Jorōgumo saltó para tratar de alcanzar una de las biwas que había quedado sobre el suelo, pero Ranma fue más rápido y de un salto estuvo junto a los instrumentos, destruyéndolos con su truco de las castañas calientes ante la mirada atónita de Midori.

— ¿Con que un artista marcial?— se lamió los labios, —tu sabor ha de ser delicioso—

Ranma jadeaba un poco agitado por el ejercicio de destruir los instrumentos, la vieja Cologne le había advertido que fuera muy desconfiado con la Jorōgumo, porque esta tenía varios trucos y no descansaría hasta servirlo de plato principal.

Midori se lanzó sobre Ranma pero este la esquivó, empezó a retroceder, mientras el monstruo trataba de alcanzarlo y captúralo, pero ella no se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo arrastrada en un espiral, cuando finalmente llegaron al centro, Ranma no dudo en utilizar el dragón volador, con puño que acertó en el vientre de la joven araña elevándola sobre su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que la perdió de vista

—Listo, solucionado— sonrió con suficiencia, pero de pronto abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza —¡que idiota!, ¿ahora cómo voy a obtener lo que necesito de ella?... tonto, tonto, tonto—

Se acercó a una de las Jorōgumo que yacían tendidas en el suelo convertidas nuevamente en jovencitas y sin ápice de delicadeza la movió

—ohe ohe, ¡despierta, bicho raro!— pero nada, la chica seguía profundamente dormida

Entonces se acercó a otra y otra más probando su suerte, pero nada; el artilugio de Cologne había sido muy efectivo.

—con que tú también sabes algunos trucos umm?— la voz de Midori se escuchó desde algún lugar en el bosque

— _Menos mal, me salvé, sigue con vida—_ pensaba Ranma tratando de ubicar el lugar de su oponente

— sabes querido Ranma, en este bosque hay un agua muy especial, que cuando las criaturas la toman les ocasionan grandes cambios—

—Dime algo que no sepa Jorōgumo— Ranma miraba a las copas de los árboles de donde le pareció escuchar unos crujidos

— Tan guapo pero tan poco inteligente,¿ si sabes que soy una Jorōgumo no?—

—¿y eso qué?, déjate de juegos y ¡muéstrate!—

—jajajaj, querido, pues que si soy una araña y bebo el agua…me transformaré en una espléndida y gigantesca criatura— se reía con voz chillona

—la estúpida eres tú, que no recuerdas que yo te vi hace unos momentos, no te comparas en nada a los animales de este bosque.

— Es solo que yo…¡ me transformo a voluntad!— gritó la Jorōgumo mientras saltaba de una de las ramas, aumentando más y más su tamaño hasta quedar de unos 12 metros de alto, ya no era una mujer-araña, ahora era una araña completa y gigantesca, sus grandes extremidades dañaban lo que estaba a su paso, arrasó con algunos árboles en su camino, haciendo temblar el suelo.

Ranma dio varios mortales hacia atrás para poderla esquivar no solo a ella si no todos los escombros que quedaron tras su cambio.

— _Demonios—_ pensó Ranma mientras se incorporaba

Ranma saltó sobre una rama de un árbol tratando de ir lo más alto posible, la araña lo ubicó fácilmente con todos sus ojos y no dudó en arremeter contra él. El chico saltó hacia ella tensando ambas piernas para darle una buena patada en la cabeza, pero fue interceptado rápidamente por una de las patas que lo lanzó con fuerza descomunal hacia un lado, haciendo que Ranma volara como un muñeco de trapo y aterrizara en el suelo.

—Eres bueno, pero no eres nada contra mi súper fuerza— se burló Midori

—Apenas empezamos, no te creas tanto— dijo Ranma mientras se apoyaba en una de sus piernas incorporándose, una vez en pie, limpió una herida de su rostro de donde empezaba a brotar sangre.

—umm delicioso… el aroma de tu sangre es delicioso, sin duda un gran manjar me daré—

Ranma corrió para darse el impulso necesario y llegar al voluminoso cuerpo de la araña, acertándole varios golpes con el truco de las castañas calientes y algunas patadas también

— ¿Terminaste con el masaje querido?— se burló la Jorōgumo, sin moverse de su sitio

Ranma jadeó por el esfuerzo reciente, frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños con fuerza — ¡todavía no he terminado estúpido bicho raro!— dio algunos agiles saltos, esquivando las patas de la araña que amenazaban con tumbarlo nuevamente y trepó por el regordete cuerpo hasta llegar a la cabeza, sin detenerse sacó de sus ropas un rama de las que habían caído producto de la batalla y comenzó a enterrarla en los ojos del monstruo. Los alaridos ensordecedores se escucharon por todo el bosque paralizando las actividades de los animales que allí habitaban.

La Jorōgumo se retorcía y saltaba para tratar de hacer caer al chico quien ya le había cegado casi todos los ojos. Ranma sentado sobre la cabeza se aferró fuertemente con su piernas y tomó impulso llevando las dos manos hacia arriba con la rama para dar alcance al par de ojos ambar que había visto en Midori como chica, pero esta fue más rápida y estrelló con fuerza su propia cabeza contra un tronco, golpeando a Ranma quien cayó de espaldas sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones

—¡maldito, maldito!, mis hermosos ojos— gritaba la Jorōgumo desesperada —pensaba jugar un poco contigo pero te comeré en este mismo instante

Ranma se levantó con respiración agitada pero de nuevo se dispuso a la lucha. —Creo que necesitarás gafas ahora— se burló sin ganas

La monstruosa criatura enfocó, con el único par de ojos que le quedaban, a su oponente y le lanzó un potente chorro de veneno que prácticamente disolvió todo en su camino, el olor que emanaba era penetrante, Ranma que había saltado lejos del peligro tuvo que toser varias veces para poder volver a respirar

—de esta no te libras Ranma— mostró todos los afilados dientes la Jorōgumo

El joven de la trenza estaba acorralado, con su último movimiento había llegado al borde de un precipicio, un poco más y caería. La araña se acercó con pasos potentente hasta tenerlo más cerca, lanzó nuevamente un chorro de veneno. Ranma cayó de espaldas al precipicio con un grito ahogado por la inmensidad del bosque.

Continuará

Chan chan chan chaaaan (suspenso)

Notas

 **De nuevo la técnica del tigre caído, primero estuve revisando los capítulos anteriores y corrigiendo algunas cosas, segundo estuve un poco ocupada con el trabajo y la familia y tercero como que no me fluía la escena de Akane, hasta que por fin se me prendió el bombillito, gracias por esperar pacientemente.**

 **Aclaraciones, la comida favorita de los kappas según la mitología japonesa son los pepinos, otro dato es que si pierden el agua de la cabeza quedan reducidos a simple animales, otros dicen que pierden sus poderes. Muchas veces en la serie las cosas se resolvían de la forma más simple y tonta, así que quise seguir con esa forma de presentar los acontecimientos.**

 **Espero que recuerden, yo creo que sí , que en el capítulo 4, Akane y Shinosuke se encuentran con unos cazadores atados a un árbol, bueno pues aquí está desde la perspectiva de Ranma**

 **Biwa es un instrumento musical de cuerdas**

 **Jorōgumo** **: araña monstruo que se transforma en mujer para seducir hombres y comérselos**

 **Cuando Midori echa a correr, es donde Ranma aprovecha para ponerse los tapa-oídos, él solo responde ante los gestos que hacen las chicas, cuando lo presenta estira una mano, por eso el hace una reverencia, cuando le sonríen él sonríe , cuando palmotean el suelo, él sabe que le indican que se siente y así..**

 **Agradecimientos y saludos a todos, gracias por leer**


	9. Capítulo 9 Ayuda Inesperada

**Capítulo 9.**

Ranma apretó los ojos deseando que fuera cierto aquello que dicen: " _ves la vida pasar frente a ti",_ al menos así la vería a ella y recordaría aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos, pero la caída no le dio tiempo para eso, sintió que su espalda chocaba con algo, no podía ser el suelo porque se sentía blando, pero no perdía la sensación de vacío pues rebotó unas cuantas veces hasta quedarse quieto. —Gracias a Kami , que suerte la mía—, suspiró por un minuto aliviado, pero a tientas en la oscuridad del abismo al que había caído pudo darse cuenta de algo, aquello que había retenido su caída, no hacía más que retrasar su inevitable muerte, unos hilos delgados pero resistentes se adherían a su piel inmovilizándolo.

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas desprenderse de la prisión pero aquellos hilos solo se estiraban crujiendo como una tela a punto de romperse, para luego regresar a su lugar.

La Jorōgumo no tardó en llegar, descendió lentamente, sus patas largas se aseguraban de una fina telaraña que salía de la parte posterior de su abdomen y se perdía en algún punto lejano, seguramente estaba bien sujeta a un árbol o al mismo borde del abismo, el único par de ojos que conservaba estaban desorbitados.

—te comeré lentamente, primero tus piernas, luego tus brazos… de último dejaré la cabeza, será todo un festín — bufaba el animal sediento de sangre humana, de sus fauces salían hilos de saliva dejando un rastro sobre la telaraña.

Ranma abrió la boca para proferir un insulto, pero prefirió callar, miró en medio de la oscuridad a su verdugo cuyo cuerpo monstruoso venía bajando hacia él de forma agraciada, como si se tratara de algún artista de circo dando un buen espectáculo, para ser un insecto de tal magnitud no hacía ninguna clase de ruido. Finalmente sintió la telaraña temblar ligeramente al recibir el peso de su creadora, Ranma cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó grueso, en un último esfuerzo se movió con brusquedad agitando la red, sabía que no faltaba mucho para llegar a la copa de los árboles, los cuales amortiguarían su caída, pero no consiguió ni siquiera soltar uno de sus dedos.

— ¡maldición! maldito bicho, si tuviera un zapato gigante, te aplastaría sin dudarlo, cuando regrese a casa no dejaré ni una sola araña, limpiare todos los rincones ¿me oíste? Acabaré con tus primas y tías y toda tú maldita familia, ¿entendiste? — Ranma levantó un poco la cabeza para ver si había logrado afectar a la Jorōgumo, sin embargo esta tan solo agudizó la vista durante un instante, luego abrió la boca tan grande como pudo enseñando toda su filosa dentadura.

—no sé cómo vas a hacer eso, estando en trocitos dentro de mi estómago... ¿Eeh? Que-ri-do

El insecto rodeo con su boca el pie de Ranma dispuesto a arrancarlo de un solo tajo, miro con sadismo a Ranma para deleitarse con la expresión de miedo, pero le pareció que el chico por un segundo había estado mirando algo tras ella. La Jorōgumo retiró la boca para girarse hacia el borde del abismo, una trompa rojiza con algunos bigotes se asomaba.

—Es solo un tonto zorro— dijo para sí misma —shuuu ¡vete, es de mala educación quedarse mirando mientras alguien come!— le gritó con desinterés para volver a su tarea.

El zorro asomó más la cabeza hacia el abismo enseñando los dientes y gruñendo de forma amenazante.

Ranma volvió a revolverse en la telaraña sin causar ningún cambio en su situación, era un pobre insecto atrapado en la seda pegajosa; entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el terrible dolor, pero fue allí cuando todo se volvió confuso, primero sintió un golpe brusco sobre su cuerpo, las patas de la Jorōgumo se cerraron sobre él apretándolo, luego estuvo desorientado cayendo, un pelaje suave también lo rozó durante una de las tantas vueltas, algunos árboles amortiguaron su caída pero también le procuraron cortes y rasguños en la cara, finalmente el duro suelo seguido de un estruendo seco y un chillido.

El golpe del cuerpo del joven estuvo amortiguado en cierta parte por el de la Jorōgumo que no lo soltaba por nada, aun cuando en el último momento perdió el conocimiento. El monstruo se encontraba tendido de lado en el suelo y con las patas formando una prisión donde retenía a Ranma.

— _Esta es mi oportunidad—_ pensó Ranma levantando una de las pesadas patas para liberarse, apenas pudo incorporarse corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, pero un sonido cerca lo detuvo, un chillido lastimero. Ranma miró a todos lados buscando la fuente, ahí cerca un árbol yacía el zorro.

—Vamos, corre, no sé si está muerta, pero es mejor huir— Ranma desesperado alentaba al animal a pararse.

El animal se incorporó pero con una de sus patas delanteras dobladas y con algo de sangre, era obvio que se la había lastimado en la caída. Ranma miró con angustia al zorro y luego a la Jorōgumo, no podía dejar ahí a quien tan valientemente lo había salvado.

—No pasa nada, te ayudare, tranquilo— el joven, se alejó unos cuantos pasos girando siempre para ver si el insecto seguía tendido en el suelo. Se llevó las manos a la cara para limpiarse el sudor y el polvo, notó también algo de sangre pero pensó que no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por heridas menores, juntó algunas ramas y regresó donde el zorro. Con trozos de su camisa y las ramas, le entablillo la pata herida, el animal le respondió agradecido lamiéndole la cara, dejándole un rastro de babas, Ranma se sacudió y le acarició la cabeza.

—Soy yo quien está agradecido contigo— le sonrió

—Apestoso animal no babees sobre mi comida— gritó la Jorōgumo, quien se había acercado peligrosamente sin hacer ningún ruido.

— ¡rayos, porque no te mueres de una vez, araña panzona!— Ranma escupía las palabras mientras se ponía a la defensiva delante del zorro

— ¿panzona?, ¿me has llamado panzona? Idiota, ¿qué no me viste en mi forma humana?, eres un atrevido—

—umm, la verdad tengo mala memoria, no recuerdo tú forma humana, yo creo que era igual de panzona que tú forma de araña —

— ¡qué!, se nota que no aprecias la belleza femenina… de todas formas te lo mostraré ante de matarte, como un último deseo— se pasó la lengua por los labios

—¿Y quién dijo que me interesa ver a una gorda y fea como tú ?— Ranma hizo una mueca de desagrado, lo cual hizo que a la Jorōgumo, le saltara una vena en la sien

— ¡Maldito!— en cuestión de segundos dejó el cuerpo de araña y volvió a aparecer la figura de Midori — ¿lo ves? Mírame bien, soy una hermosa jovencita, la envidia de muchas diría yo— se deslizó las manos desde el pecho hasta la cintura delineado su contorno bien formado a su parecer.

—Yo insisto en que eres fea— elevó los hombros Ranma mostrándose indiferente, pero en seguida y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se abalanzó sobre la jovencita saltando para darle una patada en el estomagó que la lanzó contra un árbol, sacandole el aire de los pulmones, se escuchó un quejido.

Midori perdió el conocimiento enseguida y Ranma se acercó cauteloso, con lo que quedaba de su camisa roja así como lianas, enredaderas y todo lo que encontró a su alrededor la envolvió como un capullo , sabía que eso no sería muy efectivo si reaccionaba y se transformaba pero al menos le daría algo de tiempo. Suspiró cansado y regreso junto a su amigo peludo

—vámonos—

El zorro miró hacia la Jorōgumo, y gruñó enseñando los dientes

—lo sé, lo sé, pero nada más podemos hacer ahora, vámonos tú estás herido y yo…soy todo un desastre— se miró con desconsuelo

El animal conocía bien el camino de regreso hacia la cueva donde habitaba, así que condujo a Ranma durante un buen rato, después de algunas vueltas regresaron a donde habían quedado dormidas para la eternidad las otras Jorōgumo, parecían unas inocentes niñas tomando la siesta. Ranma recogió su mochila para poder continuar el viaje, mientras el zorro las olfateaba y les gruñía desconfiado.

—Tranquilo, ellas no despertaran en muchísimos años— lo calmó Ranma sobándole la cabeza. En otra ocasión un animal de ese tamaño le hubiera ocasionado desconfianza y miedo, pero el zorro había demostrado ser un cachorro fiel, hasta se preguntaba si podía llevárselo a casa como mascota , tal vez así Akane se olvidaría de su amado P-chan y lo cambiaría por Fox-chan o algún otro nombre estúpido que se le ocurriera. Ranma sonrió ante su propia ocurrencia.

Continuaron caminado hasta que la parte sombría del bosque quedó atrás, finalmente escucharon un sonido familiar.

—¡El río!— exclamó contento Ranma.

Apresuraron el paso para llegar y metieron la cabeza de lleno al agua, Ranma se lavó la cara que estaba de color marrón después de su caída y luego miró a su compañero quien tomaba agua desesperado, excepto por la pata no le vio otra herida de consideración, lo cual Ranma agradeció a Kami en silencio. El joven de la trenza sacó su cantimplora para llenarla de agua, cuando estaba a punto de meterla el reflejo de aquella monstruosa criatura se hizo presente. El zorro intentó darle un buen mordisco, pero la araña retrocedió con rapidez.

—sigo pensando que eres muy lindo pero estúpido, ¿de verdad creías que me ibas a detener atándome? Ja—

—Ya sé que soy irresistible, pero debes olvidarte de mí, yo estoy comprometido— se burló Ranma arrojando lejos su mochila

—Hmp, arrogante, ya veo que quieres probar un poco de mi veneno—sonrió triunfal

El zorro tenía la piel del lomo erizada y mostraba amenazante sus filudos dientes, Ranma se acercó a él y le susurro —no te dejes alcanzar por su veneno o será tú fin —

La Jorōgumo empezó con su ataque de ácido haciendo que ellos retrocedieran hasta llegar a una pared de roca.

— _Debo intentar algo contra esta bestia o nos matará —_ Ranma evaluaba sus posibles ataques, pero ya sabía que sus golpes no surtían efecto en ella, además estando arrinconado no era mucho lo que podía hacer.

—Ahora sí, dime, ¿qué te va a salvar?—

El zorro se lanzó sobre la Jorōgumo prendiéndose con toda la fuerza de su mandíbula de una de las patas, meneando la cabeza de lado a lado para lograr herirla; la araña empezó a retorcerse tratando de zafarse sin éxito, lo empujaba con sus otras patas y trataba de lanzarle ácido pero dado que el zorro se encontraba debajo de ella le era imposible, la lucha se mantuvo por unos eternos segundos hasta que el zorro tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas desprendiéndole la pata. La Jorōgumo bramó enfurecida, la sangre brotaba de la herida a borbotones dejando el ambiente impregnado del olor a hierro.

— ¡perro apestoso!—

—Pero miren nada más quien terminó siendo devorada — se burló Ranma

EL zorro se enfiló nuevamente contra otra de las patas de la Jorōgumo, pero esta lo embistió de frente lanzándolo contra la roca, su cuerpo resonó con un golpe seco y perdió el conocimiento.

—¡noooo, Fox-chan¡— gritó furioso Ranma saltando para caer con una patada en la cara de la araña, como era de esperarse el golpe no le hizo ni un rasguño, Ranma retrocedió hasta dar nuevamente con la pared.

La criatura lanzó una telaraña a Ranma, la cual no tuvo tiempo de esquivar, quedando pegado a la pared, Ranma trataba de zafarse con angustia. La Jorōgumo se acercó caminado algo extraño ante la falta de una de sus extremidades y sin mediar más palabras comenzó a envolver a Ranma en su telaraña desde los pies, como en un capullo, el joven se retorció aterrorizado de quedar momificado, sinceramente hubiera preferido que lo devorara, la araña lo miraba deleitándose con su miedo y sonreía sin dejar su oficio.

Se escucharon unas hojas crujir cerca, la Jorōgumo se giró rápidamente para ver quien interrumpía su cena nuevamente, Ranma no lo podía creer una imponente zorra muchísimo más grande que la Jorōgumo, se encontraba junto a su cachorro herido lamiéndolo, el cachorro que ya había recobrado la conciencia se frotaba contra su madre agradecido. La zorra miró a su cachorro como ordenándole que se quedara en su lugar, luego corrió hacia la araña haciendo retumbar el suelo a sus pies y cogiéndola por la cabeza la sacudió hasta que esta se desprendió, Ranma abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo y luego giró la cabeza asqueado por el sangriento espectáculo — _que asco, pero se lo merecía—_

El cachorro que lo había acompañado durante el caminó cojeo hasta el lugar de Ranma y con sus fauces lo liberó de su prisión, Ranma de nuevo le rasco la cabeza pensando que era una lástima que no lo pudiera llevar, pero su lugar era con su familia, tal vez en otra ocasión le pediría el favor a Shinosuke que lo dejara visitarlo.

La mamá zorro le lamía las heridas a su cachorro, por lo que Ranma sacó algunas cosas de su mochila para atenderlo y que pudiera sanarse mejor.

Finalmente llegó la hora de despedirse, la mamá empujó a su cría como regañándolo por todos los problemas en los que se había metido y caminaron juntos hasta perderse en el bosque.

— ¡Adiós, cuídense, gracias por todo!— les alcanzó a gritar Ranma antes de perderlos de vista

En la pared de roca, aún habían algunos restos de telaraña, Ranma los recogió con cuidado y los puso en su mochila junto con los demás encargos — _supongo que con esto basta, Cologne no me especificó cuanta telaraña de Jorōgumo debía llevar—_ se rascó la cabeza

* * *

En la cabaña, Akane estaba sintiéndose bastante atemorizada ante todas las declaraciones extrañas de Ayame

— ¿qué quiere decir con que la muerte, señora?—

—Cuando mueras esas letras se borraran, la maldición se abra cumplido con tú muerte— la miró inexpresiva Ayame

—me-me-me quiero ir ya ¡Shinnosuke!, ¡Shinnosuke!— comenzó a llamar Akane con gritos desesperados

—él no está aquí querida, ¿recuerdas que lo mandé por unas flores?—

—Pero ya debería haber vuelto —Akane frunció aún más el entrecejo, provocando que sus cejas se tocaran entre sí.

—Él debe estar lejos en este momento, las flores que le mandé a traer tienen el poder de revertir el efecto de la medicina de la memoria con solo olerlas, en estés momento Shinnosuke debe estar rumbo a su casa ya que no recordará que vino aquí por ti. — Se encogió de hombros la señora Ayame

La joven Tendo sintió que la sangre corrió hacia su cara como un mar de lava, los oídos le zumbaban, apretó los dientes y se dirigió a la puerta con pasos rápidos. —Usted está loca—

—Espera Akane— la llamó con voz parsimoniosa —la razón por la que hice eso, es porque Shinnosuke probablemente no sea de mucha ayuda para tu caso.

Akane se detuvo en la puerta y sin girarse para encararla, escuchó.

—No me gusta para nada esta conversación, no me gusta para nada este lugar, y sabe que ¡usted es una vieja bruja!— Akane dio un pisotón que resonó por el lugar pero de inmediato su vista se empezó a nublar, los sonidos del bosque se escuchaban lejanos, solo el palpitar de su corazón parecía cada vez más fuerte en sus oídos, sintió un frio recorrerle por la espalda, sus fuertes piernas parecían ahora las de un bebé que aún no sabía cómo caminar, con un inaudible "Ranma" entre sus labios cayó al suelo.

Algunas horas más tarde Akane recobró el conocimiento, después de parpadear varias veces pudo ver con claridad donde se encontraba, de nuevo en la camilla del consultorio , por la ventana podía observar los anaranjados rayos del sol que anunciaban el atardecer, percibió un olor en el ambiente, similar a los inciensos utilizados por el viejo maestro , quiso entonces girar para ver de dónde provenía pero su cuerpo no respondió, hizo un segundo intento para sentarse de golpe, pero nada, era como si tuviera uno de esos terrores nocturnos que tanto detestaba. Unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, Akane cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño, los pasos llegaron junto a ella.

–Lo siento querida, pero eres muy terca, tuve que hacer algo para que te quedaras quietecita—

— ¡déjeme ir!, no entiendo, ¿qué gana usted con todo esto?— se desesperaba por ordenarle a su cuerpo que se moviera, nunca había deseado tanto darle una paliza a otra persona que no fuera Ranma cuando se pasaba de tonto.

—mmm— se rasco la barbilla pensativa la señora, luego miró hacia el techo por unos segundos, para finalmente responder —supongo que nada…es solo algo que debo hacer— se encogió de hombros

— ¿y qué es lo que debe hacer?—

—tú debiste morir en Jusendo —

Akane quiso gritarle mil improperios a la vieja bruja, pero solo pudo desahogarse con un grito tan agudo que asustó incluso algunos animales del bosque. La señora Ayame arrugó la cara fastidiada

—que escandalosa, por Kami, no me queda más remedio…

Mientras Akane continuaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas Ayame le dejó caer una perla del tamaño de un caramelo en la boca, la cual se disolvió antes que pudiera escupirla. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con terror pero luego se fueron apagando hasta quedar completamente cerrados, al mismo tiempo su voz fue silenciada.

— _pero en que rayos me he metido, por Kami-sama, ¿Dónde estás Ranma?... esta bruja me va a matar—_ junto con este pensamiento unas lágrimas cayeron dejando la marca a los lados de su rostro.

Ayame se marchó nuevamente, en la cocina tenía una gran olla a fuego lento, mientras tarareaba alguna melodía como si se tratara del más exquisito guiso, agrego algunas especias, flores, ramas, hierbas extrañas y de colores vivos y revolvió todo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—hoy es un lindo día para llamar al Shinigami… se pondrá contento con este regalo. — se paró junto a la vaporosa olla inhalando con satisfacción. —Soy muy buena en lo que hago, pero debo apurarme—

Akane estaba presa en su propio cuerpo, llena de desesperación, tantas veces la habían llamado terca, pero en ese momento estaba a punto de abandonarse a su suerte y dejar de gritarle a su cuerpo que respondiera, que se moviera aunque sea unos milímetros, desde la cocina le llegaba el aroma de algo desconocido, no era desagradable. — ¿ _Y ahora qué pasó con esta loca, se olvidó que me dejó aquí y se fue a preparar un baño relajante?—._

Pasaron algunas horas más, por el cantar del coro de los grillos y el descenso de la temperatura Akane supo que era de noche; el silencio fue interrumpido nuevamente por la presencia de Ayame

—Así calladita te ves mejor— Fue el saludo que le dio Ayame a la joven, le tocó la frente despejándola de algunos cabellos del flequillo.

— _no se atreva a tocarme, vieja bruja, ya verá cuando me pueda mover, va a tener el mismo destino que los ladrillos que uso para entrenar…rayos—_

— Esto no te dolerá, espero que ya no esté tan caliente— la señora vertió el contenido del recipiente que llevaba en las manos sobre el cuerpo de Akane, la chica reconoció el olor que había percibido antes, al contacto con la piel se sintió tibio, luego comenzó a hormiguear, no era doloroso pero si algo incómodo. —Llévale mis saludos al Shinigami— le susurró al oído la señora

—¡Señora Ayame!— se escuchó la voz de un hombre a lo lejos.

— _esa voz es…—_ fue lo último que pensó Akane antes que todo se apagara, oscuridad y más oscuridad, ya no estaba el sonido de los grillos, ni la irritante voz de Ayame, tampoco sentía la camilla bajo su cuerpo, solo la nada y una gran nada.

* * *

.

.

.

Ranma caminaba o más bien se movía por inercia, después de todas las batallas con seres tan aterradores como asquerosos, solo quería llegar de una buena vez a su destino, lo que normalmente le hubiera tomado unos minutos se estaba convertido en horas, el peso de mochila parecía haberse triplicado sobre sus hombros, la herida que el kappa le había provocado en la pierna parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a impedir caminar, por alguna razón sus poderes casi mágicos de recuperación lo habían abandonado, sentía las piedras bajo sus pies como una clase de tortura, para acabar de completar el estado depresivo del chico de la trenza, a pesar que la luz del día que iba dando paso a la noche, el calor húmedo se estaba incrementando, o tal vez solo era fiebre, signo claro de la infección de la herida de su pierna. Ranma sacó las indicaciones del bolsillo de su pantalón, todo indicaba que había llegado al pueblo correcto, algunos de los trabajadores de los sembradíos de arroz dejaron su tarea por un instante para ver al chico que apoyado en un improvisado bastón caminaba por la calle empedrada, él no se detuvo si quiera a saludar, si iba a caer desmayado que fuera por lo menos en la puerta del lugar indicado por Cologne.

— _Me pregunto si aquí también habrán animales monstruosos, o ya no será jurisdicción del bobo de Shinno…—_ algo interrumpió en eses momento sus pensamientosuna silueta conocida apareció en el horizonte

—ohe, ohe, Shinnosuke— gritó con fuerza para llamar la atención del chico que se disponía a adentrarse en el bosque, este giró buscando a quien lo llamaba. Ranma caminó tan rápido como pudo para encontrarse con él. Estando frente a frente, Shinnosuke miró de arriba abajo a Ranma tratando de reconocerlo, pero al verlo en tan deplorable estado, lo único que atinó a preguntarle fue:

—¿necesitas ayuda? ¿Te atacó alguno de los animales de Ryuguenzawa?

—estoy bien, solo tuve un inconveniente, pero debo advertirte que deje unas cuantas Jorogumo, dormidas en la parte prohibida del bosque, encárgate de ellas.

Shinnosuke arrugó el ceño mientras procesaba la información. —oh ya veo eres uno de mis empleados.

— ¿qué soy qué? ¡baka! Que no ves que soy yo Ranma Saotome…el prometido de Akane Tendo— le gritó al oído frustrado, luego se cruzó de brazos meneando la cabeza— veo que sigues igual de olvidadizo

—A-ka-ne, a ella si la recuerdo… _mi primer amor_ , ella me salvó hace algún tiempo

— _claro que a ella si la recuerdas baka—_ Ranma dejó escapar un suspiro cansado

— ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?, te ves un poco, ejemm, cansado— lo miró nuevamente con lástima, lo cual no hizo sino revivir las energías de Ranma quien enderezó la postura de un salto, arrojando lejos el palo que le había servido de bastón y sacudiéndose la ropa.

—estoy bien, salúdame a tú abuelo

—claro.. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¡Ranma Saotome!—

Shinnosuke sin perturbarse por los gritos de Ranma sacó una libreta de su ropa y anotó el nombre, haciendo que a Ranma le saltara una vena en la frente.

—bueno, me largo, adiós Shinnosuke— reanudo la marcha Ranma

—espera Ranma —

El joven de la trenza paró girando el cuello para ver a Shinnosuke de reojo, quien lucía algo pálido

— ¿Dónde está Akane? ¿Ella está bien?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al chico de la trenza — ¿eh?, ¿a qué te refieres?, claro que está bien, está en casa.

—es solo que… olvídalo, no es nada, salúdala de mi parte por favor.

—seguro.

Los chicos tomaron caminos opuestos, Shinnosuke acortó camino hacia el bosque de Rywenzaga con un sentimiento de desasosiego, siempre que pensaba en Akane sentía algo agradable, cálido, pero está vez un vacío en el estómago lo hacía presentir que quizá había olvidado algo muy importante, algo grave relacionado con Akane … pero ¿qué?.

 **Ya se encontraron Ranma y Akane, bueno técnicamente jeje. se que está muy corto, pero tenía que cortarlo aquí.** **Esta vez la demora tiene una justificación estuve bastante enferma y no solo yo, toda mi familia, por lo cual no podía ni sentarme frente al computador. Mil disculpas, luego me fui de vacaciones y ahora necesito vacaciones de mis vacaciones jajaja de verdad lo siento.**

 **Recuerdan la escena de malévolo cucarachón de "men in black", algo así quería hacer Ranma pero no le funcionó jajaja**

 **Yo quiero un fox-chan. Aww que lindo sería, aunque mi perrita tiene cara de zorro, pero cuerpo de marrana jajaja, pobre Simoneta**

 **Hablando de cosas, Que horribles los terrores nocturnos, ¿a alguien le ha pasado?, yo por eso no volví a dormir la siesta, me sucedía muy a menudo, una vez tuve alucinaciones visuales y todo, es horrible.**

 **Shinigami: Dios de la muerte japonés, la calaca, la calavera ñata, la huesuda, bueno como le digan en su país.**


	10. NO existen las coincidencias

**Capítulo 10 No existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable**

Apenas hubo girado Shinnosuke, las fuerzas de Ranma se desvanecieron nuevamente.

— _Rayos, a donde dejé mi bastón—_ pensaba agobiado el pobre chico

El pueblo no parecía muy grande, pero para estar seguro Ranma sacó de su bolsillo la hoja con las indicaciones, la cual estaba sucia, arrugada y las letras se veían borrosas, como diluidas por algún líquido, el chico de la trenza se frotó los ojos con fuerza y parpadeó un par de veces, así las letras reaparecieron, su cansancio era tal que ahora hasta la vista lo engañaba, suspiró hondo y acomodándose la mochila continuó.

Los minutos se convirtieron en dos largas horas por lo que la claridad del día estaba a punto de abandonarlo, sin embargo pudo ver el sendero de piedra que suponía el final de su viaje, apresuró el paso hasta ver la casa de madera, una vez frente a la puerta quiso tocar, pero esta se abrió cuando Ranma puso el puño sobre ella, entonces el chico asomó la cabeza, inspiró con fuerza y llamó —¡señora Ayame!—alcanzó a gritar antes de caer inconsciente con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la casa.

—miren nada más lo que me trajo el bosque—se puso en cuclillas la señora Ayame para ver bien al muchacho, le dio la vuelta con algo de esfuerzo para poderlo observar mejor. —Pero, que apuesto, la mente de Akane se queda corta con esos recuerdos tuyos— sonrió divertida

—Bueno ahora a curarte, o quedarás igual que tú prometida— la señora se incorporó y cogiéndolo de un brazo lo arrastró como un saco de papas.

.

.

— ¿don-de estoy?— la voz de Ranma sonaba ronca, giró la cabeza para tratarte de ubicarse pero sus ojos todavía no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, solo sentía que estaba recostado en una cómoda cama. Se levantó despacio pensando que todavía le faltaban fuerzas, pero de hecho se sentía muy bien, a tientas busco el interruptor de la luz y la encendió, pudo ver entonces una habitación mediana con paredes de madera pintada de blanco y algunos modestos adornos, un olor a hierbas inundaba el lugar. Ranma se asomó por la ventana pero afuera solo había oscuridad.

—solo espero estar en el lugar correcto—

A los pies de la cama encontró su mochila, un vacío en el estómago y un temor creciente lo hicieron arrojarse sobre ella y buscar como loco entre sus cosas, dio un largo suspiro al encontrar allí los tres preciados objetos. Dejó la mochila a un lado y apoyándose en la pierna no lastimada se levantó, sin embargo al dar el paso sintió algo extraño en su pie, lo cual le hizo desviar la mirada hacia esa parte de su cuerpo, se levantó un poco la bota del pantalón y encontró que estaba muy bien vendado, entonces recordó sus demás heridas, comenzó por tocarse el rostro, el cual sentía limpio, tenía algunas curitas en las heridas superficiales. El abdomen estaba también vendado, el no recordaba haberse lastimado tanto, pero no le importó, ya se sentía mucho mejor.

—Por poco te mata la infección chico—

Ranma dio un respingo ya que no había sentido la presencia de la señora en el umbral de la puerta.

—sí, soy yo Ayame y yo te curé— Respondió la señora ante la pregunta no formulada.

—e..e.. yo, gracias— dijo Ranma haciendo una reverencia —mucho gusto soy…

—Saotome Ranma— completo la oración la señora —ya sabía que vendrías, el gusto es mío, puedes llamarme Ayame

Ranma se quedó con la boca entre abierta por unos instantes, algo llamó su atención — _esos ojos los he visto antes—_

—me imagino que tienes hambre, vamos…te he preparado algo delicioso— la señora juntó sus manos emocionada por el banquete.

Ranma se limitó a seguir a la señora mientras esta le mostraba la casa, había un corto pasillo, un par de habitaciones, un baño y luego las escaleras—siéntete a gusto, la habitación de arriba la puedes tomar.

—le agradezco mucho, pero no pienso quedarme por mucho tiempo, preferiría decirle lo que me trajo aquí—

—ummm… ¿te parece si me lo dices durante la cena?—

—Está bien— Ranma pensó que un poco de comida y descanso no le caerían nada mal, y ya después podría regresar por fin a casa

Llegaron a la mesa, la cual estaba vestida con un hermoso mantel blanco bordado a mano al cual obviamente Ranma no puso cuidado ya que lo único que llamó su atención fue la cantidad y variedad de comida, su estomagó gruño con fuerza haciéndolo doblar. Ayame vio la necesidad del chico de saciar su hambre así que lo invitó.

—puedes comer cuanto gustes.

Ranma no esperó siquiera que su anfitriona se sentara para lanzarse sobre la comida cual buitre, devoró todo cuanto pudo a una velocidad digna de un artista marcial bien entrenado; después de 3 tazones de arroz, 2 pescados, medio plato de makis y algunas verduras por fin se sintió satisfecho, se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla y suspiró tocándose el abultado abdomen.

—¿ha sido de tu agrado?— Habló con voz calmada la señora Ayame quien a duras penas había probado unos cuantos bocados de su comida por estar observando la forma voraz en que comía Ranma

—delicioso, muchas gracias—

La señora le devolvió una sonrisa y sus ojos púrpura brillaron ante la tenue luz del ambiente.

—si quieres ya puedes decirme para que viniste hasta lugar tan lejano—

—bueno…yo...tengo algo muy valioso que deseo recordar—

—Ya veo— lo miró fijamente —Cologne te indicó lo que debías traer, me imagino que si estás aquí es porque pudiste cumplir con tus tareas ¿no?—

—por supuesto, no hay nada difícil para el gran Ranma Saotome— se señaló con el dedo pulgar el pecho.

—Al menos todas esas heridas que te hicieron valieron la pena—

A Ranma le corrió una gota de sudor por la frente, llevándose su hinchado ego al piso—e..ee..etoo, sí.. debería ver como quedaron mis oponentes—

Ayame tomó un largo sorbo de su té —tráelos pronto— ordenó de forma tajante

— ¿qué?—

—Los objetos...tráelos rápido— enfatizó la última palabra

—Claro— Ranma se paró de un brinco, recorrió las escaleras, el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto, sin detenerse a nada más sacó los objetos y regresó al comedor.

—Aquí está todo— puso los objetos con cuidado en fila sobre la mesa

La señora se levantó de la mesa para inclinarse y poder observar uno a uno los preciados encargos.

—Perfecto— sonrió Ayame antes de tomar nuevamente asiento.

— ¿está todo bien?— preguntó ansioso Ranma.

—si…podre hacerme una mascarilla rejuvenecedora.

— ¡¿qué?!— Ranma cayó de espaldas, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado solo por quitarle unos años de encima a una señora ermitaña — _ni que tuviera muchas visitas—_

Ayame no pudo esconder una risilla que poco a poco se convirtió en una franca carcajada

—te ves lindo cuando te enfadas chiquillo, pero no te preocupes… lo único que tomaré como pago para recuperar tu preciado recuerdo serán las frutas, son deliciosas— se saboreó

— ¿ Y las demás cosas?— preguntó Ranma cruzándose de brazos

—Esas las van a necesitar ustedes.

— ¿cómo que ustedes?

—Akane estuvo aquí.

—A-ka-ne, eso sería una coincidencia muy extraña— se rascó la mejilla confundido el chico

—Ranma— lo miró seria —no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable

— ¿a qué se refiere con eso señora?...¿Akane está aquí sí o no?

—sígueme Ranma, lo que vas a ver va a ser muy difícil para ti pero debes dejarme guiarte y confiar en mí, ¿lo harás?

Ranma no respondió nada solamente siguió a la señora pensando que algo estaba mal, Akane no tenía razones para ir a un lugar como ese, además ella estaba en su casa hasta hace algunos días cuando él llamó. El chico tropezó con la espalda de la señora por estar ensimismado, dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás disculpándose. Habían llegado a una habitación en el primer piso, sin motivo aparente el corazón de Ranma comenzó a acelerarse más y más, por lo cual tuvo que hacer acopio a sus dotes de artista marcial para respirar y controlarse — _rayos que me pasa—_

— Tranquilo — le dirigió una mirada la señora antes de abrir la puerta —debes ser fuerte para lo que vas a enfrentar.

—Estoy tranquilo— mintió — ya dígame de una vez que es lo que pasa.

Ranma abrió y cerró las manos, un hormigueo inició en la punta de sus dedos y subió por el brazo.

Finalmente Ayame abrió la puerta y encendió la luz para luego darle paso al chico, este asomó la cabeza, pero de inmediato dio grandes pasos hacia el interior — ¡Akane!..pe...pero pero qué— no lograba articular una frase o pregunta elocuente, se acercó a la camilla donde ella se encontraba y puso su mano sobre la de la chica — ¡Akane despierta!, ¡qué haces aquí!.

Ranma se percató que su prometida estaba fría y su piel más pálida de lo normal, sus labios parecían haber sido teñidos por un color violáceo. Acercó su rostro al de ella con desespero —no..no respira— giró para buscar alguna explicación en el rostro de la señora hasta hace unas horas desconocida para él. —señora que le pasa a Akane ¡dígame!

—Ranma— su voz sonaba más grave y lejana — ella ya no pertenece a este mundo—

El joven comenzó a sudar frio, sintió como si un peso hubiera caído sobre él. — ¡No!, eso no es cierto. — Tomó a Akane por los hombros levantándola de la camilla y moviéndola de forma brusca —levántate marimacho, pechos planos, niña fea—

—Eso no funcionará esta vez chico, ella murió justo cuando tú llegaste a este lugar, de hecho lo último que pronunció fue tu nombre—

Ranma se sintió mareado, sus sentidos se nublaron, solo podía ver el rostro de su prometida

—¡tonta, tonta! No, no te puedes morir…que no ves que yo…que yo te amo— le susurró al oído para luego retirarse en busca de una respuesta, pero solo el silencio se hizo presente. Ranma enmudeció, ahora su mente estaba clara, esta no era la primera vez que pronunciaba esas dos palabras para Akane, el recuerdo de Jusenkyo regresó, no había cabida para ninguna duda, él la amaba, lo hacía desde hace casi dos años, solo que su estúpida forma de ser no le dejaba decírselo en voz alta.

—Bueno al fin tú deseo se hizo realidad— lo sacó Ayame de su estado de shock

—¿A qué se refiere?— bufó Ranma, apretando el cuerpo de Akane contra su pecho

—que, por lo que veo ya recuperaste tú recuerdo ¿no?—

—yo nunca…yo no… ese no era mi deseo, ¡yo no haría nada para dañar a Akane!, vieja bruja—

Ranma quería estrangular aquella señora hasta que le dijera la verdad sobre su prometida, dejó nuevamente el cuerpo de Akane en la camilla para obtener la respuestas de parte de Ayame, pero de repente se sintió mareado, el golpeteo de la sangre en su cabeza lo aturdía, se llevó las manos a la cara frotándose para tratar de recuperar la compostura, pero fue en vano, su campo visual se hizo cada vez más estrecho dando paso a la oscuridad.

—Siempre es efectivo ponerlo en la comida y este pobre muchacho que come como si no hubiera un mañana, creo que dormirá al menos un día — sonrió complacida observando el rostro del chico.

.

.

— _Ranma, no vengas por mí, déjame atrás —_

— _Esa es la voz de Akane.. Que pesadilla tan horrible tuve—_ Ranma abrió los ojos con pesadez, se encontraba en otra camilla— ¿pero qué?, trato de moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondió, solo pudo girar la cabeza, para darse cuenta de su horrible realidad, ahí continuaba su prometida pálida e inmóvil; él por poco pierde nuevamente el conocimiento, un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda y sintió como las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos amenazando con salir.

—A..a kane no..no, ¿por qué viniste aquí boba?— sollozaba dejando caer copiosas lágrimas.

—Qué extraña manera de demostrar amor la de ustedes dos — dijo seriamente Ayame quien observaba desde una esquina, recostada contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. Ranma quien hasta ahora solo parecía poder ver a su prometida, repentinamente se giró con la mirada llena de furia , dirigiéndose a Ayame.

—¡Usted! Qué le hizo, le juro que me las va a pagar— sus manos comenzaron a temblar en un esfuerzo por recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Por primera vez Ranma pudo ver una expresión genuina aunque casi imperceptible en el rostro de aquella mujer...miedo. El joven comenzó a concentrarse en mover sus dedos, luego sus brazos— _vamos solo un poco más—_

—Cálmate— Ayame sacó un poco del somnífero para hacérselo beber a Ranma, pero este apretó con fuerza los labios para impedirle su cometido.

Ayame le apretó la nariz con dos dedos para obligarlo a respirar por la boca pero Ranma era terco, ya estaba a punto de desmayarse nuevamente por la falta de oxígeno, cuando se vio obligado a tomar una bocanada por la boca. La señora aprovechó para intentar que tomara el somnífero pero la mano de Ranma que ya se movía, fue más rápida, interceptó la mano de la señora con brusquedad, el recipiente del somnífero cayó y el sonido del vidrio chocando contra el piso retumbó en la habitación. Ranma no perdió tiempo y aumento la presión sobre la muñeca de Ayame, el resto de su cuerpo aún no respondía pero sabía que algo podía hacer con su fuerza.

— ¿qué pretende?..¿Qué le hizo a Akane?... dígame o no respondo— Los ojos azules del joven se estaban perdiendo en una oscuridad que infundía temor, en su estado era capaz de hacer los que fuera, lo que fuera por Akane.

Ayame se revolvió tratando se soltarse del chico, pero este la apretó todavía más fuerte haciéndola soltar un quejido, —suéltame o no te diré nada niñito—

— Si te suelto quien sabe que brujería me harás, ¡Habla!,— la sacudió con fuerza

La señora veía con terror como la mano de Ranma se hundía en su piel, mientras que los dedos de la otra mano aún sobre la camilla empezaban a tener pequeños espasmos que indicaban que recuperaría el control pronto.

Tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible empezó su relato. —Akane, al igual que tú es una maldita de Jusenkyo.

— ¡Mentirosa!, Akane no ha caído en ninguna poza—

—déjame hablar mocoso—

Ranma guardó silencio, no sin antes apretar otro poco la muñeca de Ayame

—no cayó en ninguna poza, pero cuando ella toco el kinjakan, quedó maldita, ya que ese artefacto solo lo debe tocar la gente del monte de Jusenkyo. Esta maldición no se manifiesta inmediatamente, es algo que va consumiendo a la persona lentamente, inicia con mareos, dolores de cabeza, dolor en el cuerpo, hasta que finalmente mueren.

—eso quiere decir que usted no la…mató— la voz de Ranma sonó ahogada, no quería admitir en voz alta que su Akane había muerto.

—por supuesto que fui yo quien al mató, la maldición todavía tardaría un poco más.

En un movimiento rápido la mano de Ranma se trasladó a la garganta de Ayame apretándola violentamente, la ira dibujada en su rostro hizo que Ayame maldijera haber dicho la verdad.

—e-espera, déjame terminar— Ayame trataba con ambas manos de liberarse enterrándole las uñas en la mano al joven. —todavía la puedes salvar—

Ranma soltó un poco, solo lo necesario el agarre para dejar que Ayame hablara.

—yo tuve que darle algo para simular su muerte, su cuerpo está catatónico en este momento, pero ella todavía puede regresar... no tenía más opción , solo así engañaría a la maldición haciéndola creer que ya había cumplido su cometido.

—¿ella vivirá?— preguntó con ansiedad Ranma

—Cómo te dije, hay una forma de salvarla, yo creo que tú eres el indicado, déjame respirar y te diré que haremos— Ayame tiró con fuerza del brazo del chico y este retiró el agarre, dejando una marca roja alrededor del cuello de ella. La señora se frotó un poco y aclaró su garganta mientras Ranma, que ya había recobrado el control de su cuerpo, se sentaba en la camilla con dificultad.

— ¡Hable de una vez!—

Ayame levantó ambas manos indicándole que se calmara, pero el gesto de Ranma solo se endureció más —Lo que haremos es llevarte donde está Akane…el inframundo—

—en otras palabras, me quiere matar, que conveniente para usted ¿no?—

—nada de eso, solo los conectaré, por medio de la telaraña de la Jorogumo, esta tiene entre sus propiedades, conectar de una forma diferente a las personas— le dedicó una mirada a Akane — pero solo si esas personas están ya unidas por el hilo rojo del destino…solo digamos que refuerza el enlace.

Ranma parpadeó un par de veces, alguna vez Akane le había explicado lo del hilo rojo del destino, pero él solo había pensado que eran boberías. Se sonrojó un poco pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose nuevamente en las palabras de Ayame.

—entonces ¿qué dices? Confiarás en mí—

—si me está engañando le juró que regresaré del más allá para vengarme, sea como fantasma o zombi o cualquier aparición ¿entendió?— le apuntó con el índice amenazándola.

Ayame recobrando su manera de comportarse imperturbable, le dio la espalda para tomar la telaraña del escritorio, con mucho cuidado desenredó un poco y extendiendo la mano tomó la de Ranma, atándole el dedo meñique, luego ató el otro extremo en el meñique de Akane. Justo cuando esto sucedió Ranma escuchó un fuerte latido, podía sentirlo, Akane estaba conectada a él.

—recuéstate, así será más fácil el viaje— le susurró Ayame acercándosele al oído

Ranma le dedicó una mirada a Akane, aunque no la veía respirar, podía ver que el color estaba regresando a sus labios, entonces se recostó de nuevo en la camilla y cerró los ojos.

—Todavía no te duermas Ranma, debes llevar esto contigo— le puso un frasco en la mano y le ayudó a cerrarla sobre él — para poder regresar, los dos deben beber del agua que le robaste al kappa, de lo contrario quedaran atrapados en el limbo para siempre…. Se fuerte — Ranma asintió y continuó con los ojos cerrados.

.

.

.

* * *

El sol brillaba en todo Tokyo, Nereima no era la excepción, el ruido de las chicharras lo despertó, el calor hacía que su ropa se humedeciera pegándosele al cuerpo, se sentía un poco mareado, su mente estaba confusa, tal vez solo le faltaba despertarse por completo.

—Ranma… ¿qué haces durmiendo aquí?— lo veía desde arriba Akane

—Akane, yo— se levantó cogiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos

— ¿no me digas que te agotaste con nuestro entrenamiento?—

—Ja, nunca una niña como tú podrá vencerme— cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho

—bueno, entonces que te pasa, a ver…Umm?—

—Es el calor, me dio sueño — giró el rostro haciéndose el enfadado

—si claro, como tú digas engreído—

— ¿Acaso quieres que te venza de nuevo? Habla—

Akane adoptó una pose combativa e invitó a Ranma a hacer lo mismo, cosa que el joven no dudó en hacer. Ella fue la primera en lanzar una patada alta dirigida a la cara, pero él fue rápido en esquivarla haciéndose hacia un lado, lo cual puso furiosa a su oponente quien no dudo en continuar con el ataque, un par de puñetazos fueron directo hacia las costillas del joven pero este saltó realizando un mortal.

—Como siempre, solo sabes huir…¡Atácame!— le gritó histérica mientras corría hacia él a toda velocidad.

Ranma dejó que la chica viniera hacia él, cuando ella le lanzó un puñetazo, este se puso en cuclillas y estirando una pierna la barrió, para ponerse de inmediato de pie, Akane cayó como plomo pero no sin antes agarrarse de la camisa de él provocando que cayera sobre ella.

De pronto los dos escucharon un fuerte latido y por una milésima de segundo el dojo pareció distorsionarse, ambos quedaron desconcertados mirándose fijamente en busca de una explicación.

—Ejem… espero que todo sea producto del entrenamiento Saotome— dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta del Dojo, a contra luz no se podía distinguir bien

Los jóvenes dieron un salto quedando sentados a una distancia prudencial

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa me descuidé—

—no, yo lo lamento, fui yo quien la hice caer, pero tienes razón, todo fue parte del entrenamiento—

—Está bien, te creo Saotome, eres una persona de honor, incapaz de tocar a mi prometida, ¿o me equivoco?—

Ranma negó con la cabeza y se levantó para salir del lugar

—me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana para seguir entrenando —

—Quédate a cenar, Kasumi preparó algo delicioso— le ofreció sonriente el hombre a Ranma

—Gracias, pero mi madre me tiene lista la cena y bueno, ya saben cómo se pone cuando no llego temprano— se rascó la cabeza

—Salúdame a la señora Nodoka— se despidió desde dentro del Dojo Akane

La figura de Ranma se perdió tras saltar el muro de la casa de los Tendo

Continuará …

 **Notas de la autora : ya se está muy corto pero tenía que dejarlo ahí, lo siento**

 **Y llegamos a los 10 capítulos, que felicidad, me gusta mucho escribir de Ranma, me enamore de esta serie y su protagonista cuando tenía como 12 años, o sea hace buuuuuu. Gracias especiales a todos los que dedican unos minutos a leer este fic, trato de hacerlo lo más cercano posible al manga y a las personalidades de los personajes, pero quiero que maduren un poquito, al fin de cuentas se supone que han pasado dos años desde que Ranma conoció a Akane, ya va siendo hora.**

 **El título del capítulo hace referencia a una frase de XXXholic, un manga de Clamp, las creadoras de Sakura card captors, es muy bueno pero se encuentra en pausa indefinida desde el año pasado T.T**

 **Tenía casi terminado el capítulo, pero lamentablemente tuve a mi bebé hospitalizado durante una semana, así que….**

 **Ahora si el final un poco inesperado pero chan chan chan un poco de suspenso no mata a nadie… gracias por leer**


	11. capitulo 11 Una historia diferente

**Capítulo 11. Una historia diferente**

—Rayos- murmuraba Ranma al salir del dojo Tendo, no le gustaba para nada el hecho de haber sido descubierto en aquella incómoda situación, al fin de cuentas, ambos eran sus amigos. Los conocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Pasa algo Ran-chan? — se acercó Ukyo a su amigo, al verlo pasar murmurando cosas.

—e...e...e U-chan, Hola— saludo sin mucho entusiasmo, siguiendo su marcha

—te veo algo pensativo.

—solo estoy cansado, hoy entrenamos mucho con Akane.

—mmm, ya veo— giró los ojos con enfado la chica, gesto que pasó totalmente desapercibido por Ranma quien miraba el horizonte mientras caminaba por la valla con las manos tras la cabeza.

Continuaron en silencio por algunas cuadras hasta llegar al punto donde se separaban sus caminos, pero Ukyo no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo junto a Ranma.

—quieres ir a comer algo a mi casa, prepararé tú okonomiyaki favorito.

—no gracias, debo regresar a casa.

—quieres que vaya contigo, me encantaría saludar a la señora Nodoka.

—no, tranquila, ve a tu casa que ya casi es de noche.

Ukyo suspiró profunda y sonoramente, pero no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil, sin Ranma no quería ir a otro lado, se lo diría ahí mismo. —Ran…ma, yo… quería decirte algo …tu...tu …me.

—¿si?

—Tal vez mejor te lo digo mañana— se sonrojó avergonzada, pero logró levantar la mirada para encontrar aquellos ojos azules que tanto le perdían, sus ojos brillaron a la expectativa que Ranma le preguntara intrigado, pero sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo al descubrir que Ranma continuaba su camino con un simple…

—Está bien, adiós U-chan.

Ukyo abatida solo pudo agitar la mano con una sonrisa fingida.

No muy lejos del Dojo Tendo se encontraba el hogar de los Saotome, una humilde pero acogedora casa, que la señora Saotome mantenía pulcra a pesar de tener un marido muy desordenado.

—Ya estoy en casa— anunció Ranma al dejar los zapatos en el recibidor.

—Bienvenido— respondió la señora Nodoka desde la cocina

Genma Saotome esperaba detrás de la puerta la oportunidad perfecta, camino en punta de pies haciendo su presencia indetectable, cuando su hijo se disponía a ingresar a la sala, le lanzó un baldado de agua fría sin piedad, soltando una risotada.

—tienes la guardia baja chico— se ajustó las gafas que le habían rodado por la nariz

Ranma parpadeó incrédulo, tuvo la extraña necesidad de llevar las manos a su pecho y palparse.

—¿acaso perdiste tu billetera o algo así?

—Hijo, este no es el lugar apropiado para explorar tu cuerpo, ya sé que las hormonas adolescentes hacen de las suyas, pero no puedes hacer eso en público— le reprochó Nodoka que se había acercado a saludar a su hijo.

Ranma abrió sus ojos y dejó caer la mandíbula sonrojado a más no poder.

—No…yo...no…. me voy a mi cuarto— subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas si voltear a ver atrás.

—Consigue una novia para que te ayude con lo que vas a hacer ahora en tu cuarto — le gritó su madre desde la planta baja; el joven sintió que la vergüenza llegaba a otro nivel, avanzó hasta su cuarto y de un portazo se encerró, no le importó estar emparamado, ya se las pagaría ese viejo. Se sentó entonces en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, llevado por un extraño impulso, tiró del cuello de su camisa roja y observó su pecho, no había nada extraño.

—qué raro, siento como si algo estuviera por ocurrirme

Sacudió la cabeza para espantar los extraños pensamientos —mañana será otro día— suspiro

Justo iba a salir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—sigue mamá— Ranma sabía que ella era la única lo bastante educada para tocar antes de entrar

—ya está listo el baño hijo.

—Gracias.

Ranma permaneció en el suelo sin atreverse a mirarla, ella podía ser muy intimidante.

— ¿pasó algo en casa de los Tendo? — dijo la señora mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—solo entrenamos.

—te noto distraído, tú padre solo logra hacerte bromas cuando estás así.

—supongo— el joven se levantó para salir de la habitación.

—Ranma— lo llamó Nodoka, a lo que Ranma se detuvo pero sin girar a verla. —Akane pronto se casará y…ya no tendrá tiempo para entrenar, sé que ustedes se hicieron amigos desde que regresaste a Tokio, pero su deber es con su esposo ¿lo entiendes verdad?

Ranma apretó el picaporte y escondió la mirada—eso es verdad, nosotros solo entrenaremos menos, no hay problema.

—no te preocupes hijo, tu madre te conseguirá una linda prometida —

Ranma sintió nuevamente un extraño latido, todo se distorsionó frente a él cuando su madre pronunció esta última palabra, pudo ver frente a él una imagen suya con una camisa roja con un bordado de dragón, _ese_ Ranma se puso delante de una Akane que vestía un traje de patinaje a juego y proclamó "Akane es mi prometida, si la tocas te mataré"

—Veo que no te desagrada la idea, mira nada más la cara que pusiste hijo— pasó por un lado entusiasmada la señora Nodoka, dejando a su hijo petrificado en la puerta.

.

.

La noche llegó, Ranma creyó que la noche sería más tranquila, pero se equivocó, solo llegaban a él recuerdos, al terminar su arduo entrenamiento en China a la edad de 16 años había regresado a Tokio, más específicamente a Nereima, después de rencontrarse felizmente con su madre y que esta pudo comprobar que era un hombre entre hombres, se fueron a vivir a una casa herencia familiar por parte de Nodoka. Unos meses después su padre decidió que lo más indicado era que continuara con sus estudios y entrenara en un dojo, ya que a Genma le gustaba que todo fuera gratis, le presentó su hijo a un amigo suyo el señor Soun, el cual lo dejaría utilizar su Dojo para el entrenamiento. Soun le presentó a sus tres hijas, Akane quien practicaba artes marciales se ofreció a entrenar con él y Ranma aceptó aunque en el fondo pensaba que solo sería una chica debilucha y nada más, esa misma tarde se llevó a cabo el primer entrenamiento, durante la breve batalla Ranma se dedicó a esquivar los golpes de su oponente, lo cual enfureció a la chica, parecía querer explotar, su mirada furiosa apuntaba al joven, quien por el contrario sonreía divertido, aunque no lo quisiera admitir la chica era mejor que muchos otros artistas marciales pero no estaba a su altura.

—no te preocupes Ranma, no es nada personal, es que a mi hija no le gusta perder contra los chicos.

—A nadie le gusta perder— admitió Ranma encogiéndose de hombros

—es cierto, pero Akane lucho contra todos los chicos del colegio, todas las mañanas durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Dice con todos?, ¿no entiendo?— dijo Ranma mientras esquivaba una patada dirigida hacia su pecho.

—Deja de hablar y concéntrate— exigió Akane jadeando por el cansancio, pero Ranma solo le dirigió una mirada y nada más.

—Si— continuó el señor Tendo aclarando su garganta —bueno un chico llamado Kuno proclamó a los cuatro vientos que quien la derrotara podría salir con ella

—¿Qué?— Ranma no comprendía del todo el asunto

Akane arremetió contra el muchacho dando una serie de puños derecha-izquierda, derecha-izquierda, pero Ranma parecía adivinar sus movimientos y con una flexión de su cuerpo los iba esquivando.

—Bueno, él caso es que desde que está comprometida ya no la molestan, su prometido es una persona muy seria—

Akane se abochornó inmediatamente —papá, deja de decir todas esas cosas—

Ranma vio que la chica estaba distraía y decidió barrerla desde el piso; la chica cayó pero no se hizo daño porque él la atrapó antes que se golpeara la cabeza. — La distraída eres tú — le sonrió ayudándola a incorporarse del todo.

A Akane todo eso la tomó un poco desprevenida, le devolvió la sonrisa un poco tímida, Ranma llevado por un extraño impulso le dijo casi en susurro —te ves linda cuando sonríes.

Desde ese día los jóvenes empezaron a entrenar por las tardes y en los días libres, se volvieron buenos amigos, aunque de vez en cuando se gastaban algunas bromas pesadas; iban en la misma clase, mientras que el prometido de ella, que era mayor iba y volvía ocasionalmente, ya que su hogar no quedaba en Tokio.

Después de todos esos recuerdos que parecían lejanos, Ranma pudo conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente los Tendo los habían invitado a una cena y Genma había aceptado, obviamente no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de comer gratis. Ranma quiso bañarse con agua fría esa mañana, solo para comprobar que todo estaba bien, dejó caer el agua de la ducha sobre su cuerpo durante unos minutos y efectivamente nada sucedió, el joven suspiró aliviado, decidió entonces meterse de lleno a la bañera para relajarse al fin de cuentas era un día festivo sin mucho que hacer. Al salir de la bañera tuvo otro de esos raros momentos en los que todo se distorsionó, Akane apareció frente, parecía algo de hace muchos años, ya que ella llevaba el cabello largo, pero él sabía que esa situación no la había vivido jamás por un detalle enorme, ella estaba desnuda solo llevaba una toalla cogida en su mano la cual alcanzaba a tapar sus partes íntimas. Ranma no pudo reaccionar, cayó de espalda en la bañera, con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su nariz. Cuando reaccionó Akane ya no estaba y el cuarto de baño había regresado a la normalidad.

Ranma tenía un dolor de cabeza producto de pensar en estos episodios extraños que estaba teniendo, ¿serían alucinaciones? , ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?, ¿soñaba despierto?, todo esto pasaba por su mente pero no podía aclarar el asunto.

Por su parte Akane no la estaba pasando mejor, el día que cayó sobre Ranma en el dojo, quedó muy desconcertada y su prometido lo había notado, algo extraño pasaba, así que decidió ser directo.

— Akane, ¿pasó algo que te preocupa?...o que deba preocuparme a mí.

— ¿eee?

—sí, te noto algo extraña.

—e-e-e estoy cansada por el entrenamiento eso es todo.

—te iba proponer un paseo antes de la cena, pero es mejor que descanses.

—no…espera, déjame tomar un baño y podemos ir— le sonrió, desarmándolo por completo.

Akane se fue directo al baño, dejó la ropa sucia y se dispuso a relajarse un poco, cuando deslizó la puerta corrediza, escuchó un fuerte latido que no provenía de su corazón, por un momento todo estuvo borroso, pero de repente una chica pelirroja también desnuda apareció frente a ella. Akane ahogó un grito con la mano, pero, así como llegó la chica desapareció.

Akane estaba muy segura de lo que había visto, pero, como explicarlo, buscó en todos los rincones del baño, pero todo estaba como de costumbre, así que resignada se dispuso a arreglarse para salir con su prometido.

Minutos más tarde la joven pareja caminaba por las calles sin un rumbo definido, no habían cruzado más de dos o tres frases acerca del clima y otras trivialidades, muy pronto llegaron a la malla por la que usualmente transitaba Akane para ir al colegio.

Aquel latido estruendoso se presentó y con él una imagen, era ella misma, con su uniforme del instituto, parada frente a la malla donde se encontraba Ranma, quien parecía molesto, Akane miró a su alrededor para ver si su prometido veía lo mismo que ella, pero este había desaparecido, ella lo llamó, pero nadie respondió, se dedicó entonces a apreciar la escena.

— ¿te hubiera gustado hacerlo sin la cinta?

— _Que pasa, que hago yo ahí, no me acuerdo de preguntarle a Ranma por ninguna cinta, esto definitivamente no es un recuerdo._

La escena se transformó frente a sus ojos nuevamente, ahora aparecía ella sobre un lecho de flores, con un vestido antiguo, Ranma se encontraba arrodillado junto a ella.

— _Parece una obra de teatro, pero yo nunca he estado en una y menos Ranma._

La Akane de la escena tomó a Ranma por el rostro y lo acercó a ella besándolo. Akane se sonrojó a tal punto que le ardieron las orejas, pero al segundo se dio cuenta que él tenía puesta una cinta en los labios. La joven se llevó las manos al rostro apenada y ofuscada, sintió entonces que otras manos tomaban las suyas.

— ¿estás bien Akane?

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, su prometido la miraba con genuina preocupación

—yo…yo.

— ¿te duele algo?

—no, no es eso, es que…— Akane dudaba si decirle o no de aquellas imágenes, qué pensaría él, que ella estaba loca o algo por el estilo, así que decidió mentirle. —acabo de recordar que tenemos un trabajo el lunes y no tengo los apuntes, debo pedírselos a Ranma.

—no hay por qué preocuparse, mañana que lo veas en la cena le preguntas y ya está.

—Oh, es cierto, me estaba preocupando por nada— le sonrió

Continuaron caminado otro poco, hasta que Akane movida por la curiosidad decidió interrumpir nuevamente el silencio

— ¿dime de qué se trata?,¿por qué organizaste esa cena?

—Es una sorpresa— dijo el joven con su habitual serenidad

—Eso ya lo sé, pero dame una pista— le dijo con tono meloso

—no.

Akane hizo un puchero y regresó a la casa con su prometido a un paso prudencial.

.

.

La hora de la tan esperada llegó, los Satome llegaron justo a tiempo gracias a la señora Nodoka, quien los tuvo que amenazar con su katana. Ranma y Akane aprovecharon para hablar un poco en el pasillo mientras miraban hacia el jardín, algo extraño sucedía entre ellos dos, había un ambiente de tensión, cosa que nunca había ocurrido entre ellos, ya que eran muy buenos amigos. Ranma fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—y…dime Akane… ¿Dónde está tú prometido?

—umm, dijo que llegaría a las 7 en punto…pero ¿por qué no le dices simplemente su nombre? …¿Acaso están disgustados?

—No, no, no, para nada— Ranma agitó los brazos restándole importancia.

De nuevo se instauró el silencio, solo interrumpido por el murmullo del viento, Akane quiso esta vez ser ella quien lo rompiera, casi escondiendo los ojos bajo el flequillo, le expreso en voz baja.

—estás muy elegante.

—gra-gracias, tu tu, tú estás muy linda.

El sonrojo no se hizo esperar, así que apenados ambos apartaron la mirada, pero en un momento de valor, expresaron al unísono

—¡yo quería preguntarte algo!

—primero tú— se adelantó Ranma a decirle

—Bueno no sé cómo empezar, ayer vi una…no sé...en el baño, algo…déjalo no es nada—

—No me digas que tú también…— el joven se enderezó para quedar frente a ella

— ¡chicos!, la cena está lista— se escuchó la voz de Kasumi desde el comedor.

Los chicos perdieron el impulso y agachando la cabeza regresaron a encontrarse con sus familias y con el prometido. Como era de esperarse todo estuvo delicioso, preparado por las prodigiosas manos de Kasumi.

—Familias Tendo y Saotome—se levantó de su puesto el joven prometido, quien acorde a la ocasión vestía formal, sus ojos azules estaban concentrados en la más joven de los Tendo haciéndola poner nerviosa. —He decidido que es tiempo de formalizar mi relación con Akane.

Toda la familia comenzó a murmurar al mismo tiempo, Kasumi se alegró, la señora Nodoka y Genma comentaban que ya era hora, mientras que Nabiki y Ranma estaban atentos a Akane quien permanecía inmóvil con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Señor Soun —continuó el joven — ¿tengo su aprobación? —

—Por supuesto que sí— de alguna parte Soun sacó dos abanicos y comenzó a festejar —Kasumi trae más sake, la ocasión lo amerita.

El joven prometido llevado por la emoción del momento se arrodillo junto a Akane quien no había pronunciado palabra por encontrarse en shock, él aprovechó para tomarla del rostro y delante de todos sellar sus palabras con un tierno beso. Akane no tuvo tiempo de apartarse, como explicarles a todos que ella no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por él. Desde que su papá los había comprometido ella solo se había hecho amiga del chico, le parecía que era guapo y caballeroso, " _quizá algún día me enamore de él_ " pensó en más de una ocasión, sin duda disfrutaba de su compañía, pero... ¿eso era amor?, tenía que haber algo más.

—shi-shinosuke, yo— se cubrió la boca reaccionando ante lo que acababa de pasar

—¡Argh! Gritó Ranma cogiéndose de la cabeza

— ¿qué sucede hijo?—

—yo… me duele mucho— decía con dificultad Ranma

—te he dicho que la migraña se pondrá peor si entrenas cuando hace tanto calor—

—No, no es... ¡Arggh!— Ranma cayó desmayado sobre la mesa del comedor. Lo que en realidad había querido decir era que todo eso era una mentira de la cuál tenían que despertar. Cuando Shinnosuke besó a Akane sintió que su corazón se iba a detener, la respiración no era suficiente para abastecer sus pulmones, entonces recordó toda su vida, hasta el preciso momento en el que le pidió ayuda a Ayame y se aventuró a buscar a Akane en el más allá, todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era un sueño una ilusión o un universo alterno, no sabía cómo explicarlo.

.

—Ranma hijo, despierta— lo llamaba dulcemente su madre mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

—despierta ya hijo debilucho, eres una vergüenza— gritó Genma mientras le arrojaba agua fría.

—¡papá! — se levantó el chico enfadado, pero su enfado le duró muy poco — _lo único bueno es que no me convierto en mujer—_

—mamá ¿Dónde está Akane?—

—ella está abajo con todos los demás, se quería quedar aquí, pero es su noche de compromiso, tiene que celebrar, le dije que no se preocupara, que yo le avisaría.

Ranma corrió escaleras abajo para buscarla — _maldición, Akane es mi prometida, mía, no de ese guardabosque—_

Mientras tanto la señora Ayame observaba atentamente su más preciado objeto un dije de tamaño grande con una piedra de cuarzo rosado la cual tenía la capacidad de mostrarle ciertas cosas más allá del mundo conocido, por medio de él podía visualizar algunas de las cosas que pasaban por la mente de Ranma, viendo que al fin había recuperado su memoria se decidió a intervenir.

— ¡Ranma!

— ¿Ayame? — contestó el muchacho aturdido frenando su marcha para buscar en todos lados

—¿puedes oírme?

—¿dónde está señora?

—solo podrás oírme, así que pon atención.

Los Saotome que llegaban al inicio de las escaleras se detuvieron al ver a Ranma

—mira Genma, primero se desmaya y ahora habla solo, no será que nuestro hijo no es un hombre entre los hombres— comenzó a sacar la katana la señora Nodoka

—Tranquilízate mujer, solo son cosas de la adolescencia, o tal vez el sake que le ofreció el señor Tendo.

—eso tiene sentido— dijo la señora Nodoka mientras guardaba la katana, para tranquilidad de su marido.

—Ranma hijo, apresúrate vamos a la celebración— lo tomó por los hombros Genma para conducirlo al comedor.

—cállate viejo— Ranma lo mandó a volar de una patada, para poder continuar —si entiendo…está bien…Ayame—

—Hijo— le tocó el hombro Nodoka, ocasionando que el joven diera un brinco— ¿quieres que regresemos a casa, veo que el alcohol no te sienta bien—

—tranquila mamá, yo solo pensaba en voz alta, ven vamos con los demás— La tomó por el brazo conduciéndola al comedor.

Genma ya había regresado y se encontraba con el señor Soun tomando sake.

—qué bueno que ya estás bien, ven acompáñanos a tomar un poco.

Ranma dio un rápido recorrido con la mirada, las hermanas Tendo y Shinnosuke estaban en la mesa hablando y tomando también algo se sake, se disponía a sentarse con ellos pero el señor Soun lo cogió por el brazo obligándolo a sentarse con ellos.

El sake no paraba de ser servido y aunque Ranma se negara siempre terminaba obligado a recibirlo con alguna tonta excusa

"por tú madre", "por el compromiso", "por la amistad", "por las familias Tendo y Saotome", etc., etc.

El joven tuvo la intención de llevarse lejos a Akane, con mucha cautela se fue corriendo poco a poco dejando a los mayores, para sentarse a la mesa con los jóvenes, Shinnosuke se mantenía muy cerca de Akane lo cual lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Akane le dedicó una sonrisa de alivio cuando lo vio junto a ellos, lo cual ocasionó que Ranma se sonrojara un poco y agachara la cabeza, recordó entonces el beso que Shinnosuke le había dado a su prometida y sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba, ahora podía entender por qué Akane se había enfadado con él cuando Shampoo lo besó.

—Ranma… ¿podemos hablar acerca del trabajo del lunes?— le hizo una mueca Akane indicándole que le siguiera la corriente.

—Si…claro…vamos— tartamudeó torpemente

—Ya regresamos— se excusaron ante los demás quienes no prestaron mucha atención y continuaron bebiendo.

Los pasos de los jóvenes los guiaron al dojo, Akane deslizó la puerta despacio para no hacer ruido pero esta se salió del riel, Ranma quiso ayudarla y sin querer puso su mano sobre la de ella, esta acción provocó un latido, nuevamente los jóvenes vieron una imagen, que para Ranma era simplemente un recuerdo pero para Akane una alucinación. Eran ellos mismos, un poco más jóvenes sentados frente a frente, Akane cerraba los ojos y Ranma sonrojado se acercaba para besarla, justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, todo regresó a la normalidad.

La chica buscó la mirada de Ranma y este dio un paso hacia atrás

— ¿lo ves?

—claro que si lo vi.

Ranma negó con la cabeza —no me refiero a la imagen, si no a que si ahora si ves que es fácil que a uno le roben un beso.

— ¿de qué hablas?, ¿tú sabes qué es todo esto?— frunció el ceño Akane

—no, no sé, solo me refería a que Shinno te robó un beso.

— ¿eh?, no seas tonto Ranma, debemos buscar de que se trata todo esto.

Ranma sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, Akane acaso había admitido que estaba enamorada de Shinnosuke y lo había besado porque de verdad quería hacerlo, tenía que intentar sacarla de esa situación y pronto, pero como, Ayame le había advertido que ella sola debía darse cuenta del engaño, de lo contrario podría tener alguna clase de daño cerebral.

—tal vez… sea obra de Happosai ¿no lo crees?— la voz de Ranma sonó triste — ya sabes que le gusta usar inciensos y cosas para sus bromas pesadas.

—no lo sé...el señor Happosai se fue hace días de entrenamiento

—dirás a robar ropa interior.

—Lo que sea, pero ¿él que gana con todo esto?— se encogió de hombros la chica

—creo que debemos esperar un poco a ver que más ocurre, ¿te parece?

—no se Ranma ¿y si vamos donde Cologne?

—ummm, yo pienso que entre menos gente sepa es mejor— Ranma sabía por Ayame que no debía confiar ni decir la verdad a nadie.

—pero si pensé que te llevabas de maravilla con su nieta— dijo Akane con un toque de ironía

—Ay Akane por favor no seas cel...—Ranma se cubrió con las manos la boca

— ¿qué dices?

—no nada, que Shampoo solo es una conocida, no somos casi ni amigos.

—Ranma, que haremos, esto me está preocupando mucho.

—Cuéntame que has visto— Ranma pensó que quizás si le refrescaba un poco la memoria ella recordaría todo así como él.

—bueno… yo vi una chica pelirroja, pensándolo bien se parecía un poco a ti, ¿tú tienes hermanas?— se puso un dedo en la barbilla pensativa

—no, no que yo sepa, pero ya sabes cómo es papá a lo mejor tengo una hermana por ahí—

Akane rio por la ocurrencia del joven, pero luego recordó otra alucinación reciente — ¡Ah! Y también te vi a ti en el ba… ba balcón de mi habitación, ¿qué extraño no crees?—

Ranma sabía de sobra que no se trataba del balcón porque la habitación de Akane no tenía ninguno, si no del baño, tal vez de la vez que se vieron desnudos, ambos se sonrojaron, pero agradecieron que la iluminación era pobre y por eso el otro no lo podía notar.

—Akane…Quiero preguntarte algo ¿puedo?— Ranma se ubicó frente a ella con un semblante muy serio

—Claro, somos amigos—

Ranma tragó saliva, no sabía si le iba a gustar la respuesta que escucharía, finalmente se decidió

—Akane, ¿tú amas a Shinnosuke?

 **Continuará**

 **Notas**

 **Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que quedó más sustancioso, me enredo un poco con algunas cosas, lo que no entiendan no duden en preguntarme.**

 **Saludos especiales a**

 **Andy Saotome Tendo: ya continué, tranquila**

 **Haruri Saotome: ya sabes que esta prometida con Shinnosuke y porqué Ranma lo había tomado tan bien.**

 **Kayla Bustamante: ya sabes que es Shinno jejej**

 **Akane kun 19: que bueno que te hayas divertido, espero que este también sea de tu agrado**


	12. cap 12 Una historia diferente 2

**Capítulo 12**

Antes que la joven pudiera responder algo Ranma interrumpió

—yo quiero que tú sepas algo importante yo...te incluí en el trabajo, ya lo termine— mientras le decía esto Ranma miró por unos instantes de reojo la puerta para darle a entender que algo sucedía.

—Oh, ya veo, discúlpame por las molestias, que buen amigo eres.

—Sí que lo eres, gracias por cuidar de mi futura esposa— ingresó Shinnosuke al lugar, los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos y luego al recién llegado

—si ya está todo resuelto ¿regresamos?

—Por supuesto— sonrió Akane y Ranma la imitó, pero por dentro él sentía que le hervía la sangre

— ¿ _cuál futura esposa?, sobre mi cadáver._

Ranma salió del Dojo pero no escuchó los pasos de los demás siguiéndolo, así que se devolvió para averiguar que pasaba, Akane y Shinnosuke se quedaron atrás para hablar.

— ¿pasa algo? — dijo con tono serio Shinnosuke

Akane permaneció con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

— ¿pasó algo de lo que deba preocuparme?— insistió

—si pasa, pasa que tú me besaste.

El chico la miró confundido y ella le sostuvo la mirada. — ¿Acaso no fue de tú agrado?

Akane se sonrojo a más no poder, ocasionando una tierna sonrisa en Shinnosuke — ¡no se trata de eso! — gritó con más fuerza de la que quería

— _Entonces si le agradó después de todo—_ pensó Ranma con tristeza y regresó con los demás, no quería ser testigo de otra escena romántica entre esos dos.

—no se trata de que me agrade o no, si no que no me pediste permiso y no quiero que las cosas sean así...ese fue mi primer beso…no quería que fuera delante de todo el mundo.

Shinnosuke a pesar de no tener mucha experiencia, comprendía el sentimiento de Akane, o al menos eso creía —lo lamento Akane, me deje llevar por el momento, pero si quieres puedo intentarlo ahora.

— ¿qué?, yo no… volvamos por favor— Akane pasó por delante del joven sin esperarlo

La celebración continuó por varias horas más de forma peculiar, Akane se sentó entre sus dos hermanas, argumentando que casi no pasaba tiempo con ellas, con esto Ranma y Shinnosuke quedaron uno al lado del otro, Las hermanas Tendo no paraban de hacer preguntas sobre la boda, las cuales eran contestadas por Shinnosuke ante la mirada atenta de Akane quien no tenía idea que su prometido tenía todo planeado, ya pasadas las dos de la mañana la señora Nodoka decidió que era hora de retirarse. Dado que su marido estaba bastante pasado de tragos, el señor Soun le ofreció que se quedaran, una sonrisa se instauró en el rostro de Ranma pero fue efímera, ya que su madre declinó amablemente la oferta argumentando que su hijo podía escoltarla a casa y que dejarían a su esposo en cambio.

Ranma le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Akane pensando que ella podía hacer cambiar de opinión a su madre, pero la joven estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se excusó para ir a su habitación.

— _Vamos marimacho di algo—_

—señora Nodoka gracias por venir, que descanse, nos vemos en clase Ranma—

Ranma llegó a casa con su madre, el frio de la madrugada lo había hecho sentir algo mareado, así que la idea de regresar fue descartada, descansaría para organizar sus ideas. Después de asegurarse que su madre estuviera en su cuarto él también hizo lo mismo, se estiró en la cama, para luego cerrar sus ojos, pero entonces la imagen de Shinnosuke besando a Akane lo empezó a atormentar — _como es posible que no lo lanzara lejos, ni siquiera un golpe con el mazo o al menos una cachetada_ — sacudió la cabeza esperando espantar la idea que Akane amara a otro que no fuera él, pero tampoco estaba seguro que Akane lo amara, ella nunca se lo había dicho.

.

.

—Ranma hijo, ¿estás despierto?— se escuchó la voz de Nodoka junto con tres golpes en la puerta —el desayuno está listo—luego, los pasos de la señora se fueron alejando.

El joven abrió los ojos con dificultad y de inmediato sintió una punzada en la sien — no volveré a tomar sake— se dio la vuelta tapándose con la almohada tratando de ejercer presión para aliviar su malestar, pretendía dormir otro rato pero la sola idea de continuar en ese extraño sueño o lo que fuera lo hizo pararse como un resorte de su cama, se dio un baño rápido y bajo para encontrarse con su madre.

—buenos días hijo, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Buenos días mamá, si estoy perfectamente — mintió mientras tomaba asiento

—tú padre aún no regresa, podrías ir por él después de desayunar, no quiero que sea una molestia en la casa de los Tendo.

—sí, por supuesto, enseguida iré. — dijo Ranma poniendo más entusiasmo del que quería y levantándose de la mesa

La señora aclaró su garganta y frunció un poco el ceño mientras señalaba con él índice los alimentos; sueño o no Ranma temía por su vida ante su madre así que se sentó a comer sin poner peros, no pondría la paciencia de su madre a prueba.

Ranma devoró los alimentos en cuestión de minutos, con la aprobación de su madre partió, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo, la sangre en su cabeza golpeteaba haciendo que su migraña se intensificara, pero a él no le importó, no se detuvo hasta estar cerca al portón, donde estaba Akane en un hermoso vestido amarillo junto a Shinnosuke, tratando de controlar su respiración el chico se escondió tras unos arbustos.

—bueno Shinnosuke, nos vemos pronto—

Akane hizo una pequeña reverencia pero el joven no la respondió.

— ¿esa será tú despedida?— dijo algo nervioso Shinnosuke

—¿umm?— Akane ladeo la cabeza confundida por la pregunta

—estamos oficialmente comprometidos, podemos darnos un be..

—Buenos días Shinno, Akane, ¿cómo amanecieron?— interrumpió Ranma a toda velocidad, antes de tener que presenciar de nuevo un beso entre esos dos.

—Ranma…Buenos días— saludó Akane

—Lo siento chicos ¿interrumpo algo?— preguntó con perfecta actuación

Shinnnosuke iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Akane —no, para nada, Shinno ya se iba— sonrió.

Shinnosuke dio un suspiro derrotado — ¿vienes por el señor Genma?— preguntó sin mucho interés

—sí, mi madre me envió.

—creo que todavía duerme en el pasillo, vamos te acompaño— se ofreció Akane

—Pero...— Quiso buscar una excusa el joven prometido, pero viéndose sin una, optó por despedirse — nos vemos mañana para que empecemos a organizar todo—

—Está bien adiós— dijo Akane mientras empezaba a caminar con Ranma hacia la casa

— ¿Cómo te sientes, ya te paso el dolor de cabeza Ranma?—

—umm— Ranma cerró los ojos por un momento —no, creo que no volveré a tomar nunca— resopló , ocasionando una risa burlona por parte de Akane , el chico se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza fingiendo enfado.

— ¿Cómo es que estás como si nada, si tú también estabas tomando?— su voz sonó un tanto infantil con aquel reclamo.

—umm— Akane se puso el índice en la boca fingiendo estar pensativa

—ya, dime.

—si te lo digo ¿me prometes que me entrenarás más seguido?

Ranma la observó detenidamente, vaya que podía ser tierna e inocente cuando se lo proponía. Las palabras de su madre llegaron a sus oídos "Akane ya no podrá entrenar más contigo será la esposa de Shinnosuke" o algo así le había dicho, pero no le importó y en un gesto que luego le pareció de lo más tonto asintió con bastante fuerza.

—es Kasumi.

— ¿eh?

—sí, Kasumi, prepara una receta que te quita la resaca. ¿Cumplirás tu promesa Ranma?— pronunció su nombre prolongando un poco las vocales en ese timbre dulzón que a él, aunque lo negara le fascinaba.

—cla-claro—

—entonces le diré que te la prepare, enseguida regreso.

El joven la vio partir por el jardín ondeado su vestido y se preguntó cuál sería el motivo por el cual en este universo ellos dos se llevaban mejor, pensó por un momento para llegar a la conclusión que quizá era porque nunca la había visto desnuda o tal vez porque no tenían la presión del compromiso, definitivamente fuera lo que fuera le agradaba más esa situación, pero sentía que algo le faltaba, se vio tentado a decirle marimacho o fuerza de gorila, solo para provocarla, pero luego caía embobado por su sonrisa y perdía su tonto impulso suicida.

—ohe, ohe Ranma ¡Ranma!.

—Eh?– volteo a ver a Akane con expresión desconcertada

—Baja de la nube tonto— se burló ella con una risita, poniéndole un plato frente a la cara, era una especie de sopa, Ranma aspiró el aroma, el cual le pareció de lo más delicioso.

—gra-gracias boba— respondió complacido por aquella forma de complicidad entre ellos.

— ¿vamos? ¿O te lo vas a tomar aquí en el jardín?

—Eh...no, vamos, digo, sigue, ahg — _que me pasa, creo que en este sueño soy más tonto._ Se revolvió el cabello exasperado, Akane lo miraba extrañado, pero solo se limitó a guiarlo, mientras el soltaba un suspiro derrotado.

Los chicos se acomodaron en el pasillo, desde ahí se podían escuchar los ronquidos de su padre, que estaba tirado en un rincón. Kasumi pasó dando un corto saludo y Ranma le agradeció por la sopa.

—con mucho gusto, si no necesitan nada más, voy a descansar un poco.

—gracias hermana. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—creo que nos excedimos anoche, todos están durmiendo en este momento.

—ya veo.

Kasumi se retiró y los chicos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió al final del pasillo, luego buscaron la mirada del otro sonriendo algo nerviosos.

—Ranma…ayer tú me ibas a decir algo antes que Shinno nos interrumpiera.

El chico pensó en la forma dulce en que Akane había llamado al tipo ese, tensionándose de inmediato.

—sí, bueno yo… etto…tu— Ranma tragó saliva y miró a ambos lados cerciorándose que nadie los interrumpiera

—yo te a…

— ¿Ranma me escuchas?— interrumpió la voz de Ayame en la cabeza de Ranma

— _no ahora no, ¿por qué?—_ pensó frustrado el chico

—Discúlpame un minuto Akane— hizo una leve reverencia y se dirigió al jardín lo suficientemente lejos para que ella no lo escuchara.

Akane se quedó atónita, solo asintió y lo observó caminar a grandes zancadas, podría decirse que estaba malhumorado.

— ¡Qué rayos pasa señora!— masculló Ranma, mientras se arrodillaba junto a unos arbustos

—veo que interrumpo algo.

—Hable ya— dijo con enfado el muchacho

— Esta bien, estamos… um...como te digo, cortos de tiempo.

— ¿A qué se refiere? bruja, digo Ayame.

— El enlace solo durará unos minutos más

— ¡¿qué?!— gritó Ranma, pero luego reaccionó girando para ver a Akane, para su suerte, esta no se había percatado de su sobresalto y permanecía sentada donde la había dejado.

—si, según mis cálculos serían dos días en el lugar en el que te encuentras. Ranma escúchame bien.

El chico tragó saliva y cerró los ojos para concentrarse

—debes hacer reaccionara Akane o no habrá marcha atrás ¿lo entiendes?

— Dos días serán suficientes, no dejaré que Akane…

—Muera — completó la señora con tono serio —tienen que ser suficientes — sentenció Ayame antes que la comunicación se cortara

Ranma se levantó y caminó despacio junto a Akane

— ¿pasa algo Ranma?

—No — rio nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza— yo creí haber visto un gusano peligroso en la hierba eso es todo.

Akane solo soltó un leve suspiro — _supongo que no es nada importante si te distraes tan fácilmente Ranma—_ la chica lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y de pronto se le vino a la mente el comentario de su amiga Yuka " _Ranma es muy apuesto, tienes suerte de pasar tanto tiempo con él",_ aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, Yuka tenía razón, se sonrojó ante tal conclusión y fijo sus ojos inquietos en el pasto del jardín.

Ranma por su lado tenía su propio dilema, ¿cómo tragarse su orgullo?, ¿cómo superar su timidez? , su plan infalible era confesarle sus sentimientos para que ella reaccionara, tomó aire profundo y lo retuvo en sus pulmones, abrió la boca para dejar salir el sonido.

—hijo, ¿tú madre está muy enfadada?— preguntó con temor el señor Genma que acababa de despertar ocasionando que Ranma cayera de espaldas.

—señor Genma buenos días— sonrió Akane

Ranma se recuperó de un brinco y aclarándose la garganta le sentenció algo aterrador a su padre —estaba bastante enfadada, dijo que eras un desconsiderado y luego acaricio su katana—

El señor Saotome sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, se sentó en medio de los jóvenes con los brazos y las piernas cruzados.

Ranma lo observó y una vena comenzó a brotarle en la sien —papá no seas cobarde—

—solo prefiero quedarme un poco más en la casa de mi amigo, eso es todo.

Ranma apretó los dientes con desagrado, sin embargo se le acercó al oído susurrándole —ella dijo que si te apresurabas te perdonaría y te prepararía un delicioso almuerzo — lo empujó con el codo alentándolo a partir.

—no te preocupes hijo Kasumi también cocina delicioso.

Ranma comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no quería jugarse esa última carta, respetaba mucho a su madre, pero se repetía que todo era un sueño, volvió a bajar la voz para que Akane no lo escuchara —además me dijo algo así como que me diera una vuelta por unas horas, ya que ustedes dos hace mucho que no pasan tiempo juntos, luego no sé por qué se sonrojo, ¿tú crees que esté bien papá?—

—Un hombre debe hacer lo que es correcto — el señor Genma infló el pecho con supuesta valentía —despídeme de todos querida Akane, gracias por todo.

—por supuesto señor Genma vuelva pronto.

—Akane no le digas eso, después no habrá quien lo saque de aquí.

— ¡Ranma!— lo regañó Akane, pero el muchacho solo se encogió de hombros

—Respeta a tú padre niño— gritó Genma quien ya iba casi llegando a la puerta.

De nuevo solos en la planta baja, los jóvenes disfrutaban de su compañía dejando que transcurriera el tiempo.

— ¿Todavía te duele?— preguntó Akane mientras le tocaba la frente, ocasionando que el muchacho se tensionara.

—no, la verdad es que si es milagrosa la sopa de Kasumi— sonrió aliviado

— ¿Ves que tenía razón? Ahora me debes muchas horas de entrenamiento.

—Con lo torpe que eres no creo que aprendas— Ranma se cubrió la boca demasiado tarde, esperó por el golpe de ella pero este no llegó.

Akane solo permaneció con los ojos muy abierto hasta que atinó a decir —Ranma… qué grosero— y giró la cara enfadada, pero no hubo golpes ni insultos ni nada, esto cogió muy fuera de base a Ranma.

—lo-lo-lo siento mucho, discúlpame por favor— se levantó haciendo una profunda reverencia

Akane se giró aún más impidiéndole que le viera el rostro.

— Akane por favor— le tocó el hombro para persuadirla que lo mirara.

La joven no se pudo contener más y echó a reír sonoramente —siempre caes en la broma de la chica enojada, tonto, por su puesto que aprenderé— le mostró la lengua burlándose aún más de él para luego sonreírle como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Ranma se quedó mirándola, su corazón empezó a acelerarse, sentía la garganta seca, por lo que tuvo que aclararla.

—Akane yo te amo— no dudó, no tartamudeo, no bajo la intensidad de voz, era un milagro o algo parecido lo que le había sucedido, tal vez un efecto del sueño en el que estaba, viendo la sonrisa de Akane su corazón no tuvo dudas, él la amaba, él daría su vida por ella y no pretendía quedarse en ese sueño, menos aún dejar a Akane con Shinnosuke.

Akane enmudeció por unos segundos, pero luego continuó riendo de forma escandalosa —Ranma esa broma no me la habías hecho nunca, pero no creas que voy a caer— decía con la voz entre cortada por la risa.

La mandíbula de Ranma casi tocaba el piso, permaneció así como una estatua, mientras Akane se llevaba un mano al pecho tratando de calmar otra carcajada que amenazaba con salir más estruendosa que la anterior, la chica suspiró hondo y se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que le había provocado el ataque de risa. —tonto

Ranma no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, por primera vez en sus dieciocho años estaba siendo sincero en cuanto a sus sentimientos y Akane no le había creído.

— ¡Baka! Te estoy diciendo la verdad

Akane que ya había logrado controlarse, volvió a reír sin control, teniendo que poner sus manos en el abdomen para aliviar el dolor de tanto reírse, luego de un buen rato cuando al fin pudo serenarse, le dedicó una mirada al chico, quién permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados y el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas casi se tocaban.

—Terminaste— le bufó a modo de regaño

–lo siento, es que eres muy gracioso.

—No trato de serlo— gruñó sin ser escuchado, por lo que alzó la voz — ¡ya basta Akane!—

Akane frenó su risa en seco, por lo que Ranma continuó —estoy hablando en serio, yo te amo.

Para Ranma esto le había resultado más difícil que pelear con Safron, ¿cómo era posible que en tan solo unos minutos ya le hubiera dicho dos veces a Akane que lo amaba? Pero lo más insólito de todo era que ella no le creyera.

Akane estaba con la boca entreabierta, acaso Ranma hablaba en serio, se permitió dudar por un momento de aquella broma, viendo el semblante de su amigo — ¿Ranma?— preguntó casi en un susurro, buscando una aclaración, la expresión de ella cambió por una de preocupación.

—Akane— le respondió con una voz suave —tal vez no entiendas muchas cosas, pero tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos— los ojos del chico brillaban, como si esas palabras lo confortaran de alguna manera.

La joven al fin comprendió que él hablaba en serio, sintió una punzada en el pecho que no supo interpretar —no, no entiendo, si nosotros somos amigos, yo no… yo estoy comprometida.

Ranma hubiera preferido que Akane lo golpeara como aquella vez en Jusenkyo, quería gritar que él era su prometido y no ese tonto, pero apretó los dientes para no decirle la verdad, no podía, ella debía darse cuenta sola, pero una duda empezaba a calar hondo en su ser, ¿y si todo era producto de la imaginación de Akane?, qué tal si ella en verdad prefería a Shinnosuke como prometido y no al gran Ranma Saotome.

—Akane…

—Ranma…—interrumpió la joven— es mejor que te marches…si es verdad lo que dices yo no puedo con esto ahora… no sé qué decir…discúlpame— rogó con un hilo de voz mientras se inclinaba.

Ranma le dio la espalda, no porque quisiera irse si no porque lo que le quedaba de orgullo no le permitía que Akane lo viera llorar; había fallado, se había estrellado con una pared tan grande que había fulminado su ego, dejándolo por el piso, aunque no lo admitiera él siempre había imaginado que el día que le declarara su amor a Akane esta le correspondería de inmediato. Se marchó casi arrastrando los pies, pero sin mirar atrás para no encontrarse con la muy segura mirada lastimera de ella.

Akane no espero a que él chico se fuera de la casa, subió rápido las escaleras hacia su cuarto y una vez allí, se recostó sobre el escritorio apoyando su barbilla sobre los brazos cruzados, con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte; en ese momento un toque en la ventana la hizo erguirse en el asiento sobresaltada, ladeo la cabeza para enfocar la figura que colgaba cabeza abajo, era Ranma, pero cuando quiso abrir la ventana este se esfumó —de nuevo estas visiones— se frotó los ojos con fuerza, pero por si acaso, asomó la cabeza por la ventana mirando a todos lados pero no vio a nadie, así que retrocedió dejandose caer en la cama mirando el techo.

— ¿Akane puedo pasar?— llamó Kasumi desde la puerta

—Sigue hermana— dijo la joven mientras se incorporaba

Kasumi entró y se quedó de pie junto a la cama con las manos juntas sobre el delantal

—Akane, Nabiki y yo estuvimos hablando sobre la boda y queremos tú opinión acerca de algunas cosas—

— ¿De-la -boda?— repitió incrédula

—sí, ya sabes el color de las flores y cosas de esas.

— Ah, ya veo — dijo sin animo

— ¿Qué tal si miras esto y nos avisas?— Kasumi salió por escasos segundos y regresó con una pila de revistas que dejó en el suelo con mucho esfuerzo —los separadores rosados son de lo que le gustó a Nabiki y los azules de lo que me gustó a mí— señaló los papelitos que sobresalían —además te hemos escrito en las páginas sugerencias

Akane rio nerviosa — ¿no crees que están exagerando un poco? , hermana.

—para nada querida Akane, la boda es tan solo dentro de un mes, debemos apresurarnos con todo

— ¡un mes!—

-¿pasa algo hermanita?— Kasumi alisó su falda para sentarse junto a su hermana en la cama

Akane comenzó a sollozar, por más que intentaba controlarse, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, comenzó a limpiarlas con sus manos, pero estas continuaron realizando surcos en sus mejillas. Kasumi la observó sorprendida, Akane comprendió que no valía la pena fingir frente a Kasumi, así que se recostó sobre la falda de Kasumi como una niña pequeña y lloró empapando su delantal.

—Lo siento hermana— articulaba con dificultad mientras escondía su rostro. Kasumi le acariciaba la espalda en un gesto muy tierno.

—es normal que te sientas así, es un gran cambio en tú vida.

— _No es eso, estoy muy confundida—_ pensó Akane inspirando profundamente para calmarse e incorporarse nuevamente

—de verdad lo siento hermana, no sé qué me pasa, pero ya me siento mejor.

—Son los nervios previos a la boda— Kasumi le regalo una sonrisa cálida, logrando calmar el agitado corazón de su hermana — te traeré un poco de té de manzanilla para que puedas tranquilizarte.

Akane asintió limpiando otra vez su rostro.

Kasumi la abrazó con ternura y le dijo en voz muy baja —si no quieres casarte también está bien.

A la joven esto la tomó por sorpresa, siempre había pensado que de las tres, Kasumi era la más tradicional y no aprobaría tal cosa como romper una promesa de matrimonio.

—no lo sé...piénsalo y algo podremos hacer— le guiñó un ojo retirándose

El señor Soun siempre había sido claro, Akane era la heredera del estilo libre, pero para recibir el dojo y poder llevarlo como es debido, debía casarse con un buen hombre y Shinnosuke había probado ser muy buen administrador, además tenía el dinero suficiente como para poner a andar el dojo y por último se había ganado a toda la familia, sería un desplante terrible, un agravio irreparable de parte de Akane no casarse. ¿O tal vez no?

— ¿alguien te hizo algo Akane?— una voz ronca se escuchó tras de ella, la joven dio un respingo y se giró rápidamente, de nuevo Ranma cabeza abajo en su ventana.

—Estas visiones ya me tiene harta— lanzó un libro con tan buena puntería que le dio en toda la cara al muchacho, pero la imagen no se fue.

— ¡Ranma!— se alarmó la joven aproximándose a él, que todavía colgaba con la marca roja en su frente — ¿qué haces ahí?, yo pensé que era otra ilusión.

El joven la miró serio —respóndeme, Shinnosuke te hizo algo— sin esperar, se dio permiso para ingresar en la habitación, Akane se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de la habitación con seguro

— ¡oye!, ¿por qué entras así? Kasumi regresará en cualquier minuto ¿qué crees que piense?— la chica se puso las manos en la cintura y frunció el ceño.

—Akane, no importa, solo quiero saber por qué…— Ranma hizo una pausa mirando las revistas de novia que estaban en el suelo, un escalofrío lo recorrió — ¿por qué lloras?— completó la frase sin dejar de mirar la pila de revistas

—Me las dieron Kasumi y Nabiki, ya sabes como es mi familia— respondió ante la pregunta no formulada del muchacho.

Ranma ignoró por completo el comentario retirando la vista —Akane…dime que te pasó.

—Nadie me ha hecho nada, deja de comportarte tan extraño, pareces otro— dijo cruzándose de brazos

—no sé de qué hablas, soy el mismo de siempre.

—El mismo Ranma no entraría por mi ventana, ni me diría que me ama, ¿qué no eres amigo de Shinno?

Ranma se repetía mentalmente _esto no es verdad, nada de esto es real._ — ¡tú no entiendes!—

— ¡no me grites!—

— ¡¿quién está gritando?! , marimacho—

— ¿Qué me dijiste?— Un aura maligna empezó a emanar de Akane, _¿qué se cree ese atrevido?, primero dice que me ama y ahora me insulta._

—Lo siento, lo siento, yo no, tú si eres marimacho, pero yo solo quería — Ranma se disculpaba torpemente moviendo las manos delante de él

— ¡Largo!— Akane sacó su mazo y lo mando a volar lejos.

— _Ahora si arruiné todo_ — pensó Ranma mientras se convertía en un punto negro en el cielo —yo y mi bocota.

Kasumi regresó después del incidente, sin darse cuenta de nada de lo ocurrido, encontrando a Akane tendida en la cama murmurando

—ush, qué pesado—

— ¿te refieres a Shinnosuke?—

—eee, Kasumi, no te había visto… yo no me refería a él, es que tengo algo por terminar del instituto.

—Ya veo…toma— le extendió la mano pasándole el té, el cuál Akane recibió agradecida

—Hermana— dijo Akane desviando la mirada al suelo — ¿tú te has enamorado alguna vez?

— ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Anda hermana, cuéntame— rogó Akane con voz de niña pequeña

Kasumi tardó un minuto en responder, era la primera vez que hablaba de estas cosas con alguien.

—Sí, estoy enamorada querida Akane— un sonrojo leve se instauró en sus mejillas y en un gesto igual al de su hermana menor desvió la vista al suelo.

— ¿es del dr. Tofú verdad?

— ¡Akane!

—Está bien, está bien no me digas de quién, _es obvio que de él_ , pero al menos dime que se siente.

—umm…no sé bien cómo explicarte…me pongo muy feliz cuando veo a esa persona, casi siempre me descubro pensando en él, a veces las cosas más simples me acuerdan de él y entonces sonrío irremediablemente, así no estemos juntos, soy feliz si él está bien y es feliz también.

—Vaya, ya veo…

—supongo que así te sientes con Shinnosuke ¿no?

—yo… Akane desvió la mirada de su hermana

Kasumi abrió los ojos con asombro, pero luego pensó como siempre en algo apropiado para decir —tranquila, solo necesitan pasar más tiempo juntos, el prometió que durante este mes nos visitaría más a menudo—. Akane la miró dudosa — sí, eso dijo ayer ¿no lo recuerdas?

—umm… no la verdad— se rascó la cabeza

Kasumi dio un suspiro —hermanita, eres muy olvidadiza

.

.

En horas de la tarde todos los miembros de la familia Tendo decidieron que tenían algo importante que hacer, Kasumi comprar víveres, Nabiki ir a estudiar con una amiga y el señor Tendo ir a jugar shougui a la casa de su buen amigo Genma, dejando a Akane sola, pero no por mucho ya que Shinnosuke había llamado a decir que regresaba para hablar algo importante con Akane y así lo hizo.

Akane lo invitó a pasar al comedor para que pudieran degustar unos dulces que la buena Kasumi les había dejado preparados, mientras lo veía caminar frente a ella, la chica pensaba en lo que había hablado con Kasumi, aquella sensación extraordinaria que debía sentir cuando se estaba enamorada, cerró los ojos por un momento.

Le agrada la presencia de él, era cálida y a pesar de su carácter serio, era alguien con quien podía contar, pero, ni un solo bichito revoloteo en su estómago, al sentarse en el comedor pudo observarlo bien frente a ella, no podía negar que sus ojos azules eran llamativos pero otros ojos azules últimamente estaban haciendo que los viera más de lo necesario.

Los jóvenes compartieron la comida cruzando algunas pocas palabras sobre cosas triviales, parecía que Akane quería evitar a toda costa tocar temas de los ocurrido la noche anterior, al nombrar el repentino desmayo de Ranma, la joven sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, de inmediato enderezó su espalda y puso las manos sobre la falda haciendo un puño.

—Yo creo que ya está bien, es muy cabezota para morir— bromeo Akane

—supongo que sí es bastante terco.

Los jóvenes se rieron despreocupados, lo que tranquilizó a Akane, justo en ese instante Ranma estornudó — _alguien debe estar hablando de mí._

—Ya que te veo más tranquila quiero que hablemos de nosotros— se acercó Shinno tocándole la mano

— ¿de-de-de nosotros?

—sí, quiero discutir la fecha del matrimonio

Akane abrió la boca para decir algo, incapaz de hacerlo se aclaró la garganta, luego tomó un poco de té, Shinnosuke seguía todos los movimientos de la chica con la mirada atenta.

—necesito… es decir, quiero hacerlo lo más pronto posible, en menos de un mes

—somos muy jóvenes Shinno

—Eso no es inconveniente, yo te amo — en los ojos del chico no había cabida para la duda, se fue acercando a Akane, quien aún arrodillada retrocedió un poco

—yo…– decía moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados

—si me besas ya no tendrás dudas

—Shinno, por favor

El muchacho parecía particularmente decidido, puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Akane, la chica se removió un poco pero no pudo soltar el agarre, él siguió aproximándose peligrosamente, Akane retrocedió otro poco pero dado que sus manos estaban inutilizadas terminó tendida en el suelo con Shinnosuke sobre ella. Akane soltó un quejido por el golpe

— ¡Suéltame!— gritó aun sabiendo que no había nadie en la casa para escucharla

—Tranquila — dijo con voz apacible Shinnosuke, quien puso las manos a los lados del cuerpo de Akane, ella suspiro pensando que se iba a levantar para darle paso, pero ahora había quedado aprisionada entre sus brazos.

 **Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, quien diría que a Ranma no le iba a funcionar el plan de la confesión, pobre, no avanzamos mucho pero bueno poco a poco.**

 **Saludos a todos en especial a Bustamante kayla, haruri Saotome, Andy Saotome tendo Akane kun 19 y vanezl por su puesto**


	13. capitulo 13 Enfrentando la muerte

**Capitulo 13**

Lo sé, he estado ausente por mucho tiempo, pero por ese motivo decidí hacer un miniresumen para que no se me pierdan.

Ranma decide irse en un viaje para recuperar algo importante, debe completar 3 pruebas , primero, escala una montaña para recolectar unos frutos deliciosos, luego va un lago y pelea con kappa (monstruo hombre-rana) para robarle el agua de la cabeza, por último va a Ryguenzawa y pelea con una Jorogumo (mujer araña) para robarle un poco de telaraña, los objetos que recolecta los lleva donde una señora llamada Ayame que es como una bruja quien le ayudaría a recuperar su recuerdo, que no es nada menos y nada más que la vez que le dijo "te amo" a Akane.

Akane por su parte cuando Ranma se va, como para variar disgustado con ella, se encuentra a Shinnosuke quien le cuenta que ya no se olvida de las cosas y le pide que la acompañe a Ryguenzawa, ya que ahora es una reserva natural y él es el gerente, ella acepta (no le estaba prestando atención y dijo que sí, sin saber a qué le decía que sí), cuando llegan allá , visitan al abuelo de Shinno y luego parten a donde Shino recibe su medicina para la memoria, que resulta ser donde la misma Ayame. Una vez allí Ayame engaña a Shinno y él pierde la memoria nuevamente y regresa dejando a Akane. Ayame le dice a Akane que ella está maldita por tocar el kinjakan y que solo se le quita la maldición al morir, la paraliza y la manda al más allá.

Ayame cura a Ranma que estaba malherido de sus batallas luego le pide los objetos recolectados y le muestra a Akane, Ranma cree que está muerta y casi estrangula a la señora quien le cuenta que no está muerta pero casi y así le dice que tiene que ir a rescatarla al otro mundo, Ranma acepta pero cuando llega al otro mundo olvida todo su pasado y se encuentra en una ilusión donde él es solo un amigo de Akane y ella está prometida con Shinnosuke, pero al verlos besándose sus memorias regresan. Ayame se contacta con él y le advierte que no puede contarle nada a Akane, ella debe recobrar sus memorias sola, Ranma se le declara pero Akane no reacciona. Shinnosuke y Akane están solos en el dojo y él muchacho acorrala a Akane para ejmmm no sé qué cosas y ahí llega Ranma…..

 **Continuación**

— ¡Suéltala!— se escuchó una potente voz en el salón

Ranma había escuchado el grito de Akane mientras merodeaba en busca de una excusa para volver a hablar con ella, con tan solo ver la escena, Shinnosuke sobre Akane y esta con una expresión aterrorizada supo que no podría contenerse, a la mierda todo, acabaría con esa ilusión de Shinnosuke en ese instante.

—Ranma— llamó al borde de las lágrimas la joven.

Shinnosuke se incorporó con lentitud, como si le costara alejarse de Akane — Ranma…veo que tendré que hacerme cargo de esto— avanzó hacia él con paso firme, Ranma por su parte se enderezó para encararlo, Akane pudo entonces sentarse respirando profundo para controlarse.

—Vamos al dojo— invitó Shinnosuke con tranquilidad

—Por supuesto —

Shinnosuke salió del recinto con tranquilidad y Ranma esperó a perderlo de vista quedándose junto a Akane

— ¿estás bien Akane, te hizo algo?

—si...Yo...No entiendo que sucedió.

— ¿por qué rayos no lo mandaste a volar?

—no pude, no sé porque me parecía que él tenía una fuerza increíble, o tal vez yo estaba en shock, no lo sé… Ranma— las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar copiosas de los ojos de la chica, Ranma se acercó sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, se vio muy sorprendido cuando los brazos de ella lo envolvieron y su cara se hundió en el pecho de él. Después de reponerse del shock, atinó a poner los brazos en la espalda de ella y acariciar con suavidad, cuando sintió que se había calmado un poco, muy a su pesar la separó con la mayor ternura que sus torpes manos le permitieron.

—Tengo que ir arreglar todo esto, por favor prométeme que esperaras aquí— rogó

—No…yo misma lo mataré, ¿cómo se atreve?— el aura de batalla de Akane empezaba a ponerse oscura y tenebrosa, sus manos estaban apretadas en puño hasta enterrase las uñas en la palma.

—Akane, no debes ir, esto va a ser peligroso, confía en mi te lo ruego

—Yo sola puedo con el gracias— se abrió paso hacia el pasillo, caminando de forma que retumbaba el piso

—Akane, espera — Ranma dio un salto para alcanzar a la furiosa chica —de verdad lo siento, no hay otra forma—

Akane se iba a girar para preguntarle a que se refería pero sintió que se desvanecía.

—Perdóname Akane, perdóname— decía Ranma quien le había presionado un punto exacto en el cuello para que se desmayara. El joven la cargo hasta el comedor y sabiendo que si despertaba se iba entrometer en la pelea con Shinnosuke la amarró de pies y manos, también cubrió su boca para que no alertara a nadie más.

En el Dojo, Shinossuke se encontraba recostado de forma despreocupada, Ranma llegó hasta aquel lugar dedicándole una mirada de profundo odio.

—pensé que te habías arrepentido—

—Jamás, te patearé el trasero — respondió Ranma con mayor intensidad en su voz

—Bien.

—Bien.

Shinnosuke empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Ranma mirándolo de arriba abajo —no entiendo— dijo para sí mismo.

—Si quieres será un combate libre— explicó Ranma, sin embargo Shinnosuke continuó dando vueltas, no como el inicio de una pelea si no como analizando a un bicho raro.

—anda ¿qué esperas?, pelea, ¡atácame!— reclamaba furioso Ranma

Shinnosuke freno finalmente y expresó con seriedad —estaba seguro que Shinnosuke era más guapo y mejor partido para Akane, en fin, quien las entiende— se encogió de hombros

Ranma deshizo la postura de batalla, ¿qué rayos le pasaba a este loco?, murmurando qué Shinno era mejor que él y no sé qué tantas bobadas más.

Shinnosuke comenzó a sacudirse un poco, primero la cara, luego los brazos y finalmente las piernas, a medida que lo hacía su forma iba cambiando, Ranma miraba asombrado como otro Ranma iba apareciendo frente a él

—pero cómo, yo, tu…— se señaló y luego a Shinno muy confundido

—Pensé que había creado una ilusión perfecta— alzó las manos a los lados —en los últimos recuerdos de Akane solo estaba Shinnosuke y bueno los sentimientos y todas esas cosas de humanos… en fin—

—No sé de qué se trata todo esto pero no permitiré que dañes a Akane— dijo Ranma mientras fruncía el ceño

— ¿Dañarla?... no para nada— sonrió de medio lado —solo pretendo hacerla mi esposa—

A Ranma se le revolvió el estómago de solo pensarlo, él era un bruto que la había hecho pasar por malos momentos cuando la insultaba y la hacía rabiar, pero ella era su Akane, moriría por ella de ser necesario, apretó los dientes y las manos pero continuó en silencio

— ¿sabes? Hasta los Shinigami tenemos corazón a veces…o algo parecido— se rascó la cabeza

—Sobre mi cadáver— escupió las palabras Ranma intentando contenerse, quería saber primero cuales eran las habilidades de aquel ser, antes de atacar él

El Shinigami comenzó a reír descontrolada y psicóticamente, —eres solo parte de mi ilusión idiota.

—Cállate, ella…será…— Ranma se detuvo, no quería gritar que ella sería su esposa

—Hasta en eso te cree igual

Ranma arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta

—si— prosiguió el Shinigami — igual de indeciso que el verdadero Ranma, yo lo vi claramente en los recuerdos de Akane, nunca le dijiste nada, solo groserías, nunca te le declaraste, ustedes dos no eran nada, ni lo serán, ya nunca— dijo en tono burlón, enfatizando el _nada._ —El único que la ha besado de verdad soy yo — se señaló con el pulgar en el pecho, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

Ranma enrojeció pero no de vergüenza si no de rabia e impotencia, su maldita cobardía no le había permitido nunca besarla, apretó los dientes hasta que estos crujieron, pero no diría nada que pudiera comprometer la misión que tenía.

—maldito Shinigami ya te dije que no le tocarás ni un pelo…nunca más— Ranma dio un grito y se abalanzó sobre su "gemelo", tendría que atacar él primero, ya no aguantaba más aquella situación, el ser sonrió de medio lado sintiéndose superior, mientras Ranma lanzó un golpe que le dio en toda la cara, al retirar la mano para observar el daño para su sorpresa no había dejado ni el más mínimo rasguño.

—Qué lindo— dijo con burla el Shinigami — una ilusión creada por mí, cree que puede vencer al mejor de todos lo Shinigamis— sus ojos se tornaron rojo sangre, dejando de lado el azul que trataba de imitar al chico.

— _Dios de la muerte o no te venceré—_

Ranma acomodó su postura de combate y analizó sus opciones, tal vez las castañas calientes podían funcionar, dado lo repetitivo de los golpes, comenzó a descargar toda su furia intercalando el puño derecho y el izquierdo, a pesar que su puño parecía hundirse en la carne, cuando lo retiraba volvía a recuperarse como si se tratara de un muñeco de hule. Ranma tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para evaluar mejor a su contendiente.

—puedes hacer lo que quieras, no soy un ser ordinario— habló finalmente el Shinigami después de permanecer inalterable.

— Seguro eres un debilucho, ven y atácame — dijo con burla Ranma parándose despreocupado

—Ja— rio sin ganas — ¿quieres saber de qué soy capaz?… después no te arrepientas.

El Shinnigami comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante, Ranma tuvo que hacer uso de toda su energía para poder esquivarlo, aquel ser idéntico a él, le lanzaba puños y patadas, los cuales Ranma esquivaba por milímetros, esto le costaría y bastante. Continuaron en aquella danza coordinada de atacar, esquivar y moverse.

— _tranquilo Ranma ya falta poco_ — se repetía Ranma, hasta que pudo agacharse para tomar impulso y hacer efectiva su técnica —Hiryū Shōten Ha (dragón volador) — la ráfaga en espiral levantó el cuerpo del Ranma-Shinigami haciéndolo chocar violentamente contra el techo, el cual se rompió como cascara de huevo.

Ranma agitado saltó para alejarse de los escombros que caían sobre su rival. — ¿lo logré?

Algunas tejas cayeron sobre los demás escombros levantando polvo, Ranma tosió e intentó ver a través de la nube blanca durante unos interminables segundos, un crujido interrumpió el silencio y el shinigami irrumpió.

—Buena técnica, supongo que conoces a alguna amazona, no eres un humano común… pero no dejas de ser mortal.

Ranma apretó los dientes frustrado, pero algo llamó su atención, una pequeña lesión en la mano de su oponente, parecía como si se le hubiera caído algo de piel, como si se tratara de un cascarón.

— _Entonces sí es vulnerable a los ataques físicos_ — Ranma esbozó una sonrisa, había recuperado algo de su enorme confianza en sí mismo, aunque el dragón volador no podía ser utilizado nuevamente, tendría que valerse de otros métodos. El chico hizo crujir su cuello y rápidamente se lanzó al ataque, apoyado en sus manos, tensionó su cuerpo para llegar al oponente con patadas repetitivas en su versión del truco de las castañas calientes pero con los pies, imprimiendo así más potencia , concentró el ataque en el flanco derecho del Shinigami, una tras otra las patadas impactaban en él, después de las primeras 20, Ranma vio un indicio de efectividad, un poco de coraza tal vez del tamaño de un botón cayó al suelo, aunque estaba algo cansado por el esfuerzo físico, no desistiría.

El Shinigami negó lentamente con la cabeza como compadeciéndose del chico y de un solo golpe en el pecho, lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared, Ranma pudo escuchar el crujir de una de sus costillas rompiéndose, lo cual lo hizo soltar un gemido ahogado, temió, pero no por su vida, si no por lo que podría pasarle a Akane si él ya no estaba.

—Bueno…— se limpió el polvo de la ropa—creo que ya fue suficiente de jugar, tengo que ir a recolectar algunas almas y luego arreglaré el desorden que armaste…además ya me di cuenta de algo, tú no estás muerto…aún, al parecer no eres una de mis creaciones— dio un salto para quedar cerca de Ranma quien se había deslizado por la pared hasta caer al suelo. Los ojos rojos escudriñaban en los azules, Ranma frunció el ceño pero no se movió, sintió la mirada penetrante del Shinigami y rogó porque este no pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

—Dime ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?— se cruzó de brazos el Shinigami

—eso no te importa idiota.

— ¿fue acaso Elly Kedwar, Sacharissa, Yuko o tal vez Ayame?

Ranma no quiso mostrar emoción alguna que delatara a Ayame por lo que simplemente permaneció alerta a cualquier ataque, pero su rival daba vueltas a su alrededor, finalmente el Dios de la muerte le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—no seas tonto, es obvio que fue Ayame, ella es la única bruja japonesa capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas.

—No regresaré sin Akane— Ranma giró para encararlo

El Shinigami negó con la cabeza —Akane será mi esposa y vivirá en esta ilusión para siempre, no te preocupes, ella será feliz con este Ranma— se señaló

—Eso no sucederá, ya te lo dije— Ranma sintió su sangre hervir, solo de imaginar a Akane viviendo es esa mentira con ese maldito Shinigami disfrazado con su apariencia. —Pelea maldito— retomó su pose de combate, el pequeño dialogo le había servido de descanso pero el dolor en el costado le recordaba constantemente su costilla rota.

—Ya te dije que tengo cosas que hacer niño.

Ranma se impulsó con los pies dándole un golpe con la cabeza que acertó justo en la nariz del otro Ranma, fue tan violento el golpe que ocasionó que otro pedazo de cascarón cayera del rostro.

— ¡Ya basta de arruinar mi disfraz!— grtitó el Shinigami luego le devolvió un puño que dio en la oreja de Ranma dejándolo bastante mareado, el chico intentó incorporarse pero no pudo, cayó al suelo viendo todo doble.

—Por cierto… gracias por dejar inconsciente a Akane, eso me da tiempo para ir por algunas almas y cambiar toda la ilusión— el Shinigami sonrió ante la idea

Ranma luchaba por no perder la conciencia mientras su oponente continuaba hablando solo —tengo que cumplir mi cuota de muertos para hoy, tal vez algunos viejitos que ya los está aclamando la tierra, además debo hurgar bastante en las memorias de Akane , necesito algunas cosas para el ritual, que más…que más— miraba al cielo pensativo

—Déjala en paz, ella es mi prometida— decía Ranma con voz apenas audible, por más que intentaba solo podía levantar un poco la cabeza, las fuerzas lo habían abandonado

—Tú— señaló a Ranma con el índice —te quedarás aquí por ahora.

El Shinigami dio un salto hasta casi tocar el techo y regresó con todo el impulso para hundir su codo en la costilla lastimada de Ranma, fue un golpe seco y brutal, el cual ocasionó que el joven soltara abundante sangre por la boca para luego perder la conciencia.

— _Ranma…Ranma, ya casi es hora, ¿por qué no han regresado?—_ Ayame intentaba comunicarse con Ranma pero no obtenía respuesta ni en el sueño ni en la vida real, los segundos pasaban en la realidad y se hacían horas en el sueño provocando que Ayame se preocupara más.

.

.

.

Ranma-Shinigami regresó de su fructífera cacería de almas con muy buen humor, casi había olvidado que tenía un humano inconsciente en el Dojo, entró silbando una triste melodía opuesta a su estado de júbilo.

—¡oh!, es verdad, estabas aquí— miró el cuerpo de Ranma que yacía en una esquina inmóvil —mmm…que haré contigo…tal vez te convierta en la chica pelirroja, dos esposas no estrían mal— se imaginó rodeado por las bellas chicas, con su gran hoz en una mano, reinando a todos los Shinigamis —no— sacudió la cabeza —mejor no, este inútil nació como hombre…ummm…creo que mejor empezaré por Akane, solo unos recuerdos por cambiar y listo— aplaudió una vez con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras se dirigía al comedor, los ojos del Shinigami comenzaron a cambiar nuevamente para tornarse azules, no quería asustar a su casi esposa; al llegar vio a la chica revolviéndose para tratar de zafarse del amarre, entonces le retiró la venda de la boca.

—Sueltame Ranma Saotome eres un abusivo, te patearé el trasero y luego le enseñaré a Shinnosuke a no pasarse de listo conmigo — gritaba histérica tratando de liberarse las manos

—Quédate quieta ya te voy a soltar— le dijo con parsimonia ocasionando que Akane se enfadara aún más.

La chica le dedicó una mirada helada pero dejó de forcejear para que Ranma la soltara, el chico se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo, o al menos eso le pareció a ella, le desató primero los pies y luego las manos, apenas desató el último nudo Akane le dio una bofetada con toda su fuerza.

—Eso es por amarrarme y dejarme inconsciente— Akane se levantó arreglándose la ropa —¿Dónde diablos está Shinnosuke?, espero que no hayan hecho daños en la casa—

—no lo sé, tal vez regresó a su casa

—hmp— giró la cara enfadada

—Por favor no te enfades, solo quería defenderte, además dentro de unos minutos verás que ya lo habrás olvidado.

Ranma Shinigami comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo y Akane lo siguió

Sabes Ranma, te veo algo extraño— dijo con voz más calmada Akane olvidando su berrinche

El falso Ranma frenó en seco ocasionando que la joven chocara con su espalda, de inmediato la chica retrocedió

— ¿Extraño dices?— se giró para quedar frente a ella

—sí, yo...te oigo un poco ronco.

— _Imposible, mi copia de la voz, al igual que del cuerpo es perfecta_

— Tal vez tengas amigdalitis— dijo Akane con un dedo en la boca pensativa — A ver…di ahhh– abrió la boca indicándole que hiciera lo mismo él.

Elshinigami sabía que eso era imposible pues lo males de los mortales no lo afectaban a él, pero decidió darle un último gusto a la chica antes de borrarle las memorias; se acercó a ella y flexionó un poco las piernas abriendo la boca lo más grande que pudo.

Akane en un rápido movimiento sacó la mano que había mantenido hasta ahora en su bolsillo y le puso casi en la garganta algo que él Shinigami sintió como baboso, él de inmediato se llevó las manos a la garganta, pero ya era tarde, lo había tragado. La miró como preguntando el porqué de aquello, ella tenía una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

—Espero que te guste Shi-ni-ga-mi— lo miró ella seria

— ¿qué?... —El Shinigami comenzó a retorcerse, antes de poder preguntarle algo a Akane, su verdadera identidad comenzó a salir, los ojos rojos regresaron, unos dientes filudos asomaron de la boca que se había estirado varios centímetros, el cuerpo creció por lo menos 40 centímetros, sus manos ahora eran garras huesudas, quiso apresar el cuello de Akane para estrangularla por el dolor que estaba sufriendo, la chica retrocedió varios pasos con temor, pero antes que el ser pudiera hacer algo, una patada lo estrelló contra una pared.

Desde el suelo el Shinigami pudo ver como Ranma se acercaba a la que se supone sería su esposa, intentó articular una maldición pero todo se oscureció.

 _ **Flash back**_

Ranma se despertó con mucho dolor, inmediatamente se llevó la mano al lado derecho y sintió el líquido tibio y pegajoso que brotaba de su herida, busco con la mirada en el dojo, no encontró a su "gemelo malvado". No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, tanteó uno de sus bolsillos y luego el otro y suspiró aliviado —todavía hay tiempo— se apoyó en la pared para poder incorporarse pero el dolor lo hizo caer, respiraba con dificultad, sabía que era una herida grave y debía apurarse o no lograría su objetivo, de nuevo se apoyó en la pared y se obligó a ignorar el dolor, recorrió el pasillo hasta el comedor, Akane se revolvía como gusano tratando de liberarse, Ranma la observó y un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver la mirada de odio de la chica, se arrodillo junto a ella y le descubrió la boca, de inmediato la joven empezó a gritarle.

—idiota, ¿qué te pasa?... ¿cómo te atreves a dejarme aquí? Sueltam…—su histérica reacción se vio interrumpida súbitamente al mirar la herida que Ranma intentaba en vano ocultar.

— ¿pero…qué te pasó? —dijo en una voz casi susurrada, deseando desatarse inmediatamente para poder examinarlo — no era para tanto, qué te hizo Shinnosuke...donde está él…Ranma…— la chica comenzó a hiperventilarse, para que su amigo llegara así tendría que haber librado una batalla a muerte

—nada de eso importa—interrumpió el joven —debes tomar esto ¡ya!— Ranma sacó del bolsillo el frasco con el agua de kappa , la cual según Ayame los devolvería a la realidad, pero estaba obviando un pequeño detalle, si ella no había recobrado sus memorias dentro del sueño, estas se perderían, para Ranma eso era tremendamente doloroso, pero no tanto como perderla para siempre, así que decidió arriesgarse, antes que el Shinigami regresara, tragándose su orgullo había aceptado que no podía derrotarlo y lo mejor era no enfrentarlo nuevamente.

Ranma acercó el frasco a la boca de Akane, pero ella apretó los labios con fuerza

—vamos Akane no seas terca, no hay tiempo— forcejeaba para dársela, sin éxito.

Ranma dio un profundo suspiro, seguido de un quejido, debido a la expansión de su caja torácica—

— ¿estás bien? —dijo con preocupación la chica

—Si…solo necesito que tomes esto… ya luego te contaré todo— su voz no tenía la misma chispa de siempre, era obvio que le estaba costando mantenerse en esas condiciones.

—No, suéltame ya— dijo tajante, ella precisaba aclarar todo primero y atenderlo a él.

Ranma como último recurso se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta amenazando con irse, dio varios pasos, pero nada — _qué terca es_

Akane estaba a la expectativa, no iba a darse por vencida sin saber que pasaba, lo vio detenerse y pensó — _genial, yo gané_ — no pudo evitar sonreír

Ranma se arrodilló nuevamente junto a la chica, parecía temblar un poco y estar algo sonrojado

— _acaso estará empeorando su salud_ — pensó Akane

Ranma sin decir nada la tomó por el rostro con ambas manos, su tacto suave hizo que Akane diera un respingo, él se acercó al rostro de Akane y esta, pudo comprobar que sí estaba sonrojado, lo vio dudar y retroceder un poco, pero luego de un impulso junto sus labios con los de ella. Akane abrió los ojos pero no se movió, pudo sentir la calidez de Ranma y su corazón al igual que el de ella bombeando como loco en el pecho, fue entonces cuando llegó un dolor de cabeza primero leve, pero a medida que sus memorias iban regresando se fue intensificando, no se dio cuenta que Ranma le había pasado el líquido durante el beso. El joven se alejó despacio

—Arg, desátame, me duele…la cabeza— Akane tenía los ojos cerrados con gesto claro de dolor

El chico comprendió lo que estaba pasando, lo que inicialmente estaba planeado como un beso para pasarle el agua y regresarla a la realidad resulto efectivo para regresarle las memorias, se apresuró a desatarla, Akane inmediatamente se tomó la cabeza con las manos —Ran..ma

El joven la abrazó sabiendo lo doloroso del proceso, pero nada más podía hacer para ayudarla

—esa bruja...— trataba de hablar Akane

—Sí, lo sé, pero tranquila, pronto todo estará bien— la estrechó más, acariciándole la cabeza y Akane se dejó.

Luego de unos minutos la chica había recobrado sus memorias por completo, ella a diferencia de Ranma, no se desmayó, había permanecido aferrada a la camisa de él, dejando que las lágrimas mojaran su camisa.

—todo esto es una locura, ¿cómo volveremos a casa, porqué esa bruja me envió aquí, ¿acaso estamos muertos?— muchas dudas la asaltaban

—no te preocupes, ya te explicaré todo, el líquido que tomamos, nos devolverá a la realidad

— ¿pero si yo no tome nada?

—Bueno cuando yo...bueno...te bese, te pasé el líquido— dijo apartando la vista por la vergüenza

—Ya veo— Akane se separó del muchacho, sentándose unos pasos más lejos y en un gesto automático se tocó lo labios.

—primero debemos derrotar al Shinigami— Ranma se levantó de su lugar con gran dificultad

—¿shinigami?— Akane tembló recordando las últimas palabras de Ayame —Ran..ma

—El Shinigami ha actuado como Shinnosuke en este sueño, pero ahora ha tomado mi apariencia.

— ¿qué?

—sí, Akane, no tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que..arghh— Ranma se quejó, llevándose de inmediato la mano a la herida.

Akane sintió que un escalofrío la recorrió, pensó que las heridas de Ranma lo llevarían sin duda a un desenlace fatal.

—No me importa — habló decidida— primero atenderé tus heridas

Sin darle tiempo a Ranma para que la detuviera salió en busca del botiquín, Ranma sonrió un poco, esa era la Akane terca que conocía, la que se preocupaba y arriesgaba por él y aunque no quisiera que hiciera todas esas cosas locas y arriesgara su vida, en el fondo le alegraba saber que tenía a alguien así de incondicional junto a él. El joven se levantó lo que quedaba de su camisa, la cosa pintaba mal, el color morado teñía su piel desde la axila hasta las falsas costillas, le costaba respirar y la sangre brotaba de la herida, un dolor punzante lo atravesaba.

—¡oh por Kami!— Akane se dejó caer de rodillas juntó aél, poniedo de forma brusca el botiquín a un lado. —Ranma, eso está muy mal, debemos ir al hospital—sollozó. Antes había visto a Ranma golpeado, pero nunca una herida que pareciera tan grave, intentó darse valor y contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Para Ranma Akane era transparente, estaba asustada y no lo podía disimular—no te preocupes, véndame con fuerza y ya, recuerda que esto es solo una ilusión — dijo para tranquilizarla y al mirarla le pareció que funcionaba — _pero como duele—_ pensó cerrando los ojos.

Akane tomó el vendaje más ancho que encontró y empezó a envolver el torso de Ranma, estando tan cerca de él no pudo evitar sonrojarse y recordar el beso que se habían dado hace unos minutos, sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos y concentrarse.

—Listo ya está— sonrió feliz por su trabajo

—A-ka-ne— murmuró fastidiado

— ¿Qué?— ella lo miró desconcertada

—Se supone que el Shinigami no debe sospechar, ¡qué crees que me hará si ve los 50 metros de vendas que me pusiste! ¡Parezco una maldita momia!

— ¡No me grites tonto!— una vena brotó en la frente de Akane, cómo era posible que fuera tan insensible, ella tratando de ayudarlo y él la gritaba.

Ranma trataba de contener su enojo pero un tic en la ceja lo delataba, estaban ya nariz con nariz, retándose con la mirada de fuego, cuando la expresión de Ranma se calmó y solo soltó una risotada

— ¡¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso?!— Akane giró la cara, frunció el ceño y se puso las manos en la cintura

—Lo siento, lo siento, a decir verdad…extrañaba esto— Ranma se sonrojo y desvió la mirada al suelo.

— ¿Esto?— levantó una ceja intrigada

— si…esto…las peleas contigo— Ranma sabía que era su Akane y aunque a veces se pasaba, le encantaba hacerla rabiar, se veía linda también cuando se enojaba

Akane se sonrojó y retrocedió un poco apenada — Anda, dejemos eso para después, vamos a acomodarte ese vendaje, antes de que sea tarde.

Mientras trataban de poner un vendaje no tan "notorio", pero que contuviera un poco las heridas, Ranma sacó la fruta de su bolsillo y le explicó a Akane que debía darle el contenido al Shinigami para poder paralizarlo y escapar.

— ¿no entiendo por qué no se la diste antes?

—bueno… no es que él confíe plenamente en mí, además todos los planes de engañarlo para que la comiera se vinieron abajo cuando lo vi encima de ti…ese idiota

—Ran…ma-

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Ahí tienes por haberme besado a la fuerza— refunfuñó Akane dejando al Shinigami atrás

Akane ayudaba a Ranma a caminar hacía el dojo

— ¿ _Ranma están listos?, ya casi es hora, los traeré._

El joven le iba a contestar pero la comunicación se cortó

— ¿Ranma me estás escuchando? ¿Estás bien?— lo llamaba Akane, quien venía hablándole, pero él no había prestado mucha atención, sentía que en el último golpe al Shinigami se había consumido su última reserva de energía

— ¿Me decías algo?— su voz sonaba opaca

—Vamos al hospital, ¿o qué debemos hacer?— Akane no quería sonar temerosa pero toda aquella situación le estaba pasando factura

Ranma suspiró cansado —no tengo ni idea.

— ¡¿qué?!— Akane se sorprendió tanto que por poco lo deja caer, pero reaccionó a tiempo para volver a sostenerlo —Ranma, no me digas que nos quedaremos aquí para siempre.

—ya casi es hora o al menos eso dijo Ayame.

Akane iba a preguntarle qué cómo o cuando había hablado con Ayame pero Ranma la interrumpió

— ¡mira!

Akane dirigió la mirada a donde estaba la de Ranma, sus pies comenzaban a desvanecerse

—Ranma— dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Ranma estrechó el abrazo, los pies de la chica también se desvanecían, ambos cerraron los ojos fuerte, podían sentir sus corazones sincronizados

 **Continuará…..**

 **Notas**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza, mi niño estuvo enfermito y fueron casi dos semanas desconectada, gracias a Dios ya todo está bien, quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia a pesar de las demoras en la actualización, ojalá siga siendo de su agrado, soy feliz con cada** _ **follow y review. (Déjenme más que no me enojo y los respondo al instante jajaja)**_

 _ **Saludo especial a anasaotome 83, ya casi se reúnen, guiño guiño, aunque se "reunieron un poquito en este capítulo " jeje**_

 _ **Haruri Saotome tranquila yo también soy ranmaxakane**_

 _ **Vane mi fiel seguidora, si era jueves de actualización. besos**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Ranma fue el primero en abrir los ojos, sintió como si su alma hubiera caído de golpe en su cuerpo nuevamente —¡Akane!— llamó angustiado, pero su voz sonó ronca y apagada, sintió autentico temor, ¿ y si Akane continuaba en ese sueño con el Shinigami?, ¿si todos sus esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano? , entonces con algo de esfuerzo obligó a su adormecido cuerpo a responder, levantó un poco la cabeza y la vio en la otra camilla, aún dormida, quería dar un salto y estar al lado de ella pero le pesaba el cuerpo, cada movimiento era lento, se sentó para poder verla mejor, respiraba y eso lo tranquilizó un poco, caminó hacia ella y tragó saliva, su mano se movió temblorosa pero dudo en tocarla. — ¿Akane?

—Shhh— ella aún está dormida— habló Ayame desde una esquina de la habitación

—pe…pero ella—

—no te preocupes, todo está bien ahora…como pensé eras el indicado para salvarla

Ranma dio un largo suspiro y se dejó caer sentado al suelo. Unos minutos más tarde Akane despertó, ella al igual que Ranma tuvo que pestañear varias veces para despertarse, pero no se sentía con fuerza para sentarse.

—Ran..

—Aquí estoy— sin dejarla terminar de llamarlo, se levantó como un resorte acercándose a la camilla, ahora si se atrevió a tomarle la mano, ya no estaba fría, era como la recordaba cálida y suave, se sonrojó por su atrevimiento pero no la soltó.

—¿qué pas..— Akane detuvo la pregunta y se intentó incorporar, Ranma la ayudó apoyando su otra mano en la espalda de la chica, aún le dolía la cabeza y estaba confusa con todo lo que había pasado, la mano de Ranma le transmitía tranquilidad, se quedó con la cabeza agachada, pero un recuerdo la terminó de despabilar, ella dio un pequeño tirón de la mano a Ranma para que quedara frente a ella y de inmediato comenzó a levantarle la camisa.

—pe..pero Akane que —Ranma se puso como un tomate, pero no se atrevió a moverse

Akane le sostuvo la mirada un momento pero de inmediato regresó a su labor, pasó la mano por el abdomen de Ranma, lo sintió tensionarse un poco, sin embargo no se detuvo, siguió por el costado hasta llegar a la espalda, entonces suspiro aliviada con una mano en el pecho y le acomodó la camisa.

—menos mal estas bien. ¿Cómo es que ya no tienes nada?

Ranma estaba en shock, solo atinó a ladear la cabeza — ¿umm?

—tus heridas, ya no están— señaló el lugar donde antes habían moretones y sangre

Ranma se miró y luego la miró a ella —bueno, todo era una ilusión, por eso estoy bien— dijo sonriendo

Los jóvenes se miraron con un ligero sonrojo, pero un carraspeo los interrumpió

—me alegra que volvieran bien niños.

Akane sintió que algo se revolvía en su estómago, un aura maligna se apoderó de ella — ¡vieja bruja, le daré una lección que nunca olvidará!— se lanzó sobre ella con determinación, pero Ranma se interpuso abrazándola con fuerza, Akane trataba de golpearla, arañarla o cualquier cosa, pero el cuerpo de Ranma era como un muro que se lo impedía.

—Cálmate Akane, la señora solo te ayudó, la verdad es que es una vieja extraña, bruja, con métodos raros– mientras Ranma decía esto a la señora le comenzó a saltar una vena en la frente, —pero ella nos ayudó a librarte de tú maldición— finalizó Ranma

Akane empezó a calmarse, sin dejar de mirar con odio a la bruja — ¡¿ah sí?, entonces ¿cómo explicas esto?!— Akane estiró el brazo y los ojos de todos se posaron en dicho punto

—eee, Akane, ¿qué se supone que veamos?— la miró con intriga Ranma

— ¡pues el tatuaje!— gritó Akane viéndose el brazo, al no encontrar nada, se revisó detenidamente, girando el brazo

—¡Te hiciste un tatuaje?! Tío Soun te va a matar—la regañó Ranma

—No Tonto, espera— Akane empezó a revisar su otro brazo en busca de la maldición

—Ya desapareció, la única forma era "matarte" para que desapareciera, ¿lo recuerdas?— dijo con la mayor tranquilidad, como si fuera algo de rutina, matar a alguien volverlo del más allá, derrotar Shinigamis.

—Claro que lo recuerdo— se removió Akane abrazándose a sí misma — _estaba aterrada, vieja bruja._

—me alegra que todo se haya solucionado, los dejaré solos para que se pongan al día— Ayame le guiñó un ojo a Ranma y salió del "consultorio"

Ranma se dejó caer sobre la silla del escritorio —Vaya que semana tan loca— resopló cansado, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás

Akane asintió y por un momento quedaron pensativos recordando todo lo vivido.

— ¿tú qué hacías aquí? Se preguntaron al unísono

—tú primero — pidió Ranma

—Bueno… es que Shinnnosuke me invitó a conocer a la persona que le ayudó con su problema de memoria y ella descubrió mi maldición, lo demás ya lo sabes

Ranma había juntado las cejas al momento que había pronunciado aquel nombre — no entiendo nada, yo vi a Shinnosuke antes de llegar aquí y seguía siendo el mismo olvidadizo de siempre, además ¿por qué andabas con él?— pronunció la pregunta girando el sillón para no darle la cara a la chica

—Es que…me lo encontré en Nereima y pues, él me invitó a Ryugenzawa.

—Ya veo… estaban en una cita— Ranma no pudo ocultar su desilusión

—no era una cita Ranma no seas celoso— dijo con voz conciliadora

—Hmp, quien va estar celoso…— se detuvo, no quería abrir su boca e insultarla

—Ja, lo que digas— Akane notó que el chico había frenado sus insultos, pero quizás solo estaba al igual que ella cansado y sin ánimo de pelear — en fin, ya te conté, ahora dime ¿qué hacías tú aquí?

—Bueno yo…— Ranma dudó, el motivo de ese viaje era recordar lo que le había dicho en Jusenkyo, y lo había logrado, pero no sabía muy bien qué hacer con esa información, ¿Akane recordaría que ya se le había declarado? — yo estaba entrenado y tuve una herida, la señora Ayame era la única cerca y me ayudó, luego me mostró que estabas aquí y el resto ya lo sabes.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron, de inmediato se puso al lado de la silla y de un tirón la giró para que quedara frente a ella — ¿Dónde?

—¿umm?— preguntó Ranma

— ¿Dónde estás herido?— apremió la chica

Ranma se agachó para subir el pantalón mostrándole la pierna afectada —tra…tranquila estoy bien, ya no me duele.

Akane se acercó para revisarle pasando sus manos como lo había hecho con su torso antes, de nuevo Ranma se tensiono pero se dejó hacer, la miraba desde arriba tan concentrada, que una idea se le paso por la mente, Akane sería una buena médica, esbozó una sonrisa imaginándola con una bata blanca.

—Me alegra— dijo ella regalándole una dulce sonrisa e incorporándose nuevamente —Ranma— dudo un momento y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos— gracias por traerme de vuelta

Ranma se paró del asiento y ella se acercó, quedando peligrosamente cerca —tú harías lo mismo por mí— afirmó Ranma mientras la miraba a esos ojos chocolate

—claro que sí…siempre

Ranma miró los labios de Akane y comenzó a acercarse con lentitud, ella se mantuvo firme en su posición

— ¡¿Muchachos quieren sopa de pollo o de vegetales?!— gritó Ayame probablemente desde la cocina

Una gota de sudor rodo por la frente de ambos.

—De vegetales— gritó Akane

—De pollo— gritó Ranma

Se miraron un momento y gritaron de nuevo al unísono

—De pollo— gritó Akane

—De vegetales— gritó Ranma

El joven soltó un suspiro y con una mano le indicó a Akane que hablara

—de pollo está bien señora Ayame— _sin conjuros de por medio por favor—_ pensó con algo de miedo

—está bien chicos, no se olviden que ya está listo el baño

— _¿Olviden?—_ pensó Akane, dio un respingo y se alejó corriendo hacia la cocina, dejando a un Ranma de piedra en medio de la habitación, quien tardo más de lo esperado en reaccionar para ir tras ella.

— _pero que rayos le pasa a esta chica..—_

Akane dio largas zancadas hasta la cocina donde encontró tarareando a la señora.

—Señora Ayame— pidió permiso para entrar

—si querida— la señora detuvo lo que estaba haciendo

Ranma permaneció fuera sin hacer ningún ruido que lo delatara

—yo quería… quería preguntarle por Shinnosuke— dijo más fuerte soltando el aire que había retenido

Ranma sintió que le habían arrojado un baldado de agua fría, algo dentro de él se rompió, como era posible que hace un momento estuvieran, según le pareció a él, a punto de besarse y ella hubiera preferido salir corriendo a preguntar por _ese._

—Ya veo —En la cocina Ayame cogió un cucharon y le dio una probada a la sopa—él está bien, solo deben llevarle su remedio habitual para el problema de memoria

Akane suspiró aliviada— gracias _supongo…_ iré a tomar ese baño— se giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a retirarse

—Espera— la llamó Ayame —discúlpame por alejar a Shinnosuke, pero no me equivoqué, él no era el indicado para salvarte

Akane sonrió complacida pensando en quién _sí_ era él indicado, no dijo nada y salió de la cocina, solo para encontrarse de frente con Ranma

—qué bueno que estés feliz por tú a-mi-guito— dijo sarcásticamente el joven casi sin mirarla

—Ranma— parpadeó sorprendida, pero luego lo miró con rabia — ¡qué no te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a la gente!

— ¡qué no te han dicho a ti, que es de mala educación dejar a la gente tirada en medio de un! …— se detuvo, ¿qué iba a decir? ¿De un casi beso?, ¿de un momento especial? —olvídalo, ¿Quién quisiera espiarte? Tonta

— ¡eres un bobo!

— ¡tonta!

Los chicos miraron a lados opuesto y soltaron al unísono —me voy a bañar

—primero tú , apestas a hierbas— Ranma se apretó la nariz con dos dedos e hizo una mueca de asco

Akane dio un chillido de rabia seguido de su insulto preferido — ¡Ranma te odio!— y le dio un empujon pasando al lado de él

.

.

.

Después de bañarse los jóvenes bajaron al comedor, ambos querían regresar pero ya había anochecido y no era prudente. Aún sin dirigirse la palabra, se sentaron a la mesa.

La señora Ayame miró a Akane, luego a Ranma y rodó los ojos metiéndose los palillos a la boca

— ustedes dos son un caso perdido

—hmp— respondió Ranma tomando su plato y girando la cabeza en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba Akane

—hmp— Akane hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Un incómodo silencio interrumpido solo por el roce de los palillos con los platos o la ruidosa y nada elegante masticación de Ranma, se instauró en el lugar.

Akane miraba el infinito pensando en lo inmaduro que podía ser su prometido, no estaba de más preocuparse por un amigo, ¿qué de malo tenía que Shinnosuke recuperar la memoria? , después de todo Ayame lo mando para que Ranma la pudiera rescatar sin problemas, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser tan bruto y confundir todo?, ¡ah! Pero no señor, que ni pensara que ella iba a dar el brazo a torcer, no iba a pedir disculpas de ninguna manera, ya era hora que madurara, acaso no había pasado ya dos años desde que se conocieron, era un insulto que desconfiara de ella.

—Así es—afirmó Akane pensando en voz alta, para luego carraspear un poco en un mal intento de disimulo.

— ¿Decías querida?— llamó Ayame feliz de poder iniciar una conversación, tanto tiempo viviendo sola y cuando venían visitas se quedaban calladas, _que ironía._

— ¡Oh!, no nada, señora Ayame, disculpe, solo pensaba en lo rica que esta la comida— le regaló una sonrisa y se concentró nuevamente en el plato de comida.

La señora pareció querer iniciar algún tema, se enderezó un poco y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de empezar ya se había arrepentido, esos dos tendrían su castigo por dejarla hablando sola, una sonrisa torcida se marcó en sus labios y un breve destello cruzó sus ojos violeta.

Ranma no pareció poner cuidado a lo que Akane balbuceaba y terminó en tiempo record sus alimentos.

—Le agradezco mucho señora Ayame, me retiro— se excusó subiendo a saltos las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto que había ocupado la noche anterior.

— _ese Ranma es un grosero, mira que dejarme aquí a recoger todo–_ Akane con el ceño fruncido se dedicó a recoger cada plato de la mesa, llevarlos a la cocina y lavarlos con algo más de fuerza de lo debida, por fortuna sin romper ninguno.

—Akane— llamó casi en susurro Ayame mientras le tocaba el hombro a la chica—ya están bien limpios, no te preocupes, vamos a descansar— le dirigió una mirada sobre el hombro a los platos que a pesar de estar relucientes Akane insistía en tallar con fuerza.

Akane miró el lavaplatos sonrojada y solo asintió colocando el último traste a escurrir en el mesón. La chica se secó las manos en el delantal y luego lo colgó pulcramente en una puntilla en la pared.

Mientras seguía la vieja bruja por el pasillo Akane no pudo dejar de pensar en su prometido, ¿ya estaría roncando?, es lo más seguro, soltó un suspiro derrotada y continuó casi arrastrando los pies.

—Esta es mi habitación por si necesitas algo— señaló una de las puertas —tú puedes quedarte aquí— abrió la puerta del frente permitiendo que Akane ingresara.

—Que pase buena noche— dijo Akane haciendo una leve reverencia

—igual ustedes— casi susurró Ayame cerrando la puerta con fuerza

Akane se abrazó a sí misma — _pero que señora tan rara—_ dio algunos pasos y luego deslizó su mano por la pared hasta encender la luz.

En la cama un sorprendido Ranma con los ojos un poco rojos, se estaba incorporando

—A...akane ¿pasó algo?

—Ranma

Akane no dijo nada, solo se dirigió a la puerta

— ¡Rayos!— forcejeaba con la cerradura, pero esta no cedía

–Déjame ver— Ranma que había dado un brinco para llegar a su lado, la apartó para poder empujar con el hombro, pero tampoco ocurrió nada. —si quieres la puedo romper—

—no Ranma, prefiero no deberle nada más a la señora Ayame, además, de seguro le puso un encantamiento—

—Como digas— rodo los ojos Ranma alejándose de la puerta

Akane se dirigió a la ventana para tratar de escabullirse por ahí pero como era de esperarse tampoco abrió — ¿y ahora?— se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro

—puedes dormir en la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo ha sido un largo día ¿no crees?—

Akane suspiró derrotada, buscó en su mochila que convenientemente también había sido dejada en esa habitación y sacó su pijama amarilla, la miró y luego a Ranma quién todavía la observaba en espera de una respuesta.

—supongo que es un sí.

— ¡voltéate pervertido, no ves que me voy a cambiar!

—Y quién quiere ver una chica tan fea como tú— Ranma cogió una de las almohadas con rabia y la tiró al suelo acostándose mirando hacia la pared, del lado contrario a donde se encontraba ella.

— ¡Tonto!— Akane se comenzó a cambiar, sin dejar de mirar cada 3 segundos hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Ranma para verificar que no la estuviera espiando, cuando terminó, apagó la luz y se enroscó en la cobija como un capullo.

En la madrugada, el descanso de la chica se vio interrumpido por un sonido extraño, temiendo lo peor Akane se hundió aún más en la cobija, tapándose la cabeza por completo. –¿Ran..ma?— pero el chico no respondió, Akane tragó saliva —¡Ranma!— pero nada. Temerosa se levantó de la cama y se acercó a donde estaba él, con cuidado arrimó su rostro al de él y pudo notar que el ruido eran los diente de Ranma chocando, el pobre tiritaba de frío. Akane dio un vistazo a la cama pero sabía que solo había una cobija, entonces tuvo una idea, busco en su mochila sacando toda clase de cosas hasta formar una pila —Al fin — dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba una manta térmica. A pesar todo el ruido que la chica había hecho Ranma continuaba profundamente dormido, ella se acercó y lo arropó, notando como al poco tiempo dejaba de tiritar, Akane sonrió por verlo tranquilo y regresó a su lugar.

Horas más tarde los rayos del sol hicieron su aparición, con ellos el cantar de algunas aves y un calor húmedo del bosque, lo cual ocasionó que Ranma se removiera en el suelo, un aroma agradable lo envolvió, olía a ella, a su prometida, abrió entonces los ojos y se encontró arropado con una manta rosada de gatitos, que no podía pertenecer a otra persona, sonrió de medio lado y sin pensarlo tomó el borde de la manta y enterró la nariz en ella.

—Ummm— dejó escapar sin querer

— ¿Todavía tienes frio?— Akane asomó la cabeza por el borde de la cama.

Ranma balbuceo unas cuantas incoherencias, luego dio un salto para quedar de pie, la manta que salió disparada por el movimiento brusco, fue atrapada y doblada a la perfección antes de caer al suelo.

—gra...gracias, no era necesario— extendió las manos con la manta doblada haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Akane rio, haciendo sonrojar aún más a Ranma, sin embargo al incorporarse y coger la cobija las manos de los chicos se rozaron y ahora no había risas solo un silencio incómodo y dos pares de mejillas rojas.

—Es que anoche tiritabas de frio— puntualizó Akane

—bueno es que… no hubiera pasado frio si no estuvieras enojada

— ¿Qué?, ¿acaso pretendías dormir en la cama conmigo? Pervertido—se quejó con rabia

— ¿Qué yo que? Pero si tú…olvídalo

—tú eras el que estaba celoso

— ¿Yo celoso?— se apuntó indignado —solo te dije que olías a hierbas y _tú_ te enojaste

—Bueno, es que esa señora me arrojó uno de sus hechizos y olía así, tampoco es que sea mi perfume— se defendió Akane haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos

Ranma adoraba verla así, parecía una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche, no pudo contenerse y se rio con ganas— era solo una broma, lo siento— dijo entre risas

—Ranma— se quejó ella arrojándole una almohada

— ¡Ah! Con que quieres guerra

— ¿qué? Yo …No

El joven recogió la almohada del suelo y se la lanzó, Akane la atrapó en el aire y emprendieron una batalla de almohadas, en donde ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, Ranma le apuntaba a los brazos usando muy poca fuerza, pero ella respondía con todo, dándole en cualquier parte del cuerpo sin importarle, de hecho tenía los ojos entrecerrados evitando los golpes de él.

—¡Ey!— se quejó Ranma cuando le dio un golpe en el trasero haciéndolo caer— eso es jugar sucio

Akane le mostró la lengua y continuó golpeándolo en el suelo

—Ah…con…que…esas...tenemos— decía entre cada golpe el chico

Ranma recuperó rápidamente su arma y arremetió contra Akane que permanecía arrodillada sobre la cama, ella daba algunos brincos en su sitio y esquivaba algunas veces la almohada, pero uno no lo pudo esquivar y le dio directo en la cara lanzándola hacia atrás, a pesar de sus reflejos, cayó fuera de la cama dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Akane!— gritó desesperado Ranma y pasó por encima de la cama para llegar al otro lado, pero se enredó con la cobija cayendo sobre la chica, inmediatamente aterrizó, levantó la cabeza apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en un brazo, mientras con la mano libre le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla, pero la chica parecía estar inconsciente—Akane, Akane, ¿estás bien? — llamaba desesperado sin darse cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba, así pasaron unos segundos hasta que Akane no pudo aguantar más la risa.

—te engañeee— dijo con tono burlón

-¿qué?, pero tú , agrhh, Ahora verás— Ranma,fingiendo enojo , aprovechó que se encontraba sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas, Akane trataba en vano de defenderse, pero la risa no la dejaba

—Ton-to— decía de forma ahogada

— ¿te rindes?

— ¡jamás!

Por la mente de los jóvenes no pasaba la idea de la situación tan comprometedora a la vista de otros, lo tomaron simplemente como una batalla, Akane se retorcía y trataba de empujarlo y él se aferraba más a su cuerpo aprisionándola contra el piso, así continuaron cuando un sonido los alertó.

—Veo que hicieron las paces— Ayame con una sonrisa traviesa los miraba desde la puerta, quien sabe desde que horas estaría la mujer en ese lugar. Akane y Ranma continuaban estupefactos, ella en el suelo y él sobre ella apoyado en los codos. —cuando gusten pueden pasar a desayunar se retiró silenciosamente como llegó, bien podría ser un ninja pensó Ranma

Ranma regresó la vista a Akane y ella le sostuvo la mirada, se veía agitada y sonrojada, más por la pena que por el ejercicio, se veía perfecta a los ojos de Ranma, quien no imaginaba como era que hace un momento Akane le había permitido semejante grado de confianza sin mandarlo a volar de una patada, acaso ella quería lo mismo que él, valía la pena intentarlo, así podría darle tranquilidad a todos esos bichos que revoloteaban en sus estómago.

— _Ranma está tan cerca, será que…—_ Akane interrumpió sus cavilaciones y decidió cerrar los ojos para no apenar más a Ranma, sus labios estaban tan cerca, que podía sentir su aliento tibio

— ¡Akane, Ranma!, se está enfriando y está delicioso— gritó desde algún lugar la señora Ayame

— ¡Enseguida vamos!— respondió en un grito un poco pasado de decibeles Ranma, cuando esté regresó a ver a Akane ella ya no estaba bajo suyo, el chico la buscó con la mirada y la encontró tendiendo la cama a espaldas de él.

—Es mejor darnos prisa Ranma, quiero regresar pronto— Akane deseo con todo su corazón no haberse levantado del suelo, pero algo le impedía seguir, no quería continuar en esa casa sintiéndose observada por la vieja bruja a cada movimiento.

— _creo que me equivoqué Akane no quiere lo mismo que yo…—_ Los ojos de Ranma tenía un destello de melancolía, pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza y decidió hacer lo mismo que Akane, volvió a doblar la manta rosada que había caído lejos y puso la almohada en su lugar.

Durante el desayuno hablaron de lo sucedido en Jusenkyo, Ranma comprendió mejor la maldición que traía Akane. Ayame confesó como había tenido que engañar a Akane para mandarla al inframundo y así librarla de la muerte, así como el plan que debía llevara a cabo Ranma, recuperar las memorias propias y las de Akane y derrotar la Shinigami para poder regresar.

—Una cosa no me queda clara, ya que como saben mis visiones de la ilusión del Shinigami eran limitadas— interrumpió Ayame, recordando que algo que quería preguntarles desde hace rato — ¿cómo recuperó la memoria Akane?

Los chicos se miraron y luego apartaron los rostros sonrojados

—bueno…ejem...Yo…la— tartamudeaba Ranma

—Tranquilo, si te da tanta pena, no tienes que decírmelo, ya entendí— lo detuvo la señora con calma.

—Será mejor irnos ya Ranma—casi gritó Akane sonrojada a más no poder

Ranma obedeció parándose de un brinco para buscar rápidamente las mochilas, al pasar por el pasillo, le pareció similar al de la casa del señor Zhou y vino a su mente las palabras de la señora Hiraku " _esa chica no es de fiar_ ".

— _pero claro, como no me di cuenta antes…—_ pensó Ranma apresurando el paso para llevar las mochilas a la puerta

Mientras tanto Akane impaciente esperaba en la salida

—Toma querida, esto es para Shinnosuke— Ayame le entregó un termo con el bebedizo que restaura la memoria.

—le agradezco mucho, él es un buen amigo.

—sí, tiene un gran corazón.

—me salvó cuando era pequeña y me perdí en el bosque de Ryguenzawa

—y tú lo salvaste a él, no deja de contármelo cuando viene aquí.

—Si ya terminaron con los halagos al guardabosques ¿nos podemos ir?— reclamó Ranma al dejar caer las pesadas mochilas al suelo

—Ran-ma— se quejó Akane—no seas grosero

—hmp.

—discúlpenme por mis métodos, pero soy una vieja ermitaña que ha perdido el don de tratar a las personas— dijo con una amable y sincera sonrisa

—Supongo que alguno de esos "métodos" los utilizó con la señora Hiraku, ¿verdad?— preguntó Ranma, ocasionando la sorpresa en el rostro de Akane quien no entendía nada.

Ayame no pudo reprimir una risita —pues si…pero mira como son de felices ese par, ¿no crees?

Ranma abrió un poco los ojos —su…supongo que sí.

—entonces no hay ningún problema, si la vez de nuevo dile que ya no me guarde rencor por la forma poco ortodoxa con la cual hice confesar sus sentimientos al viejo Zhou.

— ¿Sentimientos?—preguntó Ranma para sí mismo

—Bueno váyanse ya que se les hace tarde— los despidió la señora y ellos emprendieron el camino

— ¿Ranma que fue todo eso?— preguntó Akane curiosa

—bueno, la verdad no entendí muy bien, es solo que ella es amiga o algo así de una pareja que conocí en el camino hacía este lugar.

Ayame regresó a la casa, entró a su consultorio y de uno de los cajones sacó una vieja fotografía empolvada, igual a la que había visto Ranma donde Zhou, la limpió con la mano y se sonrió, recordando cómo había invocado un espíritu para que secuestrara a Hiraku, luego había buscado a Zhou diciéndole lo sucedido y que si su amiga no recibía una confesión de amor verdadero antes de la media noche el espíritu la poseería para siempre. El señor Zhou, en ese entonces joven Zhou tuvo que reunir el valor a como diera lugar para confesarse y así hacer desaparecer el espíritu, según él, porque lo único que sucedió fue que Ayame lo devolvió a donde pertenecía cuando Zhou terminó de confesarse. Después de unos días Ayame les había confesado la treta, Zhou se lo agradeció, pero Hiraku aunque dijo haberla perdonado guardó sus distancias con ella desde ese día.

La señora Ayame suspiró y tomó el teléfono, marcó algunos números de memoria y esperó por el tono

— ¿ _Hola?—_ se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

—cuanto tiempo querida Hiraku

Mientras hablaba con su antigua mejor amiga, pensaba también en otra pareja de tercos

— _Espero que funcione… siempre es bueno ponerlo en la comida —_ se sonrió

 **Continuará**

Tenía pensado un capítulo más largo y ya tenía varias páginas adelantadas pero la vida da muchas vueltas y por causas de fuerza mayor estuve unas semanas desconectada de todo, lo siento.

No lo revisé muy bien, ahí perdonaran cualquier error.

Saludo especial a

 **VAnezl**

 **Annasaotome83**

 **Ana María Vázquez**

 **Haruri Saotome**

 **Y los seguidores: Akame Taisho, Akanita 15, Andy Saotome tendo, chocolate with cherrys, Cindy 003, Edisa Inu, ICK93, JUany Rdz, lisa 2307, vivian Alejandra, Yeka 453, yolotzin taisho, Akane kun 19, Anymary 79, Bustamante Kayla, Maleja 16, nancyriny y Ranma san**

Anímense a dejarme un comentario.

Nos leemos pronto


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15. Una extraña manera de amar**

—diálogos

— _pensamientos_

Ranma y Akane caminaron de regreso a Ryguenzawa, el camino se les hizo más corto de lo esperado y en poco tiempo estuvieron en la entrada del parque.

— ¿Shinossuke sabía de tú maldición?— pensó Ranma en voz alta, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde, ya que Akane, que iba unos pasos más adelante lo escuchó perfectamente.

—No, no lo creo, fue solo algo que descubrió Ayame cuando leyó mi mano—se encogió de hombros.

—yo…— Ranma se detuvo y Akane giró para verlo —yo lo siento...— bajó la cabeza —siento haberte metido en todo esto de la maldición, es mi culpa…todo lo que sufriste.

Akane lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba una disculpa de ese tipo y menos en el tono tan sincero que estaba utilizando su prometido —Creo que habíamos quedado en que ambos nos cuidábamos la espalda ¿no?— le sonrió

Ranma frunció el ceño mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarla fijamente — ¡no quiero que arriesgues tu vida, ni por mí ni por nadie!

— ¡Ranma!— le dijo a modo de regaño — ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de pensar que soy débil?— Akane hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

Ranma se mordió el labio al ver ese gesto tan dulce —no pienso que seas débil, pero yo…no quiero que nada malo te pase— se sonrojó y decidió mirar el piso.

— ¡Akane! ¡Akane!— unos gritos interrumpieron la conversación — ¡te he buscado por todos lados!— El abuelo de Shinnosuke venía corriendo en medio del bosque

Akane y Ranma corrieron a su encuentro, el anciano se detuvo apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, el sudor corría por su rostro y jadeaba como si se fuera a desmayar, tuvo que esperar unos minutos para tomar aliento.

— ¿Está usted bien?— preguntó Akane preocupada después de oírlo toser un par de veces

—sí, solo son los años que no llegan solos.

—ya estábamos camino su casa ¿Cómo está Shinnosuke?

—más olvidadizo que nunca— dijo quejoso

—Lo siento, aquí traemos su medicina— mostró el tarro que traía en un bolsillo lateral de la mochila— lo que sucede es que olio unas flores que anulan el efecto.

—me preocupé mucho cuando lo vi llegar solo, además cuando le pregunte por tú nombre ni siquiera te recordó.

Ranma dejó que su prometida camina con él señor explicándole algo de lo que había pasado, mientras él se dejaba llevar por sus celos imaginando que Akane había estado toda la semana con Shinnosuke, recordó el beso que había presenciado en el sueño y le supo amarga la boca, dio un resoplido frustrado y luego sintió un frio recorrerle, las palabras que el Shinigami le había dicho ahora cobraban algo de sentido para él "pensé que Shinnosuke era más guapo y los sentimientos y todo eso", acaso el Shinigami al adentrarse en los recuerdos de Akane vio sentimientos de ella por Shinnosuke, ¿creía Akane que era más guapo?, o peor aún ¿Akane lo quería?. La coraza de toda una vida de engreimiento y vanidad solo albergaba un chico como todos los adolescentes, inseguro.

Si, él se le había declarado a Akane, pero ella no parecía recordarlo o no quería, en todo caso ella no le había dicho nada, ¿debía tomar acaso _él_ ese paso y recordárselo? ¿Y si se reía nuevamente?, por enésima vez resopló, miró hacia el frente y vio a su prometida caminado tan tranquila, ajena a sus pensamientos locos y celosos, pero tan linda, sonriendo amable como siempre — _rayos, cada día comprendo menos, que tienes que te hace ser tan, tan, pero tan…¿fascinante?, ¿será esa la palabra?, cada día que pasa me pregunto cómo haces para ser tan terca y a la vez tan dulce, acaso serás bipolar, loca o sobrenatural, no sé, lo único que sé, es que tienes algo que me hace querer saber más de ti, ese misterio que guardas en tú mirar, en tu sonrisa y hasta en tus golpes, ya me acostumbre a ellos, la verdad me encanta esa extraña manera de ser diferente, amo tu fortaleza, tu sinceridad, amo tus raras expresiones y hasta tu patética forma de cocinar, aunque no lo demuestre, si aprecio el esfuerzo que pones, admito que adoro burlarme de tú comida, solo por verte molesta, porque no hay rostro más bonito que el tuyo enfadado por alguna de mis palabras, pero no quiero que cambies tu hermosa forma de ser, porque así me gusta mi prometida sencilla, loca y necia—_ Akane giró en ese momento y también le sonrió, cambiando el rostro de Ranma a uno de total enamoramiento, era una ley, Akane sonreía y Ranma se enamoraba más, al menos era claro para todos, menos para ellos dos.

Ryugenzawa estaba particularmente hermoso ese día, el clima algo frio, pero solo lo suficiente para ser fresco, grandes árboles de hojas verdes y flores coloridas daban un espectáculo. Akane no pudo contener un — ¡wow!— mientras sus ojos brillaban al recorrer el lugar, dio un vistazo por sobre su hombro y encontró a su prometido quien estaba obnubilado por aquél paisaje, Ranma al verse descubierto en aquellas "cursilerías" se sonrojó, escondiendo la mirada de Akane, quien soltó una risita ocasionando que su prometido hundiera la cabeza entre los hombros.

Unos pasos más adelante se encontraron finalmente con el rio, donde se decidieron descansar.

—Voy por agua— se apresuró Ranma con las cantimploras arrodillándose en el rio

— ¡Cuidado!— gritó Akane, abalanzándose sobre el joven, lo que ocasionó que ambos cayeran al rio.

Ranma, ahora convertido en chica, se recuperó rápidamente y nado tras Akane, quien a pesar de estar en un rio no muy profundo, estaba chapoteando a punto de ahogarse, el joven la tomó por la nuca y con el brazo libre intentó nadar hacia la orilla, pero Akane se resistía.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces?— la miró con el ceño fruncido

—No ves que te estoy salvando de eso— Akane señaló hacia la orilla, Ranma la soltó y se giró para ver, cómo era de esperarse Akane se hundió.

El anciano se acercó para ver el motivo de tanta algarabía, a su lado un hermoso zorro de pelaje rojizo meneaba su cola ocasionando que la ropa del abuelo ondeara.

—Pero si solo es…— Ranma se giró para hablar con Akane pero se encontró con tan solo unas burbujas que emergían a la superficie —Ay…Akane…perdona…yo— la sacó de un solo tirón volviéndola a tomar por la nuca, Akane dio una gran bocanada de aire y luego tosió con fuerza

—Ra…Ranma

—No te preocupes Akane, Fox-chan, ejmm—aclaró la garganta corrigiéndose—el zorro, no es peligroso, de hecho, me salvó cuando estuve aquí antes.

Ranma ayudó a salir a Akane y luego salió él, que ahora era ella.

— ¿Seguro?— Akane se escondió tras la pelirroja

—Sí, mira— Ranma se acercó y el zorro lo olfateo, a pesar de estar en su forma femenina pudo reconocer su esencia, luego le pasó la lengua por la cara dejándole un rastro de babas.

— ¡Ay pero que lindo!— dijo Akane con voz infantil acercándose también

Fox-chan se frotó en la chica haciéndole cosquillas

— ¿Eres amigo de Ranma, eh Fox -chan?

Ranma se mordió la lengua pensando que su prometida le había escuchado decir aquel nombre tan infantil y como si fuera poco ella completó con un —que tierno nombre te puso Ranma

—Yo no le puse ese nombre— se cruzó de brazos y resopló—solo pensé que tú le pondrías un nombre así.

— ¡Oh, ya veo!— se sonrojó Akane —pensabas en mí, que tierno Ranma—alargó las vocales haciendo su voz más melosa

— ¿eh? ¿Yo? Umm— Ranma enmudeció y el zorro le regalo otra lamida —creo que mejor voy a calentar el agua.

La pelirroja se retiró con el abuelo dejando a Akane jugar como niña pequeña con el peludo animal.

Después de un breve descanso el abuelo y los jóvenes se propusieron a continuar con la caminata. El zorro corrió junto a Ranma, quien ya estaba nuevamente como hombre y se inclinó sobre sus patas delanteras

—Ya nos vamos, cuídate— Ranma le rascó la cabeza y continuó caminando, pero el zorro lo alcanzó rápidamente y se volvió a agachar

—creo que Fox-chan nos quiere llevar en su lomo, ¿verdad? Lindo fox-chan

EL anciano fue el primero en tomar el ofrecimiento sujetándose del cuello del animal, detrás subió Ranma y por último Akane. Al joven zorro le pareció muy buena idea correr a toda velocidad por el bosque, el abuelo se aferró a él sin problemas, Ranma se sujetó fuerte con las piernas y Akane tuvo tanto miedo que se aferró a Ranma, él se tensó y miró sobre su hombro, pero al ver el rostro pálido de su prometida no dijo ni una sola palabra, con algo de temor puso su mano sobre la de ella para asegurarse que no se cayera.

Minutos más tarde ya se encontraban al pie de la cabaña, Fox-chan frenó su carrera ocasionando que por poco cayeran, Akane dio un grito agudo aferrándose a Ranma.

— ¿Están bien?— preguntó Ranma abriendo los ojos, encontró al anciano al borde del desmayo.

—Si— respondió con algo de duda Akane

Ranma se giró para verla, ella estaba algo pálida y con el cabello desordenado, respiraba además agitadamente, entonces bajó del zorro y le tendió la mano para ayudarla, Akane se sorprendió por el gesto, pero no lo rehusó, al tocarse las manos, sus miradas también se encontraron por eternos segundos, Akane quedó frente a su prometido aún con las manos juntas.

Para desgracia de Ranma Akane interrumpió con un — ¿entramos?—

El corazón de Ranma se aceleró, no sabía que esperar del encuentro, Shinnosuke había recordado a Akane , la había buscado en Nereima, le había pedido una cita y lo peor, ella había aceptado estar a solas quien sabe desde cuando con ese…ese…

—¡Ranma!, vamos, entremos, no te quedes ahí parado con esa cara extraña— Akane lo llamó desde la puerta , luego se dirigió al zorro—Adiós Fox-chan, gracias por traernos, eres muy lindo —pero demasiado veloz .

El zorrito meneo la cola y se perdió corriendo contento por el bosque, Ranma esbozo una sonrisa y movió la mano para despedirse.

Ya dentro de la casa el abuelo llamó con desespero —¡Shinnosuke, Shinnosuke!

El joven no tardó en salir de su cuarto, con su habitual seriedad, se paró frente a las tres personas recién llegadas — ¿y ustedes quiénes son?

El abuelo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente — ¡soy tu abuelo como puedes olvidarme!— sollozaba

—Veo que nada ha cambiado por aquí— Ranma rodo los ojos fastidiado y puso las manos en los bolsillos.

—Y tu…tu eres…yo te conozco – Shinnosuke se acercó a Akane, demasiado para el gusto de Ranma

—Ya bébetelo guardabosques—Ranma se interpuso entre ellos y obligó a Shinnosuke a tomarse hasta la última gota.

— ¡Arhg! Que sabor tan horrible ¿por qué me das eso?... Ranma

Un sonoro ¡Oh!, se escuchó en la cabaña

— ¡Shinnosuke, gracias a Kami, recobraste tú memoria!— el abuelo lloró nuevamente abrazando a su nieto

— ¡Qué alegría!— Akane juntó sus manos y sonrió

—sí, sí, sí, qué emoción— dijo con desgano Ranma — ¿nos vamos ya?— tomó a Akane por la muñeca intentando arrastrarla con él.

—Ranma, espera…un-momento— Akane intentaba frenar el paso del chico

—No las moles...— Shinossuke tomó a Akane de la otra mano

—No se vayan tan rápido chicos, les haré un almuerzo en agradecimiento — los detuvo el abuelo, mientras Shinnosuke que no pudo terminar de hablar, soltó a Akane y miró fijamente miraba la mano de Ranma con el ceño fruncido, esperando que hiciera lo mismo.

—Gracias— sonrió Akane —supongo que nos podemos quedar un poco más ¿no Ranma?— Akane hábilmente deslizó la mano que Ranma le sostenía hasta tomar la de Ranma y darle un leve apretón. La suerte estaba echada, Ranma perdería esa batalla, cuando Akane se portaba así de dulce no había nada que hacer, el joven se sonrojó y tensando todo su cuerpo asintió de manera tímida, la felicidad que le daba tener a Akane de la mano fue efímera, ya que su prometida se giró para dirigirse a Shinnosuke.

— ¿te sientes bien? ¿No te dolió la cabeza?

—La verdad si, un poco, siempre me da mareo, pero no te preocupes, ya se me pasará— se apoyó en la pared, lucía pálido

—Ven, te ayudo a llegar a tu habitación —Dijo Akane mientras abrazó al joven y pasó el brazo de este por sus hombros para servirle de apoyo.

Ranma comenzó a murmurar cosas ininteligibles, muy molesto, mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Akane no le dio mayor importancia, llevó a Shinnosuke a su habitación y lo ayudó a recostarse.

Shinnosuke era bastante serio y aparentemente imperturbable, pero al sentirse tan cerca de aquella chica, le fue inevitable ponerse nervioso, aquel sentimiento extraño que había surgido por Akane, tiempo atrás, había llegado para quedarse. Pero además había descubierto otra cosa, sentía celos, si aquella sensación de rabia, de querer borrar a cierta tercera persona del planeta o de la mente de Akane, ese sentimiento no era para nada agradable. Reflexionando un poco, lo que más quería era saber los verdaderos sentimientos de Akane, ella arriesgó su vida para devolverle el favor, pero luego se fue con Ranma, en ese momento no lo recordaba del todo bien, pero cuando Ayame lo ayudó, supo que si se había declarado y que Akane le había dejado claro quién era su prometido rompiéndole el corazón, pero ya habían pasado dos años desde eso y la relación de Ranma y Akane no había avanzado lo más mínimo al parecer, eso le daba una esperanza, se arriesgaría y si ella lo aceptaba, el estaría dispuesto a casarse, a formar una familia inmediatamente.

—Te dejo, para que descanses— Akane al verlo con los ojos cerrados se dispuso a retirarse, sacando de su retraimiento a Shinnosuke

— ¡no, espera!, llamó Shinnosuke, —quédate— rogó, —hablemos un rato, si no te importa

—etto…está bien, _no creo que a Ranma le importe estar solo un rato._

Sin darle muchos detalles Akane le contó a Shinnosuke el porqué de la nueva pérdida de memoria, también le dijo que Ayame había descubierto la maldición que cargaba, pero que ya estaba bien, omitiendo que por poco muere y que Ranma la tuvo que traer de vuelta del inframundo.

—Te agradezco por llevarme con ella, de otra forma, quien sabe que me hubiera pasado — Akane se removió intranquila en su puesto. —Supongo que te debo la vida nuevamente— sonrió

—Eso no es cierto, yo no hice nada, es más, te dejé sola casi en medio de la nada— Shinnosuke la miraba desde la cama con tristeza

Akane negó con la cabeza —no seas tonto, de verdad, te lo agradezco

El joven dirigió la mirada al techo y dio un largo suspiro tratando de disminuir el mareo que sentía —Ranma fue quien te ayudó ¿verdad?

—Bueno, él… fue una suerte que estuviera entrenando cerca

—Akane— Shinnosuke se sentó en la cama— ¿podemos retomar la conversación que tuvimos en el bosque?

— ¿Eh?— Akane se enderezó en el asiento y tragó saliva

—no me he olvidado, tampoco me retracto de mis palabras, si tú decides terminar con el compromiso con Ranma, yo te apoyaré y hablaré con tú padre… Akane, yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, si me aceptas prometo hacerte muy feliz, eres dulce, hermosa, valiente, pero sobre todo una gran persona, no te había buscado antes porque pensé que ya estarías casada con Ranma o que al menos tenían una relación seria pero … ha pasado mucho tiempo y ustedes dos, solo siguen siendo amigos ¿verdad?

Akane no había podido cerrar la boca por la impresión, le agradaba escuchar todas esas palabras lindas para variar un poco de los insultos de su prometido, pero no podía negar que su corazón era de Ranma, entonces, como una revelación comprendió algo. Tenía que saber, y no solo suponer, que era correspondida por su prometido, en ese momento lo decidió, sería un reto, le diría a Ranma lo que sentía por él y si el sentimiento no era mutuo, lo liberaría del compromiso.

—Shinnosuke, yo…lo siento…no puedo — desvió la mirada

—dime, ¿acaso no te agrado?, sé que soy un poco serio y fui casi siempre ermitaño, pero puedo mejorar.

—No, no es eso, si me agradas, eres un gran hombre, pero yo… estoy enamorada de Ranma— murmuró esto último apenada

— ¿y él siente lo mismo?

—No…no lo sé— Akane fijó su mirada melancólica en el suelo, dando un sentido suspiro, haciendo que Shinnosuke se arrepintiera de haber dicho eso

—perdóname, no debí.

—Está bien, te voy a ser sincera— la voz de Akane se quebraba —no estoy muy segura de lo que él siente por mí, pero antes de llegar a casa…espero haber tenido el valor de preguntar.

Shinnosuke asintió— solo un tonto te rechazaría, pero…si es así espero que algún día me des cabida en tu corazón.

—gracias por tus lindas palabras Shinnosuke— le sonrió con algo de tristeza

.

.

.

—y díganme niños, piensan regresara a casa o ¿tienen alguna otra cosa por hacer?— El abuelo sorbió algunos tallarines de su plato, Ranma y Akane cruzaron miradas.

—regresamos a casa— respondieron al unísono

—tenemos que ir al instituto, Ranma ha faltado demasiado a clase– Akane le dedicó una mirada acusadora, a lo que el aludido respondió alzando las cejas y encogiéndose de hombros, Akane negó con la cabeza murmurando para sí misma —es incorregible.

—Akane— interrumpió Shinnosuke— yo te acompañaré a casa, le prometí a tu padre que te llevaría sana y salva.

Ranma se atragantó con el bocado que había tomado, tosió varias veces, se dio golpes en el pecho y tomo agua, ante la mirada preocupada de todos, Akane se puso a su lado para darle palmaditas en la espalda

— ¿estás bien?

Ranma asintió deglutiendo con fuerza y aclarando la garganta —tú no iras con nosotros, yo la llevaré a casa— se golpeó en el pecho con la mano abierta

—Lo que Ranma quiere decir— Akane le dio un codazo a Ranma—es que te agradecemos mucho, pero no hace falta que vayas a Nereima y luego regreses hasta aquí, eres muy amable, pero no quiero molestarte.

—No es molestia, como ya dije, se lo prometí al señor Tendo— respondió Shinnosuke con seriedad sin apartar la mirada de Ranma

—Hmp— bufó Ranma —ella es fuerte _tiene fuerza de gorila,_ no necesita escolta, además yo estoy con ella y es obvio que no necesita a nadie más.

— ¡Ranma!, no seas grosero— lo regañó Akane

—Shinnosuke— dijo Akane suavizando su expresión —Ranma y yp te agradecemos pero de verdad, no hay problema.

.

.

Igual de incomodo al almuerzo, fue la despedida, donde Ranma no quiso decir más de tres palabras, Akane se excusó por él y Shinnosuke solo clavaba los ojos en Akane, incomodando más a Ranma.

Con las mochilas a cuestas emprendieron el viaje de regreso a casa, durante los primeros 10 minutos, Ranma no le dirigió la palabra a Akane, entonces ella supo que era hora de una jugada maestra, dibujó una media sonrisa de solo pensarlo.

—si hubiera sabido que estarías tan callado, le hubiera dicho a Shinno que viniera — esperó unos segundos y giró la cara solo un poco para alcanzar a ver a Ranma

—Ahh…¡quieres hablar!...hablemos de como estuviste una hora con Shinnosuke en su habitación, mientras él te decía "Akane casate conmigo" "Akane te amo"—Ranma hacía una voz chillona y molesta mientras revoloteaba alrededor de Akane

A la joven ya le saltaba una vena en la cien , tuvo el gran deseo de mandarlo a volar de una patada, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo —Ranma…es de mala educación espiar—apretó la mandíbula haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol

Ranma que en ese momento saltaba de aquí para allá frenó en seco cayendo sentado al suelo, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, él no la había espiado, solo quería molestarla un poco como siempre.

—Quieres decir que ¿si, se te declaró?

Akane dio un respingo sonrojándose por completo mientras jugaba con sus dedos—bu-bu-bueno, algo así… ¿acaso tú escuchaste?

Ranma negó con la cabeza—pero tú me lo acabas de confirmar

—Pues... ¿estás celoso?...no todo el mundo tiene miedo de hablar de sus sentimientos—quiso picarlo para restarle importancia

— ¿celoso yo?— Ranma se levantó de un brinco, el joven repasaba en su mente todo su repertorio de insultos "marimacho, pechos planos, celosa, etc" —mejor sigamos caminando— fe todo lo que salió de su boca

— ¡Ranma!— Akane acortó la distancia entre los dos y le puso la mano en la frente— ¿acaso estás enfermo? _Debe estarlo para no empezar con sus insultos_

— ¡estoy bien!, vamos continuemos… _rayos que me pasa, yo no estoy celoso, menos de una chica tan fea como tú, si eso es lo que debo decirle…_ Akane yo…yo no…

— ¿si?—

— ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando estábamos en el sueño?

— ¿Qué cosa exactamente?— fingió

Ranma abrió los ojos — _eso no era lo que iba a preguntarle, bueno si quiero saber pero…-—_ Ya sabes— comenzó a patear una pelusa inexistente en el suelo —que tu….

—Que yo— repitió ella

—Que tú, que yo…te amo…eso— Ranma enrojeció por completo

— ¡Ah eso!, no sigas Ranma, ya decía yo que era extraño que no me insultaras y ahora me vas a decir que todo fue parte de tu plan para que yo recobrara mis memorias, que solo lo hacías por eso, pero ¿sabes qué?... ya lo sabía, no te preocupes— Akane sintió unas inmensas ganas de mandar a volar a Ranma por todo el parque.

Ranma estaba como de piedra, en serio todo tenía que ser así entre ellos ¿siempre?, no escuchó más de lo que refunfuñaba su prometida.

Akane decidida frunció el ceño, se paró frente a él y empuñó la mano, pero mientras su _yo_ internole gritaba que lo hiciera, que le dejara un buen moretón, no era capaz de mover la mano _vamos que pasa, hazlo ya,_ pero nada pasó.

Ranma que estaba esperando el golpe que no llegó, se decidió a hablar— ¿Akane recuerdas el beso—dijo casi en susurro

— ¡¿y sigues?!—Gritó histérica —eso también ya lo sé, querías pasarme agua y no encontraste mejor forma de hacerlo ¿no?

Ranma terminó de derrumbarse, era increíblemente difícil tratar con esa chica, se llevó la mano a la cara frotándose ofuscado

—¿Pues sabes qué?— continuó Akane, yo si te lo voy a decir y lo voy a decir de verdad— Akane se acercó a Ranma aún con la mueca de rabia y los puños cerrados, el chico estaba el doble de confundido y su cara lo demostraba.

— ¿Qué?— fue lo único que atino a preguntar

—Pues escúchame bien Ranma Saotome,te lo diré claramente, yo, Akane Tendo te Amo, si, yo Akane Tendo estoy enamorada del tonto, egocéntrico, grosero, poco romántico de Ranma Saotome, ya sé que para ti soy fea, marimacho, fuerza de gorila, pechos planos y no sé qué cosas más, pero no pude evitarlo, me has defendido, salvado, apoyado, escuchado y has sido mi mejor amigo…así que ahí está ¡te amo! Y yo si te lo digo de verdad, no me ata ningún hechizo, maldición ni locura, tampoco me retractaré después.

Ranma desde su posición sumisa, ya que Akane lo había obligado a retroceder hasta caer sentado, porque más que una declaración parecía que lo estaba amenazando de muerte, se irguió también con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. — ¿Ah sí? ¿Pues sabes qué?

— ¡¿qué?!— lo desafió Akane

—Yo también te amo, fue verdad a primera, la segunda, la tercera y no sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho pero todas son ciertas y si, te quería besar, siempre he querido besarte, aunque me tratas de la peor forma posible, siempre me pegas y malentiendes todo, pero cuando sonríes siento que eres todo lo que necesito, casi diste tú vida por mí y yo daría mi vida por ti, sin dudarlo… además no eres fea ni marimacho ni pechos planos para que sepas eres endemoniadamente ¡hermosa!

— ¿Pues sabes qué?— de nuevo gritó Akane

— ¿qué? — respondió en igual volumen Ranma

— ¡yo también quiero besarte!

— ¡¿y qué esperas?!—

Finalmente cesaron los gritos de aquella extraña declaración de amor, no tuvieron que acercarse pues ya su nariz se rozaba, el único sonido, era el de su corazón, todo parecía un duelo, donde se movían milímetros, hasta que Akane se decidió, el hilo rojo el bendito hilo rojo, no estaba atrayendo sus manos, si no sus labios, por fin llegó el tan ansiado roce, el bendito hilo rojo por fin los unió en ese bosque.

Continuará

 **Notas**

¿Verdad que estos dos tienen una extraña manera de amar? ¿A poco no estoy romántica hoy? Ja, ja, ja

Pido disculpas si hay errores, es tarde, tengo sueño y calor y los mosquitos me están picando

Los pensamientos de Ranma son tomados con el debido permiso de **Ranma Saotome (página del fb)**

Gracias por la paciencia y seguir leyendo, besos a todos

Aimi Tendo: gracias por leer tan rápido todos los capítulos, un abrazo

Annasatome83: gracias siempre por tus palabras de apoyo

F98XW gracias por el comentario

Fkud: qué bueno que te guste la historia

Vanezl: amiga, que pena la demora, tú sabes que tuve unas vacaciones en la clínica

Ana María Vázquez Gómez: aquí tienes el nuevo, gracias por leer

Nancyrini: gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir, con respecto al tema, pues te contaré que me supo muy amargo el final de Ranma cuando dice que no recuerda que le dijo Te amo, supremamente humillante para Akane, entonces dije ¿ah sí? Pues que sufra para recordar esas palabras, él sabe de sobra que son ciertas, pero que sufra para acordarse de la primera vez que se las dijo a Akane y así salió el fic.

Haruri Saotome: gracias por el comentario ¿ya descubriste que les hizo Ayame?

Guest: ya regístrate para poder agradecerte jejeje


	16. 16 más que amigos

**Capítulo 16**.

Ese beso fugaz fue suficiente para que al separarse, los rostros de enojo ya no estuvieran; los adolescentes torpes y penosos estaban de regreso, con el característico sonrojo cada vez que algo pasaba, pero esta vez no era _algo,_ era _todo,_ todo lo que habían deseado desde que se conocieron. Akane miraba las hojas de los arboles mecerse, Ranma encontraba sumamente interesantes sus zapatos. Akane no comprendía cómo había reunido el valor para declararse y lo mejor era que él le había correspondido, ¡Ranma la amaba!, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos; regresó por un instante la mirada a su prometido y este lo notó, pero agachó más la cabeza, el muchacho estaba en las mismas condiciones, no se creía que había besado a su prometida y ella no lo había golpeado por eso, suspiró varias veces hasta poder calmar su agitada respiración, aprovechando la cercanía , tomó a Akane por el rostro, ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y se llevó la mano al pecho, Ranma no dudó en darle un segundo beso , más calmado, más tierno, más largo, Akane se abrazó a su prometido atrayéndolo más. Cuando se separaron ella hundió el rostro en el pecho de él y él le correspondió abrazándola con fuerza, como si se la fuera a escapar, esperaron unos minutos sin moverse, hasta que Akane tomo fuerza para hablar.

—Ranma, nos falta mucho para llegar, será mejor continuar.

—Sí, es lo mejor— A pesar de decirlo, Ranma fue incapaz de soltarla, continuaron abrazados, hasta que Akane se quejó nuevamente.

—Ranma… no quiero que anochezca y sigamos en el bosque.

— ¿El bosque?— Ranma se separó de su prometida y miró a todos lados —Ah, si el bosque— se rascó la cabeza riendo nervioso.

Emprendieron nuevamente el camino de regreso a casa, la temblorosa mano de Ranma buscó la de su prometida, ella sonrió y la tomó, caminaron juntos, en silencio hasta llegar a la estación del tren, donde no había mucha gente a esa hora, miraron el itinerario, donde avisaba que en media hora salía un tren hacia Tokio.

—Supongo que en un rato estaremos de vuelta en casa— Akane lo dijo mientras torcía la boca y miraba el suelo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por su prometido.

—etto…Akane… ¿tú tienes dinero para los pasajes?

—eee… no, lo siento, ¿no me digas que tú tampoco?

Ranma sacó los bolsillos del pantalón negando con la cabeza —supongo que el viaje se alargará un poco— le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¡Ay míralos!, que linda pareja— una señora que pasaba le dijo a su amiga

—Que tiernos se ven— respondió la otra sin dejar de mirar a los jóvenes

Ranma rojo como un tomate, cogió a Akane de la mano y comenzó a correr arrastrándola junto a él hasta llegar nuevamente al camino, donde normalizó el paso.

—oye, cálmate Ranma, tampoco es tan tarde, podemos ir caminando hasta el siguiente pueblo.

— ¿Ah?, si, disculpa es solo que yo, que tú… caminemos, si eso caminemos

Akane alzó una ceja y luego meneo la cabeza, de verdad que Ranma a veces actuaba extraño, de pronto una duda la asaltó

—Ranma… ¿tú crees que las provisiones que tenemos nos alcancen?

Ranma la miró intrigado pero no dijo nada

—Bueno es que tu comes por tres— levantó las manos con inocencia

—tranquila ya pensaremos en algo, además en el camino conocí unas buenas personas, seguro nos podrán ayudar si lo necesitamos.

—ya veo… ¿por eso llevas tanto días fuera de casa?, ¿conociste muchos lugares?

—solo tres pueblos, pero en cada uno de ellos tuve que hacer una tarea por así decirlo, por eso tardé tanto.

Akane hizo una mueca de disgusto —hmp, ¿por qué tanto misterios con ese viaje?, pero si no quieres contarme, no hay problema—dijo con un tono de ironía que Ranma sabía perfectamente lo que significaba ¡peligro!

Por precaución Ranma se separó un poco de la joven, ella resopló y apresuró el paso

—no-no –no es ningún misterio…es solo una historia un poco larga de contar.

—Claaaro, como no tenemos nada de tiempo— se quejó Akane con Ironía

Ranma aclaró la garganta— si bueno, te contaré lo que pasó

—Pues si no quieres decírmelo está bien— Akane frenó en seco cruzando los brazos para encarar a Ranma

—Yo quería recordar algo— dijo casi inaudible, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

— ¿recordar?

—sí, es algo importante.

— ¿y de que se trata?

—ya, ¿me vas a dejar contarte o no?

—Ash, qué gruñón Ranma

—bueno, lo que pasó es que para recordar tuve que llevarle 3 cosas a la señora Ayame— Ranma empezó a contar con los dedos mientras enumeraba los objetos— el agua de kappa, la fruta extraña que comimos en el sueño y la telaraña de Jorogumo

—no creo que esas cosas sean fáciles de conseguir

—bue-no, nada es difícil para el gran Ranma Saotome— el chico hizo una pose de victoria inflando el pecho

—Hmp— Akane arrugó la nariz— pues yo pienso que hasta para el "gran Ranma Saotome" debió ser difícil.

—Solo un poco, pero valió la pena.

Akane retomó la marcha presurosa llevando los puños apretados

—E-e- espérame Akane ¿ _y ahora que le pasa?—_ Ranma la alcanzó con varias zancadas y la tomó por el brazo para hacerla girar, la joven se detuvo pero esquivó la mirada de su prometido

—Ohe, ¿por qué te enojas sin motivo, ¿quién te entiende?

— ¿sin motivo dices? ¡Cómo que sin motivo!, te parece poco que vayas de aventura en aventura arriesgando tu vida por cualquier idiotez ¿umm?

Ranma que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia gritó — ¡solo quería recordar la primera vez que te dije te amo!…eso no es una idiotez

Akane abrió los ojos y se echó un poco hacia atrás — ¿en serio hiciste todo eso por mí?

Ranma le dio la espalda y prefirió mirar el suelo—bueno…es algo valioso para mí…no sé por qué lo olvide, tenía tanto miedo de perderte en ese momento…que yo…

Akane no le dijo nada, pero se acercó silenciosamente y lo abrazó por la espalda, luego se alejó dándole un golpe suave en la cabeza

—Entonces se puede saber ¿por qué te fuiste con Shampoo?— dijo entre dientes mientras un aura maligna comenzaba a crecer en ella

Ranma giro la cabeza en cámara lenta temiendo lo peor —por favor no malinterpretes, ella solo me guio hasta la primera aldea, lo juro.

—Pues más te vale Ranma— respondió con aspecto tétrico que nada tenía que envidiar al de su padre.

Ranma asintió. En un impulso suicida se giró por completo robándole un beso — te ves linda cuando te pones celosa—. Empezó a correr como loco.

Akane parpadeó un par de veces, abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar. Cuando se dio cuenta Ranma ya estaba muy lejos. Corrió detrás de él

—espérame Baka.

.

.

.

La noche los descubrió en la entrada de una aldea y con ella un pequeño inconveniente. Lluvia; y no cualquier lluvia, más vale una tormenta que amenazaba con levantar los tejados de las humildes casas.

Akane y Ranma se encontraban en el pórtico de la primera vivienda cuando un rayo iluminó el cielo, retumbando con fuerza, Akane no pudo contener un grito y por reflejo se abrazó a Ranma.

—Tranquila...espérame aquí tengo una idea— se soltó con suavidad del agarre y echó a correr por las enlodadas calles

— ¡Ranma!— llamó Akane angustiada, pero otro destello opaco sus gritos — _tonto a donde va, no ve que es peligroso—_ la joven se sentó abrazando sus rodillas, lo más pegada que pudo a la pared, comenzaba a sentir frío, pero para su dicha Ranma, ahora mujer no tardó mucho en regresar.

—Vamos Akane— la mano helada de la peliroja tomó la suya obligándola a levantarse

Akane se incorporó sin soltar la mano de su prometido — ¿Dónde te habías metido? Y con esta tormenta—

—fui a buscar posada, la gente de aquí no es muy amable, pero por suerte la dueña nos va a dejar pasar la noche ahí.

—Pero… y el dinero.

—no te preocupes, no nos va a cobrar, se compadeció de este par de amigas que las sorprendió la tormenta sonrió. Sin darle tiempo a decirle nada más la cargó en sus brazos y comenzó a dar saltos. Akane se aferró al cuello de su prometido y suspiró, ya estaba familiarizada con que él la estuviera cargando y llevando de un lado a otro, aunque se tratara de su forma femenina , a ella le daba seguridad, hacía mucho tiempo un pensamiento rondaba en su cabeza "en mi alma, hay amor para los dos". No conocía otra vida al lado de Ranma que no fuera con sus 2 apariencias, pero en esencia uno solo.

No tardaron en llegar a una casa de madera que hacía de posada, Ranma bajó a su prometida y se apresuraron a entrar.

Una señora de mediana edad, se encontraba detrás del mostrador iluminada únicamente por una vela, se podía ver que era una mujer hermosa con ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro.

—Chicas, esta es la llave de la habitación, el baño está la final del pasillo, pero deberán llevar estas— extendió su mano con unas velas y un encendedor— como pueden ver no hay energía en todo el pueblo, lo lamento.

Akane se apresuró a tomarlas y encender una —Gracias señora

—Niña...Ranko— llamó la señora leyendo el nombre con dificultad de la libreta — no te olvides de tú…— no pudo terminar la frase porque Ranma corrió a tomar el papel que le ofrecía la señora y lo guardó en el bolsillo

—Vamos Akane sube—alentó a su prometida que había quedado con un pie suspendido en el aire a punto de pisar el escalón.

— ¿Qué es eso?— señaló el bolsillo de la pelirroja

—Solo un recordatorio de las reglas de la posada, como no dejar el baño sucio y esas cosas.

.

.

La habitación pequeña tenía una ventana que daba a la calle. Akane fue la primera en estornudar con fuerza.

Ve a bañarte rápido, antes que te resfríes—dijo Ranma sacándose la camisa.

Akane tomó algunas cosas de su mochila y se dirigió corriendo al baño.

Ranma escurrió cuanto pudo su ropa y sacó las prendas secas de su mochila, su bolsa de dormir no tuvo tanta suerte, quedó totalmente mojada. Miró la estrecha cama, la bolsa para dormir mojada y la de Akane en iguales condiciones. Suspiró. La puerta se abrió y Akane con una de las velas en la mano ingresó, al parecer había olvidado su pijama amarilla, solo traía un short y una blusa de tiras, Ranma tragó saliva , no pudo evitar recorrerla de arriba abajo, pero antes que Akane le dijera algo por su atrevimiento , salió corriendo con su toalla en la mano.

— _Seguro que está muerto del frio._

Una escena igual a la de la pelirroja sucedió; Akane miraba las bolsas de dormir y la pequeña cama, se supone que eran prometidos, que se habían declarado su amor, pero de ahí a pasar una noche en la misma cama, había un gran paso ¿o no?. Su amiga Yuka le había contado que era novia de Hiroshi hace unos meses y que a veces tomaban siestas juntos, sin que eso implicara ir más allá. Pero cómo decirle a Ranma que podían dormir en la misma cama solo por esta noche.

—Como si fuera tan fácil— puso las manos en las caderas, — _que le puedo decir…algo como_ …Ranma no pienses mal, pero creo que tendremos que compartir la cama, en vista que las bolsas de dormir están mojadas.

—bu-bu—bueno, si tú consideras que- que, que está bien, no hay problema— tartamudeó Ranma detrás de ella.

Akane giró lentamente, encontrando a su prometido envuelto únicamente por una diminuta toalla en la cintura —¡Ranma!— se cubrió el rostro con las manos — ¡vístete!

—lo siento, lo siento, olvide llevar la ropa seca

Akane le dio la espalda, señalando con el índice la ropa que había dejado el chico sobre la cama, Ranma no tardó en ponerse un pantalón.

—Ya-ya puedes girarte

Los jóvenes se miraron por unos segundos, luego AKane comenzó a balbucear cosas incomprensibles. Ranma agachó la mirada y se giró para salir.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A convertirme en chica ¿qué más?— Akane lo tomó de la mano deteniéndolo —no temas, ya casi no hay rayos, no tardo— dijo con suavidad

—no, no es eso…puedes dormir como hombre— su voz fue apenas perceptible para el oído del chico

— ¿es en serio?

Akane solo asintió levemente con la cabeza

—Puedes estar tranquila te prometo que no haré nada, gracias Akane— Esto era algo bueno, algo más que bueno, Akane le estaba demostrando que confiaba en él, que no lo creía un pervertido después de todo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, sin pesarlo mucho se acercó a Akane dándole un corto y tímido un beso —gracias por confiar en mí.

La joven quedó sin saber muy bien que era lo que había pasado, pero pensó que bien podía acostumbrarse a este tipo de situaciones, Ranma apagó las velas quedando todo en penumbra. Akane que estaba cerca a la cama se sentó, Ranma hizo lo mismo en el lado contrario, así pasaron unos silenciosos minutos.

— _Esto es ridículo, no creo que Ranma haga nada—_ Akane se recostó y Ranma sintió la cama hundirse, pero no se atrevió a hacer los mismo. — Ya acuéstate Ranma, mañana tenemos que caminar mucho—le dio un pequeño tirón en el brazo

—e-e-está bien.

Ambos se dieron a vuelta quedando espalda con espalda y arrullados por la lluvia descansaron, al menos hasta la madrugada, cuando una segunda tormenta se desató, Ranma que tenía el sueño muy pesado siguió como si nada. Un rayo iluminó la habitación y Akane despertó asustada, por reflejo se abrazó a Ranma quien no se dio cuenta, lo cual Akane agradeció enormemente, no quería ser juzgada como aprovechada, lentamente comenzó a retirar su brazo, pero Ranma se removió aprisionándola con sus brazos y piernas, la joven acomodó la cabeza para poder verle el rostro, pero el muy descarado seguía dormido. — ¿Ranma?— dijo con voz muy suave

—Duerme— respondió dormido

— _pero a quién cree que le habla—_ apretó los dientes con fuerza

Él la apretó otro poco, dejándola con el rostro frente a él —mmm Akane— ella se debatía entre si mandarlo a volar, hacer un acto de contorsionismo para librarse o acaso, tal vez, de pronto ¿sería tan malo dormir abrazada al hombre que amaba? Otro trueno cayó con fuerza, ella no tuvo que pensarlo más—buenas noches— rozó con sus labios los del chico, él respondió con un ronroneo.

A pesar de la lluvia y de la cobija que los cubría que más era una sábana, era imposible para Akane sentir frío, reconfortada por la cálida presencia de su prometido descansó tranquila.

Para las 6 de la mañana la tormenta había cesado, algunos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana. Ranma que sí había descansado toda la noche abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Akane pegado al suyo, fue entonces cuando tomó conciencia de la posición de sus extremidades, enlazadas con las de ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, con cuidado retiro la mano de la espalda de ella, luego la pierna y finalmente se giró para darle a espalda, quedándose tan quieto como pudo, trató de respirar para normalizar su respiración — _menos mal no se dio cuenta o me manda a volar. —_ Ranma comenzó a seguir con la vista algunas gotas de lluvia que habían quedado en la ventana, estas se deprendían y bajan presurosas arrasando otras y trazando un surco hasta el marco, esta carrera de gotas lo hizo quedarse dormido nuevamente con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Una hora más tarde Akane sintió el frio que Ranma había dejado al liberarla de su prisión, agradeció internamente no tener que explicar nada ni pasar por un bochornoso momento. Se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa, vigilando siempre que Ranma no despertara, tomó la ropa emparamada de la ropa anterior y se dispuso a guardarla en la mochila, pero algo cayó del pantalón de Ranma, era el papel que le había dado la señora de la posada — _pero si es…un recibo…Ranma—_ Akane apretó el papel contra el pecho y miró en dirección a la cama, Ranma se removió un poco , ella guardó el papel con ligereza y lanzó la ropa lejos adoptando luego una pose, según ella casual, sintiéndose estúpida segundos después cuando Ranma siguió roncando. Una gota de sudor rodó por su frente.

El joven despertó más tarde, aún con los ojos cerrados, llevó la mano a su lado, esperando encontrar la de su amada, no encontró nada, tanteo otro poco más pero nada, abrió un ojo y dio un vistazo — ¿Akane?— no hubo respuesta, el joven se sentó de un brinco en la cama — ¡Akane!— llamó con más fuerza.

— ¿Pasa algo?— Akane entró en ese momento con una bolsa y dos vasos humeantes en las manos

—No, no, nada, déjame ayudarte —Ranma tomó uno de los vasos y la bolsa —¿qué es todo esto?

—El desayuno— dijo marcando la obviedad —anda come que se enfrían los panes al vapor

—Me refiero a que cómo los compraste— Ranma dijo apenas entendible mientras masticaba el alimento

—eee, pues de la misma forma que tú conseguiste el hotel— se encogió de hombros

Ranma tragó con fuerza el trozo que masticaba, quiso decir algo pero se detuvo, ya había sido descubierto, pero…ella también le había mentido, así que podía considerarse un empate, no veía que Akane estuviera enfadada así que las cosas se veían bien, sonrió tímidamente y Akane le devolvió la sonrisa.

.

.

.

Apresúrate Ranko, ya debemos irnos —llamaba Akane desde las escaleras. Una pelirroja bajó, dando pisotones mientras se abrochaba la camisa

— ¡es tú culpa! ¿Por qué tenías que arrojarme agua cuando ya me había cambiado?

— ¡y qué querías baka, que no ves que entraste como mujer!

Ranma dio un resoplido y fue directamente al mostrador a entregar las llaves, el manotón que dio hizo que la señora se sobresaltara.

Espero que hayan disfrutado su estadía en el Dragonfly inn— respondió con una sonrisa regresando la llave a su lugar.

.

.

.

—¿Se puede saber qué rayos haces?— Ranma miraba a Akane con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera

Akane no prestó atención y continuó arrodillada buscando en su mochila. —ajá— levantó triunfante en su mano una pequeña cocineta, de inmediato calentó agua en la tetera y se la arrojó con cuidado a Ranma ocasionando la transformación— a ver si así se te quita el mal genio…¿mejor?— dijo sorprendiéndolo con un beso en la mejilla, lo cual le borró por completo el motivo de su enojo.

Ranma procuraba no transformarse mucho últimamente, ni siquiera para comer helado, algo de ser "hombre entre los hombres" se le había quedado rondando en la cabeza.

La noche los sorprendió nuevamente, afortunadamente sin lluvia, lo cual les permitió tender las carpas y hacer una fogata. Ranma se ofreció como voluntario a cocinar, por obvias razones y ambos se acurrucaron junto al fuego con sus tazones en la mano, no se permitieron hablar de cosas importantes, que dirían en la casa o qué tipo de relación tenían, porque la vergüenza pudo más. Una cosas en especial preocupaba a Akane, que Ranma la creyera una pervertida, ya que desde que armaron las carpas no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en la noche anterior, en lo cómoda que se sintió en sus brazos y en lo bien que descansó, miró al cielo rogando que una gota cayera y luego otra, para que no tuvieran más opción que darse un poco de calor, sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar esos pensamientos, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, así que optó por hundir la cara en el tazón.

— _¿Estará muy caliente?—_ pensó Ranma tomando se su sopa — pero que sensible, para mí está bien— se encogió de hombros.

Más tarde aquella noche Akane se removía en su carpa de lado, boca arriba, boca abajo, definitivamente no podía dormir, se sentó en su futón frustrada y resopló —pero que rayos me hizo ese bobo— Con el sigilo de un ninja se dirigió a la carpa de su prometido y puso una mano en la carpa para abrir, pero inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de su atrevimiento, ¿qué pensaría él? Ella no era como Shampoo, no señor, eso ¿nunca!, retrocedió sobre sus paso y se recostó nuevamente — _debo estar enloqueciendo–_

Ranma que inicialmente había quedado profundamente dormido, se despertó sintiendo que algo le faltaba, ayer había dormido tan bien, así no le hubiera tocado un pelo, pero su sola presencia hacía que él estuviera tranquilo, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, Akane lo mandaría a volar sin dudad alguna ¿o no? Dio un brincó para salir de la carpa, caminó con firmeza los pocos pasos —ella es mi prometida, yo tengo derecho—, tomó el cierre de la carpa de Akane y tragó saliva fuerte. Segundos después ya estaba de regreso en su carpa —¡cobarde!.

A la mañana Akane se frotaba los ojos tratando de ahuyentar el sueño, Ranma frente a la fogata mientras preparaba el desayuno, bostezaba por décima vez.

—Creo que anoche tampoco dormiste bien — esta vez bostezó Akane

— ¿quieres que descansemos otro poco?

—no, tranquilo, no es necesario, además ya guardamos las carpas Akane se sonrojó —bueno…solo si tú quieres…digo, es temprano aún— los ojos de Akane bailaban sin sentirse capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Ranma bajó la olla del fuego y se tendió en el césped, Akane intrigada se aproximó, en un movimiento un poco brusco, Ranma la atrajo hacía él. Ella abrió loso ojos como platos, pero no opuso resistencia, se recostó junto a él y sin decir nada se quedaron dormidos por un par de horas.

.

.

.

—Ranma seguro que no hay problema con quedarnos aquí?— Akane jugaba con sus dedos inquieta

—Ellos son una pareja muy amable, tranquilízate— Ranma llamó a la puerta y no tardaron en escucharse unos pasos. La señora Hiraku, se limpiaba las manos en el delantal, cuando vio la figura de Ranma frente a ella

— ¡Ranma chico!, te creíamos devorado por el kappa—

—hola señora Hiraku, lo siento por no haber vuelto, tenía algo de prisa.

—Entren— la señora se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar —tienes que presentarme a la bella señorita que te acompaña—señaló a Akane, ocasionando el sonrojo en esta

—e…e… ella es mi pro… mi prometida Akane Tendo.

Akane miró a Ranma con los ojos bien abiertos y las cejas elevadas, Ranma hizo una mueca y se giró para ver una interesante telaraña en un rincón.

La señora Hiraku que se divertía con la tierna escena, rio por lo bajo y prácticamente los arrastró dentro de la casa, ya que se habían quedado congelados en la entrada.

El señor Zhou no tardó en llegar a casa y cenar con todos, Ranma le explicó con lujo de detalles evitando los vergonzosos, la pelea con el kappa. Después de un rato y que la señora Hikaru se quejara por enésima vez de Ayame y sus métodos, decidieron que era hora de descansar, sin más reparos la señora del hogar acomodó a los prometidos en la habitación de huéspedes, argumentando que no estaba mal si algún día se iban a casar.

Los chicos tartamudearon y balbucearon incoherencias, pero finalmente les pudo más la vergüenza de ser invitados y estar pidiendo otra habitación, Ranma se acomodó en el sofá y Akane en la cama. Sin embargo Ranma comenzó a dar vueltas inquieto, había algo que le preocupaba. Se levantó sigiloso, revisó que Akane durmiera y se dirigió a la planta baja, tomó el teléfono y marcó

—hoy no hay servicio de domicilios– respondió una voz ronca al otro lado de la línea

—vieja momia, perdón, señora Cologne.

—Yerno, querido, quieres hablar con Shampoo?

—Solo quiero saber cómo está Shampoo.

—Como toda una guerrera amazona ya está casi recuperada.

—si ya se que es fuerte, solo quería saber

—Mouse la cuidó muy bien, no te descuides o te pueden quitar el puesto

—Hmp, hasta luego, gracias.

Ranma regresó en puntas de pies, para su fortuna Akane estaba dormida, así que se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, cayendo como era usual en el profundamente dormido, por lo cual no escuchó, unos sollozos de que de vez en cuando irrumpía el silencio de la habitación.

.

.

.

— ¡Rayos Akane ¿Dónde te metiste?!

Ranma corría como loco por el camino, no sabía a qué horas había partido Akane o porqué lo había dejado, en la mañana cuando despertó el señor Zhou ya se había marchado a trabajar, su esposa, le dijo que Akane había salido con su maleta diciéndole que por favor no lo despertara, que ella tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

¿Dónde se había metido esa niña boba?, ¿un monstruo?, ¿una trampa?, ¿un secuestro? Un grito muy conocido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Akane!— gritó con fuerza

—¡Ranma ayu…—

Fin

Si ya lo se, soy la más mala, pero les pido mil disculpas, mi salud no ha sido la mejor desde hace meses, he tratado de terminar la historia, pero simplemente no he podido, prometo que no la abandonare.

la posada **Dragonfly inn** hace referencia a una serie de mi adolescencia Gilmore Girls, alguien más la vio? y la revivió por netflix. Me encanta

Saludos especiales a

 **Vanessa, te quiero mucho**

 **Maryconchita**

 **Akame Taisho**

 **Annasaotome83nancy**

 **Gabriela Saucedo**

 **Aimi Tendo**

 **Haruri saotome**

 **Y por último pero no menos importante Juan Pablo, este capítulo va dedicado a los amores imposibles**

 **Nos leemos pronto, eso espero**


	17. Chapter 17

**Muchísimo tiempo sin leernos, no crean que voy a abandonar la historia, es solo que las obligaciones a veces no me dejan tiempo. Espero que recuerden en lo que íbamos, Akane y Ranma están de regreso en la aldea del kappa, el señor Zhou y su esposa los acogieron, pero Ranma se despertó y ya no encontró a su prometida, sin más así continua la historia….**

 **Capítulo 17. Un viejo rival**

Ranma corrió hasta que las piernas le ardieron, con el grito de Akane logró dar con su ubicación, finalmente la vio atada colgando de un árbol, en su boca había una mordaza que le impedía gritar, su rostro estaba rojo y el cabello algo alborotado, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien.

Una risa distorsionada irrumpió la calma del bosque.

—es risa es...

— ¡Saotome! — el joven chino de baja visión dio una fuerte patada que impactó en el tronco de un árbol ocasionando que este se quebrara.

— ¡Mousse! Pato cegatón ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Mousse tomó sus gafas y se las puso girando hacia donde realmente se encontraba Ranma

—Saotome tú y yo — dijo señalando —vamos a tener un combate ahora mismo, si yo gano ser el prometido de Shampoo y tú te apartarás del camino.

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco y dio un sonoro resoplido — ya sabes que no me interesan sus leyes amazonas, puedes casarte con Shampoo y ser felices por siempre— batió la mano como espantando una mosca.

Mousse se ajustó nuevamente las gafas buscando enfocar mejor al chico frente a él —que te quede claro, no me iré de aquí si haberte derrotado.

Ranma ignoró a Mousse y se dispuso a ir por Akane.

—Pelea, afeminado— siseó Mousse

— Como quieras pa-ti-to

Justo en el lado vulnerable de Ranma, como odiaba que lo llamaran así, más en frente de Akane, se giró para luego correr cual felino acechando a su presa, le lanzó un golpe directo al abdomen, pero Mousse reaccionó apoyándose en la mano que pretendía golpearlo y saltando hacia atrás.

—Nada mal cegatón, veo que estuviste entrenando.

—Por supuesto, yo no ando perdiendo el tiempo viajando e ilusionando a las mujeres.

Ranma apretó los puños y le dirigió una mirada a Akane quien escuchaba atenta.

—Tú bien sabes que Shampoo se auto invitó y además ya sabes que le pasó por terca.

Mousse sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar el estado de salud en el que había encontrado a su amada. —Es tu culpa— dijo en voz baja dedicándole una mirada seria a Ranma

Ranma sostuvo la mirada y sin dudarlo lo retó — ¡ya me tienes harto, pelea pato!

Una serie de ganchos, cadenas, artefactos, hasta una hoz afilada salieron de las mangas de Mousse, con gran habilidad dirigió una de las cadenas, que más parecía una serpiente reptando por el pasto, hacia Ranma, este la esquivó saltando, pero no advirtió que silenciosa como un reptil gemelo, venía otra cadena por el lado opuesto aprisionándole el pie izquierdo. Mousse tiró de la cadena tensándola y ocasionando que Ranma cayera de espalda, el sonido seco de su cuerpo contra el suelo alertó a Akane quien de tanto removerse logró que se le soltara la mordaza.

— ¡Ranma reacciona! — gritó desesperada

El joven Saotome para su mala suerte se había golpeado con una roca en la cabeza y perdido la conciencia, no daba signos de poder levantarse.

Mousse sacó una hoz, al parecer estaba decidido a rematarlo, el arma reflejó un rayo del sol.

— ¡Mousse, no seas aprovechado! — Akane medito unos segundos —mejor considéralo una victoria, tú...tú ganaste… le ganaste a Ranma, Shampoo será tu esposa.

Mousse quien tenía el ceño fruncido de repente suavizó su rostro y dibujo una media sonrisa — ¡es cierto! Yo lo vencí— dijo entre risas. En su imaginación veía a Shampoo vestida de blanco en el altar, luego se visualizó en su nuevo hogar lleno de pequeñas Shampoos y Mousse.

Akane rodo los ojos — _si no se hubiera golpeado esa cabezota, otra historia sería ...—_

—De que te ríes pato— la voz de Ranma aún denotaba dolor, pero lo aguantaría con tal de no escuchar de los labios de Akane que había sido derrotado. —Anda continuemos— arqueó su cuerpo hacia atrás y de un brinco estuvo en pie, aunque el palpitante dolor en su cabeza le recordaba que no estaba del todo bien.

— _ash, Ranma, no podías solo quedarte ahí y darle por una vez en la vida el gusto a Mousse._

—Anda, pelea—se afianzó en su pose de batalla ignorando el dolor.

—Como gustes Saotome.

Con los gritos de batalla algunas aves del lugar huyeron, dejando que al remecerse los arboles cayeran copiosas hojas sobre los contendientes.

En medio de la batalla Ranma comprendió algo, Mousse había mejorado, no al punto de ese mejor que él, según sus cálculos, pero no quería confiarse por arrogante.

Mousse lanzó un puño a la cara de Ranma, pero este alcanzó a esquivarlo por poco, sin embargo, con la punta de las garras que Mousse escondía bajo la manga alcanzó a cortarlo no muy profundo en el pómulo. Ranma chasqueó la lengua y se limpió con el dorso de la mano, para enseguida deolverle el favor, se impulsó, para asegurarse de no solo dar en el blanco, sino también con la mayor fuerza posible, en efecto, así fue, con su puño derecho golpeó el abdomen de su oponente, quien se dobló por el impactó y cayó unos metros más allá.

Akane observaba atenta los movimientos de los jóvenes, sabía de sobra que algo andaba mal con Ranma porque unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, lo reparó de arriba abajo y entonces pudo ver que se sostenía la mano derecha con la contraria, se veía algo inflamada y roja, no podía verlo con claridad, pero posiblemente se encontraba fracturada.

—Demonios Saotome, no dañes mis artefactos— decía molesto Mousse mientras sacaba de debajo de su bata su arma favorita aquella bacinilla metálica en forma de pato, para luego lanzarla a un lado. Se podía ver claramente el lugar donde había impactado el puño de Ranma.

El color subió por las mejillas de Ranma, sus dientes rechinaron tan fuerte que parecía que se los iba a partir— ¡ya me hiciste enfadar maldito pato tramposo!

— ¿Quién está haciendo trampa? — mis instrumentos son parte de mi estilo de pelea.

Ranma estaba furioso, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y arremetió, Mousse saltó sobre una rama y desde ahí lanzó nuevamente las cadenas por el lado derecho de Ranma, el cual tuvo que ignorar el dolor que sentía para poder darles vuelta en su mano y tirar de ellas, no pudo evitar realizar una mueca de dolor.

Los jóvenes halaban de cada extremo, Mousse trastabilló, pero de inmediato se aferró del árbol con su mano libre. Ranma por su parte tomó con ambas manos las cadenas, por momentos Mousse tambaleaba, pero luego parecía ser Ranma quien iba a ceder ante el dolor.

— ¡Vamos Ranma! — animó Akane

Ranma la miró por un segundo y continuó su lucha, si la mano no estaba fracturada antes, ahora si lo estaba, pero valió la pena ya que, en el último envión pudo bajar a Mousse, tirándolo al piso de cabeza. En la caída algunas de las armas del chico pato salieron volando, varias cadenas más, una hoz, algunas garras, ganchos y un sinfín de cosas absurdas.

Al verse liberado Ranma se soltó de las cadenas, dejando al descubierto unas marcas moradas en su piel. Permaneció en su posición a la espera de una posible reacción de Mousse, pero tras unos minutos se decidió a verificar su estado.

— ¿Mousse?

— ¡pato cegatón!

Nada, ninguna reacción

— ¡Shampoo es fea y gorda! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas Akane. Ranma la miró con una ceja levantada y Akane se encogió de hombros como una niña pequeña.

Ranma picó a Mousse con una rama, hasta que ante la falta de respuesta decidió darle la vuelta y comprobar que vivía.

—Ohe, Mousse.

Aún sin abrir los ojos, Mousse barrió los pies de Ranma, este cayó sentado, pero pudo esquivar el puño que lo atacaba, tirándose en una rápida reacción hacia atrás.

—Ya veo que sabes que vas a perder, por eso juegas sucio— murmuró malhumorado Ranma mientras saltaba para hacerle frente.

— ¿jugar sucio?... en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

—hmp

Ranma se puso de pie y retomó la pelea. Mousse para pesar de Ranma, estaba dando la talla, esquivó un par de golpes, otras cuantas patadas. Los jóvenes sabían que sus técnicas eran conocidas, por lo cual no las emplearon en este combate, así que termino siendo una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ranma lanzó un puño con su mano izquierda que impactó a Mousse en la boca, la sangre salió de inmediato y el labio se comenzó a inflamar. Un poco aturdido Mousse quiso devolverle el golpe, pero Ranma ladeo el cuerpo justo a tiempo y con inmediatez le propinó una patada que lo expulsó unos cuantos metros lejos. Mousse escupió la sangre que se acumuló en su boca y luego se limpió con la manga de su túnica china.

—Aún no estoy derrotado ¿sabes Saotome?

—oye Mouse no tienes por qué hacer esto— dijo en tono lastimero Akane

—Akane, esto es por honor, si no derroto a Ranma, no seré merecedor de Shampoo… además, tú más que nadie debes entender como me siento, o me vas a negar que Shampoo es un obstáculo en tú relación con Ranma.

La joven guardó silencio, pero su rostro la delató, sus fosas nasales se dilataron al tiempo que el color le subió a la cara, apretó los dientes hasta hacer brotar sus músculos ¿cómo se atrevía?, ¿acaso era ella tan evidente y arrastrada como Mousse?; la sola idea de humillarse como él lo hacía, le provocaba nauseas.

Ranma frunció el ceño al ver a Akane — _Ah no, no señor, nadie más tiene derecho a hacer enojar a Akane—_ Se acercó a toda velocidad a Mousse propinándole varios puños en el flanco derecho, quien dejó escapar el aire con un quejido. Luego le dio un puño en la mandíbula dejándolo noqueado sin saber, por lo que se abalanzó sobre él para darle, según él, el golpe que definiría la pelea.

— ¡Suficiente!, no lastimarlo — se escuchó un ruego entre los matorrales

Ranma se detuvo para buscar a quien ya había reconocido por su voz

—Shampoo— susurró Akane

La amazona emergió por completo y corriendo llegó al lado del perdedor, se dejó caer de rodillas, ensuciando su hermoso conjunto chino de dos piezas rojo. Con delicadeza sostuvo al chico y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, retiro algunos mechones del rostro y pudo observar mejor las marcas violáceas, el labio hinchado. Shampoo le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio a Ranma quien se sorprendió retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Él se lo buscó— quiso defenderse

La amazona murmuró algunas palabras en chino que Ranma estaba casi seguro que eran groserías.

Ignorando la furia de su amiga, Ranma trepó por el árbol que sostenía a Akane, luego se sujetó con los pies de la rama descolgando la cabeza para poderla desatar de las manos y que pudiera estar más cómoda. Se sentó en la rama para subirla de la soga que la sujetaba por el torso. Una vez sentados frente a frente, Ranma sostuvo las manos de Akane examinándolas.

— ¿estás bien?

Akane se frotó las manos y entrecerró los ojos por el dolor —se ve peor de los que es, son solo moretones, ya pasará.

Ranma suspiró y sin pensarlo la estrechó en sus brazos. Akane se quedó inmóvil, no estaba acostumbrada a esas demostraciones de afecto por parte de Ranma frente a otras personas, en especial si se trataba de sus otras prometidas.

Shampoo ni siquiera quiso saber lo que sucedía con esos dos, estaba ocupada curando las heridas de Mousse.

—Vamos bajemos— Ranma se disponía a cargarla, pero Akane se apartó negando con la cabeza

—estoy segura que tienes la mano lastimada

Ranma desvió la mirada, pero Akane lo tomó por la mano y de inmediato el muchacho dio un respingo.

—te lo dije, mejor bajemos con cuidado.

Una vez en el suelo se acercaron cautelosos a Shampoo y el aún inconsciente Mousse

—Yo lo llevaré, seguro se recupera rápido— ofreció Ranma

—No, yo lo haré, tú tienes la mano lastimada— ofreció Akane

— ¡No!, solo yo cuidarlo, no ser necesaria esta pelea— Shampoo regó agua sobre el joven ocasionando la trasformación en pato, con cuidado envolvió el animal en un pañuelo y se lo ató a la espalda, sin mirar atrás emprendió su camino.

—Espera Shampoo— la llamó Ranma, la chica se detuvo, pero sin girar a mirarlo

Akane miraba la escena expectante

—espero que entiendas que yo no busqué este duelo

—Lo sé, ser Mousse quien buscarte

—Pero…aunque yo gané, no quiere decir que quiero que seas mi prometida.

Shampoo suspiró cansada —Shampoo saber ¿algo más por decir?

—mi única prometida es Akane…lo siento

Shampoo giró la cabeza de forma violenta, los jóvenes temiendo represalias se pusieron a la defensiva —tú estar comprometido con chica violenta desde antes de nacer, por lo tanto, nuestro compromiso queda anulado…no—corrigió— nunca existió.

Ranma miró a Akane quien estaba tan sorprendida como él, ¿qué había pasado entre esos dos para que Shampoo renunciara a Ranma?, por ahora no les importaba. Shampoo se alejó sin despedirse, perdiéndose en el espeso bosque.

—Ranma déjame verte— interrumpió el silencio Akane, acercando sus rostros para evaluar las heridas, definitivamente lo había visto peor, pero aun así se preocupaba.

—No es nada— se rascó la cabeza el joven con falsa modestia

—Como que no… ¿una fractura no es nada? — Akane tomó con ternura la mano de su prometido. Ranma sintió una lágrima, luego otra caer sobre ella.

—oye, no es para tanto me has visto peor, me recuperaré— trataba de calmarla

Akane ahogaba sollozos tratando de contenerse, pero al no poder se tiró a los brazos de Ranma quien le devolvió el abrazo sin comprender —¿a ...Akane?

La joven lloró por un rato hasta lograr calmarse —fui yo…fui yo quien llamó a Mousse, perdóname

— ¿Qué...

—Te escuché anoche llamar a Shampoo y decidí llamar yo misma a preguntar por lo sucedido

— ¿Por qué no…

—No quería preguntarte y quedar como loca celosa— respondió antes de dejarlo terminar la frase— En fin, Mousse me contestó.

 _ **Flash back**_

—si, diga, restaurante…

— ¿Mousse?

— ¿Akane?

A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de la anciana Cologne —si es otra vez Ranma dile que ya no se preocupe que Shampoo está bien

— ¡No, no es el tonto de Saotome!

Akane se aclaró la garganta —Mousse—

—Ah sí, perdón, que deseas ordenar.

—No, no deseo ordenar nada, solo… podrías decirme que le pasó a Shampoo exactamente.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, Akane se desprendió el auricular y lo miró como preguntándose si todavía estaba activa la llamada, cuando iba a llamar la atención de Mousse este le contestó.

—Ella…ella estuvo muy enferma, pero ya se encuentra bien— dijo con voz quebrada

—ya veo...me alegra que ya esté bien

—todo es culpa de Saotome

— ¿culpa de Ranma?

—sí, ese idiota, lo derrotaré y yo seré el único prometido de Shampoo, nunca más pasará por penas. ¿Dime dónde está?

—pe…pero Mousse

—No lo protejas

Akane se debatía entre sí colgar el teléfono o razonar con Mousse

—No importa Akane, ya vi el identificador de llamadas, se me hace familiar el nombre Zhou ¡vieja Momia! — gritó Mousse mientras se alejaba, olvidándose por completo de la llamada.

— ¡Ay no, ay no! Y ahora qué hago, tonta, tonta— Akane colgó el teléfono con la seguridad que había formado un verdadero problema.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

—Bueno… esta mañana salí a ver si encontraba a Mousse para tratar de disuadirlo, pero…

—Tonta— dijo divertido Ranma —solo tenías que preguntarme

—ya lo sé pero…—respondió Akane con un puchero

—Shampoo nos guió hasta la primera aldea, allí el clima era muy frio, ella tenía una gripa y debido al clima esa gripa se complicó, tuve que llamar a Mousse para que fuera por ella y la cuidara, eso es todo, lo juro— Ranma apartó con esto último un poco a Akane para mirarla a los ojos, necesitaba que ella le creyera.

Akane sonrió dándole a entender que todo estaba bien entre ellos

—entonces me… umm umm

Akane se colgó del cuello del chico besándolo, sin dejarlo terminar de hablar.

—Volvamos por las cosas donde el señor Zhou, deben estar preocupados— dijo soltándolo

—si…vamos— un sorprendido Ranma, tomó la mano de su prometida y regresaron.

.

.

.

Akane miraba con los ojos brillosos su obra de arte, Ranma por otra parte tenía una ceja levantada

—Parece un pañal de bebé a punto de explotar— dijo rascándose la frente con la mano libre —eres muy patosa

Una vena en la frente de Akane empezaba a palpitar — ¿Ah sí?, ¿qué tal entonces si te arreglo esa fractura de otra forma— Un aura maligna se desprendía de Akane quien amenazaba con apretar cada vez con más fuerza la mano herida de Ranma.

Ranma sintió un pinchazo de dolor —-e-e-era broma lo juro, te quedó perfecto, deberías estudiar medicina.

—Hmp— Akane se giró dándole la espalda

—Te lo juro, además me gusta más cuando sonríes— dijo seductoramente acercándose con sigilo para darle un beso en el cuello.

Akane giró sorprendida por las acciones de Ranma que cada vez denotaban más confianza, se tocó el cuello. Iba a decir algo, pero el muchacho ya había desaparecido del salón.

El resto de la tarde, Akane se divirtió viendo trabajar a Ranma en su forma femenina para agradecer por la hospitalidad del señor Zhou.

Al despedirlos, el señor Zhou y su esposa les dieron varios alimentos para el resto del viaje. La señora agitaba enérgica la mano en el umbral, mientras el señor Zhou permanecía a su lado de brazos cruzados, pero con una sonrisa.

—Espero que nos inviten a su matrimonio— dijo con voz cantarina la señora Hiraku mientras los veía desaparecer en el horizonte.

.

De vuelta a la tranquilidad del bosque, la pareja caminaba de la mano. Akane tenía la mirada perdida y suspiró largamente

—es la décima vez que lo haces.

Akane lo miró sin decir nada

—es la décima vez que suspiras, ¿estás cansada?

Akane sacudió la cabeza efusivamente —no…no es eso…es que…— volvió a suspirar

—No seas boba, ya dime que pasa— resopló Ranma deteniéndose y halándola para que hiciera lo mismo

Akane miró el suelo, se soltó de la mano de Ranma para jugar con sus dedos —bueno…estaba pensando… ¡olvídalo! — se giró sonrojada

Ranma alzó una ceja, en otras ocasiones, se hubiera quedado callado, masticando y tragándose sus sentimientos, pero después de dejar que saliera realmente el amor que sentía por ella ya no pensaba dejar pasar todo tan fácilmente —Akane— llamó casi en un susurro tomándola de los hombros y agachándose un poco para verla mejor —me importa mucho…todo lo que te pase me importa mucho…así que dime.

Akane se sorprendió de verlo tan decidido, ¿acaso Ranma había madurado más que ella?, tragó saliva y trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden, sabía que algo la molestaba o la entristecía, o ¿Cómo se llamaba ese sentimiento? —Ranma…es solo que siento…que siento… ¡que todo esto se va a arruinar! Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, ella las limpió rápidamente con su mano empuñada. —lo siento

Ranma estaba más que confundido, juntó sus cejas hasta hacer desaparecer el espacio entre ellas. — Me estás diciendo que— aclaró innecesariamente su garganta —que no quieres seguir… con… ¿con esto?

Akane parpadeó un par de veces — ¿qué?

—Akane, ¿no quiere que continuemos como pareja? ¿Es eso?

— ¡no, no es eso tonto!

—Entonces me quieres decir de una buena vez ¿qué pasa?

—Bueno, tú sabes que…ejem... todos siempre se meten en nuestra relación

Ranma suavizó su expresión y sonrió Akane no te preocupes, tú eres mi única prometida, mi novia, yo me encargaré que nadie más se meta en lo nuestro.

—es que…

— Se lo diré a nuestros padres— interrumpió Ranma —se alegrarán— Ranma palideció — tal vez quieran casarnos y obligarnos a tener muchos hijos.

Akane quiso decir algo, pero el joven continuó

—Eso no sería malo, buenos si tú quieres.

Akane abrió los ojos y retrocedió unos pasos

— No, no… somos muy jóvenes, yo se los haré entender… aunque tal vez no lo entiendan y nos den algún tipo de droga o un afrodisiaco o algo extraño y para cuando despertemos en nuestro lecho nupcial será demasiado tarde

—Le..le lecho nupcial— tartamudeo Akane totalmente roja

— Tienes razón Akane yo hablaré bien con ellos y mantendré alerta a sus movimientos— Ranma hablaba cada vez más rápido y menos inteligible

—Ranma cálmate— llamó a la cordura Akane

—Shampoo no será problema, eso creo, se fue con Mousse ¿cierto?

Akane suspiro y espero que Ranma continuara con su monólogo resignada

—pero están Ukyo, Kodachi, bueno ella está loca, pero Ukyo es mi amiga, tendré que hablarle ¿no te molesta cierto? — El joven se enderezó como recordando algo más —también están Kuno y Ry…p-chan si eso p-chan

— ¿p-chan?

—bueno todos esos bobos enamorados de ti, los mandaré a volar...si…eso haré— rió maniáticamente

— ¡Ranma! — volvió a llamar visiblemente cansada

— ¿y si te secuestro?

— ¿ahh?

—no, no, no, ese es otro fic, uno muy bueno, por cierto

— ¿qué?

Akane comprendió que su prometido ya ni hablaba con ella, así que lo dejó hablando solo, bajó su mochila, sacó la cantimplora y le lanzó el agua sin ningún miramiento. — ¡ya reacciona, me estás enloqueciendo!

Su prometido, ahora mujer, se quedó perplejo. — pero, ¿qué te pasa, porque me mojas?

— ¿cómo que por qué?, pensé que ibas a perder la razón, cálmate ya.

—je, je, je, creo que exageré un poco— dijo Ranma rascándose la cabeza

—Nahhh, ¿tú crees?... mira Ranma— Akane tomó una actitud seria —te parece si por un tiempo, lo mantenemos en secreto y vamos viendo cómo resolvemos todo poco a poco… lamento haberte agobiado con todo esto.

— ¿entonces? Lo mantendremos en secreto— Ranma elevó los ojos reflexionando

—Solo por un tiempo repitió Akane, mientras lo solucionamos.

—Está bien entonces— sonrió la chica pelirroja

.

.

.

Las puertas del dojo Tendo nunca se habían visto tan grandes a los ojos de los jóvenes prometidos, ambos de pie, estáticos las contemplaban y tragaron grueso al unísono. Después de varios minutos una brisa helada sopló revolviendo el cabello de Akane quien cerró los ojos con fuerza, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, miró de reojo a Ranma, quien tenía su pantalón negro rasgado en algunas partes, barro y hasta ratros de sangre de la pelea con Mousse, se miró entonces ella, quien no estaba mejor, sus tenis blancos parecían ahora café, su ropa al igual que la de su prometido llena de aquellas hojas que se pegan al caminar. Dio un largo suspiro y apretó la mano de Ranma

—es hora de ir a casa…estamos hechos un desastre— sonrió

—sí, supongo, dijo Ranma mirando su deplorable estado luego de varios días de viaje

—pero antes…- Akane se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso que pretendía ser corto, pero Ranma no lo permitió, la tomó de la cintura y profundizó el beso hasta que se quedaron sin aire. Juntó la frente con la de ella sonriéndole

—todo va a estar bien, porque yo te amo.


	18. Cap 18 Escondiendonos

**Capítulo 18**

—Apúrate Ranma, sal de ahí— Akane miraba a todos lados con desespero.

—Es fácil para ti, eres más pequeña— decía el muchacho de quien solo se veía una extremidad. Cuando por fin logró asomar la cabeza, en una posición sobra decirlo, bastante incómoda, solo pudo ver la suela del zapato de Akane que lo empujaba nuevamente.

—pero que dem..

—Hola hermana, solo vine a avisarte que la cena estará lista pronto, papá y los demás llegaran a las 7.

Akane no respondió de inmediato, ¿acaso Kasumi la estaba poniendo sobre-aviso? —Gracias, hermana

— ¿Has visto a Ranma hermanita?

—Ra-ranma, ¿por qué iba a saber dónde está ese bueno para nada?

Kasumi sonrió —está bien, si lo ves, dile que se aliste también para la cena

Los pasos de Kasumi se alejaron presurosos, sin embargo, Akane asomó la cabeza por el pasillo para ver que no estuviera cerca.

—Bueno, ¿Qué no piensas salir de ahí? ¿Ranma?, ¿Ranma? — al no obtener respuesta alguna, abrió la parte superior del closet, encontrándose con unos furiosos ojos azules

— ¿con que bueno para nada no?

Akane abrió los ojos, y sonrió forzosamente —lo, lo siento, ya sabes que tenemos que disimular

—me las tendrás que pagar

—pe…Pero, la cen… ummm umm— Akane fue arrastrada nuevamente dentro del reducido espacio en el closet, lo que empezó como un juego se fue tornando algo subido de tono. Ranma la besaba, pero al halarla cayó sobre él, lo que no pareció molestar a ninguno de los dos. El joven comenzó a acariciar tímidamente las piernas de la joven que al tener una falda amplia habían quedado algo descubiertas, ella lo notó de inmediato, pero no quiso pensar en ello, se dejó llevar, sentía que su pecho subía y bajaba y que no era la única, Ranma también se estaba agitando un poco por el momento tan íntimo, él no quería parecer un aprovechado, se retiró un poco cortando el beso, dándole algo de espacio a su prometida de respirar, ella lo miró molesta.

—todavía no termino de pagarte Saotome— se abalanzó nuevamente sobre él besándolo

— ¡Familia ya llegamos! —anunciaba Soun desde la entrada de la casa con volumen suficiente para ser escuchado al interior.

Akane ingresó alisándose el cabello a la cocina — ¿Hermana necesitas ayuda para servir la cena?

—seguro, ve poniendo la ensala… Akane, ¿te sientes bien? — Kasumi puso la ensaladera a un lado y le tocó la frente a su hermana quien solo miraba el piso

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — de nuevo alisó su corta cabellera

—estas algo roja, ¿tienes fiebre?

—no, no, no, estoy bien hermana, solo tomé un poco de sol ayer, eso es todo — Akane tomó la ensaladera y salió a grandes pasos de la cocina.

Kasumi sonrió y negó con la cabeza —Ay hermanita, pero si ayer llovió todo el día— dijo para sí misma.

La cena estaba servida y como siempre todos ocuparon sus puestos. Nabiki había tenido una media sonrisa desde que llegó a la casa, de vez en cuando miraba a Akane quien parecía entretenerse con su plato de arroz.

— ¿cómo estuvo el festival papá? — Kasumi sonreía mientras repartía los dangos que habían traído

—muy entretenido, lástima que no vinieran chicos

Akane dio un brinco en su puesto y tuvo que aclarar su garganta — sí, que lástima, tenía que terminar de acomodar algunas cosas para la universidad— _La universidad—_ pensó Akane— que rápido había pasado el tiempo desde que regresaron de su viaje, aunque seguían peleando de vez en cuando, ya su comportamiento era algo más maduro, atrás quedó la revolución del instituto, no habían vuelto a saber de Shampoo y a Ukyo ocasionalmente se la encontraban, pero parecía que la cercanía con Tsubasa no le era indiferente, su mirada hacia Ranma había cambiado, parecía ahora realmente una amiga más.

—Ranma hijo, ¿tú ya tienes también todo listo para ir a la Universidad? — La señora Nodoka lo miraba con su habitual forma de parecer serena, pero a la vez infundir el más profundo terror

—si-si-si te lo juro madre, además las clases apenas empiezan dentro de dos meses, lo que pasa es que Akane es muy exagerada con estas cosas

— ¡Exagerada!, pues tú eres un vago— Akane puso el cuenco del arroz con fuerza en la mesa, haciendo saltar los platos de los demás

—Niños, niños, cálmense — aclamaba Soun

—Papá ya no son niños, deberías de sacarlos de la casa para que maduren de una vez

— ¡Nabiki! — llamó la atención Kasumi

— ¿qué? — Se encogió de hombros —yo estudio en otra ciudad y no me ha pasado nada

—pero ellos van a estudiar aquí mismo en Tokio, no veo la necesidad de más gastos— dijo con seriedad Soun

—Querido, espero que tú también estés ayudando con los gastos de Ranma—

Un gruñido se escuchó en el patio, Genma en su forma de panda jugaba con la pelota

Ranma dio un largo suspiro — no te preocupes mamá, yo he estado participando de torneos para poder costear mis gastos, además apenas ingrese, empezaré a participar a nombre de la Universidad.

—Ranma— se secó una lágrima con la manga de su kimono —eso es tan varonil

Ranma se rasco la cabeza, abochornado, mientras Akane lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y los palillos suspendidos en el aire que por poco dejaban caer el bocado de pescado.

"Eso es hijo debes ser responsable, justo como tú padre te ha enseñado" —sostenía en un cartel Genma a prudente distancia de su esposa

—Hmp, cállate viejo

.

.

—Torneo abierto de artes marciales, todos los estilos, premio mayor 100000 yens— leyó Akane por encima de la cabeza de Ranma, quien se encontraba sentado en el pasillo mirando hacia el jardín, sosteniendo el volante. De inmediato el joven levantó la cabeza encontrándose con su curiosa prometida.

—Vas a participar, ¿verdad?

—Así es— dijo dando un pequeño salto para darle un pequeño beso que la tomó por sorpresa

— ¡Oye!, nos pueden ver— susurró tomando asiento junto a él

El chico se encogió de hombros como un niño regañado

—tal vez yo podría participar, a ver, déjame ver— Akane intentó arrebatarle la hoja de las manos, pero Ranma la retiró de inmediato

—Esto no es para niñitas— se burló

—tonto, ya déjame ver

Ranma le mostró la lengua y sostuvo en alto el papel —ven por él

Akane sonrió pícara y entonces empezó a hacerle cosquillas — _ya se cual es tú debilidad—_

 _._

—Torneo femenino, inscripciones…—

La voz de Akane leyendo le hizo detener la risa, no supo en qué momento ella se había aprovechado y retirado el papel — ¿pero ¿qué? ¿Cómo? Tú…tramposa

—Shh— Akane continuó leyendo con interés —bueno, no veo problema, solo debo entrenar un poco, el torneo es en una ciudad cercana, no veo que haya inconveniente

—oye, no tienes por qué ir a ese torneo.

— ¿entonces solo tú puedes ganar algo de dinero?

— ¿pero?

—nada de peros, o es que acaso ¿te vas a ver con alguien en ese lugar? — frunció el ceño Akane

— ¿ver-me con alguien?... ¿de qué hablas?

Akane se encogió de hombros —entonces no hay ningún problema—sin dejar de pasar los ojos por el papel una y otra vez

—pero… habrá mujeres muy fuertes y tú…

— ¿y yo qué? — Alzó una ceja Akane dirigiéndole una mirada asesina

—no, no, nada, que que bueno que te inscribas, es más te regalo esa hoja, yo tengo otra ¿ves? —

Ranma suspiró derrotado, unos días a solas en otra ciudad no les vendrían mal, pero y si de verdad había mujeres muy fuertes y Akane resultara mal herida, no se lo perdonaría, o tal vez tendría que interrumpir en la pelea, pero entonces recibiría una paliza de Akane. Ni modo, tendría que confiar.

.

.

.

— ¡Esfuérzate más o renuncia! — Ranma saltó lejos del alcance de ella

Akane jadeaba, unas gotas de sudor caían por su barbilla, las limpió con algo de violencia y tomó aire profundo —no voy a renunciar, ya te lo dije

—Entonces ven—Ranma sonrió de lado y la llamó con la mano

La madera del dojo crujió bajo los pies de la chica quien no paraba de enviar un golpe tras otro, Ranma los esquivaba sin mayor dificultad ocasionando que Akane se desesperara cada vez más.

—Arggg— gritó frustrada dejándose caer de rodillas y golpeando el suelo con los puños

Ranma se acercó sigilosamente y se arrodilló junto a ella poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella —por eso es que no ganas, atacas con rabia, siempre tan enojada que no te puedes concentrar

—Hmp— Akane volteo la cara haciendo un puchero

—Bueno si no quieres que te ayude me voy— Ranma se paró, pero no avanzó ni un paso antes de escucharla

—está bien, te escucho

—qué te parece si trabajamos algo de relajación, así dejas ir tanta ira que tienes acumulada

—¡pero si yo no!... ahhh está bien, hagámoslo a tu modo, Akane se dejó caer en el suelo

Ranma miró a Akane recostada en el suelo con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados y suspiró

—primero cierra los ojos y relájate no tenses ningún musculo

Akane comprendió y relajó el cuerpo

— ¿por nada del mundo abras los ojos bueno?

—pero...

—Tampoco puedes hablar

Akane dio un gruñido como respuesta

—Bueno, vas a seguir mi voz en todo momento… respira por la nariz y bota el aire por la boca utilizando los músculos del abdomen — al decir esto último Ranma deslizó su mano por la blusa de Akane dejándola sobre el abdomen haciendo presión cuando espiraba y relajando cuando inspiraba. La chica estuvo tentada a protestar o decir algo, pero quería ser disciplinada con su entrenamiento así que siguió obediente las instrucciones.

Así estuvieron por algunos segundos hasta que Ranma retiró la mano, la cual le empezaba a sudar —así está bien mantén esta respiración durante el ejercicio, recuerda, debes cerrar los ojos todo el tiempo.

Akane obedeció manteniéndose recostada y respirando según le decía su prometido

—muy bien, ahora aprieta las manos en puño con mucha fuerza, no tenses nada más, solo tus manos y brazos, por 10 segundos 1…2…3…— Al terminar el conteo Ranma paso la punta de sus dedos por ambos brazos de la chica, estaba sobre ella, pero sin tocar nada más que sus brazos — ahora relájalos, suéltate— se inclinó para decirle esto al oído

Akane trataba de seguir con el ejercicio, pero le estaba costando concentrarse imaginando la posición en la que se encontraba Ranma y aquella voz tan sensual que creía nunca haberle escuchado. Respiró lo más profundo que pudo.

— lleva tus hombros con fuerza hacia tus orejas, de nuevo voy a contar hasta 10— Al terminar el conteo de nuevo deslizó los dedos por el cuello de Akane indicándole que relajara la tensión

Así continuó con el abdomen, la espalda, las piernas. Ranma agradeció que Akane no abriera los ojos o lo hubiera visto de un rojo incandescente, al terminar el ejercicio Ranma le pidió que abriera los ojos y continuara con algunos ejercicios de respiración. Akane se sintió realmente relajada y motivada, ingenuamente pensó que el ejercicio requería del roce de las manos de Ranma.

—Bueno— dijo estirándose como si se acabara de despertar — ¿Podemos continuar con el entrenamiento ahora?

El joven la siguió con la mirada mientras se ponía de pie y tragó saliva

— ¿Ranma? — ladeo la cabeza Akane

— ¿Ahh? Mmm, si, el entrenamiento, si-si gamos

Durante las semanas siguientes Ranma entrenó tan duro como pudo a Akane para que estuviera en forma para la competencia, pero sin dejar de lado claro el ejercicio de relajación. Akane como siempre obedecía las instrucciones y también le agradaba el tacto con su prometido, porque a pesar que ya llevaban algún tiempo desde que se confesaron, todavía les costaba ser más expresivos, la situación de ser novios a escondidas también lo dificultaba. En una de esas sesiones Ranma se había arrodillado y estaba tentado a besarla mientras le decía que relajara los músculos faciales, se acercó al rostro de la chica y esta pudo sentir su respiración, sabiendo lo que quería hacer, abrió apenas un ojo y le susurró —aprovechado

Ranma enrojeció y se tiró hacia atrás quedando apoyado en sus manos —concéntrate— dijo tratando se sonar lo más serio posible.

— ¿me vas a decir que no querías hacer esto? —Akane se acercó gateando hasta donde estaba Ranma y le dio un tímido beso.

—no — dijo Ranma cortando el beso, con su cuerpo fue acercándose más a Akane haciendo que fuera ella ahora la que quedara sentada, continúo arrinconándola hasta que esta quedó inclinada hacia atrás y las manos de Ranma posadas a los lados de ella, prácticamente estaba sobre ella, los brazos de Akane finalmente cedieron y la dejaron apoyada en sus codos, con las piernas extendidas bajo Ranma. —Quería hacer esto…— el chico vio algo de temor en los ojos de su novia, pero llevaban días sin darse si quiera un beso, decidió probar suerte, tal vez su atrevimiento lo llevara a volar lejos, pero definitivamente valdría la pena. Aproximó su rostro al de Akane hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, ella cerró los ojos dándole el ansiado permiso, iniciaron con un beso tierno, pero Ranma quería más, jugaron con sus lenguas y empezaron a respirar algo agitados, no supieron en qué momento habían quedado acostados uno sobre el otro, los besos pasaron de la boca al cuello de la chica arrancándole algunos suspiros, ella no quiso quedarse atrás, paso por la barbilla de él luego mordió juguetona el lóbulo de la oreja y finalmente bajo por el cuello y la clavícula que quedaba al descubierto con su traje de pelea.

Si alguien hubiera entrado en el dojo en ese momento de seguro los habría casado, las manos de Akane paseaban por la espalda del chico sintiendo sus fuertes músculos tensos por sostener el peso de su cuerpo y no aplastarla, Ranma continuo con las caricias que había dejado en pausa sobre las piernas de Akane aquella vez en el armario. Akane abrió las piernas dejando que Ranma se acomodara mejor y se recostó completamente en el piso sin parar los besos.

— Te amo— dijo entre besos el muchacho

—yo también

La mano de Ranma subió temerosa por el costado de la chica hasta llegar al borde del brasiere, con el pulgar empezó a rozar suavemente el seno, ella abrió los ojos durante un segundo quedando los dos paralizados, pero de inmediato se relajó y continúo besándolo aferrándose a su cuello, Ranma se sintió libre de acariciarla.

Akane se sentía en otro mundo, aquellas caricias que Ranma le estaba dando por primera vez la estaban enloqueciendo, al diablo todo, ella quería estar con él.

—Hermana te llegó una…— Kasumi se quedó con un papel en la mano y la boca abierta — ¡Oh por kami! lo…lo siento, volveré más tarde—cerró la puerta del dojo

Ranma y Akane estaban petrificados en la posición que los había encontrado Kasumi, entrelazados, despeinados, enrojecidos y con la ropa desaliñada. Cuando al fin reaccionaron, saltaron del suelo, acomodándose lo mejor posible

¡Ranma!

–lo se

—Nos van a casar

—lo sé, lo se

—tengo que hablar con Kasumi

— ¡ve rápido!

Akane corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la cocina —kasumi…— se detuvo inmediatamente al ver otra figura familiar

—Akane, ¿Qué te pasa que andas corriendo como loca?

—Na-Nabiki, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Así recibes a tú hermana que estudia mucho y no puede venir tan frecuentemente a visitarlos… ¡Oh que dolor! — dijo fingiendo drama, poniéndose una mano en el pecho

— ¿venías por esto verdad hermanita? Interrumpió kasumi extendiéndole una carta, no te preocupes, es un papel de la Universidad, lamento interrumpir tu entrenamiento— le guiñó un ojo

—sí, si gracias, es que esperaba estas noticias hace mucho, je, je, je— Akane salió riendo tontamente con el papel en la mano dejando a sus dos hermanas en la cocina

Nabiki miró el espació vacio donde antes estaba Akane —algo me huele mal, Kasumi, ¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?

Kasumi se puso un dedo en la boca pensativa — ummm, nada extraño, papá y tío Genma viajaron a las montañas con el maestro, tía Nodoka fue a visitar una amiga en un pueblo cercano y Ranma y Akane están entrenando para el torneo, eso es todo

—hmp, está bien, me gustan los retos— dijo Nabiki para sí misma mientras se recostaba en el mesón mordiendo una galleta

Akane se olvidó por completo de Ranma y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba tranquilizarse después de esa escena tan bochornosa con su hermana mayor, sin poner mucha atención dejó la carta en el cambiador y se fue directo a la tina sumergiéndose hasta el cuello, cerró los ojos y de inmediato el recuerdo de las caricias de su prometido llegaron a su mente, si dio con la mano abierta en la mejillas para tratar de reaccionar pero era inútil, si su yo de 16 años la hubiera visto, tal vez habría mandado a volar a Ranma de una patada. Pero no, ahí estaba la Akane de 18 años, perdidamente enamorada de Ranma por más que quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado sin la interrupción de su hermana ¿estaba ella lista para dar ese paso?, hace unos minutos no habría dudado en seguir adelante, pero con la cabeza fría las cosas eran diferentes ¿o no?

— _Creo que me estoy volviendo algo pervertida—_ pensó sonrojándose

Tras varios minutos de remojo una más tranquila Akane salió hacia su cuarto, un ceño fruncido y unos brazos cruzados la esperaban en la puerta

— ¿se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto?

—Ranma

– ¿qué dijo Kasumi? ¿Ya se enteraron todos? ¿Nos van a casar?, ¿nos dejaron fuera de la universidad?

— ¡Ya, Ranma! — Le puso una mano en la boca— te van a oír, mi hermana no ha dicho nada, esperemos que guarde el secreto

—mmmm, mmm

— ¿qué?... Ahh, perdón— Akane retiró la mano

—Menos mal—suspiro — no crees que deberíamos hablar de…

—Cállate Ranma— Akane se tapó los oídos

—pero si estábamos

—Ahh, cállate Ranma me da pena

—pero si somos, digo es normal... creo que…

— ¡cuñadito! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, te tengo un negocio irresistible— Nabiki se asomó por el pasillo

—no gracias Nabiki, no me interesa posar como mujer— bufo fastidiado

—te aseguro que ganaremos más que con tú dichoso torneo

Nabiki se encogió de hombros y pasó de largo hacia su habitación — _entonces será cuando no lo notes._

—Etto, Akane , con respecto a lo que pasó, yo … ¿Akane?— Ranma se vio hablando con la puerta cerrada —¡Akane!, abre— tocó la puerta 3 veces, pero el silencio fue el único que le respondió.

Del otro lado Akane observaba el indecisa picaporte, tenía demasiada vergüenza como para hablar de esas cosas, además Nabiki estaba en el cuarto de enseguida.

Ranma decidió darle su espacio, necesitaba un buen baño, a grandes zancadas recorrió el pasillo y cerró con brusquedad la puerta del baño tras de sí, con igual rabia lanzó su ropa por todo el lugar, al quitarse los zapatos y tirarlos tumbó algunas canastas que a su vez tumbaron unos jabones y todo fue a dar en el suelo. El joven cerró los ojos esperando que cesara el estruendo y empezó a recoger su desorden, pero algo llamó su atención, era la carta que tenía Kasumi cuando los interrumpió.

—pero si es… de la universidad— Ranma la puso en un lugar seguro para dársela luego a Akane, sería una buena excusa, pero debajo del papel encontró una segunda carta

—remitente: Shinnosuke… ¡Shinnosuke! —Ranma murmuró algunas palabrotas y apretó tan fuerte como pudo el papel, camino en el reducido espacio del baño de un lado al otro como un animal enjaulado, la carta que ahora era más un acordeón estaban sellada, Ranma dudaba en abrirla o ir a confrontar a Akane y exponer sus celos. La escondió entre su ropa y se dio un baño rápido.

El día dio paso a la noche y todo estaba en aparente calma, durante la cena Ranma no le dedicó ni una palabra a Akane, lo cual era usual para la familia quienes sabían de sobra que peleaban seguido.

La menor de la familia se dedicó a comer tan rápido como pudo, para tratar de pasar desapercibida, sabía que Ranma estaba al menos disgustado por haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara, ¿o sería por no querer seguir con lo que estaban haciendo en el dojo?, no podía evitar ruborizarse cada que pensaba en eso, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza tratando de espantar aquellos pensamientos pervertidos. Comió hasta terminar sus alimentos y dando gracias se marchó a dormir, aunque fue lo menos que pudo hacer, se dejó caer en la cama con un brazo sobre los ojos, no supo cuántas horas pasaron entre suspiros, pero aquel toque en la ventana no llegó.

Ranma descansaba en el techo del cuarto de su prometida, como siempre lo hacía casi inconscientemente cuando una duda le asaltaba el corazón, en su mano, arrugada, estaba prisionera la carta de aquel guardabosque. ¿Era él tan bueno como Shinnosuke para Akane?, aquel muchacho tranquilo, trabajador, sin múltiples prometidas, sin maldición. Suspiró cansado. —Para lo único que soy bueno es para las artes marciales.

.

.

.

— ¿Kasumi, sabes donde deje la carta que me entregaste? Gritaba Akane escaleras abajo

Su hermana asomó la cabeza por el pasillo mientras secaba un plato —no hermanita, ese día te fuiste directo a bañar, no la habrás dejado allí?

—gracias hermana.

Akane se devolvió corriendo hasta el cuarto de baño, pero no encontró nada, resignada se devolvió a su habitación y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio la dichosa carta allí a la vista de todos, sobre el escritorio — _pero sí, yo busque aquí hace un momento—_ suspiró cansada

Tomo el papel y lo destapó a prisa, era la confirmación de la matricula y algunos folletos de interés, los guardó en un cajón y entonces encontró la segunda carta, un sobre arrugado a más no poder, frunció el seño al tomarlo. —¿y esto?— la giró para ver el remitente —Shinnosuke , tanto tiempo…—destapó con alegría el sobre —pero que mal servicio postal, mira que entregar esto todo arrugado.

 _Querida Akane, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos en Ryuguenzawa, no he dejado de pensar en ti, disculpa por no haberte llamado o escrito antes, no quería ser inoportuno. Quiero decirte que debo ir a Tokyo por cuestiones de trabajo, espero que nos podamos ver. Mi abuelo te manda saludos, al igual que fox –chan. Con cariño Shinnosuke._

Anexo iban varias fotos de Ryguenzawa y obviamente de fox-chan, las cuales se arrugaron también.

Akane las alisó como pudo y corrió al cuarto de Ranma —¡Ranma, mira fox-chan!— abrió de golpe la puerta del cuarto de su prometido , pero la recibió un cuarto vacío

— ¿ _Estará en el dojo?—._ Akane bajo corriendo las escaleras, atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a las puertas de dojo, estaba cerrado — ¿Ranma?— llamó nuevamente, pero allí tampoco lo encontró. Dejó las postales y fotos a un lado y decidió entrenar mientras esperaba que apareciera, tal vez salió a trotar pensó encogiéndose de hombros.

Abrió el salón de materiales y sonrió al ver las pesas de color lila, — _que tonta—_ se regañó recordando lo sucedido poco después de llegar del viaje.

 _ **Flash back**_

Ranma sacaba su ropa de la mochila, la mayoría sucia o dañada por el viaje, abrió el closet para acomodar su mochila encontrando el daño en el mismo —¡papá!— llampo a su viejo que acababa de salir del cuarto

— ¿Qué pasa Ranma?— Genma se paró en el marco de la puerta mirándolo con desagrado

— ¿se puede saber que le hiciste al closet viejo? — Ranma apuntó con el dedo

— ¿Yo?— se señaló Genma —si fue tu culpa por dejar estas pesas ahí, creo que tiene polilla— Genma salió refunfuñando por ser acusado por su propio hijo y otras tantas incoherencias.

Ranma metió la cabeza encontrando el par de pesas en el fondo, sonrió, olvidando todo el desorden que había armado en su cuarto se dirigió al de su prometida.

Akane estaba igual que Ranma tratando de desempacar su gigante mochila llena de cosas que ni siquiera había utilizado, metió las manos hasta el fondo y rozó con los dedos un paquete —¿pero qué?— se disponía a sacarlo cuando escuchó la puerta

—siga

Ranma entró algo sonrojado y mirando hacía el piso hola, Akane, veo que estás también desempacando

—Sí, es agotador— se quejó sentándose en la cama — ¿tú ya acabaste?

Ranma negó con la cabeza — es que yo te traía digo, es para ti, necesitas… ejercicio…entrenar… bueno…toma— extendió las manos con las pesas sin envolver

Akane alzó una ceja, recordando haberlas visto y pensado que eran para Shampoo — ¿son para mí?

Ranma asintió moviendo la cabeza con fuerza

—Gracias— Akane las tomó apretándolas contra su pecho — están muy bonitas

— ¿te gustan?

—sí, muchas gracias Ranma, las necesitaba, las mías me pelan las manos.

—Bu-bueno, te dejo seguir acomodando todo— Ranma dio media vuelta ocultando su rostro enrojecido de pena

—Espera— Akane dio un brinco y se metió prácticamente de cabeza en la mochila. — Esto no— lanzó unos tenis que Ranma que por poco golpean a Ranma en la cabeza —esto tampoco—salió volando una tetera que se estrelló contra la puerta — ¡aquí está! — Akane emergió victoriosa con el paquete en las manos —toma Ranma, es para ti.

Ranma tomó el paquete rojo con las manos y lo destapó sin mucho cuidado, miró el ornitorrinco de peluche con mucha ternura, aunque no le gustaba pensar en Ryuguenzawa, ahora sabía que ella había pensado en él durante su viaje. —Gracias— sin pensarlo se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Akane se dispuso a entrenar con sus pesas favoritas, mientras pasaba el tiempo, lo que no sabía era que ese día su prometido no llegaría.

En algún lugar de las montañas Ranma saltaba, corría, sudaba, daba puños, patadas al aire y un sinfín de katas que pretendía lo dejaran exhausto.

 **Continuará**

Bueno, esta vez no pasó tanto tiempo, espero me recuerden y no me abandonen T.T

Gracias a los que me han dedicado un mensaje.

 **Jorge Eleria:** te prometo que no abandonare la historia

 **Haruri saotome** : gracias siempre por tus mensajes

UN saludo muy especial a **Pengu bagu** ojalá puedas pasarte a leer el fic.

 **Vane:** love U


	19. Chapter 19

Ya se que soy una ingrata pero tengan compasión acabo de tener un bebé. Bueno acabo acabo no, ya hace unos meses, pero Ya se imaginaran en que gasto mis fuerzas jejee. estoy decidida a terminar este fic. Lo escribí desde el celular no pude sacar el guión largo, ahí disculparan.

 **Capítulo 19**

Ranma no sabía describir el sentimiento que lo embargaba enojado, celoso, amenazado tal vez. Antes de reclamarle como un loco poseído a Akane se dirigió a las montañas en busca de un poco de paz. Respiró profundo por enésima vez, aquel ejercicio de relajación había perdido por completo su efectividad, solo le recordaba su piel, lo bien que se sentía estar junto a ella.

-Demonios… - resopló cansado, abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con otro problema, el cielo no parecía querer colaborar con su estado de ánimo. Giró su rostro para observar la carpa, parecía poder aguantar una tormenta. Prácticamente se arrastró dentro de la tienda y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella. - ¿ _qué estará pensando Akane?, ¿estará enfadada? Pero si fue el tonto del Shinnosuke que le escribió._

 _._

 _._

A juzgar por lo inundada que estaba la carpa el golpeteo en la frente de Ranma del agua lluvia podía llevar horas. La verdad él no supo en qué momento había sido vencido por el sueño, solo supo que se despertó convertido en mujer gracias a un agujero que no había reparado. Ranma masculló unas cuantas maldiciones, buscó su morral para ver si tenía algo seco que ponerse.

-si querías reencontrarte con tu parte femenina me hubieras dicho… tonto- Akane asomaba la cabeza por la carpa, algunas gotas de lluvia caían de su cabello

Ranma giró con algo de pánico en su mirada, ¿acaso estaba dormido todavía? - ¿ehh? -

-¿qué no puede una novia venir a ver a su novio?

Ante el mutismo de Ranma, Akane continuó - ey, Ranma que acaso piensas nadar allí adentro, porque afuera ya no llueve- se retiró un poco halando con una mano la puerta de la carpa para que él observara el cielo.

Ranma parpadeó sin moverse de su sitio

-¡ay, ya! Déjate de bobadas y sal- Akane tiró de la mano de la pelirroja obligándolo a salir.

Las dos chicas se miraban ahora frente a frente, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-esperame por favor - Ranma busco su tetera para poder convertirse en hombre.

-Rayos… - Ranma chasqueo los dientes, intentó encender su fogata pero la madera estaba mojada.

Akane observaba divertida a la malhumorada chica, hasta que sintió que era suficiente. - atrápalo - gritó al tiempo que le lanzaba un termo.

-¿te divierte verme así? -

-umm- Akane puso un dedo en su barbilla - solo un poco- le guiñó un ojo.

-ya veo… Entonces tal vez deba quedarme así - alzo los hombros despreocupado.

Akane levantó las cejas abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo.

-¿qué pasa Akane?, acaso… ¿No te agrado así? - Ranma puso un puchero adorable, que no hizo más que confundir a Akane.

-Ra-ranma, no bromees- rió nerviosa

-no bromeo, ¿qué no te agrado en mis dos formas?.

-yo-yo no, no es eso.

Ranma se acercó con pasos largos a su prometida, Akane retrocedía como un cordero asustado.

-bueno si no es eso, entonces… - Ranma se acercó a los labios de su novia, era extraño tener que casi empinarse para llegar a ella, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verla cerrar los ojos.

Akane tragó saliva y apretó los ojos con fuerza, sabía que era Ranma, pero en su mente nunca había estado besar una mujer, sintió sus labios fríos rozar los de ella y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, para su sorpresa era Ranma hombre quien estaba ante ella, en una rápido inspección pudo ver el termo en el suelo.

-tramposo- Akane se separo dándole un golpe en el pecho que no logró ni empujarlo un poco.

Ranma rió socarronamente - Así que querías besar a Ranko ¿ehh?

Akane dio un brinco - ¿qué? No, yo no, tú bobo

Ranma reía cada vez más fuerte de su ocurrencia, incrementando el enfado de Akane

-bueno ¡ya!, me tomo el trabajo de venir hasta aquí ¿y solo para que? ¿Para que te burles? Inmaduro.

Ranma carraspeó intentando guardar compostura - lo siento es que ya sabes que me gusta verte enojada - dijo con inocente ternura

-¿ah si?

-solo a veces- levantó los hombros restándole importancia

Akane suspiró cansada - bueno y se puede saber¿ por qué te fuiste de casa?- cruzó los brazos tratando de parecer seria, aunque ya creía saber la respuesta, necesitaba escucharlo de él.

-vine… Vine a entrenar, eso es todo - contestó serio, dándose vuelta para que Akane no lo viera.

-ummm, ya veo… Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con esto ¿cierto?- Akane se acercó por detrás mostrándole la carta de Shinnosuke.

Ranma soltó un sonoro resoplido como toda respuesta.

-lo sabía - dijo con voz cantarina Akane - estás celoso- lo pico con el índice en las costillas

-hmp, ¿celoso del guardabosques? Para nada.

-entonces… No te interesa saber que dice ¿cierto?

Ranma guardó silencio, mientras el viento pasó sin permiso entre ellos.

- _señorita Akane, es usted la más hermosa de todas, quisiera hacerme el honor de ser mi esposa-_

A Ranma le fue imposible disimular el tic en el ojo producto de su enojo visceral - dame acá - dijo mientras le arrebataba el dichoso papel arrugado de las manos, repasó una y otra vez las líneas, giro el papel y buscó también en las fotos.

-¿verdad que es muy lindo? - preguntó Akane con ternura

-¿eh?

\- fox-chan es muy tierno. Deberíamos ir a visitarlos. ¿No crees?

\- hmp, si ya te dijo que venía a verte y además quieres ir tú también hasta allá?

\- ¡lo sabía! Estás ce lo so.

Ranma frunció el ceño y dando un giro brusco, quedó frente a su prometida quien abrió los ojos de par en par, la tomó con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y la besó con ímpetu. Akane más que sorprendida respondió torpemente el beso.

Ranma se alejó bruscamente dejando a su novia descolocada con algunos cabellos fuera de su lugar. Ranma sonrió, lo había logrado, la había dejado sin palabras, esta batalla estaba ganada.

Akane se removió en su lugar, claro que reconocía un duelo, no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

-entonces… Supongo que no hay problema, voy a responderle a Shinno que nos veamos en Tokio-

-no puedes hacer eso- gruñó Ranma

-ay Ranma, tú no puedes prohibirme ver un amigo- dijo con tranquilidad Akane mientras elevaba los hombros

-¿qué no puedo?... Claro que puedo soy tu prometido- se apuntó con el pulgar al pecho

Akane reprimía las ganas de reírse del berrinche de Ranma, pero le encantaba provocarlo - yo puedo tener los amigos que quiera, no tienes por que celarme así -

El pecho de Ranma subía y bajaba con su agitada respiración, sus fosas nasales se dilataban al compás y su vista comenzaba a nublarse - bueno - dictaminó serio. Akane elevó sus cejas y lo miró con incredulidad - pero antes- Ranma tomó a Akane por la cintura y en un movimiento brusco la atrajo hacia él , besándola con fiereza .

Akane lo empujo poniendo las manos en el pecho - ese truco no te funcionará dos veces- dijo con media sonrisa

Ranma permaneció callado y arremetió de nuevo, esta vez la fue llevando sin romper el beso hacia el pasto mojado lo cual no pareció importarle, Akane por su lado se encontraba algo inquieta aunque ya habían estado en situaciones comprometedoras, nunca habían cruzado la delgada línea, no sabía si estaba preparada, además Ranma solo estaba tonteando para ganar ese "duelo" ¿o no?. Una mano helada que se coló bajo su blusa la hizo regresar de su nube - Ran.. ma- dijo casi en suspiro, pero él chico parecía estar en otro mundo, ya había bajado a su cuello y ahí le regalaba deliciosos besos que la hacían temblar, cerró los ojos dándole paso, pero era un duelo después de todo no debía quedarse atrás deslizó su mano dentro de la camisa de Ranma y le acarició la espalda muy suave en comparación de las ansias que mostraba él, lo vio tensarse por un momento, pero luego continuó con su labor bajando peligrosamente hacia su pecho, lo vio sonreír victorioso ante una mirada asustada por parte de ella, pero no se iba a dejar ganar, no señor, tragó saliva y centró sus caricias en el abdomen y pecho de su prometido mientras él continuaba por el borde del sostén.

- _bueno,¿ qué Akane no piensa detenerme? , si sigo así perderé el control, ya se…_

Ranma se retiró para quedar sentado

 _-ya sabía Saotome eres un cobarde, yo gané-_ sonrió Akane sin quitarle la mirada, pero segundos después abrió la boca sin poder disimular su sorpresa. Ranma se quitó la camiseta, la observó por un segundo sintiéndose el indiscutible ganador _\- lo sabía -_

Akane retrocedió imperceptiblemente, para luego sentarse también frente a su prometido, sin dudarlo se sacó la blusa de un solo tirón dejándola caer lejos. Ranma se sonrojó a más no poder, ahí estaba ella frente a él, al parecer dispuesta a seguirle el juego, inicialmente estaba seguro que no se atrevería a más pero ya empezaba a dudar, se acercó cuidando muy bien sus movimientos la besó lentamente y con sus manos empezó a darle caricias que sabía que le agradaban porque ningún "pervertido" salió de sus labios.

Era en esos momentos cuando siempre los interrumpía alguien o algo pero en ese preciso instante parecía que el bosque estaba en absoluta calma.

Ranma se jugó su última carta, al retirarse él pantalón - _bueno, ya está, morirá de vergüenza y yo ganaré -_

Efectivamente Akane estaba muriendo de vergüenza, no era que nunca lo hubiera visto en ropa interior, pero en esas circunstancias, ¿cómo haría ella lo mismo? , solo le quedaba un short. Se puso de pie y Ranma la imitó.

- _así es, yo gané y no verás a ese guarda… -_

no pudo terminar la frase ni en su cabeza, por poco cae de espalda al ver a Akane retirándose la única prenda exterior que le quedaba. Algo dentro Ranma se encendió, sintió arder su piel, aunque ella parecía muy segura, podía verla igual de agitada, se acercó pero ella dio un paso atrás, luego pareció cambiar de parecer porque se plantó frente a él y cerró los ojos, más parecía que los apretaba con tanta fuerza que se le alcanzaban a hacer algunas arrugas. Ranma pasó sus manos por los brazos de ella, la abrazó y la besó en la coronilla

-vamos a casa, tonta-

-¿eh?-

-tenemos que entrenar para el torneo.

Ranma se giró para ponerse su ropa y Akane se quedó en la misma posición que él la había dejado ¿ _pero que rayos_?, parpadeó un par de veces analizando la situación.

-eh, Akane, tú tu… TuTu ropa- señaló Ranma al suelo donde habían caído las prendas. Akane sintió que le estallaría la cara de vergüenza, corrió a ponerse el short. Luego buscó la blusa desesperada pero no la veía, hasta que de pronto la vio frente a ella, Ranma la sostenía mientras miraba hacia otro lado, ella la tomó velozmente y se la puso, alisó su cabello nerviosa, solo para darse cuenta que estaba al revés, dió un pequeño grito, lo cual alertó a Ranma, pero ante la mirada asesina de Akane regresó la vista al pasto mientras ella daba la vuelta a su blusa.

Ranma recogió el campamento buscando calmarse.

-estoy lista.

-yo también

El frío aire de la montaña hizo estremecer a Akane. Ranma pasó una frazada que no se había mojado por los hombros de ella, quiso abrazarla pero ella se echó a andar. El camino se hacía más largo, de vez en cuando uno intentaba decir algo pero luego se callaba.

Akane suspiró, se suponía que era un juego, un desafío, pero, ¿que acaso Ranma no la deseaba? ¿era tan poco atractiva?.

Tokio se divisaba a lo lejos, ya era de noche, habían tardado más de lo normal por lo que las luces titilaban a lo lejos.

-Akane…

-¿si?

-quiero hablar antes de llegar al Dojo

Akane se limitó a asentir

-soy un hombre de palabra, de honor y yo…

-¿quieres decir que yo no tengo honor? - gruñó Akane frunciendo el ceño

-¿qué?, no, no, no, no es eso para nada- batía los brazos con afán - yo te amo, ¿tú quieres ser mi esposa?

-Ranma, yo… claro que sí, pero…

-Si, lo se, primero iremos a la universidad, pero al menos como prometidos oficiales

\- ¿prometidos oficiales?

-quiero pedir tú mano al tío Soun, ¿te parece?

\- es decir que ¿ya no nos esconderemos más?

-solo si tu quieres

Akane se lanzó a los brazos de Ranma quien la recibió gustoso

-tonta, por poco me enloqueces, tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol.

-bobo, no hables de eso que me da vergüenza- se hundió en el pecho de él.

.

.

.

Akane y Ranma se miraban con incredulidad, que acaso no los habían escuchado, ¿porqué todos estaban tan tranquilos? , ¿está era una realidad alterna acaso?.

Como era de esperarse Ranma había ganado el torneo masculino y Akane también aunque con un poco de dificultad al tener que enfrentar una rival de alto nivel. Para celebrar Kasumi había preparado un banquete digno de un emperador, Nabiki había llegado de visita junto con Kuno, con quien se le veía salir más a menudo últimamente. Se habían acomodado en el comedor y ya empezaban a degustar el más fino licor que ella le había hecho comprar antes de ir a visitar a su familia.

En su habitación Akane quería estar un poco más arreglada que de costumbre ya que valía la pena la ocasión y además quería que Ranma la apreciara más femenina, se miró por enésima vez en el espejo, torció la boca, se retiró la falda plisada y la tiró junto al montón de ropa que ya había descartado. Suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo - _y ahora… ¿qué?_

Casi arrastrándose por la habitación llegó al armario, pero ¿en qué momento lo había dejado vacío? . Una gota de sudor rodó por su frente. Pero entonces dió un brinco, se puso lo primero que encontró y salió corriendo, en el pasillo se tropezó con Ranma quien la miró con una ceja levantada, ella lo miró de reojo, pero siguió corriendo.

-oe, buenas tardes para ti también - masculló Ranma

Akane no tuvo tiempo de responder, tenía que saber si "aquello" estaba todavía en la casa

-¡papá! - gritó al llegar al comedor

El señor Soun bajó su periódico mirando a lado y lado en busca del motivo de tales gritos - hija ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?, Nabiki y Kuno continuaron en su festejo anticipado.

-¿dime que todavía lo tienes? - rogó Akane

-el baúl papá- aclaró ante el gesto de su padre

Soun asintió y le hizo señas para que siguiera, sabía perfectamente lo que quería Akane, llegaron hasta la habitación del señor, este abrió el closet y le señaló a un lado.

-toma lo que gustes hija

-¡ay, gracias papá! - lo abrazo con desmedida fuerza.

Soun Tendo se retiró para continuar con su habitual lectura. Akane tuvo más cuidado que con su closet, abrió el baúl encontrando varios paquetes de papel de seda muy bien envueltos y atados con un cordel. Destapó el primero, sus ojos brillaron, lo abrazó, todavía podía sentir un olor a "ella", cerró con cuidado y corrió de nuevo

-Gracias papá- se escuchó al pasar por el comedor, el señor Tendo sonrió.

Por las escaleras venía nuevamente Ranma, en busca de una explicación del afán de Akane, la vio correr hacia él con un paquete en las manos pensó que se detendría a decirle algo, pero ella pasó por un lado dejándolo con un dedo estirado y la boca abierta.

- _pero que… -_ suspiró y de nuevo subió, esta vez sin mucho afán, siguió por el pasillo y se encontró frente al letrero en forma de pato

-oe, Akane- tocó la puerta dos veces

Dentro se escuchó un gritillo - ¡Ranma!, estoy un poco ocupada, nos vemos en la cena.

-¿se puede saber por qué andas corriendo como loca? Con lo patosa que eres seguro te caes.

Se escuchó la manija de la puerta y él sonrió, había logrado su cometido, la puerta se abrió solo un poco para que la cabeza de Akane se asomara

-¿quién es patosa? - gritó, mientras le lanzaba un libro a la cabeza - ¡largo!

-¡cómo quieras!- se sobo la cabeza alejándose de la complicada de su prometida.

Más tarde ese día Kasumi llamaba al cuarto de su hermana menor

-Akane hermana, ya estamos todos en la mesa, ¿puedo pasar?

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Akane de pie en medio de la habitación. - pero si estás hermosa hermanita, ¿Acaso ese es el vestido…

-de nuestra madre- completó Akane algo ruborizada

-te queda perfecto- Kasumi la abrazo - Ranma va a quedar impactado

-Kasumi, que cosas dices, yo, el, no…

-tranquila, te espero abajo, pero antes… - Kasumi sacó algo del bolsillo y rodeo a Akane por el cuello, era un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de atrapa sueños - listo ahora si

-Gracias- Akane la abrazó

Se miró por última vez al espejo, el vestido azul de falda campana llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla, el cuello redondo y las mangas cortas lo hacían algo formal pero perfecto para la ocasión, esperaba no haberse pasado con el maquillaje, ya que ella no acostumbraba usar nada y con el cabello ni hablar solo se lo había cepillado.

Abajo en la mesa Ranma comenzaba a impacientarse, miró a su futura cuñada que regresaba a la mesa sin Akane, esta se percató de la pregunta tácita

-tranquilo Ranma ya viene

-¿qué? Pero si yo no he… - Ranma enmudeció y la mirada de todos se dirigió hacia lo que estaba viendo Ranma

-Akane hija que hermosa estás

-te sienta muy bien ese color, te ves muy femenina- dijo la señora Nodoka con una sonrisa

-hermanita, mucho mejor que el uniforme de entrenamiento - sentenció Nabiki mientras tomaba una foto de la recién llegada

Akane sonreía nerviosa ante los halagos, dirigió su mirada a Ranma quien estaba sonrojado y la miraba con la boca abierta. Ella se sentó en su lugar habitual junto a él, mientras los demás retomaban la conversación que tenía antes que ella llegara, Ranma se inclinó y en voz muy baja le dijo - estás demasiado hermosa… Tonta

Akane sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro.

Ranma casi no había tocado sus alimentos, lo cual no había pasado desapercibido para Nabiki Tendo, quien notó además que Ranma murmuraba cosas para sí mismo y luego asentia , luego de un rato sacudía la cabeza, tomaba agua, se sobaba las manos en el pantalón, definitivamente algo le sucedía y ella estaba dispuesta a todo para averiguar qué era.

La cena terminó Ranma tragó saliva cuando Kasumi se llevó el último plato y regresó con el sake para celebrar, Soun y Genma dirigieron algunas palabras de felicitación para los campeones las cuales Ranma a duras penas si escucho

-salud - todos levantaron sus copas

Ranma se tomó el trago amargo como si se tratara de agua, había llegado el momento

-se-señor Soun

-dime Ranma- lo miro tranquilo

-bueno, en realidad quiero la atención de todos- levantó un poco la voz para hacerse notar y así fue, todos guardaron silencio.

\- Señor Soun quisiera pedirle la mano de Akane en matrimonio, yo-yo-yo la amo y ella a mí.

-está bien muchachos tienen mi bendición

-y la nuestra también - habló Nodoka por ella y su marido

Ranma y Akane se miraron, Akane se encogió de hombros y lo invitó a sentarse.

-¡un momento!- chilló Nabiki,¿ cómo es que todos están tan tranquilos? ¿No escuchan que estan diciendo? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes sabían?

-bueno Nabiki, yo los descubrí en el dojo- dijo Kasumi

Ranma y Akane enrojecieron al recordar aquel día

-cuando regresaron del viaje ese a Ryuguenza, los vi darse un beso frente al dojo- dijo Soun

-¿qué? - murmuró Akane escondiendo la cara entre sus manos

-Genma y yo los vimos muy acaramelados en el cuarto de Ranma, mi hijo es tan varonil- dijo Nodoka

Ranma por poco cava un hueco para meter la cabeza.

-ustedes no son lo que se diría discretos- añadió Genma

-¿cómo es que nadie me dijo nada? - se levantó Nabiki con las manos en la cintura

-no sabía que los demás sabían- puntualizó Soun

-yo pensé que era mejor callar- añadió Kasumi

-era mejor dejarlos tranquilos- dijo Nodoka

-Nodoka me amena.. - la señora le dirigió una mirada asesina a su esposo en ese momento - perdón quiero decir que es mejor ser prudentes

-¡no lo puedo creer!, cómo no me di cuenta-

-tranquila Nabiki tú y yo también nos casare..

-ay callate Kuno- lo interrumpió Nabiki dándole un trago de Sake.

Ranma se aclaró la garganta y todos lo miraron nuevamente - eeee, les agradezco su… Discreción, pensamos casarnos después de terminar la universidad, solo queríamos hacerlo oficial

-Me parece bien Ranma, cuida a mi niña- Soun se secó unas lágrimas de los ojos

\- ¡ay papá! - Akane lo abrazó con ternura.

Ya era de madrugada y la familia parecía no querer dejar la fiesta Akane había ido a la cocina por un poco de agua, el alcohol no era lo suyo y ya la estaba mareando, de repente sintió que una mano la halo hacia otro cuarto.

-¡Ran…

-shhh- Ranma se puso un dedo en la boca - ven conmigo

-pero…

-no digas nada, ven conmigo-la tomó por el brazo conduciendola sigilosamente, se detuvieron en el patio a distancia prudencial para no ser vistos por nadie, entonces él la tomó en sus brazos y saltó al techo.

\- ¿ya tuviste suficiente con la familia? - preguntó Akane mirando hacia el horizonte

-si… Bueno no es eso… Yo quería decirte que estás muy… Bonita

Akane miró al suelo sonrojada - Gracias… Tu también estás muy guapo.

Ranma se situó frente a ella rozando sus frentes

-ya se lo dije a tú papá, pero quería tener algo que fuera solo para los dos… Algo que podamos contarle a nuestros nietos

-¿nietos? - preguntó Akane alzando una ceja

Ranma no se molestó en aclarar y continuó su discurso poniéndose de rodillas - Akane quiero ser el único que sufra de dolor de estómago por tu terrible forma de cocinar, quiero ser el único que salga volando por los cielos cuando me apliques tú fuerza de gorila… Pero sobretodo quiero ser el único dueño de tus besos, ¿tu quieres ser la única que aguante tener un esposo que se convierte en chica y que atrae todos los problemas y gente extraña en este universo?

-Ranma- dijo secándose una lágrima con el dorso de la mano - Te amo… Claro que sí, yo seré tú única prometida.

Ranma puso con delicadeza el anillo en el dedo anular, tenía una piedra azul casi como los ojos de él. Akane elevó la mano viendo el reflejo de la luna en el precioso objeto - es hermoso

La pareja se abrazó para luego besarse sin prisa.

Un sonido de algo crujiente los hizo separarse, Genma comía crispetas, Nabiki sostenía la cámara de video y los demás miraban la escena conmovidos. Ranma suspiró cansado, Akane sonrió nerviosa, no serían su familia si no estuvieran siempre metiendo sus narices en todo.

-creo que podríamos mostrarle la grabación a los nietos- codeo Akane a su prometido oficial - por si acaso olvidas lo que dijiste.

-nunca olvidaría algo tan importante para mí.

FIN


	20. Chapter 20

EPÍLOGO

-¡Apresúrate!

-no es como si no lo hubiéramos visto año tras año- el chico rodó los ojos fastidiado, pero luego de una fugaz mirada asesina de su amiga solo atinó a sonreír nervioso.

El Dojo estaba abierto de par en par con algunos adornos en las puertas.

-Bienvenidos - Anunció Kasumi con su habitual sonrisa

Los jóvenes saludaron rápidamente y se ubicaron en la última fila entre otros invitados, en la primera fila encontraron un ceño fruncido que se traducía en un castigo próximo. La joven juntó sus manos pidiendo un silencioso perdón que se vio interrumpido por un sonido estridente del micrófono.

-Disculpen- La señora alejó un poco el micrófono para mejorar el sonido, todos la miraban, tan sencilla como siempre pero hermosa, ese día especial había optado por vestirse con un Kimono azul marino con detalles en la falda bordados de color dorado, así como un adorno sutil en su corto cabello.

-quiero agradecer a todos por venir a compartir en este día tan especial para nosotros, 50 años… vaya que pasa rápido el tiempo, algunas personas ya no nos acompañan físicamente y eso nos entristece, pero siempre estarán en nuestro corazón- miró a Nodoka, la anciana que a sus casi 100 años no había dejado de ser elegante y educada, sostenía la foto de Genma Saotome abrazado con su entrañable amigo Soun, adornada con una cinta negra en una esquina. La señora se limpió una lágrima, se hizo un momento de silencio para después continuar - Gracias a mi padre y su amistad con el tío Genma, Ranma y yo nos conocimos y nos comprometimos, hoy son 50 años de nuestro matrimonio, les agradecemos a todos por estar aquí compartiendo nuestra felicidad, querido… - hizo una seña con la mano - Ven aquí, deberías decir unas palabras.

Ranma se levantó casi de un salto, a pesar de su edad se notaba que tenía perfecta salud, aún tenía marcados perfectamente sus músculos gracias al entrenamiento diario, el cual se negaba a dejar, su papel en el Dojo era muy importante, todos lo respetaban como el gran maestro de la escuela de combate libre a pesar de su cabello canoso que aún llevaba en una trenza. Se negó a usar un traje como el de su esposa, en cambio llevaba una camisa china de manga larga azul cielo con los botones a un lado del cuello y un pantalón negro. Tomó el micrófono y frunció el ceño

-Ustedes dos- señaló atrás, ocasionando que toda la familia se girara para ver- separense

-Ranma- lo regaño Akane arrebatándole el micrófono

-pero querida, anda con ese… ese cerdo Hibiki- gruño entre dientes - mi preciosa Akiko.

-Calmate Ranma querido, ellos son amigos así como nosotros somos amigos de la familia Hibiki

-pero-pero

-Nada de peros, ahora ve y dime unas lindas palabras, ¿no quieres hacerme enojar en nuestro aniversario, verdad querido? - él tic en la ceja de la señora Saotome hizo temblar a su esposo, quien regresó adelante para poder hablar ante sus familiares, pero en su mente solo podía ver a su amada nieta, quien era igual a su esposa cuando era joven, junto a su amigo de siempre Haruki, quien al parecer había heredado el físico de su abuelo Ryoga era increíble el parecido, hasta los colmillos que sobresalían , Ranma no podía soportarlo.

-Ya habla viejo decrépito y deja los chicos en paz- susurró el anciano Ryoga Hibiki desde su lugar

-cállate cerdo- dijo Ranma poniendo a un lado el micrófono para no ser escuchado

Un coscorrón bastante fuerte de sus respectivas esposas detuvo la pelea a tiempo.

Ranma carraspeo - como dijo mi linda esposa, les agradecemos por estar aquí y yo en especial agradezco al cielo por darme tantos años al lado de la persona más hermosa de este mundo, ella es el pilar de nuestra familia, quien supo guiar este Dojo hasta convertirlo en lo que es, quien me dió la inmensa alegría de ser padre de dos hermosas niñas y un cabezota como su padre señaló entre risas a Ranma hijo.

-¡viejo! - exclamó el aludido

-más respeto con tu padre, que ya es un anciano

-si claro, refunfuñó el señor- siendo inmediatamente callado por su esposa. Al parecer era el destino de los Saotome ser siempre dirigidos por sus parejas

-Akane Saotome hoy te prometo nuevamente amarte y protegerte hasta el final de mis días, o tal vez más, porque si es necesario regresar del más allá por el bienestar tuyo creeme que lo haré, gracias por ser mi compañera en esta aventura de 50 años.

Akane se limpió una lágrima mientras el Dojo estalló en aplausos, suspiros y lágrimas de sus hijas mayores Hanako y Koemi.

-querido- se acercó Akane rodeándolo con sus brazos - Te amo

-y ahora como es costumbre… - Akane hizo señas a uno de sus nietos quien encendió el proyector

-si ves.. Te lo dije… Otra vez lo mismo, dijo susurrando Haruki

-¡Ay Cállate! , si mis abuelitos son adorables-

Mientras se proyectaban imágenes del compromiso, matrimonio, nacimientos , torneos ganados por la pareja, etc. Haruki miraba a su mejor amiga quien contemplaba todo enternecida.

-¿tú quieres casarte? - susurro el muchacho al oído de ella

-¿qué dices?- preguntó sin dejar de ver las más románticas escenas según ella

-¿que si te quieres casar? - repitió el muchacho un poco más fuerte, sin saber que era escuchado por el padre de la muchacha, quien en un segundo estuvo junto a él tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa - sobre mi cadáver niñito-

-Se-se-señor Saotome, yo no, no era

-¿qué pasa aquí? Se acercó Ranma a su hijo.

-viejo, este niñato se quiere casar con mi bebé

-¿qué? Sobre mi cadáver gritó el anciano

Ahora eran cuatro manos las que sostenían a Haruki en el aire

-¡Papá!, ¡Abuelo!, basta ya, es un malentendido- suplicaba Akiko Saotome

-suelten al muchacho - llegó gritando el patriarca Hibiki

-¿quieres pelea Saotome?- le gritó a Ranma

-cerdo, esto es tú culpa, tú los alentaste

-¿mi culpa? Igual que cuando nuestros hijos se casaron, también fue mi culpa ¿no? ¿O ya estás senil y no lo recuerdas?

-no me hagas acordar de eso- bufó Ranma padre.

-papá, pero si me dijiste que querías a Isao como a un hijo- dijo algo triste la mayor de los hermanos Saotome

-bueno si, es diferente- trato de explicar Ranma ofuscado

-bueno ya, calmense todos, Ranma hijo suelta a ese pobre muchacho, Ranma amor ni te atrevas a pelear con Ryoga, es nuestro invitado. Si los chicos se quieren casar es cosa de ellos, no sean entrometidos- se acercó con autoridad Akane

-Abuela- se acercó Akiko corriendo roja por la vergüenza - no es una propuesta de matrimonio, nosotros solo somos amigos ¿verdad Haruki?

\- si es cierto- habló con dificultad el chico sobándose la garganta - era una pregunta inocente, no una propuesta

-Bueno pues ahí lo tienen Ranma y Ranma - señaló a su esposo e hijo - disculpense con lo Hibiki.

Los hombres hicieron una mueca cruzándose de brazos

-A-ho-ra - dijo la señora con furia contenida, lo cual ocasionó que padre e hijo corrieran a estrechar la mano de abuelo y nieto Hibiki,

-lo sentimos - gritaron al tiempo

-bueno, continuemos con la celebración - se dirigió a sus familiares y amigos Akane, retirándose junto con su esposo

Los chicos se habían quedado solos afuera del Dojo, donde se había trasladado el alboroto.

-lo, lo siento querida Akiko, yo solo quería conversar - se rasco la cabeza el chico

-no… Yo lo siento, mi padre y mi abuelo son cortados con la misma tijera… mi respuesta es sí

-¿ah?

-que si me quiero casar algún día, pero primero quiero viajar

-¿viajar? Repitió el muchacho

-si viajar, perderme por el mundo unos cuantos años, ver que hay más allá, quiero conocer todo Japón y luego otros países .

\- vaya… ¿y yo podría acompañarte?

-umm- Akiko se puso un dedo en la boca - ¿qué no tienes que entrenar con tu padre y tú abuelo?

-bueno ya sabes que ellos se pierden a menudo, es más vale cómo que cada uno entrena por su cuenta.

Akiko rió - es cierto, él único que sacó buen sentido de orientación fuiste tú

-exacto, yo puedo ser un gran guía.

-está bien, te acepto como guía… Me encantaría conocer Ryuguenzawa

-¿Ryuguenzawa?

-si, para empezar podríamos ir allí, mi abuela me contó que allí vive un amigo de ella y hay toda clase de animales gigantes- la chica abrió los brazos lo más que pudo - el abuelo me contó que el amigo de mi abuela se llamaba Shinnosuke y estuvo enamorado de ella cuando eran jóvenes, con el tiempo ellos se convirtieron en buenos amigos.

-pobre hombre, tener que soportar a tu abuelo como rival.

\- no seas así, Haruki, mi abuelito es muy tierno, es solo que siempre ha amado a mi abuela, desde que la conoció, y cómo mi abuela ha sido muy hermosa desde joven, mi pobre abuelo tuvo que luchar con muchos pretendientes.

-creo que se me hace familiar la historia, dicen que eres la viva imagen de la señora Akane Saotome

Akiko se sonrojó un poco agachando la mirada.

-¿te conté la historia del matrimonio de mis abuelos?

- _solo 500 veces -_ pensó el joven Hibiki. - siempre es agradable de oír

\- es que es muy romántica- sus ojos brillaron de emoción -

El chico la condujo hacia una de las mesas dispuesto a ponerse cómodo para escucharla, ella lo siguió sin dejar de contar su historia.

Del otro lado del salón el matrimonio Saotome se encontraba rodeado de sus 3 hijos con sus respectivas parejas, quienes recordaban anécdotas vividas en ese mismo lugar durante su infancia.

-Ranma hijo estoy muy cansada, me retiro

-Gracias por venir mamá Nodoka- se inclinó Akane - déjeme acompañarla por favor

-de ninguna manera querida, esta celebración es de ustedes

-Abuela yo te llevo - se agachó rápidamente Ranma hijo, indicándole que subiera a su espalda

-Siempre tan varonil, mi nietecito.

-ya regreso-

-hicimos un buen trabajo ¿no? - le dijo Akane viendo a sus hijas y luego a su hijo que salía del Dojo con la abuela Nodoka.

Ranma asintió sonriente. - Akane…¿ Recuerdas nuestra noche de bodas?

-¡¿qué? ! Pervertido no digas esas cosas- se sonrojó Akane

-no, no eso no

-¿Madre estás bien? - , preguntó la hija mayor Hanako, quien era muy parecida a su tía Kasumi tanto en el temperamento como en lo físico, cómo agradecía su padre haber tenido una hija tan apacible.

-traeré un poco de agua- se fue presuroso Isao, el también hijo mayor de los Hibiki y esposo de Hanako.

Ranma ocultó una risa burlona, que Akane calló con un golpe en las costillas - lo siento, es que fue muy divertido verte así, yo solo quería que recordaras algo que te dije esa noche

-si, recuerdo cada momento y cada palabra- alzó la mirada intentando recordar de memoria -

Me dijiste que éramos el mejor equipo y que juntos saldríamos adelante y dejaríamos el legado de la dinastía Saotome-Tendo- Akane se echó a reír - qué engreído eras

-Pero si fue cierto, somos los mejores de Tokio, nuestros hijos y nietos siempre ganan en los torneos, incluso hemos competido en fuera del país- Ranma inflaba el pecho con orgullo

-esta bien, me retracto eres engreído aún, pero cumpliste tu promesa, pero no es por eso que Te amo

Ranma la miró intrigado

-claro que no, te amo por ser tú, así no tuvieras ni un yen en los bolsillos y hubieras perdido todos tus duelos.

Ranma sonrió con ternura - y yo te amo a ti

….

Notas

Gracias gracias gracias por dedicar un minuto de su preciado tiempo para leer este fic, lo hice con mucho amor a pesar que estuve 3 meses vomitando, y otros cuantos con dolor aquí y allá jajaj el embarazo es algo complicado. Pero gracias a Dios pude darle el final que quería. Espero tener luego un tiempo para escribir otras historias

Gracias especiales a

VANESSA

Haruri Saotome

Jorge Erelia

JUAN PABLO

Angeux

Akame Taisho

Annasaotome83

Maryconchita

Aimi Tendo

Nancy Gabriela

Nancyrini

Bustamantekayla

Anamaria Vásquez Gómez

Akane kun 19

Andy Saotome Tendo

Sav 21

Llek vm

Eli Ventura

Chocolate with cherries

Cindy003

DanisitaM

Haruri Saotome

Ick93

Jellal otsusuki

Juanyrdz

Linda Akane

Luna Akane

Luz pliego romero

Saiya bra

Vivian Alejandra.

Yeka 453

Yolotzin taisho

ANy Rak

anymary79

Akane-kun19

gsilva

Karipriscilla

Maleja16

Own son

Ranmasan

Terrymelh

Yazmin44

Y a los grupos de fb Ranma banished group, Ranma fans para siempre, Ranma Fanfics por siempre, Fanfics de Ranma ½. Fanfics Sailor Moon y Ranma ½.

Y si murieron Genma y Soun, Ranma y Akane tuvieron 2 hijas y un hijo, Hanako la mayor se casó con Isao el hijo mayor de Ryoga y Akari.

Ranma junior se casó y tuvo una hija: Akiko quien es amiga de Haruki (hijo del hijo menor de Ryoga)

Akane y Ryoga 73 años

Nodoka casi 100

Ryoga 73 Akari 71

Ranma junior 39 años

Akiko y Haruki 16 años

GRACIAS A TODOS. UN ABRAZO ENORME


End file.
